Song of the Jade Valkyrie
by NukeDawg
Summary: As the title says, this is actually a crossover of the fics, The Stone of Jade, Valkyries Run, and Song of the Storm Wolf, with consent of VR and SotSW authors.  Rated for Vilonence and other themes
1. Chapter 01: Heliopolis

Summary: Say hello to a little something, do to the permission of Dragoon Swordsman, and Stormwolf 77145, this beast of a work, is a crossover, of out main Gundam Storys. Dragoons, Valkyries Run, Storm Wolfs, Song of the Stormwolf, and my, Stone of Jade.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pretty much. Besides, Sam and the Jade Frame. And the new OC Vyse. Dragoon Swordsman, owns Alex, and his Associates, and Stormwolf owns Sebastian Conner. The new group appearing known as Bro, besides the OC's Vyse, and Fiona, belong to Bandai/Sunrise.

* * *

Chapter 01: Heliopolis

_CE: 70, Shortly after the bloody valentine Tragedy, The tension between the PLANTs and the Earth have escalated in an all out war. Without a doubt, everyone believed in victory of the Earth Alliances vast numbers. They were wrong, eleven months have past, and now there seems to be no end in sight._

January 25th CE71

Heliopolis, was a beautiful colony, used by the Orb Nation, to house Civilians. However, the company around it, seemed to suggest otherwise of what is going on. A pair of ZAFT aligned ships floated in space. Not far from them though, was a black mobile suit. It was a ZGMF0LRR704B GINN Long Range Recon type. It hid behind a asteroid, as its recon equipment were being used. Even though lightly armed, it did hold a MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun, in its right hand. Other then this weapon, it was unarmed. Inside its cockpit, was a double one, in the front was a young man. At the age of seventeen, he checked over the info being given to him. "It seems ZAFT has got here before us." he admitted. The person, did not wear a space suit, instead of it he wore a red bandana, and a black uniform with blue stripes going down both sides of his shoulders.

Sitting slightly above him, in a pilots suit, was a dark green haired woman, and her suit had a bit of a larger chest plate. She shook her head, "This isn't good." she said, as she hit the radio. "Commander, this is Blue four." she radioed.

A couple thousand meters away, was a white ship. Floating in space, doing nothing at all. "_Commander do you read?_"

* * *

Sitting in the captains chair was a man, wearing a red uniform, unlike the ZAFT reds. More like Nobles robes, and he had long blonde hair. His head was covered with a helmet, with a mask covering his eyes. "This is the captain Fiona, what is the status?" he questioned.

Back in the mobile suit. "It seems that ZAFT has arrived, what are our orders?" she asked.

The man looked at her, "Continue the operation, our other pilots will head out as well." he told her. "If need be, ZAFT has probably gave us the proper distraction." he added.

"Understood." The two told him.

* * *

Heliopolis Colony Interior, VIP Residential Area:

The building was like a mansion with a beautiful yard within the colony. This particular building was lent out to the Orb Noble families. Standing at one of the windows, was a young male, short silver hair, as he looked outside with ice blue eyes. His face though, was uneasy beyond knowing as he watched many people walking the streets infront of the building.

"Is something troubling you?" came a voice he was all to familiar with behind him.

He turned to see a young woman, in her early twenties, she had long dark brown hair, wit her her bangs combed straight across her forehead, but with some combed to the side as well. Her red eyes just looked at him, as though peering into his soul. She was dressed in the Nobles getup of the Sahaku Family, one of the five families, of the Nation of Orb. "Lady Sahaku." the man said.

The woman smiled, "Its ok Sam, you can call me Mina remember." she corrected him.

"Ahh right." he said with a smirk. But then his face returned to a serious look, as he peered outside again. "Something is not right, I just have a bad feeling." he added.

The noble woman quirked an eyebrow at what he meant, as Sam looked at her, his ice blue eyes looked into the fiery red of her own. "Sam, what do you think is going to happen?" she politely asked him, as Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, its just, that your brother left quite fast this morning to the 'factory'." he told her, adding a emphasis onto the word factory.

* * *

Heliopolis Interior, Residential District:

Within the apartment room, upon a queen sized bed, a young man with dirty brown hair layed sprawled out on the bed, his right hand clenching the top blanket of the bed. Dark brown hair, messed from the nights sleep, and yet opening his eyes, to show an navy blue, as he slowly sat up. "Man what a dream." he quietly said. "Hanging onto the door of a car, as two friends of mine are in the front seats, as we chase down some girl. . ." he explained to himself. "Weird." He added getting off the bed, and heading for the shower.

After washing himself he left the room and got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a ash gray muscle shirt. He then went over to his pillow and raised it, to reveal a hand gun, an old Heckler from under the pillow. He then went over to the dresser, and pulled out the drawer, to reveal a Koch .45 USP Tactical, as he placed the Heckler onto the gunbelt the Koch was already a part of. He placed the belt onto his jeans. He then finally came over to a dufflebag. But besides just it, there was something else, a sheathed weapon, a katana to be exact. It was in a dark green scabbard, the handle ornately carved with the head of a wolf. He also removed his Order medal from its place of prominence and hung it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt.

He soon returned a key into the landlord, and left the building. The man former a soldier of ZAFT, walked towards the space station.

* * *

Morgenrete Facility,

Alex had left Tolle and Miriallia to find Kira Yamato, as he went to the Morgenrete facility to do some more work for his professor. However, it took him longer with a private manor before he arrived to the room.

Sai Argyle looked up as Alex entered the lab. "Hi, Alex. What kept you?"

"Had some things to take care of," was the reply. He didn't elaborate, to no one's surprise; Alex Strassmeier was the most private person any of them had ever met. He glanced at the door, spotting someone he hadn't seen before. "And who's that?" He nodded at the blond girl leaning next to the door.

Kuzzey shrugged. "She's a guest of Professor Kato's; apparently she was told to wait here."

"I see." Alex studied the newcomer. About a head shorter than he, amber eyes, a mop of blond hair under a beret... _Where have I seen her before?_ He was certain he'd seen her face somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where.

Then it clicked. _Cagalli Yula Athha, the chief representative's daughter. Well, well, well, what would the Lioness of Orb be doing in a place like this? Interesting._ Alex was well aware that most people wouldn't have recognized her, but he had more reason than most for paying attention to Orb's inner workings.

Kira, meanwhile, was examining a program Sai had supplied. "It's an analysis of some kind," he said.

"Probably something to do with Morgenroete," Tolle said.

Cagalli ignored them completely, focusing on the young man watching her. _Who is he, and why is he staring at me?_ She didn't know what to make of him, but he was more than a little disturbing.

The next hour was uneventful enough. Tolle and Kuzzey worked with a frame that looked suspiciously like the innards of a mobile suit cockpit. Kira, Sai, and Mir fiddled with a series of programs, with little effect; Kira speculated that it was a wiring problem. Alex divided his time between helping them and surreptitiously watching Cagalli, who grew progressively more irritated.

"If we could just get past this wiring problem, we'd be fine," Kira was saying, a peeved note in his voice. He looked over his shoulder. "Alex? Any ideas?"

The other Coordinator shook his head. "Not at this point, I'm afraid." He started to turn away, then froze for a split second as a buzzing sounded in his ear. He glanced around the room to make sure no one had noticed, then nodded to himself. "Strassmeier," he subvocalized.

"Alex, it's Lia," a female voice said. Lia Ramius was one of the key players in their secret project. "We've tapped into the colony's computers, and there's trouble."

Alex frowned minutely. "What kind of trouble?"

"According to what we've found, Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces."

"Mobile suits?" Alex repeated. "But Naturals can't pilot such machines. Not without a severely upgraded operating system, anyway."

He could almost see her wince. "Maybe they've found a way around that. There's six prototypes here, plus a new warship to carry them. As far as I can tell, only our machines can stand up to them; nothing ZAFT has can do it, that's for sure."

"Wonderful." Alex swore under his breath. _So much for neutrality._ "That explains one thing that's been puzzling me for the last hour."

"What's that?"

"Chief Representative Athha's daughter, Cagalli, is leaning against a wall about five meters away from me." He gave the princess a narrow glance, which she returned almost challengingly. "I'll bet she's come to see for herself; by all accounts Cagalli Yula Athha is anything but stupid. Hotheaded and impulsive, yes. Stupid, no."

Lia sighed. "Figures. Look, Alex, you'd better keep an eye on her. The last thing we need is for the Princess of Orb to be caught up in a ZAFT attack."

"ZAFT? Are you sure?"

"Positive; we've I.D.'d at least three ships, a pair of _Nazca's_ and a _Laurasia_." His friend took a deep breath. "The _Laurasia_ is the _Gamow_, nothing special. The _Nazca's, one of them is the Mendeleev, _on the other hand..." Lia paused. "It's the _Vesalius_."

Alex swore again. "Of all the ZAFT commanders in space, it had to be Rau Le Creuset. All right, get everybody aboard the _Valkyrie_ ASAP, Lia. When I give the signal, launch. The code is Ragnarok."

"Roger that. Be careful, Alex." There was a click as she disconnected.

Alex forcefully resisted an urge to slam his fist into the nearest wall. _Just great. Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, the Chief Representative's daughter is here to check it out, and to top it off, it looks like we're about to go toe-to-toe with Rau Le Creuset himself._

As far as he was concerned, the only difference between Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala was that Le Creuset was creepier. Both men, in their own ways, disgusted him: Zala by his unreasoning hatred of Naturals, and Le Creuset with his evident lack of anything resembling a moral compass; the man clearly believed in the philosophy of the ends justifying the means. _And I'm related to one of Zala's inner circle. This could get complicated._

Despite his iron self-control, some of Alex's thoughts must have shown on his face, or so he judged by the way his friends were looking at him. "Are you okay?" Kira asked.

Alex quickly shook it off, his poker face sliding back into place. "It's nothing; don't worry about it." The others went back to their work, not sure if they'd all been hallucinating.

Cagalli, however, thought otherwise. She hadn't missed the way he froze, however briefly, when he received the call. _You know more than you're letting on, don't you? Are you with the Earth Forces, or ZAFT, or what?_ It didn't occur to her that he was, in some ways, connected to both, but she wouldn't have cared even if she'd known. _Either way, you're trouble._

* * *

Heliopolis Exterior:

A trio of GINN's flew into the colony, just over several civilians. "ZAFT soldiers!" one man called, as the GINNs flew over.

However outside, a GINN slashed a Mobious in half, as it went on threw. "Haha, this is easy." the green soldier mused, as he looked to his right, he did not last much longer, as his machine was hit repeatedly by machinegun fire. The guns came from that of a pair of Gunbarrels.

"I knew something bad would happen." Notioned a man in black and purple flightsuit, with a helmet to match. "Damn, just why is that man here anyways?" he questioned. Just then he felt a familiar sensation he has had before. "This feeling, has he come out to fight?" he questioned. However, before he did anything a GINN Recon type flew on by. "What a GINN, it didn't attack me?" he asked.

Within the GINN the pilot had a feeling. "What is it Vyse?" the woman asked, as the pilot shook his head.

"Nothing Fiona." he told her. "What of the others?" he asked.

Fiona looked at her instruments, "They have launched from the Argama, They will be intercepting any back up ZAFT might send us. But that leaves us three, two of which are clearing a way, while the third brings in a team, to capture the machines." she told him.

Vyse nodded, "Alright, lets do it." he told her, just then their machine warned them.

"Vyse, incoming Mobile Armor, its a Zero." she called out. Vyse instantly knew what to do, as he dodged the nose mounted linear gun of the Zero.

Vyse turned his machine around, and fired a burst of three bullets. The Zero was not a normal pilot, as it dodged the attack. "This guy, is he like me?" Vyse questioned, as he then turned and flew towards the colony.

"Who is that guy?" Mu asked. "He's pretty good." he added, "But I am as well." he added, as he fired all four of his Wired Gunbarrels, along with his linear gun. Vyse quickly dodged most of the attacks, however his machines back was hit by a spray of gunfrie from the Gunbarrel. Just then he had a new feeling, and dodged an attack. Coming towards him, was a white CGUE, ZAFT's commander type mobile suit. "Is that your Rau Le Creuset?" he asked.

The GINN Recon was slowing down. "Damn." Vyse said. "Main fuselage was damaged, the machine is losing power then it normally would." he told Fiona.

"Most of our equipment is knocked out as well." Fiona informed him, as she tapped on her keyboard, to adjust the power useage, do to that she was the coordinator out of the two. "We have about five minutes of energy left Vyse. I suggest we find somewhere to land, and quick. We'll have to find a pair of machines for us to take." she told him.

Vyse nodded, as the GINN flew over the same civlians. Just then, they arrive into the colony itself, just then, several large explosions could be heard. "What damn." he called out.

"Hey your not a member of our team, who are you with!?" demanded a voice, as a green GINN appeared infront of them.

Vyse cursed under his breath, "Not good, its ZAFT." he cursed. Just then the GINN's heavy machine gun raised at them.

"Answer, what squad are you from?" he ordered. Vyse hit the thrusters and flew up. "Fool, you can't run from me!" he called out. With that, the two machines flew through the colony.

* * *

The two were heading straight for the manor. Sam saw the oncoming Machines, as his eyes widened. He turned and ran towards Rondo Mina Sahaku. "Mina!" he called out, as she turned towards him, only to be tackled by the man. The two hit the ground hard, as the mobile suits flew by, the windows of the manor shattering from the power of the machines thrusters. The glass rained down upon Sam, as he covered the noble woman's head. "Damn it." he said, as he began to get up.

Mina was a bit shaken but stood. "What was that just now?" she asked.

Sam got up as well, and brushed himself off. "Nothing good." he told her. "We need to get to the shelter now." he told her. All he got was a nod of confirmation of her agreement.

* * *

The Recon GINN turned and fired its heavy machine gun at the GINN, only to be dodged. Vyse cursed, "Damn, standard GINN's are more maneuverable then this thing."

"Vyse!" Fiona warned, as Vyse finally noticed the GINN was up close.

"Damn!" he called as the GINN opened fire, bullets shot through the upper Torso of the mobile suit.

"Ahh!" Fiona screamed as the mobile suit went and crashed into the ground.

In the GINN the pilot smiled, as it was the Magic Bullet of Dust Miguel Aiman. "Thats it for you." he said, as the GINN looked to its right, to see a Missile truck heading its way. "Oh no you don't." he said firing his machine gun at the weapon, destroying it. "Damn, when will that go off?" he questioned, as the mobile suit took off.

On the ground, Fiona opened her eyes, to see Vyse infront of her. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were shot down." Vyse told her, as he went and hit the hatch controls forceing it to open. "Can you continue the mission?" he asked her, as Fiona slowly nodded her head. "Alright." he said, hitting another switch, as a pair of weapons came up. They were a pair of F9100s. "Here." he told her, as Fiona finished taking off her harnest to catch the weapon.

"I'm going to Morgenrete." Fiona told him, as she climbed out.

"Gotcha, I'll meet you there." he told her. "If we don't receive a radio signal from the other, we leave in fifteen." he told her.

Fiona nodded, as the two went their seperate ways.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Underneath the Manor, Sam and Rondo Mina Sahaku lowered upon the elevator. "This is bad, I knew it was a bad idea." he told the woman behind him.

"Your talking about the whole thing with the Earth Forces aren't you?" she asked, as Sam nodded. "I understand your hatred for them, but this was a good chance for Orb as well." she told him.

"I know." he said, as he looked down towards five 'beds' that held five sleeping mobile suits. "Lets get you to a shelter." he told her.

Mina shook her head no, "No Sam, I'm taking one of those machines, to help protect this . . ." she was stopped, as two fingers were on her lips.

"No Mina. You are to important to put in harms way right now." he told her, as he then grabbed her hand, and began to drag her towards the elevator to the lifepod. "I will see you again Mina." he told her, as she nodded, going into the elevator. The door closed as she put a hand on the elevator, as Sam did the same. Just then an explosion happened behind him, as Mina saw that the door was blown open before she went below the floors level.

"Damn!" Sam said, as he drew a glock, a type of pistol normally used by law enforcement. He opened fire, only missing the assailants head by a few millimeters. He then saw the figure heading towards the mobile suits. "Oh no you don't." Sam said, as he reloaded his gun, and began to charge for his foe. He was stopped as the figure opened fire on him, as bullets missed his feet by mere centimeters. "Hold it right there buddy." he said, just then Sam saw something he did not want to see. The MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame's eyes glowed yellow. "Someone is in Gold!" he called out, as the machine stood up.

* * *

Inside, a sly smile crep across the face of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, Mina's Ferternal Twin Brother. He was wearing a yellow and black flightsuit. "So he is still here." he said, as he saw another, as the machine stood.

* * *

"Not good." the other person said, as he ran behind cover, which so happened to be behind one of the machines, a silver one for certain. It was colored the same as the other three, but it was silver.

Ghina though smiled, "I have a way to kill the both of you, with only a single shot." he said, as the Gold Frame went over, and grabbed a large weapon, a beam bazooka. "Weapon registered." He said as he aimed at the hole, and then he fired, the beam went and hit the hull of the colony. Melting it away.

"Damn!" Sam said, as the air began to be sucked out. The assailant though, climbed within the silver machine, as Sam looked around, as he began to lose his footing. Just then, several more vibrations could be felt around him, as he began to fly out. "Raghh!" he yelled, as he flew bouncing off of the Silver machine. But as he flew over the Jade colored machine, his hand grasped on the edge. He took one final breath as he climbed towards the cockpit, getting to the controls, as it opened. Sam could feel the temperature of the area drop rapidly, as the gaping hole was making it to becoming Absolute Zero. As the cockpit opened, Sam did not wait until it was fully open to climb in.

His next door neighbor saw this. "Persistant." Vyse admitted. "Why did they build these machines? I thought the Earth Forces, were the only machines here." he admitted. The machine he was in begin to start up, and the first thing to come on screen was the word. "GUNDAM" he noted the word, as the word split into its letters, in a vertical setting and displayed the words **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro – Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver.

Sam in the other one, started the machine he was in as well, as the screens came on, he noticed the silver machine, was halfway up. "A Natural?" he questioned, as he changed began to stand his machine, grabbing a beam rifle in the rack right beside the Jade colored machine. The beam rifle snapped over, aiming at the cockpit. "Stop moving your machine or else I will shoot!" Sam demanded.

Vyse opened his eyes, "Lewis?" he asked, as the two machines looked at each other, as though they were frozen in time.

* * *

Morgenrete Facility:

An explosion rocked the room, Kira Yamato, Alex Strassmeier, Cagalli Yula Athha, Kuzzey Buskirk, Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, and Miriallia Haww, all felt the floor underneath them shake. "A meteor?" Sai wondered.

Alex shook his head. "A ZAFT attack. Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, and Rau Le Creuset is here to collect them." Ignoring his friends' looks of surprise (and Cagalli's look of suspicion), he reached for the door with his left hand; his right suddenly held a pistol. "Come on."

The seven youngsters emerged in an emergency stairwell. Dozens of people were already on it, clearly trying to get out as fast as possible. A few looked taken aback by Alex's pistol, but he ignored them, reflexively scanning for any threats.

None presented themselves, though Cagalli was beginning to feel like threatening him herself. _How do you know it's ZAFT? Are you in on this or something?_ The more she saw of the mysterious Coordinator, the more suspicious she became.

"What's going on?" Sai asked, bewildered. _Is Alex right? Are we under attack?_

"We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!" Kira and his friends gasped, and Cagalli's eyes narrowed, but Alex didn't even blink. "You'd better get out, too!"

Kira and the others started for the exit, but Cagalli ran off in the opposite direction. Seeing this, Kira ran after her. _Is she crazy?_ He doubled his pace, peripherally aware of Alex close on his heels. He didn't bother to question his friend's action; Alex never did anything without reason, he just usually kept that reason secret.

"Kira! Alex!" Tolle called.

"I'll be right back!" Kira yelled back; Alex didn't respond at all.

Ahead of them, Cagalli raced down the seemingly dead-end corridor. _If we're really building mobile suits for the Earth Forces... Father, how could you?_ She grimaced at the thought of the young man from the lab. _And how did he know it was a ZAFT attack?_ There was only one conclusion she could draw. _He must be a ZAFT agent. Which means he's involved in the attack._

That was when Kira caught up with her. "What are you doing? It's a dead end here."

"Stop tailing me!" Cagalli snapped. "Better get out of here and hook back up with the others." She glared at Alex as he came to a stop near them. "And what do you think _you're_ doing?" she demanded.

Alex took notice of something out of the corner of his eye. "Take cover!" he told them, as he pushed Cagalli and Kira out of the way, as he jumped backwards, as machinegun fire erupted where they stood. When Cagalli start to sit up, Kira noticed her hat had fallen to the floor.

Kira blinked in surprise. "You're...a girl?"

She glared at him. _What did you think?_ "Yeah, what did you think I was? Let's hear it!"

"Perhaps you two could wait on arguing until we are no longer in danger of being blown to bits," Alex suggested mildly. He then turned out of cover, and fired a revolver twice in that direction.

On the otherside the fourteen year old Fiona Heartily took cover as she was shot at twice. "An old Revolver?" she asked, recognizing the type of shots fired at her. "Typical gun of a weakness." she said, firing a blind shot short burst.

Alex was wondering why the last burst of shots were nowhere near them, as he fired another three shots. "Wait, thats what they want me to do." he realized, as his gun had one shot left. He then slid another bullet into the Gun, and fired the last shot he had before the new bullet.

"And that is six." Fiona said, as she then left cover and charged. Alex knew this plan, and fired the final shot, with it, Fiona was hit in the shoulder, causing her to collapse onto the ground. "Damn." she said, as she fell to the floor. "Damn." she said.

Alex nodded to Kira. "The foe is down, unsure if any others are there." he told him, as then, he felt a strange sensation. "Kira down that hall, now!" he called out, as Kira was unsure what Alex just meant. However, he then felt the ground shake, and turned his head to the newcomer. It was the Silver mobile suit, staring in at them.

"Vyse?" Fiona questioned, as she saw the eyes. "Is that you?" she asked.

Vyse was in the machine and nooded, "Fiona take cover." he told her, as he stared at the foes she was fighting just moments ago. She moved into cover, as Alex suddenly grabbed Cagalli, as Kira got up.

"Hey let go of me!" Cagalli shrieked, as Alex payed no attention, moving her into the hall, as glass began to shatter. Behind them, the Silver Mobile suit was firing 75mm slugs into the spot they were just at, from the mobile suits head. Cagalli was wide eyed, as if he let her go, she would have been swiss cheesed.

"Fiona come on." echoed a voice, from within the mobile suit. The injured person climbed into the hand, as Kira noticed this. The Mobile suit did not even look at them again, as it took off.

He then looked at Alex. "Was that one of the mobile suits?" he asked, as Alex shrugged.

"If it was, there are five others that are not active." he admitted. Alex then went over to Cagalli. "Come on." he told her.

"No." she said pulling her arm away.

* * *

Morgenrete:

Earth Forces soldiers, had been pushed back, as three of their new mobile suits have been taken. They have been pushed back, for the next two to be shipped out, the GAT-X303 Aegis, and GAT-X105 Strike.

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Earth Forces, was in a bad position. Three of her people had already been killed in a firefight with ZAFT commando-pilots, and she herself was running low on ammunition. _This is ridiculous_, she thought, blasting yet another greensuit. _How did they find out?_

Alex, Kira, and Cagalli burst out onto the catwalk above. Cagalli took one look at the mobile suits on the floor and sank to her knees. "I knew it," she moaned. "The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons... Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

Alex grabbed them both and yanked them down, just as Ramius fired on them. "Do you think you could draw even more attention to us?" he hissed at Cagalli, voice even colder than usual. "There might have been two or three people in the colony who didn't hear you...maybe." Without waiting for a response, he got to his feet. "Come on, the shelter is this way."

They reached the shelter easily enough, only to run into another problem: it was full. Completely.

Kira closed his eyes in despair. "What do we do now?"

Alex hid a grimace. _I guess I have no choice._ "Kira, head for the shelters in the left block. I'll get the girl out."

His friend's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Kira hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "All right, then. Be careful." He turned and ran back the way they had come.

_Here goes nothing._ Alex began running in the opposite direction; Cagalli, though still suspicious, realized she had no choice but to follow. They dodged intermittent explosions -apparently one of the GINNs was using HE rounds in its rifle- and turned down an alleyway. _This should do for now._

Alex stopped so suddenly that Cagalli ran into him from behind. "Watch it, you- !"

"Quiet," he snapped.

She glared. "Who do you think you are? I have-"

Cagalli stopped in mid-sentence at the look he gave her. "I said quiet," Alex repeated. "I need to think, and I can't with you jabbering at me." He glanced skyward. _Lia, I hope you're ready. We can't wait any longer._ Since his throat mike had been damaged in the ruckus, Alex brought a wrist-mounted comm to his lips. "Ragnarok, Ragnarok. I say again, Ragnarok."

"Copy Ragnarok," Lia Ramius's voice said. "What's up?"

"Launch the _Valkyrie_. I'm in an alley in the factory district with the princess." Cagalli stared at him in disbelief. "I need you to pick us up."

"Roger that," Lia replied. "We're on our way. ETA: fifteen minutes."

"Good." Alex signed off and glanced at his companion. "We have a little time, so you might as well ask some of your burning questions."

Cagalli blinked, put off balance by his remarks. "Let's start with who are you, and how do you know who I am," she said, trying to steady herself.

"Quick and to the point. Just what I expected from the Lioness of Orb." Alex's shoulders twitched in what might have been a shrug. "My name is Alex Strassmeier. As for how I know who you are, I'm afraid a detailed explanation will have to wait until we're aboard ship. For now, suffice it to say that I've seen you before." He quirked an eyebrow. "Next?"

She blinked again. _What's with this guy?_ "How did you know ZAFT was attacking before we got out of the lab? Are you a ZAFT agent?"

"Hardly. I am a second-generation Coordinator, yes, but that is irrelevant." Alex gave her a searching look. "Unless Orb policy regarding my kind has changed recently?"

Cagalli shook her head. "It hasn't, and I don't care if you're a Coordinator. What I do care about is how someone could know about the attack ahead of time without being in on it."

"I didn't know about it ahead of time; some friends of mine learned of the mobile suits Morgenroete was building here," Alex countered. "When they spotted two ZAFT vessels, I knew an attack was inevitable. I do have connections to ZAFT, yes, but also some admittedly indirect connections to the Alliance."

"How can you be connected to both sides without being some kind of double agent?" Cagalli demanded.

"I said I had connections, not that I was with either side," he said coolly. "I have a relative in ZAFT, and the young lady I just spoke with is the niece of an Earth Forces officer, which puts me in a rather difficult position." Another minute shrug. "Further explanations will have to wait; the _Valkyrie_ will be here at any moment."

* * *

Factory District:

Murrue turned to the two last remaining soldiers, "Hamada, Bryan, activate them hurry!" she called. As a soldier up where Kira and the girl once were took aim.

"Look out behind you!" Kira called, as the one that had her targeted miss, as the woman turned around, and shot the soldier herself. After that, her clip of ammo went empty.

"Come on!" she called to the teen.

"I'll head for the shelter in the left block!" Kira called to her. "Don't worry about me!" he answered.

"The only thing left there is the door itself!" she told him, as she opened fire with a pistol at the ZAFT soldiers. Kira then catapulted himself, landing on one of the two mobile suits. That was when one of her comrades was killed for killing another. "Hamada!" she called firing at her comrades killer. However, the ZAFT soldier turned and fired at her, piercing her arm, but luckily, the gun Jammed so it could not finish the job. With that, Kira rushed to the woman to give her air from the wound. However, the red clad soldier came running at them, with an army knife ready to kill anyone in his way.

Kira looked at the soldier coming his way, and saw the face of his attacker. "Athrun" was all Kira could say, as the soldier stopped infront of them.

"K. . .Kira" was the reply from the soldier. The woman raised her wounded arm, and fired upon the soldier, who left them, and went for the other machine. She then pushed Kira into the cockpit of the machine they were on, and jumped in herself, sealing the cockpit behind her. As the mobile suit Kira was in the woman started it up, as the word GUNDAM came up, and split itself into an Acronym known as **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro - Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver. With that, the mobile suit known as the GAT-X105 Strike began to raise from its sleeping position, as the entire facility began to go into a blaze.

* * *

A/N: I know certain areas may feel rushed, but in a sense they were. I wanted certain things done before the bomb actually went off. Oh well.

New Mobile Suit information, that has been seen thus far. Plus pictures.

Model number: MBF-P04

Code name: Astray Jade Frame

Unit type: prototype general purpose mobile suit

Color: Normal: Jade and White

Phase Shift: None

Picture: http://i7(dot)photobucket(Dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/Jadeframe(Dot)jpg

Manufacturer: Morgenrete Inc

Operator: Earth Alliance, ORB

First deployment: 25 January C.E. 71

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit

Dimensions: 17.53 Meters

Weight: 49.8 Metric Tons

Construction: Unknown

Powerplant:Ultracompact High energy battery

Equipment and design: Sensors range unknownHardpoints for A-Packs

Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head, 2x Beam sabers

* * *

Model number: MBF-P05

Code name: Silver Frame

Unit type: General purpose mobile suit

Color: Normal: White and Silver

Phase Shift: None

Picture: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/mbf-p05(dot)png

Manufacturer: Morgenrete Inc

Operator: BRO

First deployment: January 25 CE 71

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit , (Later Modification) Two seater cockpit

Dimensions: 17.53 Meters

Weight: 54.8 Metric Tons

Construction: unknown

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Equipment and design: Sensors Unknown range, (

Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x Beam sabers, mounted on back over shoulders; 4x Wired Beam Gun pod (Mounts one Beam Gun each)

Optional hand armaments: 1x Anti beam coated shield, 1x 57 mm high-energy beam rifle


	2. Chapter 02:  Ensuring Chaos

Chapter 02: Ensuring Chaos

* * *

Sebastian Conner, was forcing his way through crowds of people, as the alarm of the area blazed with loud sounds throughout the mans ear. And do to his past, the sounds hurt him in a small way. "Hey, what is going on?" he asked the closest person next to him who turned out to be female.

"Its ZAFT, they are attacking." she told him.

"Morgenrete seems to be their target!" a guy told them, as he turned to head towards a shelter.

"Morgenrete?" he questioned, as he pushed through the crowd some more.

Not far from him, was someone franticly searching for friends who she had lost in the crowd. A young girl, in a pink outfit, with long flowing red hair. She is in a frantic panic, as ZAFT was attacking the Neutral colony. "Guys where are you?!" she called out, as she caught a glimpse of Sebastian. "Sebastian!" she called, as the two got to the same spot, as the last of the crowd left them. "What's going on Seb?" she asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "I honestly have no idea." he admitted, as he looked at her after he saw smoke at the factory, and then.

"Ahh what is that?" Flay called, seeing the Silver Machine flying away from the facility. "Its ZAFT for sure." she said looking at Sebastian. "Damn them." she added, as Sebastian winced a bit.

Just then Flay saw the dufflebag, and scabbard of his sword to her. "Flay take care of these for me." he told her.

"What, what are you?" she questioned as she then saw Seb running off. "Sebastian get back here!" she called back.

"Come on miss!" a civilian called as Flay turned around, and went for the shelter. Just as she and the civilian was about to go down, she bowed her head. "Everything will be alright now Miss Allster." the man told her.

Flay nodded, "Thanks for waiting Doctor Bernard." she told him, as they were going down, as she looked over to see Sebastians vanishing head. "Be careful Seb." she whispered, holding the sheathed Katana close.

* * *

Sebastian ran towards the facility, as he stopped when he saw three empty beds where Mobile suits once layed. "It seems ZAFT has gotten a few already." he said looking down the hill, as he brought out his gun, as he heard gunfire in the distance. He then jumped the railing and slid down the side of the hill. "I hope to God that one of these vehicles are still functional." he admitted. When he got down, he looked around, gun drawn as he went prone beside vehicles as he looked around. He saw bodies on the ground of ZAFT green, and people that wore Morgenrete type uniforms. "Must be Earth Forces." he came to the conclusion, as he grabbed a submachine gun, and put his gun back. After a short time, he found a jeep that hand its windshield shot out, by a hand held weapon rather then a mobile suit weapon. "Please start." he said climbing in, as he turned the Ignition. The jeep started, as he then backed the vehicle up. "Alright, lets see if I still have this." he admitted, as the rubber on the tires screamed over the pavement as the vehicle took off. As he approached two large gates were in front of him, however he saw the feet of a mobile suit within. However, an explosion was heard, as he covered his head from flying debris. "What the heck was that?" he asked.

Despite it, he drove on in, as he saw a few images ahead of him. "Soldiers?" he questioned, as he raised the submachine gun up to his eye level. "Just what are you up to?" he questioned.

The people he wondered, were at the gate, "Come on hurry and get it open, there are six of those things, and only five have become active." the soldier in red told them.

"Sir do you hear that?" one guy asked, as the door began to open.

The red turned as his eyes behind his mask opened wide. "Get down!" he called.

Coming right at them, was a military jeep going at full speed. "AURRRRRLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!" the call of a timber wolf came from the mouth of the oncoming human being, tires squealing within it. The single submachine gun opened fire at them, one of the greens was hit by the fire, falling backwards, hitting the wall, as a trail of blood was seen on it, as the man fell to the ground. The other three, got out of the path, as the jeep rushed into the room. Sebastian then went to hit the breaks, as he pushed down on it. He noticed though it wasn't stopping. "What, oh great." he said, as he looked ahead. "I just had to choose a vehicle without breaks!" he said jumping, tucking in his legs, and rolling with the momentum.

The jeep crashed onto the truck of a large flatbed. Sebastian stood, as he saw the massive thing in front of him. "That's the last time I trust that workshop." he joked.

"Get him, don't let him take that mobile suit!" the ZAFT red called.

Sebastian looked behind him, to see a giant dull gray mobile suit laying on its back on the flatbed his jeep just crashed into. "A mobile suit?" he questioned, just as a bullet wizzed by his head, causing him to duck and then tuck and rolled behind his wrecked jeep. "Oh fuckberries." he said as he fired the submachine gun blindly towards the ZAFT soldiers. "I have to get to that machines cockpit." he noted as he looked around for anything. Just then he noticed that from the crashed jeep was a small box with frag mines that have fallen from it. "Frags?" he questioned as he smiled. He grabbed two of them, and postioned them in his hand. He then pulled out the pins, "Seconds to live." he said as he then went out from cover doing a roll. "Anytime to die!" he called out, throwing the two grenades from within his hand.

"Incoming Frag!" a ZAFT soldier called as he dived out of the way, however the Frag Grenade exploded sending him into some crates, as the other two were knocked back. "Damn you!" the red soldier called as he sat up.

"Stay down!" Sebastian barked, however the soldier stood up. "I tried to warn you." he said, as he grabbed the Heckler from its holder, turned and fired. The bullet wizzed through the air, as it hit the soldier dead center of the chest, sending him back. Sebastian went to the hatch controls of the unit, and activated them, opening the cockpit of the machine. "Fancy." he said, jumping and falling backwards into the seat. He then closed the cockpits hatch, sealing him within, as the mobile suit began to turn on. Infront of him, the words began to come up, "Gundam." he spoke as then the letterss dispersed into their own meaning. **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro - Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver.

Sebastian then had a flash in his memory of a girl smiling at him with long flowing pink hair, "I'm sorry, but I have to fight again." he said, as his systems detected that one of the remaining ZAFT soldiers had picked up an RPG. Aiming it at his machines head. "Damn, weapons!" he said activating the machines systems. "Damn, this OC is not worth shit!" he yelled, as he accidently hit a switch. The Mobile suits armor began to change, as color began to form on its dull gray body, to white, with a dark green area surrounding the cockpit.

"What!" the ZAFT soldier called as he fired, hitting the cockpit directly.

"Argh!" Sebastian said, as he felt the impact, but the machine itself was undamaged. "Amazing." he said, as he was able to get the machine to stand up. He finally hit the eternal speakers, "Tell whoever your commander is to cease this mission, it is futile!" he yelled, as his machine wabbly began to walk. As the speaker was turned off, "Fuckberries, before I do anything I should see what I can do with this OS." he said bringing down the keyboard, and began to change the OS drastically.

* * *

Secret Development Area, Heliopolis:

Samuel Lewis, was well, as he began lowering a large weapon from the upper area. He had been able to seal the hole in the wall, and was working on adding some equipment to the Jade machine. The Five models had their own ways to make them their own, and the Jade Frame was the ability to use specific designed equipment that was made for it. Lowering was a large red backpack, that seemed to hold nothing but extra thrusters. "Binsoku, I might not really need you right now, but you are good to have." he said as he continued with the systems, as two more containers opened. "Subeta, Isei, you will be needed." he said, as a large sword lowered, as did another cannon, as did a pair of shoulder mounted weapons. "Jade Frame, let us protect Heliopolis." he told the machine.

* * *

Heliopolis, Outside Morgenrete:

Outside the facility, the civilians of the colony were running for their lives to shelters near by. As the facility detonated, with the gray variations of both the GAT-X303 Aegis, and the GAT-X105 Strike emerge from the explosion. When the strike landed, it's walk was staggering, as though it was a newborn child trying to walk its first time. As on the inside, Kira looked at the monitors seeing what exactly was the enemy, as he saw a standard ZAFT Ginn, and the Aegis, obviously contemplating with what the plan was, and the failed ZAFT soldiers attempt to steal the Strike. He was then shocked, as he could see Mir, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey all running from the battle. 'Damn, they haven't gotten to the shelter yet!" Kira called in his mind. The GINN took two single shots, causing the Strike to lose its non perfect balance it already had. The GINN then put its machine gun on its back, and drew a long sword. With that, the GINN came running towards the Strike, with its destruction in mind. The woman Earth Forces officer managed to have the Strike dodge the attack in time, but who knows if lady luck would be on their side the next time. Kira fell onto the woman, as she tried to keep the Strike on its feet.

"Get up, unless you want to die!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Kira replied to her, as he tried to get back up. That was when they both saw the GINN charging right at them, with slicing the Strike in half in its mind. However, the Earth Forces woman, hit a button, causing the Strike to go from its dull gray, to white, blue, and red as the forearms blocked the incoming sword attack. "This mobile suit!" Kira said surprised, as the woman screamed in pain from the wound she suffered earlier.

"What in the world?" Asked the GINN pilot. "It just changed its color, and blocked my sword!" the pilot yelled.

Behind it, the Aegis looked on, "It seems to be a system these machines have called phase shift. It seems to render the GINN sword usless." Athrun told him, as his machine turned Red. He then noticed two missiles heading his way as the head turned slightly fireing Close in weapon systems at the missiles blowing them up. The head then turned to the ones that fired it, and opened fire on them, destroying the two vehicles.

"Alright I get it Athrun. But right now leave this machine to me, return to the ship, and notify them." the GINN's pilot told him.

Athrun reluctantly agreed. 'please let that of been a mistaken in identity.' Athrun said, thinking of it being Kira in the Strike right now, and soon the red machine took off.

"Now you are mine!" the GINN's pilot called as it charged right for the Strike. "Now Die!" he called out.

That was when a sound of a howling wolf could be heard, as a crackling whip smashed the ground in between the two mobile suits. "Not if I can help it." said the voice through the external speaker. The whip returned back into the left forearm, as the mobile suit stood.

Murrue stared in disbelief. "Is that, the 108?" she questioned in astonishment. "Who the hell is piloting it?" she questioned.

"Excuse me." Kira told her, as just moments ago he saw the faces of his friends on the street below.

"Hey what are you doing?" Murrue asked.

"Taking Over, even with this new machines help, we will still lose." he told her, as Murrue finally nodded, moving out of the way, as the kid brought out the keyboard, and began going at a high speed with his fingers, as he recalibrate the mobile suits operating systems.

Outside, the white and green machine looked at the GINN. "What the hell are you doing here Storm Wolf, reports said you were dead!" the voice yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, "Sorry Miguel Aiman, but that report was greatly exaggerated." he admitted.

Miguel growled, "No matter, but why are you defending this machine? Have you become a traitor?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "No old friend, I am defending this colony and its civilians, not some Earth Forces mobile suit." he admitted, as from the left forearm, the segmented whip returned, as from the right forearm a blade appeared.

"Then die!" Miguel called out, as he charged with his sword.

Sebastian cursed, as he hit the thrusters sending him back. "Leave my home alone!" came a voice, as the Strike was moving again, this time chargeing right towards the GINN.

"What?" Miguel called turning, grabbing his machine gun in the process, and opened fire at the G-Weapon. But the Strike nimbly dodged the weapons fire, and opened two leg compartments, taking out the anti armor switch blade, 'armor schneider'.

Sebastian looked amazed, as the Strike had a complete turn around, as it stabbed one of the knives in the joint area of the right arm and the shoulder of the GINN, as the second knife went into the kneck of the mobile suit. "Whoa." he said.

"Damn it." Miguel called, as he pulled out a switch. "Time to bail." he said as the cockpit opened and the pilot fleed.

Murrue noticed it, "Move we need to get away from that machine!" she told Kira, but it was to late, the GINN exploded, sending the machine back.

Sebastian stared in horror, as he ran towards the machine. Sebastian quickly went over to it, putting away his machines weapons, as he looked around for any medical help. Upon moments he saw Sai and the others. "_Sai, Mir, Tolle, Kuzzey_!" Sebastian called to them, as his machine powered down beside the Strike. With that the cockpit opened. "Come on you four!" he called to them, as the four teens looked at each other and ran over.

"Sebastian whats going on?" Tolle asked, as Sebastian climbed onto the Strike, and manually opened the cockpit of the Strike.

"Doesn't matter right now, these two might need Medical attention!" He called to them. With that, he looked into the cockpit, as his face turned from concern to shock. "No way Kira!" He called, placing his feet to where Kira once was before he took the controls.

"Kira?" Mir wondered, as Sai and Tolle climbed up on the Strike.

"Kuzzey, go find a working vehicle, Mir find something that can help us patch these two up!" Sai called, as the two did as they were told, with Sebastian, passed the two teens Kira's unconscious form, and then passed up the woman.

"We need to get these two somewhere safe." Tolle told them, as Samuel climbed out of the Strike.

"Sound plan." Sebastian told him, looking at the Predator.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" Tolle asked the Storm Wolf.

"ZAFT attacked what else, these machines however, are top secret stuff, can I trust all of you to this secret?" Sebastian asked them as they nodded. "Don't even tell the Earth Officer this." he told them as he pointed at the machine he was piloting. "That there is one of them."

* * *

A pair of people only heard the explosion that just happened, instead, the blonde was more looking at a ship landing in the streets. It reminded her of a picture she'd seen of the Earth Forces' new warship, the _Archangel_, except that, aside from its few running lights, it was inky black like the night itself. _What is it?_ Cagalli wondered.

Alex sensed her astonishment. "You see before you the mobile assault ship _Valkyrie_," he said.

She realized she was gaping like a fish, and closed her mouth. "That looks like the Earth Forces' new ship, except...I've never seen a warship that color."

"Stealth armor," Alex explained. "As for the resemblance, we acquired an early version of the plans, never mind how. We didn't realize those plans were for an Alliance warship, of course." He covered a wince; a piece of the GINN's armor had caught him in the shoulder when it exploded, and he was bleeding profusely. "Come on."

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

Cagalli and Alex came on, as soon as they did though Cagalli took notice of five mobile suits stood side by side. Besides the very first one, the others resembled the Alliance mobile suits, by at least a little bit. Each one of them were dark grey. The first one though, had a pair of large thrusters on the back, and had wings in between them, while a anti beam shield in hand. The next unit, closely resembled that of the 103 Buster Gundam, the next though seemed like the Blitz, only with an extra compartment on the back. The unit just after seemed different from the Alliance models, as it had two large compartments over both hands. The final unit though, looked like the Aegis, but had a tail off its head, Splitting at the end showing a pair of beam cannons on it, giving the resemblance of hair from the mobile suits head. It had a pair of anti beam shields mounted onto its forearms. "What is this?" Cagalli asked.

"Alex!" came a voice, as a man wearing a black t-shirt underneath a green jacket, and black pants came towards them.

"Its alright Kyle." he told him. "Kyle could you take Cagalli to the bridge, I'm heading to the infirmary." he told Kyle as Kyle nodded.

"Miss Cagalli." he began.

"Huh?" she began, as she turned, "Oh sorry, whats going on?" she asked.

"Please follow me, all will be explained." Kyle told her, as he led her out of the hangar.

* * *

Outside Heliopolis:

"Fiona you will be fine." Vyse told his passenger, as he had his machine head into space.

That was when Vyse sense something, and he saw, that the Mobius Zero he ran into earlier, was heading his way. "You're not getting away with that!" the pilot called out. Linear gun firing.

Vyse had the machine bank to the right. "Hold on Fiona." he told her, as she slipped behind him, as the Silver mobile suit brought up its beam rifle. "Take this!" he called, as the beam fired, as the Zero dodged it.

"Odd, this one wasn't in the briefing, is this some other model?" Mu La Flaga asked, as he charged for it. "No matter, I'm not letting you get away!" he called as the four Gunbarrels detached from the mobile armor.

"Not good." Vyse admitted, however he dodged the first wave of attacks.

Mu was impressed, "Sure is faster then a GINN." he admitted, as he charged. "I just hope it doesn't have phase shift." he added, as his linear cannon fired while the Gunbarrels reattached.

Vyse cursed as he heard Fiona grunt in pain, "Dammit, we need backup." he added. "Vyse to Argama, we need some help here." he admitted. "Someone like me is here giving me a hard time." he called out.

* * *

Unknown Ship known as Argama:

"Hold on Vyse." their communications officer radioed. As the officer looked, "It seems the commander is going out personally." he admitted.

"The commander is!" Vyse's voice called out.

* * *

Argama's Launch Catapults:

A Red CGUE moved onto the port side catapult, as it left the hangar, and was in space itself, while it feet connected. Inside the man in the mask smiled, "That is right, this is Char Anzable, CGUE Launching!" he called out, as the CGUE detached from the catapult, heading to the colony.

Vyse smirked, as he dodged another shot from the Zero. "No you don't." he admitted, as Fiona looked at some controls.

"Vyse, this machines wings, they are weapons!" she told him.

"What?" he asked, as his machine dodged another shot. He then looked at her, as she nodded, "Alright, lets try it." he said. But he had another sensation, "What?" he asked, as his machine dodged an oncoming attack. It was heavy Vulcan fire, from on oncoming CGUE, a white one. "Damn not good."

Mu noticed it to, "Damn you, Rau Le Creuset!" he called, rushing past the Silver machine.

Rau smirked, "Ahh, Mu La Flaga." he sneered. Just then, two other machines appeared beside him, as Mu stopped, seeing as beside the CGUE was another one, and finally a GINN High Maneuver. "Evans, head for the colony, Bartlett, you and I will handle these two." he ordered.

"Right." Evans said as the High Maneruver went for the colony.

Rau smiled, "Its time to play, Mu La Flaga!" he said as the machine darted forwards.

"I guess you are mine." Bartlett sneared, as he went for the silver machine.

Vyse cursed again, "Not good." he admitted, as he opened fire with the beam rifle. The CGUE easily dodged the attack in which it returned fire.

"You are going down pilot." Bartlett called as he slashed with his bayonet blade. The Silver machines beam rifle was nearly hit by the weapon.

Vyse dodged the return attack, "Damn." he said, just then once again, a sensation, as Rau and Mu felt it too. "Commander!" he called.

Bartlett turned, "What?" he questioned, as he saw a crimson red CGUE heading his way.

"Well, lets see how well you do against me." Char said, as he drew his blade.

"What? Bartlett called as the red machine came in, ans slashed the CGUE's arm right off. "Damn you." the man called, as Char smirked.

"Vyse, head for the ship, I'll handle these three on my own." Char told him. "Fiona may need medical attention." he added.

"Yes sir." Vyse told him, turning and heading towards the Argama.

"Damn you, you're mine!" Bartlett called, grabbing his machine gun in the other arm, opening fire. Char just smiled, and dodged.

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge:

Alex walked onto the bridge fifteen minutes later. Cagalli was already there; when Alex had gone to get his wound treated, he'd left her with a young man she'd looked directly at without noticing. Everything about him screamed "nondescript": medium height, medium build, medium brown hair and eyes; he could have blended into virtually any crowd.

Caught by surprise, Cagalli had stammered an apology, but the young man had merely smiled and shaken his head ruefully.

"I get that a lot," he'd said, shaking her hand firmly. "Kyle Perry. I'm what passes for Alex's right-hand man around here."

she had been greeted by a brown-haired girl. "Welcome aboard, Miss Athha," she'd said with a smile. "I'm Lia Ramius, Captain of the _Valkyrie_."

Cagalli had felt even more off-balance there, but Lia had swiftly put her at ease. They'd spent several minutes talking, and then Alex had arrived.

"What's our status?" he asked now.

Lia sighed. "Could be better. Since we're leaving so much earlier than we'd planned, we've got a lot of rough edges." She sat in the command chair and brought up a file on her terminal. "We're well supplied with food and water. The Infirmary is fully stocked, and we've got plenty of spare parts."

"Engines and life support are fully operational," he noted. "Good thing; we can't stay here, and I don't care to breathe vacuum, or freeze to death."

"That's the good news," Lia said. "The bad news is that our only operable weapons are the Gottfrieds and laser clusters. Of our mobile suits, the only one ready for combat is your Stormbird. Not that it matters, since the linear catapults aren't working yet."

"Wonderful. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." An image of three mobile suits appeared on the main screen. "ZAFT got three more of the Earth Forces machines, tentatively identified as X102 Duel, X103 Buster, and X207 Blitz."

_Just great,_ Alex thought, then frowned slightly as something else caught his eye. _That guy taking the Duel...he looks familiar._ He tapped an enhancement control, studied the image carefully, and felt himself pale in dismay as he recognized the pilot. _No...Yzak._

Lia saw, and her eyes widened slightly. She'd never seen her friend actually pale like that. "Alex? Is something wrong?" He didn't respond. "Alex?"

Alex shook himself. "Sorry, Lia." He grimaced, much to Cagalli's surprise; she hadn't thought that he was capable of showing expression. "We already knew that your aunt was here." He gestured at another screen, which showed Murrue Ramius working with his classmates around the Strike. They were ignoring the _Valkyrie_; Lia had taken the precaution of contacting the Strike and assuring them that _Valkyrie_ was friendly. "Well, I now have a problem of my own." Alex nodded at the recorded image. "The guy in the Duel is my cousin Yzak."

"Now that really isn't good." Lia admitted.

"Another concern though." Alex began, as he got video footage of Morgenrete and got to another machine. "This one, all other machines are accounted for, so what is this?" he questioned, looking at the picture of the MBF-P05 Astray Silver Frame.

Cagalli took a look at it, "No, don't tell me those two actually did it." she said as Alex looked at her with a cautious eye. "No, its an Astray Prototype!" she called out.

"Astray?" Kyle questioned.

Alex shook his head, "Away from the correct path." he noted, one of the meanings of Astray. "Cagalli, are you saying it was an Orb machine?" he asked, as she nodded. "Then why did it fire upon you?" he asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "Its more like the fog of war, or ZAFT soldier." she told them. "Not everyone knows I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, quite frankly I was surprised you figured it out." she said looking at Alex.

* * *

Heliopolis, Powered Down machines:

A while later, The Strike was kneeled down inside some sort of park, as Samuel was in his machine keeping an eye out for any enemy, with his machines phase shift armor non active to save energy, as it held the Armor Schneider in its hands. On the ground, Kira had already come to, as the Earth Forces officer began to come to as well. "You woke up!" Mir called, telling everyone what had just happened. "Kira!" Mir called.

Kira came over as the woman tried to move. "You'd better not move yet." He told her. She looked at him, remembering him from the battle a short while ago. "I'm sorry for doing something irresponsible" Kira told her, as Mir came with a cup of water in her hand.

"Would you like some water?" She asked her.

"Thank you." the woman told her, as Kira, and Mir helped her drink the water.

"Wow this machine is amazing!" came Tolles voice.

"Can you move it or not?" Kuzzey asked.

"Hey, don't be playing around with that thing!" Sai called up to the two teens, as though they were young children playing with a new toy.

"Why did these things become gray again?" Tolle wondered, as the woman saw the Astray.

"Main power is off or something." Kuzzey answered.

"Get away from that!" the woman yelled, as she grabbed her hand gun, firing in a spot that was close to both teens heads that were on the machine.

"What're you doing?" Kira asked her, as she stood up, aiming at the teens. "They were the ones that brought us here!" Kira told her. "They are the ones that brought our unconscious forms to this area." Kira pleaded with her. She then aimed the weapon at Kira's face.

That was when Sebastian appeared, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he told her.

"You, were you piloting the 106?" she asked him.

"Yes." he told her.

Murrue looked at him, "It does not matter, they have fallen upon, a top secret weapon of the Earth Alliance military!" Murrue told them. "Its not something civilians are allowed to meddle with. Not even you." Ramius told them looking at Sebastian as well.

"What? Wasn't it Kira who piloted it just now?" Tolle asked, as the Gun was pointed at them once again.

"Everyone, over there." She ordered, calling the shots because of the weapon in her hand. "All of you, your names now." Murrue told them.

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Sai Argyle"

"Miriallia Haww"

"Kira Yamato"

"Sebastian Conner." they are told her.

"I am Murrue Ramius, I'm a commissioned officer of the Earth Alliance Army, " She told them.

"What are we going to do?" Tolle asked.

"Yeah, we are neutral in this conflict." Sai told her.

"We're only being attack because the Earth Alliance is here, thats the reason why all this started!" Tolle called out, as Murrue fired a few shots into the air, to get the arguing teens attention. She then aimed the gun upon the group.

Sebastian got into a way ready to attack, however Murrue looked at him. "I don't care what you think." she said, as out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black ship. "And who has that?" she questioned. 'It looks like the Archangel, but its not.' she thought.

"That is the Valkyrie, they radioed us earlier that they are not with ZAFT." Kira told her, as she just looked at him again.

"I see, and don't try to give me any Neutral crap, However, saying it doesn't concern you because you're neutral." She began, as Tolle place Mir behind him, as though protecting her. You are foolish to be thinking like that." She told them. "ZAFT have somehow discovered our secret here, and attacked, that is all there is to it. And this secret, is something you all have seen. This is your reality now." She informed the group of teens.

"This is unbelievable." Sai commented.

"Unbelievable? Well now its time for you to believe it. We're at war!" She announced to them. Murrue continued to speak, as Samuel searched the estate, worried for his friend. "A war between the PLANTs and the Earth, Coordinator, and Natural. The world outside of your little worlds." She told them. "Now you Kira was it?" She began putting her gun away looking at Kira.

"Uh, yeah."

"Get in the Strike and see if you can contact any Earth Forces in the area." Murrue told him, as Kira just shrugged his shoulders and did what she asked. While at the same time. She then looked at Sebastian, "You as well, get in Predator and do the same thing." she told him, as Sebastian nodded.

However, during this time, Kira has been siting in the Strike, trying to get a hold of anyone. "Any Earth Forces in the Area, this is the GAT-X105 Strike, please respond." Kira radioed. "Any Earth Forces in the area, please respond!" At the same time, Sai drove up, in a military truck, with a really long trailer. Kira returned to his current boss, as Sai did as well.

"You wanted me to get the truck marked number five right?" Sai asked Murrue, as she nodded at him.

"Yes it is, thank you." She answered.

"And, what do we do now?" Sai asked her.

"Connect the Striker pack to the Strike, then Kira." She began turning towards Kira. "Try the communications again." she told him.

"Alright." Kira told her. With that, he began again.

Valkyrie Bridge:

Their observations noticed the Earth Forces officer was up and at it. "She knows how to take control." Kyle noted.

Lia smirked, "Well she is a Ramius." she pointed out.

Alex smirked, "So it seems." he admitted.

* * *

Argama:

The Silver Frame landed in the hangars doors, as pressurization began, filling the room with air. Once cleared Vyse opened the suits cockpit and climbed out. Medical officers were ready, as they began to work on Fiona's shoulder, while Vyse held her hand as they did. "Hey, Vyse, where is the commander?" asked a blonde haired man.

"The commander is still in combat." he admitted.

"Then I am heading out." the man said heading for a GINN.

"NO!!" Vyse told him. "Jerid, the commander will handle it himself, he isn't known as the red comet for nothing." Vyse told him.

* * *

Heliopolis Main Shaft:

"Quite the predicament we are all in." Rau mused, as his CGUE suddenly clashed blades with the Red Twin of his machine. "I was amazed the Red Comet decided to show up here of all places."

Char smirked, "Its amazing where a mission could lead a soldier of war." he admitted, as he backed up. "Oh no you don't." he said as he turned and fired a round from his shields vulcan gun, destroying one of the Zero's gunbarrels.

"Damn you Char." Mu called, as he moved with his last three, and fired. Rau hid behind a wall, as Char dodged the attacks.

"Three aces, in one area, one more and we got the full set of Aces." he added, as he rushed the Zero, cleaving a Gunbarrel in half with his heavy sword.

"Time to team up." Rau said as he opened fire, destroying another.

"Damn." Mu said, as they flew further into the shaft.

Bartlett watched from the entrance. "Amusing to be honest, but nothing I should get my hands dirty about." he added.

Rau turned and fired. "Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you'd vanish right about now!" he called out.

* * *

Valkyrie:

"Status change!" the fire-control officer interrupted before Lia could respond. "Two heat signatures detected in the main shaft! Checking profiles..." The man stared at his display in disbelief. "A CGUE and a Moebius Zero. Who could that be?"

Alex swallowed a vicious curse. "The Zero will be Mu La Flaga; he's the only survivor of that unit. As for the CGUE..." He gritted his teeth. "We've already I.D.'d the _Vesalius_, so it has to be Rau Le Creuset."

Everything happened at high speed after that. Le Creuset blasted his way into the colony interior, followed closely by La Flaga's Zero. The mobile armor had lost its wired gunbarrels, but it still had the center-mounted linear cannon...until Le Creuset sliced the barrel off with his CGUE's sword. Leaving the impotent mobile armor behind, the masked man made a quick strafing run against the Strike, only to be thwarted by the machines Phase-shift.

Le Creuset started to come around for another pass, but he soon had much larger thing to worry about. A titanic explosion shook the area, and the Earth Alliance Forces Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel_ emerged through the hole it had blasted with its Lohengrin positron cannons.

Alex was the only one not frozen in shock. "This should be interesting."

_

* * *

_Archangel, BridgeEnsign Natarle Badgiruel, Earth Alliance Forces, stared grimly at the main screen. _ZAFT. It has to be._ She knew perfectly well that only ZAFT would have reason to attack a neutral space colony. What puzzled her was the ship hovering three kilometers away, a ship that bore a strong resemblance to the _Archangel_ itself. 

"We've broken into the colony interior," Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann reported.

Jackie Tonomura spoke up next. "Morgenroete's been destroyed! The Strike has been activated! No, it's in combat!"

"Oh, great," Badgiruel muttered. "What about the ship ahead of us?"

"It seems to be doing nothing." Jackie told her. "It would make sense though, if its weapons were used it could damage the colony." he added.

"I see." Natarle began, "That doesn't mean they are with us really though, unless they are Earth Forces, be warry of them." she ordered. "Begin the Archangel's startup sequence!" she ordered.

* * *

Outside though, the Mobius Zero and CGUE's bursted into the interior of the colony. "Well well." Rau began, as they made it in. "You persistant flys sure like buzzing around." he said as his machine gun fired the red CGUE dodged the attack, however the last gunbarrel of the Zero was destroyed.

"Damn." Mu thought as he opened fire with his linear cannon at Rau, only to have it dodged. "You're mine jackal!" he called as he fired another two shots. However Creuset went under the shots, and came right at the mobile armor.

"Good bye La Flaga." he called as the sword was drawn, and slashed upwards. Mu hit the thrusters in reversed, as the only thing lost, was his linear gun.

Mu are cursed, as Rau came at him, however the Red CGUE got in between the two of them, bringing up the the bottom of his shield, with the vulcan gun and raised his heavy machine gun, and opened fire. Rau managed to dodge mostly as his machines right leg was pelted by the bullets.

Down on the ground, Sebastian got into the Predator, "If that is who I think it is, I have to stop him now." he said strapping in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Murrue called up to him.

Sebastian snorted, "Exactly what this machine was built to do." he told her, as the cockpit closed, and the machine stood, as its color changed once again.

"Hey wait!" Murrue called, as the thrust was turned into win, to Murrue, Miriallia, and Kuzzey.

The mobile suit drew a beam saber from its shoulder compartment as the blade made of a beam sprouted from its handle. That was when he hit an all frequincie channel, and let out the cry of the wolf throughout Heliopolis.

"That call." Rau noted, "So that man is here too." he noted as he saw the machine.

Char noticed it to, "Another machine?" he questioned, "He, not here." he said opening fire.

"What?" Sebastian said surprised, as he stopped in his tracks, and dodged the attack. "Whew that was close." he admitted. "Phase shift is good, but even hit by such fire, power is drained faster." he admitted, as he stopped. "Who's your friend Char?" Sebastian asked.

"Not you, Conner, but I have a friend here for you. Evan's now!" Creuset barked, as the alert in Predator went off, as it was then suddenly hit hard by a GINN.

Sebastian cursed as his machine had t oget its balance once again, "Argh." he began as his machine looked towards the GINN High Maneuver. "What the?" he began, as he took a look.

"So this is where you have been hiding wolf. I heard of your death, but I knew it was nothing more then a lie." came the voice.

"Evan's." Conner sneered.

"Now die!" Evan's called as he opened fire with his machines assault rifle. Sebastian narrowly dodged to the right, and charged beam saber in hand, however he was suddenly stopped by a huge explosion of sand to the right of his machine, as a large white and red ship appeared. Looking exactly like the Valkyrie with a different color scheme.

"What is that?" Char questioned.

"The Archangel!"

* * *

A/N: The second chapter of the crossover is finally finished. And do to the appearance of a new machine the GAT-108 Predator. Its info will be put up as well. I hope yeahs review with some feedback for this experiment of mine.

Nuke Dawg heading out.

**Model Number: **GAT-X108

**Code Name: **Predator

**Unit Type: **Prototype Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Inc.

**Operator(s): **Orb Union; Four Ships Alliance

**First Deployment:** January 25th, C.E. 71

**Accommodation: **Pilot, standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **Head height 17.62 meters

**Weight: **Max gross weight 79 metric tons

**Powerplant: **Ultracompact energy battery, power output unknown

**Equipment and Design Features: **sensors, range unknown; Phase shift armor; Aile Striker Pack hardwired

**Color (Phase-Shift): **white overall

**Fixed Armaments: **2x beam sabers, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head;"; 1x fold out switchblade knife, mounted in right arm 1x "Shocker" EMP cable, mounted in left arm;

**Optional Hand Armaments: **57mm high energy beam rifle, hand carried in use, Anti-beam shield.


	3. Chapter 03:  The Collapsing Ground

Chapter 03: The Collapsing Ground

* * *

The Archangel bursted right out of the colony's ground, "Hmm, the Legged Ship." Rau Le Creuset called it, as the two bending 'legs' on the front of the ship.

Char saw it as well, "So, it survived, hmph, so this is the mighty Trojan Horse." he noted refering to the greeks legendary weapon. With that, he looked around, and then to the ground, "The Strike." he said which was active, but still in its gray slate.

Rau smirked a bit, "I see they failed to destroy the ship, and capture that suit no matter." he began as the white CGUE changed directions looking down below, "If we can't have it, neither will the Earth Forces!" he called out, firing his heavy machine gun at them.

Kira though knew of the machine's special features, and had the Strike change to its colors, and was hit a few times by it. "Kira!" Sebastian called however as he was about to rush Rau, the GINN High Maneuver got into his path, its cyclops like eye stared at the Predator Gundam. "Get out of my way Evans!" Sebastian yelled at him.

Kyle laughed at the words, "As if, I will kill you here and now Traitor!" he yelled, as his GINN ripped the Heavy Sword Bayonet from the Assault Rifle. "Here I come!" Kyle charged for the Predator.

Sebastian smirked, as his machine twirled around throwing his Anti Beam shield witch smashed into the GINN. "Not today!" Sebastian called out, as from the left forearm the segmented whip extended, and wrapped around the arm that held the heavy Sword of the GINN.

"What are you doing?" Kyle growled.

Sebastian smirked, "This!" he called, as power from the battery was used to supercharge the whip with electricity damageing the arm, allowing it to drop its sword. Sebastian saw his chance and dived for the sword, grabbing it in the whip hand.

Kyle sneered, "Bastard!" he called firing his machine gun.

Sebastian changed his battle strategy and went right for the machine rather then dodgeing the attacks. The Heavy Sword he now had came up, cutting the armor of the GINN's right arm clean off. Litterally making the machine completely disarmed.

Rau saw this, "Never lost your edge Conner, but I wonder, does this armor stop all?" he questioned, raising his machines Vulcan gun, and opened fire, but not right at the Strike, no, he went for the people beside it.

Miriallia screamed as the bullets streaked towards them, but Kira moved the Strike, in between them and the CGUE. "Damn, not even reinforced ABSV bullets can penetrate it." Rau cursed. However the Archangel behind him began to arm its missile tubes, because its other weaponry is to dangerous to use inside the colony itself. With that, Rau took evasive maneuvers as four missiles from the ship came upon him. Then he showed why he was a ZAFT ace, Rau fired destroying two of the missiles while the other two collided with the Colonys support shaft.

Kira saw the damage in the sky, "What you got to be kidding me." he said seeing the damage.

"Rau Le Creuset!" Sebastian called heavy sword in hand.

Rau smirked, "No matter if your machine is newer then mine." he said dodgeing the Heavy Sword.

"No more!" Kira yelled, as the Strike's Launcher Striker Pack, had its cannon snap into another position under its left arm. "Sebastian, get out of the way!" he called out.

"No wait, don't fire that within the . . ." Murrue's voice called out, however it was to late, the cannon opened fire. Sebastian dodged the attack, however Rau saw it as well, but was not as lucky as Sebastian, he only got out of the way enough only to lose his gun, and right arm of the machine. The beam continued onwards however, blowing a hole in the wall, leading to the exterior of the colony. Sebastian was amazed to see such power, however Kira was shocked to see what he had just done to the colony, his own home. Sebastian did think of this as well, and knew it was a mistake, because Kira did not know how powerful the cannon was. However, the threat of Rau vanished as the machine retreated out of the gaping hole.

"Smooth move kid, really smooth" Sebastian said looking at the hole.

Char looked upon everyone that was below, the strike with a smoking gun, "Well, with that kind of firepower, and defence, I should cut my losses now." he admitted, as his CGUE turned and left.

Kyle Evan's sneered. "You won this time Conner, but I will be back." he told the Predator as his GINN turned around, and hit its thrusters heading out the hole as well.

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Evan's is a part of ZAFT now, heh." he partially laughed as he turned towards the Archangel heading for it.

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

Two mobile suits stayed stationary in the ship, as Kira's friends were at the bottom of the Strike's feet, while Murrue was meeting with the others that have arrived. Sebastian took notice on his equipment, an unregistered mobile suit was approaching, "What the." he began. "_Miss Ramius, there seems to be a mobile suit coming from the Black Ship._" Sebastian told the outside.

Soldiers backed away, as a White, Blue mobile suit with a red trim landed, as its color began to go to a slate gray as well. It finally began to lean down, as a pair of girls jumped off the hands. The mobile suit then stood up right, and the cockpit opened.

"This day is just full of surprises." Murrue commented, as she Natarle Badgiruel, and a few armed guards approached the machine that had just arrived, while Sebastian studied the people below. Others among her though was Petty Officer Kojiro Murdoch and his mechanics, along with the bridge crew.

Kira soon noticed the blonde girl among them, "Its that girl." he noted, watching as they came onboard.

"Aunt Murrue, its good to see you." Lia said, as Murrue nodded.

"It is good to see you as well." Lia admitted.

"Well well, so the entire crew is here in the hangar huh?" he questioned, approaching Murrue. ""My name is Mu La Flaga," he said, saluting, "of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, at your service."

Murrue returned the salute. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, attached to the G-weapon project. I'm a crew member on this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," the younger woman said, saluting as well.

"An honor to meet you," La Flaga said. "Who's in charge here, anyway?"

Badgiruel looked grim. "The Captain and the other senior officers were welcoming the new G-pilots in the gallery when we were attacked," she said, shaking her head. "They were killed in the bombing; therefore, I believe Lieutenant Ramius is next in command."

Murrue didn't like that prospect at all. "The Captain? It can't be..."

La Flaga winced. _Ouch._ "Anyway, please give me permission to come aboard. The ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy, and was downed."

She jumped a little. "Oh, of course; permission granted." Recovering, she nodded at Lia. "This is Lia Ramius, my niece. To be honest, I don't know exactly what she's doing here, but I expect we'll find out soon enough." Murrue laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You should know that she's a Coordinator."

"Really?" La Flaga smiled. "Don't worry about me. I don't care what your genes look like."

Lia smiled; Mu La Flaga, she found, was impossible to dislike. "Okay."

"So these two are the machines that the six I escorted here, were meant to pilot?" Mu questioned with a whistle.

"Oh right, you two can come down now!" Murrue called up to the machines, as the two's cockpits opened.

Natarle looked at them with wide eyes, "Civilian's?" she questioned, as Alex took notice of both.

"Kira?" he questioned. _But what surprises me more is that the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due is piloting the other._ he took note to himself, as they touched down.

"Kira?" Natarle questioned, as she then looked over at Sebastian. "And you are?" she asked inquisitively.

Sebastian smirked, "My name is Commander Sebastian Conner, ID# 077415, last stationed as commander of the Conner Team." he told them, the complete honest truth.

Almost as instantly as he finished, soldiers guns, were targeted right at him within a few miliseconds. Murrue instantly raised a hand, "Whoa take it easy!" she told them. "Stand down." she told them. "I knew I recognized your name from somewhere." she told him.

Natarle nodded, learning of him, "Sebastian Conner, the youngest member to receive ZAFTs order of the Nebula." she retorted, as Alex shook his head.

Alex looked over at Lia, as she looked at him, with agreement, the both though what Sebastian had done, was a foolish move, however it seemed to be worked around with.

Murdoch spoke up, "Would somebody explain the other pilot though? He's just a kid, just learning to shave and he is piloting that suit?" he questioned, "Let alone the other three guests if you forgot about them." he added.

"This kid is Kira Yamato, and yes he was the one piloting the Strike" Murrue answered, "For some reason he was in factory district during the attack; I brought him aboard the G-weapon, and he was fighting off a ZAFT GINN, and actually doing a fair job and thanks to the help of Mr. Conner, he was able to defeat the GINN." she noted. She then looked towards the new machine, "This is Lia, though I don't really know the others." she noted.

Mu raised a hand, as he went towards Kira, "I wonder something though." La Flaga regarded Kira curiously.

Kira frowned. "What is it?"

The ace raised an eyebrow. "You a Coordinator, too?"

Kira hesitated, then nodded. "Yes."

Several things happened at once: the four soldiers with automatic rifles took aim at Kira, and Tolle promptly got in their way. Kuzzey, Sai, and Mir looked alarmed, while Sebastian took a stern look towards the soldiers, hand ready to go for his weapons, but before anyone else could react, a cool voice spoke up.

"Alright, raising your guns against Mr. Conner there is one thing, but raising it against a Civilian is another." Alex finally spoke loud enough for others to hear this time. "To be honest, if anyone you should be aiming your firearms against, it should be me." he told them.

Cagalli looked at him in surprise. _What is he thinking?_

Lia, however, knew exactly what he was up to. _Don't do this, Alex. Please._ "That can wait-" she started.

Alex just glanced at her, and she fell silent. "Not only am I a second-generation Coordinator -unlike Kira, whose parents are Naturals- but I am related by blood to a member of the PLANT Supreme Council," he went on as if she hadn't spoken.

His words had the effect he'd intended. The soldiers shifted their aim to cover him, and Badgiruel looked at him through suddenly narrowed eyes. "Which one?" she asked softly.

He met her gaze without expression, his eyes cold as ice. "One of the most radical: Ezalia Joule. She's my aunt, to be exact."

_What? This kid is Ezalia Joule's _nephew? Badgiruel took a step closer. "Then why should we trust you?" she demanded. "For all we know, you could be a ZAFT agent, _especially_ if you're related to someone like Joule."

Alex didn't even twitch. "As I told the princess," a gracious nod at Cagalli.

"Whoa wait, Princess?" Murdoch spoke up.

"That's right, this is Cagalli Yula Athha, Orb Representative, so if anything you should be showing respect right now." Alex noted. "I find myself in a difficult position. Lia, as you know, is the niece of an Earth Forces officer. On the other hand, not only am I related to one of Patrick Zala's cronies, but one of your machines -X102 Duel, I believe- was taken by my cousin Yzak." He gave one of his minimalist shrugs. "Whether you trust me or not is your affair; my main concern is getting out of here alive." Another nod at the princess. "And getting her out alive, as well; the last thing I need to do is antagonize Orb's Chief Representative."

"Again, why should we trust you?" the ensign repeated.

"Because he's my friend," Lia finally burst out. "I don't care if he's related to someone on the Supreme Council; he's not like Zala, that's for sure."

Murrue winced at the exchange. "That's enough," she said, bringing the debate to a halt. "Lia, I trust your judgment, so we'll take a chance on him." She looked at Alex. "We still have to be careful, you understand."

"Of course," he replied. "If you were willing to trust me without reservation, you'd be a fool."

"Well well, Sorry about this whole dispute, I didn't mean to cause such a huge fuss. I was just curious about this kid especially in light of who was flying Predator." Mu admitted. "Let alone a member of the Joule family." Mu commented.

"Its interesting though, with you here Alex." Sebastian pointed out.

"Likewise Storm Wolf of Jachin Due." Alex added.

Cagalli looked over at Sebastian, and then Alex. She however, was far from mollified. Learning that Alex was related to Ezalia Joule had left her more convinced than ever that he was a ZAFT agent, whatever Lia thought. And a ZAFT ace among them, as the person of Sebastian Conner, _How can you pull something like this off?_ _You both got everyone around you convinced that you're on their side._ She vowed right then and there that she'd expose the ZAFT spies right then and there, _I may be young, but I am not blind_.

* * *

Heliopolis Civilian area:

The streets layed bare, as someone stood ontop of a damaged building, looking through a pair of binoculars, at the two ships. "Blasted Earth Forces, how did we not see a second Archangel being built here." Samuel cursed, as he was wearing a jade colored pilots flight suit, and helmet was on as well. Do to the gaping hole in the sky, it was unsafe to breath the air. "It really annoys me, that ZAFT and the Earth Alliance brought the battle within the colony." he added, as he sat down. He had many problems at the moment, the only ships there were the Earth Forces two Archangel ships, and the ZAFT ships outside. 'Even with all this, my machine let alone Red and Blue, wont be able to do much." he added, as he looked down below, as the MBF-P05 Astray Jade Frame, sat againts a building, with no power on. "Even with you, I may be able to survive a battle with those three G-Weapons, but who knows how many more are on the black ship." he noted, as he began to climb down towards the suit.

* * *

Argama:

Char Aznable came onto the bridge of the ship. "What is the situation?" he asked the crew.

"The Nazca's and Lauraisa are still in the area sir." the electronics and warfare soldier informed him. "We have take precautions and moved the ship to a different area, before we were discovered." he informed his captain.

Char nodded, "Good, how about mobile suits? What of the Silver Frame, its Pilot and Fiona?" he questioned them.

The commuinications and mobile suit advisor turned on her chair, "Fiona has been patched up sir, she accompanied by Lieutenant Wisan they are fiddling around with the Silver Machine's OS." she reported.

Char, took a seat in the captain's chair, "That is a relief worth hearing." he admitted, "To bad we couldn't get the others as well." he noted.

"Commander, Ensign Messa, wishes to speak with you." the woman he spoke to told him.

"Jerid Messa, I wonder what he wants. Let him in the bridge." he told her as he got up, as Jerid came in. "What is it Ensign?" Char questioned.

"Captain, I wish permission, to lead a squad to capture the 105 and 108." Jerid said with a salute.

Char shook his head, "No." he told him.

"What, but commander, if we attack now, they'd be. . ." he began.

"Ensign Messa." Char barked, "I don't know if you realized, but if either of those machines become active, you would be defeated easily." he told Jerid who was wide eyed. "If you did not know, but those two units utilize a tech that makes the suits impregnable from Kinetic Weaponry." Char told him. "Until we can upgrade our GINN's and my CGUE with Beam weapons, we would easily be slaughtered." he told Jerid.

"But sir. . ." Jerid began.

"But nothing Ensign. The only mobile suit we have on this ship that could do anything to them, is the suit Fiona and Vyse are currently working on." Char informed him, "Until then, unless we fight another suit like Vyse's, or ZAFT GINN's and CGUE's all the suits are to stay on this ship. Is that clear?" he asked.

Jerid shook his head, "Understood captain." he told him, leaving the bridge.

Char looked back, "What, all I said was the truth." he told them. "That goes for all of you, all suits are to stay on the ship, without my authorization." he ordered, taking his seat. "And now, all we can do is play the waiting game."

Outside the bridge, Jerid came to the Cafeteria, where other pilots sat that flew the other GINN's. "Well everyone, we've been given permission, to sortie, once ZAFT launches an attack and it ends." he lied to the other pilots.

* * *

Nazca Class Vesalius: Bridge:

Six men watched a recording of the encounter with the Earth Forces machine inside Heliopolis. Rau Le Creuset wore the white uniform of a ZAFT Commander, along with his distinctive metal face mask. Next to him was a man in standard gray: Fredrik Ades, _Vesalius_'s commanding officer. Also three men in green, ace pilot Miguel Aiman and his cohorts Olor and Matthew.

A teenager in the red uniform of an elite pilot floated a little apart from the others. Athrun Zala, the most senior of the four who had captured the G-weapons, was the son of the current Defense Committee chairman...as well as the best friend of Kira Yamato, who had bested both Miguel and Le Creuset.

_Kira,_ he thought. _Was it really you there? Why are you helping the Earth Forces._ _And what was that black ship?_ Despite the fact that the mysterious warship had opened fire on his commander, Athrun somehow doubted that is was an Earth Forces vessel. The Alliance could have hidden one such ship at Heliopolis, but two? Unlikely, to say the least.

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back, Miguel," Le Creuset was saying. "Without this as proof, I'd have been a laughingstock for allowing my unit to be damaged by an Earth Forces mobile suit."

Miguel nodded, "Confirmation of the other suit, is that its pilot is Sebastian Conner, but I don't doubt you knew that commander." he admitted.

Rau nodded, "Yes." he admitted.

Athrun grimaced, _If that was Kira, how can I prove it really was?_ He wondered.

Rau looked everything over, "Miguel, Olor Matthew, I wish for yeahs to attack the Legged Ship. The black Legged Ship would not be much of a threat right now, with only a few weapons. I am lead to believe the Legged Ship is far more capable." he informed them all. "I'm authorizing D-Equipment for this mission." he added.

"D Equipment!" Ades said in a surprising Manor.

Rau nodded, "Yes, I will take the heat from the council, but right now, this is a more pressing matter. Understand?" he questioned.

Everyone nodded, giving Rau a salute, as the three green pilots left. Athrun though, "Sir, I'd like to launch as well." Athrun told Rau.

"I would allow you Athrun, but we don't have any more mobile suits." Rau informed him. "For now, your going to have to sit this out." he admitted.

"Yes sir." Athrun said, as he left.

Rau looked over at Ades, "Contact the Gamow, I want them to be ready, that man the Red Comet is out there, I want to be prepared just incase the ship he came on interferes."

* * *

Lauraisa Class Frigate Gamow

The remaining GINNs were being loaded with D-Type equipment as the three top ace pilots looked on.

"D-equipment, I hear," Yzak Joule said, "I gather Commander Le Creuset is planning to storm a fortress or something."

"But what will happen to Heliopolis? I mean, with weapons that powerful…" Nicol Amalfi said,

"Can't be helped, can it?" said Dearka Elsman.

"Serves them right" said Yzak with a snide tone, "How can they call themselves neutral when they've caught in the act of building new weapons for the Earth Forces?"

"Even still," Nicol whispered, as he thought of the news of Sebastian Conner was among the enemy.

"Why Sebastian?" Nicol muttered, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"You alright?" said Dearka.

"I just can't accept it," said Nicol, "Sebastian was like an older brother to me. I just couldn't accept the fact that he had died, and now I just can't accept the fact that he faked it all to join the Earth Forces."

"He was always known for being rather unconventional. This could be some kind of special black ops mission he took on his own initiative".

"I hope you're right."

"We'll find out soon enough" Yzak threw in, "When we attack next, he'll be waiting for us. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due was never one to be complacent."

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

"Once we're clear of Heliopolis, we'll have to rely on stealth and guile," Lia was telling her aunt as they viewed the data Lia brought with her. "The Valkyrie's armor is radar-absorbment, and our engines are shielded in such a way that the only way to pick us up on sensors is to be directly behind us."

Murrue nodded. "And since few of your weapons are operational, you'll need that speed. What about mobile suits?" she asked her niece.

Alex nodded, "You have seen one of them, the Stormbird, It has a 57-mm beam rifle with attached grenade launcher, two beam sabers, two head-mounted machine cannons -all of our mobile suits have those- and a 300-mm plasma cannon. The anti-beam shield is far different from any other in existence. Instead of deflecting beams, it absorbs them, channeling the energy into the Stormbird's battery."

La Flaga whistled. "Nice trick."

Alex shrugged, "Kyle's MBF-X109 Devastator. Similar to the Buster, except that it has a shield. Main weapons are a 60-mm beam rifle, 75-mm gun launcher -it can pull off the same combo tricks as the Buster- and two each beam sabers and missile pods." he informed them, "The next one is the Scorpion, It has the same sort of beam rifle as the Stormbird, minus the grenade launcher, as well as a pair of sabers. Like the Aegis, it's a transformable, but, instead of turning into a giant claw, it gains increased speed and maneuverability in space. Its main benefit, however, is in atmosphere, where, thanks to its scale system, it can 'swim' through water or sand, making it perfect for ambushes. While in this mode, its only weapon is the Stinger, a high-energy dual beam cannon."

A fourth mobile suit, eerily similar to the Blitz. "MBF-X208 Shinobi. A near-copy of the Blitz; the only real differences are the addition of a mine dispenser and increased range for the Gleipnir." Lia changed the display one last time, to a flaming red machine. "MBF-X112 Inferno. Same rifle and sabers, plus a vacuum-adapted flamethrower. Not much to say there."

"Sounds like you have an effective force," Murrue said approvingly, smiling at her niece.

Lia winced. "Unfortunately, the only machine we have ready for action is Alex's Stormbird; all the others are still working up. Besides which, we don't have the linear catapults online yet."

"I see. As far as I know, only Sebastian will be willing to use any of our machines." Murrue pointed out. "Kira Yamato though, will take more convincing." she admitted.

"Yeah, and do to that last battle, My Zero is scrap." Mu noted.

"All in all, we are in trouble. I can't believe you captain that your going to let a pair of coordinator's fly the Strike and Predator." Natarle told Murrue.

Mu smirked, "Well, with the current OS those Machine's have, we have no capable pilots." he pointed out, "So if we can't get Kira, we have to rely on only the Storm Wolf, and frankly, do to his resume, we have second thoughts on him as well." he added. "Our best hope is to get Kira to pilot the Strike." he finished.

* * *

Archangel Civilian Quarters:

"It's amazing how he can sleep at a time like this," Kuzzey said, noting Kira sleeping in an upper bunk, almost to the point of catatonia.

"It's been a rough day for all of us. It must have been really tough on him, especially. He had to pilot that mobile suit into battle," said Mir, giving Kira a sisterly pat on the head.

"I've suspected for awhile that Kira was a Coordinator," said Kuzzey, "Coordinators…byproducts of genetic engineering, with all these superhuman abilities. Most normal people could never keep up…to them it's just a little tougher than normal."

"What about Sebastian?" Sai put in, "He's a ZAFT pilot."

"Does it matter?" said Tolle, "Both he and Kira saved our lives."

"But all those ZAFT guys are that way!" said Kuzzey, worried, "They're all Coordinators, and we've seen what they can do. Does _Archangel_ even stand a chance?"

"We've got both Kira and Sebastian on our side" Mir pointed out, "And Sebastian probably knows how a lot of the ZAFT pilots fight."

"Can he be trusted?" Sai asked, more than a little suspicious, "I've heard that he was one of ZAFT's best. Even got the Order of the Nebula, why would he betray the PLANTs?"

"I guess he'll tell us in good time," said Mir, effectively ending the conversation.

"What I want to know is. what's going to happen to us?" said Kuzzey.

_

* * *

Archangel_, Officer Quarters 

Sebastian stepped into the single and reflected dryly, "Steel walls, steel floor, cold, impersonal, I love military décor. Guess this is 'home' for me now."

In the past few months, several places had been "home" for the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, but the last place he really called home, the last place he had truly felt comfortable, was the Storm Wolves base on the Grimaldi Front, which as a big surprise was known as, the Wolf's Den. Situated right on the edge of the Grimaldi Front itself, and crewed solely by the fourteen members of the team, and their support crew, before it was destroyed in an Alliance attack just before Endymion.

Sebastian proceeded to remove his green flight suit and with much reluctance, replaced it with a blue Earth Forces volunteer uniform.

"Never thought I'd find myself wearing _this_," Sebastian commented, "Guess I got to get use to it, until I get my possessions back from Flay, but until the pods launch, that will be impossible." he noted.

* * *

Archangel Cooridors:

The princess stared at Alex, wondering why on earth the Earth Forces people trusted him. _That Kira guy is one thing, but Strassmeier...he's related to one of Patrick Zala's inner circle, he knows Zala's son personally...can't they tell he'd _have _to be ZAFT?_

To her annoyance, Alex appeared to read her mind. "I know what you're thinking," he said mildly. "How can someone related to one of Patrick Zala's inner circle be helping an Earth Forces ship?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I know perfectly well you think I'm a spy, but that means very little. I have no love for the Earth Forces, but ZAFT is just as bad at the moment. Put simply, Patrick Zala is a homicidal madman whose goal is nothing more and nothing less than the death of all Naturals." A derisive snort. "I have no use for people who let their genetic profile dictate their actions."

"So you're willing to fight against your own family?" Cagalli shot back, clearly not believing him.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Do you agree with everything your relatives do?" he asked in a deceptively calm tone. "Zala isn't my only point of disagreement, as it happens; Aunt Ezalia is trying to make Rau Le Creuset into some sort of folk hero back home, and there's no one in ZAFT who deserves it less. I know; I've met him a few times, and I can tell you that the only way he's different from Zala is that he's creepier." His shoulders twitched. "As regards fighting my own family, I certainly have no intention of killing Yzak, whatever Badgiruel might want."

* * *

Archangel Cooridors Elsewhere:

"What do you want?" Kira asked of Murrue, eyes wary. Now that the immediate life-or-death situation had passed, he wasn't quite as willing to cooperate.

She sighed inwardly. _I was afraid of this. He has a pretty good idea of what I'm going to say... and he's already made up his mind. Still, I have to try._

"Look, Kira," Murrue began. "I can't let anyone of you off the ship now; not only have you been exposed to military secrets, but now there's also nowhere to let you go _to."_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kuzzey demanded.

The lieutenant didn't have to answer; Sai did it for her. "They must have locked down the shelters," he said glumly. "Makes sense, after that last attack."

"So what do you want Kira for?" Tolle asked.

Murrue closed her eyes for a moment. "Kira, I hate to ask this of you, but I'm afraid you're the only person we have who can pilot the Strike-"

"You've got Lieutenant La Flaga," Kira interrupted.

"I'm sorry Kira, but with the OS you designed he wont be able to pilot the machine. And before you say we got Sebastian, he has his own machine." Murrue answered him.

"_Captain Ramius, bridge to Captain Ramius!_" Natarle called out. Murrue went to the closest communications pannel.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

Mu then came onto the communications line. "_ZAFT mobile suits have been detected, you have to come up here and take command!"_

"ME!" She called surprised.

"_Yes you are the captain after all."_ Mu told her. "_Even though I am the more experienced lieutenant, I know nothing about this ship."_ he enlightened her.

"Understood." Murrue told him, lowering her head in defeat. "Prepare the ship for take off, All hands, we are entering battle alert, level 1 battlestations!" Murrue told them. "What of your mobile armor lieutenant?" She asked him.

"_Useless, I have to sit this one out._" Mu told her.

"Alright, then I leave the CIC in your hands." She told him. With that, the panel shut down, and she turned to the civilians. "As you all just heard, this ship is going into another battle. As the Shelters are already at Level nine, I can't allow you to leave." she informed them. "If we can get through this and out of Heliopolis," She began, as Mir had Tolle hold her hand. Kira on the other hand formed a fist with his right hand.

"You people are unbelievable" Kira muttered. "And the only mobile suits are mine and Sebastian's, and that Alex guys mobile suit?" Kira asked her, as Murrue nodded. "And only I can handle the Strike?" he called out, as the alarm of battle rang throughout the ship.

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

"Three GINN's approaching, along with a GINN HM, the same that was damaged by Predator. They are all wielding D Equipment."

"D-Equipment!" Natarle said surprised.

"It seems he has no intention of waiting until we head out there. That bastard." Mu sneered refering to Rau.

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle questioned.

Mu snorted, "Its easy for them! We can't fire, but they can fire as they wish!" he growled, sitting in the CIC.

_

* * *

Archangel_, Hanger Bay 

Kira, Alex and Sebastian entered the hanger bay together. Sebastian's and Alex's expression was stoic, but his companion was anything but that.

You nervous, kid?" Sebastian asked.

"Try along the lines of terrified," Kira replied.

"Good," Kira looked at him in surprise, Sebastian merely smiled, "It would be foolish to say you weren't scared at all. Let me pass on some wise words that have been handed down in my family for generations, 'Courage isn't the absence of fear, rather it's the judgment that there is something more important than fear'."

"Wow, that's deep," said Kira.

"Also very true", Sebastian said, he then turned to the younger teenager and stared him, blue eyes locking to violet ones, "Kira, I'm only 18 years old, but I've already endured much hardship in my life, way more than anyone else my age should, and I've learned this, so listen to my words and take them to heart, Kira. Fear can be your greatest enemy, it can paralyze you from acting, and when that happens you or someone else will get killed. On the flip side, Fear can be your greatest ally. Fear keeps you alert, it pumps adrenaline, makes you aware of things that you normally wouldn't have seen. In that vein, fear can keep you alive. You won't forget that, will you?"

"I doubt it," Kira said, secretly appreciating the wisdom and guidance of the elder pilot. Alex somewhat grunted, as he already went for Stormbird. "What's with him?" Kira wondered.

"Who knows." Sebastian admitted. With that the three headed for their respective mobile suits.

Sebastian climbed into Predator and brought the machine online. As did the others, "_Is there anything specific you're going to need, Commander? You should know that the Predator is capable of using the Strike's weaponry, Like the Agni and the Schwerht Gewerh,"_ Natarle said over the radio.

"Thanks for the info, but I'll stick with the standard package, just the beam rifle for me" Sebastian said.

The Predator, was essentially the Strike with an Aile Striker Pack hardwired onto it, thus was capable of using the other Striker packs as well. Although Predator had its own unique extras package. Twin 37mm cannons mounted in the shoulder. In the right arm was a fold out vibroblade for close quarters combat, and the left arm contained a shock cord, a thin wire attached to a magnetic anchor that would deliver a powerful electric charge that could disable enemy mobile suits."_Commander, you're on the starboard catapult, Strike will launch from port,"_ Natarle said. "_Alex, you will launch behind Sebastian."_

"Understood Ensign, what's the situation outside?" said Sebastian.

"Three GINN's, a GINN High Maneuver, and the Aegis." Natarle informed all of them.

"Sebastian Connor, launching in Predator!" and the GAT-X108 Predator flew into battle, at the same time that the Strike flew off the other catapult, equipped with the Sword Striker pack.

"Kira Yamato, Strike heading out." Kira called, as the Sword Pack equipped Strike Launched.

"_Alex becareful._" Lia told him.

Alex nodded, "Right, Stormbird, ready for combat." he admitted, launching as well.

The three mobile suits, went on to meet the five.

* * *

Heliopolis Interior:

"There they are. And another machine as well!" Miguel called out, "Hey Athrun, Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders!" he told the Aegis, as his GINN equipped with an Ion cannon flew towards the enemy.

Not far, with a rushed repair job, Kyle Evan's GINN also equipped with an Ion cannon smirked as he saw the Predator, as his suit went for his chosen foe.

Alex looked on, as he calculated a strategy in his mind, however, the foes have already decided. The Aegis, and the GINN's carrying Ion cannons, came for them, while the two remaining GINN's went for the ships. "Newbie your mine!" Miguel called as his GINN came right towards Alex.

Evan's was the next to speak, "Time for round two Storm Wolf." Kyle said, as he aimed his "Barrus" particle cannon ready to fire, as he did. The Predator dodged the attack, however the beam went and struck the ground, causing an explosion. "Evan's how dare you!" Sebastian called as he grabbed a beam saber and charged for his foe.

Alex had dodged his own foe, which came in the shape of Miguel Aiman. "Alright newbie, I wont let you defeat us." Miguel told him, as he fired another blast at the suit.

Alex raised his machine's shield to block the attack. "What one gives, he intends to receive." Alex silently said, as he fired his own rifle. Miguel however was an ace, and dodged the attack, he then fired again on the newer mobile suit.

Unknown to them, a fourth G-Weapon was starting up, but not really one. It was one of the Orb Astray Prototypes. Inside, Samuel was having his mobile suit start up, as he flicked some programs online. "ZAFT is my target this time, bringing in D-Equipment." he said, as his machine was fully active, as it stood.

With it, Olor and Matthew came ever closer to the ship, "Give me the port side Valiant!" Mu ordered.

Chandra complied, "You have control!" he told Mu.

"Alright, steady, steady, Fire!" he called out, as the Archangel's port side Valiant fired, right at the GINN's. Olor the pilot stared in shock, but that soon ended, as he and his GINN were torn in half by the Kinetic Projectile. "Got you!" Mu said.

"Olor!" Matt called, as he fired one of his machines Salvo of missiles. But the Valkyrie had other things to say, as the missiles were torn to shreds by their beam CIWs.

Athrun watched the Strike carefully. _Different equipment this time. An anti-ship sword, a grappler, and a beam boomerang._ He raised an eyebrow. _Give the Naturals credit; they obviously don't want a repeat of last time._ He brought up his own radio. "Kira, Kira Yamato! It's you, isn't it?"

Kira froze. He'd known this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. "Athrun. Yeah, it's me."

"What do you think you're doing?" Athrun demanded. "Why are you in an Earth Forces machine? How could you side with the Naturals?"

"I'm not siding with the Naturals, I'm protecting my friends!" Kira shot back. "Why are you with ZAFT? Why did you attack a neutral colony?"

The Aegis's pilot frowned. _Is he that naive?_ "Because this is where these things were made; the Earth Forces made Heliopolis a target."

Alex took a cannon blast from Miguel on his shield and fired a burst from his CIWS, nicking the GINN. _Sounds like this guy's been blinded by his father's propaganda_, he thought in disgust. _I think it's time to give Kira a bit of support._ "It would appear that the last few years have caused your brain to atrophy; the Athrun I met in Aprilius would never have said something that stupid."

Athrun's eyes widened. _That voice...Alex Strassmeier? Yzak's cousin?_ "Strassmeier? What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding your father's madness," Alex responded, just as the _Archangel_'s main guns opened up, blasting through Olor's GINN and into the colony shaft. _Not good._ "I find myself in a difficult position. As you know, your teammate Yzak Joule is my first cousin. On the other hand, one of my closest friends, a first-generation Coordinator, is the niece of _Archangel_'s commanding officer."

"So you'll fight against your own family?" Athrun snapped. "You plan on disgracing them, and disgracing Samorei!!" he called out, saying the name of Alex's dead cousin do to the bloody valentine.

Sebastian heard the remark, as he dodged another attack from Kyle, who was shooting every which way, trying to hit Sebastian, as one of his beams hit some of the support cables. Sending the giant cable to the ground, causing large dust clouds to form. "Kyle Stop if you continue, you'll destroy this colony!" Sebastian told him, chargeing right for the GINN.

Kyle grunted, "As if I care about some colony that helps the Earth Forces. Like they did not care what happened nearly a year ago." Kyle told him, as his GINN fired another blast.

Sebastian rushed on through beam saber still in hand, along with his anti beam shield, blocking the blasts Kyle fired at him. "Die Kyle!" Sebastian called, as he came in. Though Evan's was not exactly a slouch, as he was able to mostly dodge, only having his machines legs be seared right off.

Meanwhile, Matthew was taken out by the Valkyrie's beam weapons, as his machine fell to pieces. The Missiles began of Olor's launcher opened fire. The Missiles launched all around, two of them however, were heading right for the main shaft. "No the shaft!" Kira called as he saw the missiles. However, to others surprise, a pair of beams fired from an unknown source, destroying the missiles.

"What in the world?" Alex questioned, as his machine got a zoomed in image of the new addition. In his scopes, was another G-Weapon. Though it looked similar to the Silver Mobile suit from earlier, it was colored green. "That thing has a heavy load out." he admitted, noticing the Anti Ship Sword, a weapon similar to the Strikes Angi cannon, and the variation of the Aile Striker Pack. On the shoulders, were a beam boomerang, and a vulcan gun. The hands though, on the forearms, on one was a arm mounted weapon like the Strike's current equipment, as well holding a beam rifle and the other held a anti beam shield.

"What in the world?" Sebastian questioned, as he hit the radio, "I don't know who the hell you are, but thanks for taking out those missiles." he told the newcomer.

Samuel, who closed his eyes, heard the voice, "What is he doing here?" he wondered. "No matter." he said as he hit the mass frequency. "This is Heliopolis resident and head of security of the Sahaku Family Samuel Lewis, Cease all hostilities within this colony."

Cagalli heard the voice, "Samuel, what the heck is he doing here?" she questioned. "He is only around if Rondo Mina, or Rondo Ghina are in the area." she noted.

Murrue turned, "Wait, you mean, there are more of you Orb Nobles here?" she asked as Cagalli nodded.

"Not good." Lia added.

Alex Strassmeier his eyes were wide as he heard that voice, "That . . . It just cannot be."

Sebastian was the same, "Its impossible, he died, at Junius Seven!" he said in pure disbelief.

Miguel looked at the newcomer, "Listen, I don't know who you are Samuel Lewis, but I wont let you come in as though you own the place!" he called as his GINN went forward.

The Stormbird turned to the Aegis, "Athrun, I advise you stop Miguel now!" Alex warned the Aegis.

But it was to late, "You're mine!" Miguel called, as he fired, only to have it blocked, but not in any ordinary way. The Anti beam shield that was once held by the newcomer, came out of the smoke. Miguel dodged it, "He threw his shield?" he wondered. Just then, a beam boomerang came threw the smoke, right at him, "Ha, missed." he said as he dodged the attack. "My turn!" he said taking aim at the machine which stood as though it was not going to defend itself. "Time to die." he added.

"Miguel look out!" Athrun called out, as Miguel turned to see it, the boomerang was doing what it does, and returning,

"What!" he called as his Machine went up, the beam weapon through, slashed off the mobile suits legs. "Now way!" he called. Just then a beam fired from the rifle, destroying the weapon the GINN had, and the head.

"Aegis, I advise you take your comrade here and leave." Sam called out in a very calm voice, but he then notice something, that Sebastian had forgotten. "Predator, move!" he called, as Sebastian dodged the attack, that Kyle had begun, as the Ion cannon fired. The beam missed the Predator, but it hit the Shaft. "Oh no." Samuel called out, as he saw the ground beginning to fall apart.

with damage suffered earlier in the battle, it was enough to bring Heliopolis to the point of collapse.

_Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ were able to weather the buffeting wins and escape under their own power. The two mobile suits, with their less powerful thrusters, were not so fortunate. Stormbird at least was able to keep its orientation stable; had the Strike been in Aile mode, Kira would have been able to do the same. As it was, he was blown out, tumbling end-over-end.

Athrun stared in horror. _"Kira, no!"_ Then, he too was blown out through a gaping hole in the colony wall Miguel's GINN in hand.

With that, the Stormbird, Strike, Predator, Aegis, GINN HM, and the Green Mobile suit, all were pulled out of the colony.

* * *

A/N: Note I am trying to use scenes from the stories, which is harder then it looks folks. So at times you will likley get confused.

New Mobile Suit:

Model number: MBF-X108

Code name: Stormbird

Unit type: Prototype mobile suit

Color: Normal: dull gray

Phase Shift:Blue and white, with red trim

Manufacturer: Valkyrie Crew

Operator: Independent, Orb/ZAFT

First deployment: CE 71 January 25th

Accommodation:Standard Cockpit

Dimensions:17 Meters

Weight:76.17Metric Tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Ultracompact battery

Equipment and design: Phase Shift Armor, Sensors range unknown

Fixed armaments:75-mm CIWS Igelstellung x2 located in the head; 300-mm plasma cannon located on back, under arm when in use; beam saber x2 Located in shoulders

Optional hand armaments: 57-mm beam rifle with attached grenade launcher; energy absorbing anti-beam shield – connected to battery

Model number: MBF-P04

Code name: Astray Jade Frame

Unit type: prototype general purpose mobile suit

Color: Normal: Jade and White

Phase Shift:

Manufacturer: Morgenrete Inc

Operator: Earth Alliance, ORB

First deployment: 25 January C.E. 71

Accommodation:Standard Cockpit

Dimensions:17.53 Meters

Weight:49.8 Metric Tons

Construction:Unknown

Powerplant:Ultracompact High energy battery

Equipment and design: Sensors range unknown, Hardpoints for A-Packs

Fixed armaments:2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head, 2x Beam sabres

A-Packs: Binsoku Pack, Isei pack, Subeta pack, Raikou

Binsoku - 4x enhanced Thrusters (Atmosphereic Flight) and also enhances movement in Space

Isei - 1x 212 mm "Raiden" Multiphase energy Cannon, 2x Anti Ship Missile Launcher (Mounted on Shoulders

Subeta: "Meran" beam boomerang (Mounted on Right shoulder),"Tatsumasa" 12.13 Meter Anti Ship sword, "Panzer" Grappling Claw on left arm

Raikou: Type 70-31 electromagnetic cannon x2

This is a mix of the Binsoku pack, and that of the Strikes Lightning pack.

Optional hand armaments: 1x Anti beam coated shield, 1x 57 mm high-energy beam rifle

Jade Frame Pics -All equipment

Basic: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/Jadeframe(dot)jpg  
Isei: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/Jadeframeisei(dot)jpg

Binsoku: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/JadeframeBinsoku(dot)jpg  
Subeta: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/JadeframeSubeta(dot)jpg


	4. Chapter 04: Erie Silence

Chapter 4: Erie Silence

* * *

The once known Orb Colony Heliopolis, now layed in shambles of nothing more then flying Debris, which littered with Heliopolis Lifepods. "It was just so frail." Kira said, as he saw the colony.

"_I just don't believe it, its really gone, so easily._" Sebastian's voice came over the radio.

Kira could not help it, as he fought back tears, "Damn it!" he yelled.

"_GAT-X105 Strike, Respond. GAT-X108 Predator, please respond!_" Natarle's voice rang within the cockpits of both suits.

"We hear yeah." Sebastian informed her, "We are just a little out of it. What of Valkyrie?" he questioned.

"We established contact. Their stealth armor is good for them, but we are having a hard time keeping an eye on them." she admitted, as Sebastian shook his head.

"Alright." Seb began, as he looked over to Kira. "Kira, return to the Archangel." he told the Strike's pilot.

Kira came back to reality. "Uh yeah. What about you?" he asked.

The Predator turned, in a direction away from the Archangel, "I have something to check out. You do have the Archangel's location right?" he asked.

Kira nodded, "Yeah." he began. With that, Sebastian nodded, as the Predator went further into the Debris. Kira was thinking of people he hoped were safe. "Mom. . . Dad. . . please be alright." Kira hoped, as the Strike began to detect a lifepod that was damage. "A Heliopolis lifeboat!" he said shocked heading to the machine.

Deep within the debris, the Stormbird hovered in an area, beam rifle at the ready, as it caught site of the green mobile suit. "This . . . No, my mind is playing tricks on me." he told himself. "Sam died, nearly a year ago, at Junius Seven. How the heck could he be here?" he questioned himself. His displays showed the Jade Frame, as it never moved from its position. "Just what is he doing?" he asked.

That was when his radio became active, "_This is the Archangel to Stormbird, do you read?_" Lia's voice came on, rather then Natarle's.

"Alex here." he told her.

"_Oh thank God._" she said, "_Alex, what was with you, when that machine came by, you and Sebastian stopped fighting, is something wrong?_" she asked.

Sebastian heard this, "Lia, we may have saw a ghost."

"_A ghost?"_ Natarle questioned.

"It is hard to explain." Alex noted, as he looked at the machine again.

Inside the machine, Samuel scanned, through various signals. "Lifeboats one through twenty functional, twenty-one through forty functional." he said going through the lifeboats. "Lifeboat fifty-seven, life support damaged, X105 has already picked it up. . ." he told himself, as one of his display's showed the mobile suit. "That mobile suit." he said as he finally took notice of the Stormbird. "Listen unidentified mobile suit, I know you are there." Sam told him.

Alex looked at the monitor, but it was not going well with the radio disturbance. "This is Alex Strassmeier, pilot of the MBF- X108 Stormbird." Alex told him.

Sam's eyes widened, as he heard the name. "It can't be, Alex?" he asked. "Why is he here, and in a mobile suit with Orb Designation, and with an Archangel class ship?" he questioned. That was when his machine told him something, '_Pod 81 found'_ he noted. That was when Stormbird got infront of the Jade Frame, beam rifle aiming right at the cockpit. Sam sneered as the mobile suit was there.

Just then, Predator aimed at the Jade Frame as well, with a standard rifle, rather then the grenade attached one Stormbird wielded. "Tell us who you are mobile suit pilot." Sebastian told him.

"Damn, why is it both Storm Wolf, and Alex?" Sam questioned, as he kept an eye on the pod, with the Jade Frame's monitor. That was when the Jade Frame's own rifle snapped up at the Stormbirds head, and the Hyper Impulse cannon snapped into position targeting the Predator. "As I said back in Heliopolis, my name is Samuel Lewis." he told them, image still blocked from the other two mobile suits.

Alex was not convinced just yet though, as his machine stayed right where it was. "Your voice sounds familiar, making me know you are lieing. Show us your face." Alex told him.

Sebastian had a stern look, '_Alex, I hope this really is not a ghost._' he said in his mind.

Sam smirked, "You never really changed, huh Alex?" Sam questioned, as the green and white machine watched the Stormbird.

Alex cracked a small smirk, "So it is you." he began.

"Samorei!" Sebastian called.

That was when Jade Frame turned and fired a beam at the Predator, just off target. "That man is dead now." Sam snapped at him.

"Sam calm down." Alex began, as then the Jade Machine's beam rifle snapped back into position.

Alex stared down the barrel on his monitors, "Why should I?" Sam questioned. "I know you likley are mad with me, but. . . Just what are you doing here with a mobile suit, and an Archangel Class ship?"

Alex just stared at the Jade Frame. "If you are asking me, that I joined the Earth Forces, the answer is I haven't. Nor am I with ZAFT, right now I am independent."

Sam just kept on watching, "Now for you Storm Wolf. Are you one of the six pilots that the Earth Forces sent to pilot the G-Weapons?" Sam questioned him.

Sebastian was shocked as he came into the picture of the conversation. "Heck no, I commodered this unit during the fog of war within the colony." he explained.

Sam was somewhat satisfied with that, "Now, what are your plans?" he questioned them.

"Plan's?" Sebastian questioned, as he looked to his right.

Alex just kept a calm face, "For the moment, to accompany the _Archangel_. Some friends of mine wound up onboard through no fault of their own, and the captain is my best friend's aunt." he told the man, as Sam grimaced.

"Orb Civilian friends, or your own private army friends?" Sam asked him.

"Friends." Sebastian told Sam. "Orb Nationals, that were dragged into this war, thanks to the people who funded these machines." he explained.

"I see." Sam said in a erie calm voice. "Alex, I wish to come aboard the black Archangel." he began, "Knowing you, your not some gun for them, your likley a high rank among them, so I am asking you now." he told him.

Alex let out a snort within his mobile suit. "High rank? This whole mess was my idea, my friend Lia commands the ship, but I am the overall commander." he retorted.

"Geesh, I asked for permission, not a life story about it." Sam joked with him.

Alex shook his head, "Just wanted to straighten that out and where we stand. Also, by the way the ship is named the Valkyrie." he admitted. "And yes you can come aboard." he said. "Now that, is clear lets return to the ship." he told him.

Sam shook his head, "Not yet." he admitted, as Alex cocked an eyebrow. "First I'll finish the scans, then I will return." he told him.

"You scanning for Lifepods?" Sebastian questioned, as Sam nodded.

"Yes, Debris is everywhere, and have likley damaged pods, I wish to take some back to the ships." he admitted. "If that is alright with high and mighty commander of the Valkyrie."

Alex grimaced, '_He's right, it'll take a while for a rescue ship to arrive._' "Ok Sam." he finally came as he too began to scan.

Sebastian smirked, "This is the meeting in mobile suits, but I have to wonder, what about the meeting face to face." he wondered. But with the end of that, the Predator turned and went for the Archangel. Soon the white and green torsoed machine came in for a landing when the machine started walking into the hangar, he saw a Heliopolis Lifeboat already with the orange jackets of the Mechanics around it. 'Kira must of thought the same way as Sam.' he conccured.

* * *

Gamow Pilots Ready Room:

Three teens in uniforms identical to Athrun's gazed out at their new machines, brooding on the day's events. White haired, blue eyed Yzak Joule, pilot of X102 Duel, sat on a couch, drink forgotten in his hand. Dearka Elsman, the tall, blond pilot of X103 Buster, hovered near the window. X207 Blitz was assigned to the team's youngest pilot, green haired, fifteen-year-old Nicol Amalfi.

"It's gone," Nicol whispered. '_Sebastian please be ok'_

Dearka shrugged. "So what? They called themselves neutral, even though they were building weapons for the Earth Forces." He nodded significantly at their new mobile suits. "They call that neutral?"

Yzak wasn't listening. Athrun had reported the identity of the Stormbird's pilot, and he was still in shock. '_Alex, why? How could you be helping _anyone _in the Earth Forces, let alone the Atlantic Federation? What about your parents, Samorei, or Andrea?' _he contemplated. "Why is he with them, after what they did to Sam, and what they are doing to Andrea now?" he began.

Nicol looked at him, concerned. "You okay?"

Normally, Yzak would have found such a query irritating, but not now. "I just don't get it," he said. "Alex hates the Earth Alliance, and _especially_ the Atlantic Federation." He hammered a fist into the couch's arm. "Athrun said he's avoiding Chairman Zala's madness, whatever that means, but that still doesn't explain why he'd be helping an _Atlantic Federation_ warship." Yzak shook his head. "Yeah, one of his friends is the CO's niece, but still..."

Dearka raised his eyebrows. "What's his beef with them, anyway?"

The Duel's pilot closed his eyes briefly as the painful memories came flooding back. "His parents died in the Mandelbrot Incident," he said. "About three days later, his sister Andrea was kidnapped by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit. Alex just barely escaped, and he never saw her again." Yzak clenched his fists; Alex and Andrea Strassmeier had always been more like siblings than cousins to him. "Another problem about it, Junius Seven, my brother died, and about ten to eleven years before that, Sam went through likley what Andrea is going through now." He added. Those were some of the reasons _he himself_ hated the Earth Forces.

Nicol winced. "No wonder he hates them." He looked out the window again. "You think it's about what he and Sebastian said, about just protecting their friends?"

"I wish I knew." Yzak sighed in frustration. "Sebastian, a renowned soldier of ZAFT and was beside my brother when he died, and the one exception Alex makes to the Earth Forces is that he admires Mu La Flaga, but..." He trailed off. "I just don't know."

"We'll find out soon enough," Dearka opined. "No way is the Commander going to just let them go."

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

The Strike had already powered down, as Kira emerged, as he witnessed Murdoch opening the lifeboat's hatch. However, for Kira the first person to come out of the pod he brought in, was a red headed girl, he knew very well. "What?" Kira wondered, as he took off towards the pod. That was when Birdy left his shirt, and began to fly towards the girl.

"Birdi!" It called, at the red headed girl in pink gown. A black Strap of a dufflebag with a sword and scabbord. "Huh?" she questioned, as she saw the teenager flying towards him, her face lighting up, as she saw someone she knew personally.

"Your Sai's friend!" She called out, seeing the young lad coming towards them. She catapulted from the pod, and hugged the only person she truly knew.

"Flay, is it really you Flay?" Kira asked her, amazed to see her with on the ship.

"I can't believe we're safe," Flay was saying. "What happened to Heliopolis? I lost my friends Jessica and Misha in a store, and the alarms were going, and.. When I finally made it to a shelter, Sebastian gave me this, and then everything just went crazy!"

"Sebastians bag?" Kira questioned puzzled.

Flay turned at the voice, her face turned from happiness, to pure anger, "YOU!" Flay shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me you were with ZAFT!"

"You didn't ask." Sebastian said, a wry smile on his face, "So, you looked in my bag, didn't you?"

"You better believe I did!" Flay screeched, "After I was put inside, I wanted to see if I could learn anything about you, imagine my surprise when I find a ZAFT uniform!"

"This probably won't make any difference to you, but I'm no longer with ZAFT" Sebastian corrected her.

"You're right it doesn't make a difference to me! A Coordinator is a Coordinator, and that's final!" she told them, her voice rising and rising.

"Is it too much to ask for my bag and sword back?" Sebastian asked.

"Here! Take them! _Commander_" Flay said saying the last word like an insult, throwing them at the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, as he easily caught it.

"Thanks for looking after them," Sebastian calmly told her, "Just so you know this _is_ an Earth Forces ship, so you're not in any danger."

"A likely story!" said Flay, "This could all be a trap! There are mobile suits here!"

"Those mobile suits _are_ Earth Alliance!" Kira interjected.

"Yeah, both of us were flying them. We're the only two who can, seeing as how Kira's a Coordinator as well as I am" Sebastian said, clapping his hand on his mouth once he realized the secret was out.

"Both…of you?" Flay breathed, her face looking like she was face to face with the devil.

"Oh fuckberries" Sebastian said, before Flay let off a massive scream that could be heard all the way on the bridge, followed with two massive FWAPS.

Kira and Sebastian were now standing there, each with a massive hand print swell on their cheek.

"Both of you stay as far away from me as possible!" Flay hissed, as she turned and headed for the cafeteria.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Sebastian said.

"She slapped both of us! How can that be good?" Kira said.

"She could have taken my sword and tried to kill us," Sebastian said.

"Okay, dumb question," Kira said, looking just a bit sullen.

"You like her, don't you?" Sebastian said. a knowing grin on his face.

"Maybe a little, Okay, a lot, you happy?" Kira said, after Sebastian just cocked his head, and folded his arms giving him a look that said, _yeah right!_

"Nothing wrong with that at all" Sebastian said, "But I hate to say it to you bro, her father is an undersecretary in the Atlantic Federation. George Allster is known to be _very_ anti-Coordinator, and judging from what we just saw, the apple _really_ hasn't fallen too far from the tree."

"It also really doesn't help that she seems to be involved with Sai," Kira added, remembering one of Flay's friends say that Sai had given the red-haired beauty a letter, "But, she can't be that hateful of Coordinators…can she?"

"I can't say Kira. I'm willing to give Flay the benefit of the doubt that she's been fed anti-Coordinator propaganda by her father since she was a child, and she doesn't know any better," said Sebastian, "But I don't want to get your hopes up either. People don't just change overnight. So ask yourself, it is worth it to lust after her? Think about it."

With that, Sebastian shouldered his bag, and left the Strike pilot alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Heliopolis Debris:

Samuel/Samorei soon approached a pod that was actually undamaged, one pod already under his units arm. "There you are." he said floating closer. "Alex, I'll be going to your ship here in a moment, getting this pod first." he began, as the machine came ever closer. However, as he got closer, he saw something through a reflection. As soon as he did, he suddenly pushed the undamaged pod away, and let go of the one he had, because as soon as he did, machine gun fire erupted behind him. The Jade Frame's thrusters came to life, as they allowed him to dodge the attack. "What the?" he questioned.

Sitting in the cockpit of one unit, Jerid Massa sneered, "Missed!" he shouted. "Attack him from four different directions! We want that suit I don't care the shape or pilots condition!" he shouted.

"Right!" the others called, as the four oddly colored GINN's flew in three different directions, as Jerid went towards the machine.

"ZAFT again?" he questioned, but then he noticed the colors. "What, no, BRO?" he questioned. As he moved his mobile suit to dodge the incoming fire.

"Sam hold on I'm coming!" Alex called, as the Stormbird sat the lifeboat in a safe place, and went towards the new battle. "Valkyrie, this is Alex, it seems ZAFT mobile suits have come into the Debris!" he called.

"_Are you sure Alex? We haven't detected any movement from the ZAFT ships_" Kyle informed him.

Alex sneered, "This is Creuset we are talking about, warn the Archangel, we may need Conner and Kira back out here." he told Kyle.

"_Right._" Kyle acknowledged.

Sam on the other hand, kept on dodgeing, "Damn, what are they thinking fireing in an area where Civilian lives are in danger?" he cursed.

Jerid smirked, "Ha, and Char said we'd be toast, he knows nothing!" he called, as his heavy machine gun continued to open fire. Just then, a green beam came out of nowhere, searing right on through his GINN's heavy Machine Gun. "What the?" he questioned, as he saw the machine. Stormbird was on its way beam rifle opening fire. "What the?" he questioned.

"Alex!" Sam called out, as above his machines right shoulder, the machines hand grabbed a large blade, jade in color and brought it infront of him, as a beam activated. With that, his machine dodged another attack, and blasted right towards a GINN. "Stop firing here!" He roared, as he turned the Sword a bit, and jabbed the blade and beam into the area just above the GINN's cockpit, and had it rip right on through out of the GINNs right hip. The machine soon began to explode as the Jade machine kicked the mobile suit away. "Try to refrain from using the beam rifle! To many innocents in the area, Melee only!" he called.

Alex nodded in agreement, as he flew past Jerid, as the mobile suit was disabled. The beam rifle was set onto the hip, as he grabbed a beam saber from Stormbirds left shoulder and ignited the pillar of fire.

One of the remaining GINN's moved and fired on the Stormbird. However Alex with strange like intuition moved his suit out of the way as it was soon running out of power, as none of the enemy units were using beam weaponry, his battery was running dry. "No way, he is too fast!" the pilot called, as the beam saber slashed right on throught the Machines Torso where the cockpit was, searing right on through.

"Harry!" the final fully functional GINN called out, as it raised its rifle up to fire at Stormbird. Before it could though, a beam boomerang came out of nowhere, cutting the right arm of the GINN clean off. "What no!" he called, as he saw the incoming Anti Ship sword, which sliced right on through the cockpit as well, as the two halfs were blown to pieces.

"Now for the ring leader." Alex began, as he charged for the unit.

Jerid looked on in shock, "I don't believe it, Char was right, I was beaten!" he called out, as his GINN was like him, frozen in fear, as the mobile suits were coming right at him.

Alex looked at the machine, but all of a sudden, he felt a strange sensation. Behind the final GINN, four straight cylinder type weapons, that looked like beam cannons from a mobile suit came out. "Sam move!" he called, as four beams fired past Jerid, missing the two G-Weapons narrowly.

"What the?" Sam questioned, as Alex grunted, as Stormbird got into a different position.

Jerid stared in shock, as all of a sudden, a familiar face came on his screen for him. "Vyse!" he shouted.

"Got here in the nick of time." he said, as the four weapons that surrounded the GINN, reattached to the backpack compartment on the newcomer mobile suit. The Silver shined from the sunshine in the distance.

"That mobile suit!" Alex called out.

"Silver Frame." Sam sneered, angered by the appearance. 'He's already gotten a hang of the remote weapons, and the controls of the unit as a whole?' he questioned himself.

Vyse looked at the two units, "Jerid return to the Argama!" Vyse ordered.

"But Vyse, we can get them, the two of us together!" Jerid objected, but to Sam's and Alex's surprise, the Silver Mobile suit turned around, and slammed a fist right into the cockpit of the GINN. "Ahh!" he called. "What the hell was that for!" he called, suddenly he saw one of the remote weapons barrel was aiming right at his cockpit.

"Jerid, I order you to return to the ship, or have you forgotten, There are Lifeboats in the area! And I for one, do not want to write up a report, on us killing civilians!" he yelled at Jerid. "Now return to the ship, or else I will destroy you right here right now!" he shouted.

Jerid cursed under his breath, "As you wish." he submitted, as the GINN turned to leave the Debris belt.

The Silver Frame turned to look at the two mobile suits, "Sam." he said, "We never wanted to fight here." he told himself, and soon, out of the flatter remote weapons, opened up, revealing more thrusters, as the mobile suit left.

It left, but Alex and Sam, dazzled a bit, "Just what was that about?" Sam questioned.

Alex shrugged, "From the way Silver attacked the GINN, I'd say the GINN pilot disobeyed Orders." he admitted.

Sam shrugged, "Well no complaining about it, lets get the pods, and return to the ship." he continued.

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

Sebastian had just came on, "Just what was going on?" he questioned.

Natarle looked at him, "It seems that the green suit and Stormbird just had a short sortie." she told him.

"It was amazing, the both of them took out the four GINN's that attacked them, within three minutes at most." Arnold the helmsman told them.

Natarle put a hand to her chin, "I wonder, how they fought so well in sync like that, it was as if they were both aces." she admitted.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh, you have absolutely no idea." he told them. "Hey where is Lia and Cagalli?" he questioned.

Chandra turned, "The both of them returned to the Valkyrie while the Green machine and Stormbird were in combat." he informed Sebastian. "Seems those two are bringing in more lifeboats." he added.

Natarle shook her head, "Why would they bother, a rescue ship should be here soon for those lifeboats." she told them, as Sebastian just shook his head.

'That is not how Sam deals though' he said with a quiet laugh afterwards.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

The Jade Frame, and Stormbird touched down within the hangar, as both units, set their Lifeboat's on the floor. Lia, who stood professionally, while Cagalli looked around, as she recognized markings on one of the pods. "Nobility Resedential pod?" she questioned, as the Jade Frame just sat it down, backed away, and kneeled, as its cockpit opened, and eyes losing their glow.

Stormbird went to its docking position, as its phase shift fell, and it docked into position. Once it was done, Lia immediately saw the pilot of the green and white machine go over to the nobility residential pod, Cagalli had moments ago pointed out. The pilot was in a jade and white pilots suit, as he grabbed the handle of the lifeboat, turned it, as the air began to mix together. Soon the lifeboat's hatch was open, and a voice spoke, "M'lady." Sam began, as his had lightly held onto the hand of a female, and soon flowing black hair came in. Everyone in the hangar, instantly recognized who it was, and not all of them liked what they saw, Especially Alex, Lia, and especially Cagalli.

"Rondo Mina Sahaku!" the whole hangar called out.

Sam looked around, "Ok, Mina you are either popular around here, or this wasn't such a great idea." Sam admitted, as he took notice of someone approaching, "And I'd say the latter." he admitted.

Mina turned her gaze to where his was aiming, "I can see why." she admitted.

"Rondo Mina Sahaku, just what are you doing here!" Cagalli called out as she floated over.

Mina looked at her with a scowl, "I can ask you the same thing Athha." she told her. "Let me guess, had an sudden impulse to come to Heliopolis without Uzumi knowing again?" she questioned arms crossed.

"What about you?" Cagalli began, "And what is that?" she questioned pointing to the Jade Frame. "What other secrets has your family kept from the rest of the Orb Goverment?" she questioned. As the two squabbled, Sam jumped away, one thing he learned is not to get in their path.

Alex came behind him, "Answers now." he began, as Lia came and landed infront of them.

"Why did you bring her onto the ship?" Lia blatently asked him.

Sam turned to her, "First of m'ladie, introductions is the first thing to do." he told her, as he took off his flight suits helmet, revealing a face Lia knew well from the pictures Alex kept.

She stared at him with shock, "Alex you told me he was dead." she whispered to him.

Alex just nodded, "Trust me, I thought he was to, but first." he began, as he turned to Sam, "Sam." he began, as Sam turned his head, all of a sudden, receiving a left hook from Alex. The hit was heard, causing Mina and Cagalli to stop argueing.

"Sam!" Mina called to him, as she jumped off the lifeboat away from Cagalli over to him.

Alex took notice, '_More then meets the eye'_ he said as she landed over to him, placing a hand on his cheek, as Sam checked his nose, to see if there was any blood.

"Geesh Alex, I know your right hook his deadly, but your left, just plainly painful." he said touching his cheek several times, checking his mouth for blood as well.

Mina turned to Alex, "Just why did you hit him?" she questioned, as Sam raised a hand to Mina, as she looked at him.

"Mina, its alright, I deserve it." he told her, as she looked at him a bit confused.

"You know about the stories I told you of my family?" He asked her, as Alex looked at Sam, and then Mina looked at Sam and nodded. "Well this Mina, is Alex Strassmeier, my very first baby cousin." he told her.

"This. . ." she began rather shocked, as she turned to him. "Tell me, how many of you know who he truly is?" she asked them.

Alex looked at her, "Just me and Lia so far. And off the Archangel, Sebastian Conner as well." he answered her in a stern voice.

Sam and Mina looked at Lia and Alex, "Alex, I would like to ask you and her here to not spread who I truly am around." he told Alex.

Alex looked at him with a questionable look, "Why should I? You've been gone for nearly a year, and now you want me to pretend that I don't know you?" he asked, as Sam nodded. Alex finally snorted, "Alright." he finally said it.

Sam sighed, "Good, and you miss?" he began.

Lia looked at him, "Ramius, my name is Lia Ramius." she told him.

"Lia, pretty name." Sam admitted as Mina looked at him, and without anyone noticing drove her high heeled boot onto the top of Sam's foot. Sam somewhat cringed from the sudden pain. He shot Mina a look, which confused Lia a bit.

"I see, back to my question, why did you bring Mina onboard this ship?" Lia asked him again, as Sam smirked.

"Remember back in Heliopolis that large broadcast?" Sam asked her. "Well as I said there, and I quote myself, "And Head of security of the Sahaku Family." he told them again.

Alex shook his head, "Listen, we should put this conversation on hold, we are still in danger here." He admitted, "We will have a while to get to kn ow each other again Sam but now. . ." he began, as Sam looked at him and nodded.

"Yes of course." Sam began. "I would wish that with your permission that my machine get maintenance from your crew." he told them.

Mina looked at him, "Sam you don't have the authroization to. . ." Mina began, as Sam shook his head looking at her.

"M'lady, I know I don't have authorization to, but we don't know of Blue and Red survived the collapse or anything else. We are unable to fix Jade, or anything, so their resources are our best bet." he told her, as she nodded in agreement.

Alex turned to a footsoldier of his crew, "Jason." he began.

"Yes Alex?" Jason questioned, as he looked at Sam.

"Please show Samuel and Miss Sahaku to one of our spair crew quarters, along with the other Civilian's. Once you do so, please show Samuel to the bridge." he finished.

"The Bridge sir?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "Indeed, if I can read Samuel right, he has had more real combat experience then us, so his imput on the situation is invaluable." he told him, as Lia looked at him, only to receive a nod from Alex.

"Yes commander." he said, as he turned to Sam and Mina. "Please, follow me." Jason told them.

* * *

Archangel Cafeteria:

Kira sat at the bench within, as he ate some of the food that was prepared for the people on the ship. He thought of what Flay had said, back in the Hangar. 'Sebastian, why did you have to go and say that, now Flay hates my guts.' he told himself, as took another bite of his food.

"It hurts, doesn't it kid?" a gentle voice said. Kira looked up, to see Sebastian just walking into the Cafeteria, now once again in Earth Forces volunteer blue. Katana and scabbard strapped to his waste this time, and his doufle bag over his shoulder.

"It's so unfair," Kira pointed out.

"You just don't like her, you love her…bad" said Sebastian, to which Kira just nodded, "Let me show you a few of the various treasures I've accumulated over the years. Maybe it will help take your mind off Flay, even if it's just for a while." he told him, setting his dufflebag onto the table.

Sebastian also unsheethed a single edged Katana blade. "First with the most important, my families crown jewel, out of objects that is." He told Kira as the young man looked at the blade, "This is known as Fenrir, like the beast from Norse Legends." he explained.

"Are you sure you are allowed to have that on this ship? There are several people here." Kira pointed out.

Sebastian smirked, "Just showing it off right now, and its better to have it with you, rather then not, incase a boarding party hits the ship."

Kira nodded understanding the logic Sebastian was pointing out. "I see." he then looked at the bag, the contents was a bit ruffled, but he saw the ZAFT red uniform Flay pointed out when she came out. "Is that the uniform?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded, as he took out and folded it, "This is the uniform of ZAFT's top gun pilots." he admitted. Then he layed out two more, which confused Kira a bit, he heard of ZAFT commanders wearing white, but the gray one confused him a bit.

"What exactly is this gray one?" Kira asked.

Sebastian took a thought to remember the uniform "That uniform is the direct result of the events at the first battle of Jachin Due." he began, "Out of the teams in the battle, we were the most successful among the teams that took part. After it, we were greeted and said to be heroes. And for the people, that is what they need in a war, someone to count on, someone to call a hero. The entire team got a custom uniform, that we dubbed 'Storm Wolf Gray,' mine being a little more different being the team leader of the group, or in other words Alpha male." he explained, as he remembered the various faces of his team. "But, I well I never really wore it, it was to showy for my tastes so I wore it on special occasions, while to me, the red one suited me, and I wore it for the rest of my service to the military. Someday, I hope to wear it again, as a ZAFT soldier, but not now, not while Patrick Zala is the supreme commander of ZAFT." he noted.

Kira conjured up a new question, "Sebastian, just why did you leave the ZAFT military, why did you come to Heliopolis and leave all this behind?" he asked.

Sebastian snorted, "Patrick Zala." he told him, "That man, wanted nothing less than the total destruction of all Naturals. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when I learned about this, and they tried to kill me for it. That's why I came to Heliopolis, I was hiding. Don't ask me anymore Kira. It's something I really like to avoid. Okay?" he asked.

Kira nodded, "Yeah I guess so." he admitted, looking to his right. "So why don't you show me what else you have?" he questioned.

"Gladly" said Sebastian, picking up a small, ornate dagger, "This has quite a bit of history, Kira. This dagger is over 5,000 years old. It was used by the high priests of the _original_ Heliopolis, in ceremonies to worship the sun god Ra. It came into my family almost 150 years ago when one of my ancestors found it on an archeological dig at Giza, and brought to the PLANTs by my great-grandfather."

"Whoa," said Kira, genuinely impressed.

"We're not done yet, let me direct you to the three pictures on the table. Those hold much significance to me. The first picture is of my entire family. Look at the date and time" Sebastian said.

"February 14th, C.E 70, 8:03 AM?" Kira said looking to Sebastian, who merely nodded.

"That picture was taken exactly one hour before the nuke strike reduced Junius Seven to scrap. I lost my entire family in the strike. They had come from all over the PLANTs to gather at my grandparents' house on Junius for our 5 year reunion, Everyone was so happy, it was such a great time for us all." Sebastian swallowed hard. "Alex Strassmeier, his older cousin died trying to protect my family." he noted, trying not to spill a secret that seems to be renowned right now between four people. 'Alex's lineage is bad enough, the son of Ezalia will have it worst' he thought.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be doing you justice".

"It's okay bro. The next picture is of me and my team, and it was taken at my award ceremony for my Order of the Nebula" Sebastian said with a note of pride.

"So these are the Storm Wolves?" Kira asked, observing the 13 men and women dressed in the distinctive gray uniforms clustered around their commander, also in gray.

"Yeah, that's them, except for the two on either side of me. The one in red is Nicol Amalfi, probably my best friend in the entire world. He's one of the kindest, sweetest guys I know, and it was such a shock when I found out that he had chosen to join ZAFT. He wanted to defend his homeland, like I did."

"What about the girl? You two look pretty close" Kira said, trying to get a little payback for Sebastian's earlier teasing.

"I'm surprised you don't know who that is. That is Lacus Clyne, She was the one who awarded me the Order of the Nebula."

"Lacus Clyne?" Kira said, letting the name register in his mind for a few seconds, "Lacus Clyne, the pop star? Lacus Clyne, the Pink Princess of the PLANTs? Lacus Clyne, as in the daughter of Chairman Siegel Clyne?"

"One and the same, Kira, but you're missing one. Lacus Clyne, my fiancé."

"YOUR FIANCE!" Kira exploded.

"Keep it down, yes she's my fiancé. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you kept that under wraps", hissed Sebastian.

"How did that happen?" said Kira.

"That's a story for another time. Let's get back to the treasures. This is my handgun. Not much to say about it. Forty-five caliber HK USP Tactical, my grandfather got it from somewhere, I really don't know, and passed down to me. It's old, but well taken care of. Still shoots as good as the day it was bought. Rarely leaves my side, but besides that, it's not that impressive."

"I agree, I'm really not into guns" Kira said.

"I'm not fond of them myself, but it's kind of a necessary evil for me, especially since I've been on the run."

"What about this certificate?" Kira said.

"That goes with _this_," Sebastian said pulling the Order of the Nebula medallion from his uniform jacket. "That is the citation that shows the date I received the Order." he admitted, "Its one of the top awards to get from ZAFT for outstanding achievements."

Kira smirked, "What like some sort of Supreme Ace?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Hardly, there are more then just me receiving this." he admitted.

"Okay, so what's your greatest treasure? The medallion is third, the sword is second, what could be more important?" Kira said.

"Lacus" Sebastian said simply, "She's my reason for living. Lacus is the reason I fight. Anytime I was in doubt, she reassured and comforted me. I would give up my life a thousand times over to protect her, and that's not even a promise, it's a guarantee."

"Thanks Sebastian. Thanks for sharing all this with me. I feel a lot better, maybe Flay will see that not all Coordinators are bad" said Kira.

"I never said she couldn't change, I just said that it wouldn't happen with a snap of the fingers. And I know from experience, that fortune can change before you can blink." The two pilots headed down the hall toward the bridge with raised spirits.

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge:

Jason escorted Samuel onto the bridge, Sam came in and saw the rather large room. There was the normal bridge, and behind it the large table, "Nice, a Nazca style." he admitted. "I guess you really are not of the Earth Forces." he admitted.

Lia nodded, "Welcome to the bridge of the Valkyrie." she told him, as Sam just nodded, "Alright, we are all here, connect to the Archangel." she ordered.

"Yes Captain." the communications officer told her, and activated communications. "Alright we are connected."

Up on screen, in the area of the war table so to speak, the bridge of the Archangel could be seen. "_Well well, there you are again Lia_." Mu began, as he caught site of Samuel. "_And who is the new kid?_" he questioned.

"His name is Samuel Lewis." Alex told him, "He is an old friend of mine, and he is the pilot of the green and white machine, known as the Jade Frame." he answered the questions that could be asked.

Murrue nodded, "_I see, at least that adds to your mobile weapon loadout."_ she admitted.

Samuel just looked at the screen, as though angered. '_what is that guys problem?_' Natarle wondered, as she saw the face.

Samuel shook his head, "_Alright, how about we get this started._" a new voice began entering the Archangel's bridge. As Sebastian came onto the bridge, wearing his volunteer uniform.

Alex nodded, "Yes, lets do it."

Murrue nodded, "_As I see it, we have only one real choice of destination_," Murrue was saying. "_Even with the food Lia brought with her, we're short on supplies_."

Mu and Sebastian nodded in agreement. "_We can't make it to the moon in our current condition,_" Mu noted, looking at a map of the area. "_Artemis looks like our best bet._"

Badgiruel was not as sure as he was. "_Artemis is a Eurasian base, and the Archangel is a top-secret Atlantic Federation vessel. Neither it nor the Strike has a recognition code that our allies recognize_."

_'Even if they did, there's no guarantee the Eurasians would respect it. Especially not at Artemis.'_ "The Lieutenant is right," Alex said. "There's no point in going for the moon if you don't have the supplies to make it there alive." He shrugged. "Whether they can be trusted is your call; the _Valkyrie_ will remain outside until your resupply is complete."

Sam nodded, "And I take it we will be on standby if anything gets dicey out there?" he questioned, as Alex just nodded confirming Sam's intake.

Lia nodded. "The question is how to get there in one piece. I doubt the ZAFT forces would even notice _Valkyrie_, but your ship is more of a problem; it's not exactly stealthy."

"I agree with Lieutenant La Flaga," Alex said. "A two-hour burn with your main engines followed by a coast should get you to Artemis in...call it two days." He tapped the back of the command chair. "If it comes to a fight, _Archangel_ is well-armed, plus you have the Strike, assuming Kira agrees to fly it again."

Assuming, indeed; Kira had so far shown great reluctance to fight. Not that even Badgiruel blamed him; it was a bit much to ask someone to face his best friend in battle. However, it was also true that Kira was willing to do what was necessary to protect his friends, to say nothing of the refugees he'd just brought on board.

La Flaga frowned thoughtfully. _The girl has a point. Their ship is almost impossible to spot, but ours..._ He brought up a file on Pal's terminal. _Maybe if we use decoys..._ Such a maneuver could work, but only if Le Creuset didn't realize how limited their choices were. And even if he didn't, with two ships he could cover them without much trouble. "_If we send decoys toward the moon_," he said at last, "_and then head in the opposite direction, we could make it_."

"_I think he'll do it_," Murrue said at last.

Sebastian nodded, "_No thinking, I've already convinced the kid_." he admitted.

Sam looked over to Lia, "Do we also have Decoys on this ship?" he asked her.

"Yeah but what are you getting at?" she questioned.

Sam smirked, "Not everything is impossible to spot, not this ship anyways. And as there are two ships, their should be more then just two signals if we are sending out Decoys." he admitted.

She nodded, "I see your point." she told him. "Unlike the Archangel, they don't know for sure that the Valkyrie shows up on scanners." she finished.

"The Parsifal positron cannons -a modification of your Lohengrin design- are on-line. We've also got the other linear catapult working, as well as Kyle's Devastator." she listed, "That should be enough to fend off any ships."

_Let's hope so._ Alex closed his eyes briefly. "I never thought I'd be helping an Atlantic federation warship."

Badgiruel glanced up sharply at his tone. '_He sounds like he's bitten something sour. Just what is with him, anyway?'_ "_Do you have a problem with us, Strassmeier_?"

He didn't even glance at her. Though suddenly Sam placed a hand on Alex's right shoulder, and stared at him with ice cold eyes. Alex finally turned back to the screen, "With you personally, no. With the Atlantic Federation, yes," he said acidly.

"_What kind of problem?_" This youngster was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Alex finally looked at her, and for the first time the _Archangel_'s crew saw signs of emotion in the young Coordinator: anger. Mu also caught glimpse, in Samuels eye, rage. "I lost my parents in the Mandelbrot Incident," he bit out, "My cousin was kidnapped at a youngage, and also died at the bloody Valentine, and my sister was kidnapped by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit just three days after the Mandelbrot Incident." A shadow crossed the young Coordinator's face. "I never saw her again." He spun on his heel and stalked out.

Sam took a quick glimpse at the Archangel crew on the viewscreen and followed Alex.

There was a long silence. Of the group on the bridge, only Lia had heard the story, and she'd promised to keep it secret. The others, particularly Badgiruel, were having trouble coming to grips with this new revelation. None of them liked the thought of their own nation engaging in outright kidnapping. Murrue in particular was disturbed; leaving aside the fact that her niece was a Coordinator, the scenario Alex had just described disgusted her.

La Flaga, for his part, was less surprised than he might have been. Even before Endymion, the rhetoric coming out of the Alliance high command had been growing increasingly hardline, and, for all his dislike of ZAFT, he'd never believed that they were responsible for the Copernicus bombing.

_And now this._ He looked at Murrue. "_Captain, I think we should make some discreet inquiries when we get the chance. If he's telling the truth, then there's something very wrong with the Alliance_."

Even Badgiruel agreed. "_Such a move would clearly violate the military's own code of conduct. I still don't trust Strassmeier,_" here she glanced half-apologetically at Lia, "_but the sort of action he described is inexcusable._"

"_I'll talk to Admiral Halberton,_" Murrue told her bridge crew. "_We could check at Artemis, but since the events occurred before the Alliance was formed, it's unlikely they would have any information._" _'Not to mention the fact that the Eurasians don't exactly like us,_ she added to herself. _If they heard about this, it could split the Alliance apart'._

* * *

Valkyrie's Cooridors

Alex saw Sam followed him, "What is it?" he questioned as Samuel stopped just behind Alex.

Sam tilted his head, "That was a foolish thing to spill to those Alliance scum." he finally told him.

Alex shook his head, "You know I am a good judge on characters, and them, they have Kira and Sebastian aboard, they seem to be good people." he admitted.

Sam shrugged,"Whatever." he added, "I just don't see how you can see any good in the alliance." he admitted.

Alex shrugged, '_He's right, but this is just the way I am, but I do have every right to hate even them' _he thought to himself. "Sam, what would it take, for you to trust them?" he questioned, looking out of the viewport beside him.

Sam just had his eyes open with a surprised look, then he took on a grim look. "One of two things, ending this foolish war, of jealousy, and or give Andrea back to you, and us, her family." he answered, his right hand clenched, as some of the veins within were bulgeing.

Alex snorted, "Like they will do that, if this crew we are working with, I think they would give Andrea back, but for some reason they don't know where she is." he noted, as he look behind him, to look at Sam in the face. "I think you should go see Rondo Mina now, make sure she and Cagalli are not making trouble." he told Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I guess I should." he admitted, as he passed Alex.

Alex shook his head, "Sam, your hatred, don't think I don't understand your reasons." he added, as he took off for the hangar.

* * *

Valkyrie, Samuel's x Mina's quarters:

Sam floated into the room, "You seem comfortable." he told the woman who was laying on the top bunk. Though, rather then the regular attire, she was wearing what seemed to be a light blue tanktop, and her regular purple pants, while her robes were hanging in the closet.

She smirked, "Warships, its not hard to get used to them, when your father is devoted to the military." she admitted. Though she looked through the corner of her eye to him, "So, what is the situation?" she asked.

Sam looked to the side, "The Earth Forces warship is planning on going to the asteroid base Artemis." he noted. "We plan on throwing off the ZAFT ships using Decoys." he told her.

She returned to her stare at the ceiling. "I see." she began. "What is this ships role?" she questioned, "Or even its destination?" she questioned.

Sam shrugged, "As far as I know." he began, as he sat on the bunk underneath hers. "Is that it will be supporting the Archangel, anything else I don't know." he admitted.

He heard a sigh come from Mina, "I see, I wonder though, what Athha is doing, and why she is here." she questioned.

* * *

Argama, Captain's office:

Char shook his head, as Jerid Massa stood infront of the desk. "Jerid, just a question, what were you thinking?" he questioned. "Disobeying orders, involved others who were KIA do to this mistake of yours." he noted, "And finally indangering the lives of Civilian's in lifeboats." he finally noted as he shook his head.

"Sir, I thought it was a sound plan to capture those machines, as their energy was low." Jerid told him, as Char shook his head.

Char sat back, "I know but if it was against ZAFT suits and ships, I would of authorized it, but as it was not then that is why we are here." he said looking to his lower right towards the computer panel. "Jerid your punishment is your going to be sent to the brig until I choose to let you out." he told him.

"Sir, but why?" he questioned, as Char looked at him.

"It is your punishment Jerid." he told him, "These crimes would mean death Jerid, but as we are low on mobile suit pilots, and suits I am not going to that far extreme." he told him, as two armed footsoldiers came in, "Men take the Ensign here to the brig." he commanded.

"Sir!" they called, as Jerid shook his head, as he went with them willingly.

Char sat back, "Fiona." he said after he pressed the button on the intercom.

Fiona's face came on screen, she was in her own room as she looked at her captain. "_Sir?_" she question as he came on.

"How is the data for us to reverse engineer the beam rifle and sabers to be mounted on the last GINN and my CGUE?" he questioned.

"_I am nearly done with the data, and we can begin the manufacturing of the equipment tomorrow for sure." _she told him, as she was typing on the computer with one hand.

Char smiled, "You are very talented Fiona." he admitted. "Even with a wound like you have you still impress me." he told her as Fiona brushed a hair out of her face and smiled.

"_Why thank you sir._" she told him, "_Is there anything else sir?"_ she asked.

Char shook his head, "_No, continue with the fine work Fiona."_ he told her, shutting off the screen.

* * *

Fiona's quarters:

Fiona still in the sling from her bullet wound, she typed with her off hand, at an amazing speed. She heard her door open, as her boyfriend came in, Vyse. "How is the data coming?" he asked her, as Fiona smirked.

"Y'know, the Captain just paged me about the exact same thing." she told him, as she took a break, "Ahh, my hand is getting sore." she told him, as she dipped it in some ice. "Feels better." she admitted, as Vyse went behind her.

"You should take it easy more." he told her, as his right hand began to massage the shoulder that was not injured. Fiona raised her head, and closed her eyes, as the massage felt good. She silenty moaned as he did resting her head onto his hand. "I'd do the other shoulder but you are hurt there." he told her, as he leaned down, as she opened her eyes as they had a gentle kiss.

"I know." she told him, as she took the hand out of the ice, and showed it to him. Vyse nodded taking her hand and began to massage it. "I have no idea what I'd do without you." she told him, as she felt him pushing on the bone within her hand.

He smirked, "Don't know, likley still in that bar." he told her, as it got Fiona to laugh for him. "Those two ships are still out there." he told her as Fiona nodded.

"Yeah, the Archetype ship the Archangel, and what seems to be a sister ship I haven't had any data on it." she told him. "Four G-Weapons are the opponents thus far." she added. As she brought up a second window on her terminal to show the Silver Frame. "Though your suit, can likley fight as though it was four machines." she admitted.

Vyse smirked, "Yeah, but thanks to your programming I can use them and fly the suit just fine." he told her as she smiled at that.

"Well, my hand is alright now, so I'm going to get back to work." she suddenly told him after a moment of silence. "You should get some rest, I have a feeling a battle will begin here soon enough." she told him.

Vyse nodded, "Alright." he told her, kissing her again. With that, he left the room, and went for his own. "Lewis. . ." he began, as he went for his room.

* * *

Valkyrie's Corridors Near Alex's quarters:

Cagalli, had been trying to figure out as much as she could about Alex, from the other designated pilots of the ship. "Nothing but a rag tag group." she admitted. She remembered one in particular with the pilot of the Devastator Gundam.

"Look, I know Alex isn't the friendliest guy around, but he has a heart," the Devastator's pilot had told her. "I don't blame you for your attitude, not when he's related to someone like Ezalia Joule, but he's not what you think, either."

_"Why does he hate the Atlantic Federation, then, if not because of his relatives?" she'd shot back._

_Kyle had taken a moment to respond. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you," he'd said at length. "Alex doesn't like that being spread around; if you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself."_

_Cagalli had decided to do just that, though at the same time she couldn't suppress a chuckle at what had happened next. Chris Madsen, the flame-haired pilot of X112 Inferno, had turned up just as she was leaving._

_"Are you sure we can trust them, Kyle?" he'd asked, referring to their Earth Forces allies. "What if they're with Blue Cosmos or something?"_

_Cagalli had burst out laughing at Kyle's response. "Will you give the conspiracy theories a rest, Chris?" he'd groaned, in the tone of someone who'd been over the same subject at least a hundred times. "I swear, you see black helicopters every time somebody sneezes." Chris had just looked innocent._

She shook her head, "Like I believe them, they are his friends after all." she said as she stopped infront of his quarters. She raised a hand ready to knock, '_Should I really go in here?_' she questioned her self. She then took a breath and knocked.

Inside, Alex was resting on his bed, looking at a picture, he leaned up, setting it on the mattress. "Come in." he called out, as the door slid open, as Cagalli came in. "Lady Cagalli, what a surprise." Alex noted.

Cagalli had a bit of an angered look, "Don't call me lady, M'lady or princess." she told him right off the bat. She looked around the room, the cabin was sparsely furnished, with a military bunk against one bulkhead, a bookcase directly opposite, a desk with a built-in computer terminal and two chairs, and what looked like a supply cabinet of some sort. A framed photo on the bunk.

Alex looked at her with his ice blue eyes, "I think I can guess why you are here." he admitted, as he offered her a seat as a gesture. "You're here to figure out what exactly I am up to are you not?" he questioned.

Cagall just looked at her, and unnerved, "In a sense yes, that is exactly why I am here." she acknowledged. "Everyone I've talked to says you hate the Earth Forces, so why are you helping them?" she bluntly questioned.

He just gave her a stare, do to the type of tone she was giving him. '_Just what is she trying to pull?_' he questioned himself. "Lia is one reason; I could hardly choose to fight against her own family its just not my thing really." he admitted. He looked to the corner, "My hand was forced and I had to go ahead of plan, thanks to the Vesailius' captain Rau Le Creuset. I knew we were going to leave soon, but not this soon." he added. He then raised an eyebrow, "What did you think I was part of some deep-cover intelligence?" he questioned.

Cagalli just stared at him, with a hateful glare. "What am I supposed to think?" she questioned. "The way you acted, you knew of the attack ahead of time, your Aunt is a member of the PLANT Supreme Council and I've been informed your cousin is one of the people that stole the Prototype Earth Forces mobile suits." she said raising her voice, "If your not some sort of spy, who has made mobile suits almost identical to the Prototypes, what else could you be?" she questioned.

Alex shook his head, "Ever since Junius Seven, I lost a family member but do to the way I am I learned to cope with it, and I do not wish to seek revenge upon the Earth Forces. However the current leader of the ZAFT militia also lost someone at that tragedy. Patrick Zala lost his wife, and for vengeance, well I just don't want to think of what that means if he succeeds." he told her.

Cagalli just looked at him, "Then why not work from within?, you are Ezalia Joule's Nephew right?" she questioned him.

Alex looked at her, "She wont be able to help as much as she is. She hates the Earth Forces just as much as Zala for more reasons then he does." he told her, as Cagalli just went wide eyed. "There is more going on then you realize; don't talk to me saying I am doing nothing! I don't need a lecture from some pampered Aristocrat." he told her.

His words spared an explosion. "_Pampered?_" Cagalli shouted, bursting out of her chair. "Just who do you think you are? I've had military training; I don't just sit around doing nothing! And at least I'm trying to change things, instead of betraying my people and my own family!"

The flat crack of Alex's palm striking the desk was like a pistol shot. Cagalli flinched, realizing in an instant that she'd gone too far. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Cagalli Yula Athha," Alex said, very softly. "I tried to tell Aunt Ezalia that Zala was trouble. I tried to tell her that he wanted more than victory, that he wanted the Naturals extinct, but she didn't care. . . She had no love for the Natural's after what happened to him. . . Andrea. . . the both of them." he told her. So I left, I came with a few friends to Heliopolis, and we made a plan to counter Zala. In the process I met Kira, and the others, and now because of ZAFT especially Zala and Creuset, I have to fight Yzak." he said, just then his eyes opened wide. "No, I forgot to tell him." he told her.

"Tell who?" Cagalli asked.

Alex handed her the picture he had, "Look at it carefully, is there anyone among them that you know in person?" he questioned her. "Anyone that that is not me, or Aunt Ezalia." he added.

Cagalli focused on it, she looked around, and saw someone around the youngest female of the group, hand held wide messing up the raven haired girls hair. She immediately saw the resemblance of someone she knew. "That's, That is Samuel! Sahaku's body guard." she said sourly. "You're related?"

Alex nodded, "That is indeed Samuel, but in that picture, his name is Samorei Joule." he told her. "Now you know, why I punched him in the face." he told her.

"Yeah I guess I do." she admitted. "But, what do you have to tell him?" she asked him.

Alex nodded, "One of the hi-jackers, the one who got the Duel, is Samorei's brother." he told her, as her eyes were opened wide to hear that. "Yzak Joule, my little cousin, is the brother of Sam, who is my older cousin." he added, as Cagalli just stared at the picture, seeing the smiles of everyone in the picture, besides Alex himself. But still all those smiles, being torn by the war.

"Idiots." she suddenly said. The princess looked away, ashamed. She'd been convinced that Alex was a spy, a ZAFT agent, but now she knew she'd been wrong. The pain in his voice was too clear; if he'd wanted to keep up a charade, he would simply have maintained his emotionless mask. _How could I have been so stupid?_ "I'm sorry," she whispered.

To her surprise, Alex leaned back in his chair, looking suddenly weary. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It's as much my fault as it is yours; I have a tendency to keep things bottled up, and that sometimes gives people the wrong idea." He smiled wryly. "And I admit that the 'pampered' line was a bit over the top; my apologies."

Cagalli found herself grinning; under the mask, she suddenly realized, was a genuinely likeable human being. "Like you said, don't worry about it. I guess I had it coming." She raised an eyebrow. "By the way, why do you hide your feelings like that? And why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I learned at an early age that the best way to avoid being taken advantage of was to make sure no one could tell what I was thinking; sometimes I overdo it. To answer your second question, there are few people I trust enough to really be open with; it's always a relief to find another person like that." Alex glanced out the viewport, watching the _Archangel_ cruise alongside. "To be honest, Kira probably falls into that category, along with Mir Haw and Lia's aunt. Plus Mu La Flaga; I've long admired him."

"But why me?" she asked. "I mean, I don't mind; I can see now that you're an all right guy, but still. We only met yesterday."

"Not quite," Alex countered. "We actually met once before, about four and a half years ago. It was at an official function in the Orb capital. You were wearing a green dress, and visibly hating it. I was with my parents and younger sister, dressed in a black suit of military styling."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "I remember now!" She chuckled. "You had about as much expression as the wallpaper, but I remember thinking you were a nice guy, deep down inside. I think it was the way your sister stuck close to you; I figured that anyone that devoted to a sibling had to be okay."

"That's about right," Alex agreed. "My first thought was something along the lines of 'tomboy', an assessment I now see was more accurate than I originally thought."

She chuckled again. "Yeah, everyone says I'm a tomboy, and they're probably right." she told him, then she looked over his way. "So how's the family?"

His face darkened, a mixture of grief and barely suppressed rage. "My parents were killed in the Mandelbrot Incident, and Andrea was abducted by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit shortly thereafter. I've been searching for her ever since. As has Samorei, I think that is why he helped build the G-Weapons and the Archangel"

"I hope the both of you find her." Cagalli was an only child, but she knew how much Alex had to be hurting, and besides, she'd rather liked Andrea Strassmeier the one time they'd met. '_No wonder the two of them hates the Earth Forces so much'._ "Was there something wrong with your arm?" Alex looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged. "I remember you seemed to be favoring your right side."

"Oh, that." He grimaced, indicating a point halfway down his upper arm. "From here down, the arm is a prosthetic. You see, my mom ran an ichthyoculture farm, specializing in sharks. My arm was bitten off by a half-ton mako."

Cagalli blinked. "Sharks?"

"Sure; shark meat is very nutritious." Alex grinned. "I got fitted with a prosthetic, and we had the offending shark for dinner."

She had to laugh at that. "Eat and be eaten." Another thought struck her. "You said your mother ran an ichthyoculture farm. What about your father?"

"Dad was somewhat more highbrow." Alex tapped his computer screen. "He was a geneticist. Some of his work I only learned about after he was killed." He considered his words carefully. "Have you ever heard of Ulen Hibiki?"

Cagalli frowned. "Should I have?"

"I guess not." Alex stood and began to pace. "He was a colleague of my father's, very famous in his field. He died almost sixteen years ago. Anyway, Dad was working with him on a project to produce the ultimate Coordinator, and it wasn't exactly kosher. In his attempt to improve mankind, he constructed an artificial womb, eliminating the mother's body as a variable." Another grimace. "Hibiki's wife was not pleased, since he used their unborn son for the experiment," he said, visibly disgusted.

"His own son?" Cagalli repeated carefully.

"Yep. Nor was that the worst of it; apparently he cloned the poor kid many times over." Alex shook his head. "None of the clones survived, as far as I know. The 'original' lived, the only viable child that thing ever produced. The kid wasn't completely alone; his twin sister, a Natural, was born about the same time." His lip curled. "I have no objection to Coordinator technology per se, for obvious reasons, but what Hibiki did was downright nauseating. In any case, he and his wife died in a Blue Cosmos attack about a year later, and the twins were split up and put up for adoption."

Cagalli nodded; she saw where this was going. "And you're trying to find them."

Alex nodded in turn. "Exactly. You see, I am in a sense a byproduct of that project. Dad had me enhanced in very specific areas: my hearing is far better than normal, I have reflexes about twice Coordinator norm, an enhanced sense of spatial awareness, and eyesight that would make a hawk jealous." He sighed. "Until the end of his life, Dad seemed to have something eating at him. Now I know what: guilt for using me in the experiments. I think the only thing that kept him going was the fact that Mom forgave him." He sat again. "Anyway, I intend to find the Hibiki twins, and bring this madness to a close once and for all."

_This guy has a gift for understatement; madness doesn't begin to describe it._ "If I can help you at all, let me know," she said. "My father has plenty of sources; we might be able to find something." She waved at the screen. "Does anyone in the PLANTs know you're doing this?"

"Aunt Ezalia and Yzak do, that's about it." Alex smiled. "Thanks for the offer. I just might take you up on it."

"No problem."

* * *

Mendeleev Captains office:

Daniel Bartlett the brown haired commander of the Mendeleev smiled, "I see Evans." he began, as Kyle Evan's stood on the other side of the desk. "So both of them are indeed here and alive." Daniel said with a smirk.

Kyle nodded, "Yes sir, the both of them are there, and we have yet to find any scans of the green machine that appeared." he added.

Daniel shook his head, "You shooting at it, certainly lowered our chances of it being on our side." he noted. That was when the intercom began to beep, "Speak" Daniel told it.

"_Captain forgive my intrusion, but Commander Creuset is ordering to speak with you."_ the communications officer told him.

Daniel let out a long sigh. "Alright, put him through." Daniel told the officer, and soon Rau's face came on, immediately Daniel gave him a ZAFT salute. "What is it Sir?" he questioned.

Rau nodded, "Daniel, have you seen the flightpath of the three things were heading?" he questioned. Daniel's only reply was a nod. "Well it seems that the most logical ways is the Moon and Artemis. And with their sudden cut off, I'd say they are heading to a closer Destination." he added.

Daniel stared at him, "I'm guessing you are saying that the Legged Ships, are heading to Artemis?" he asked, as Rau nodded. "Good, that means I can see him once again." Daniel added, as Rau nodded.

"_The Operation will begin once the Legged ships leave the Debris._" he added, as Daniel nodded.

"Understood sir." Daniel told him, as he smirked. "Evan's, make sure our suits are ready, but do to the damage of your HM, I am issueing the spare CGUE" he told him.

Kyle smirked, "Yes of course." he told him, turning to leave.

Daniel stood a second later, "Remember Kyle, don't let your hatred to the Storm Wolf cloud your judgement, I don't want to inform Commander Creuset, and the Council that it was you that dealt the fatal blow to that colony do to your anger." he told him, as Kyle sneered at that, and left the office.

* * *

Argama Bridge:

"ZAFT forces, distance Five thousand, they are moving towards Artemis!" the electronic equipment officer told Char.

Char nodded, "They must be after that Trojan Horse." he noted, as his fingers tapped the control panel on his captains chair. "Get me the Lieutenant." he ordered.

"Yes sir." the communications officer told him.

Char looked over to the helmsman, "Proceed to Artemis, if I require to do so, I want this ship to have its weapons in range, once the battle begins, and if the need arises, for me to be able to Launch." he told them, and soon Vyse's face came on screen.

"_Yes Captain?_" he asked.

Char looked up, peering at Vyse through his mask, "Yes, Vyse, I would like you to suit up, I trust Fiona has altered your machines OS for you to pilot it like you did that Recon GINN?" he questioned.

Vyse nodded, "_Yes Sir, its ready for battle."_ he told him.

Char nodded, "Good, get ready for a fight, Your foes will be ZAFT, the Alliance, and the Black Trojan Horse." he ordered.

"_Yes, but Commander._" Vyse began, as Char looked at him. "_That man, of my past, is with them."_ he added, as Char as far as one could tell, had a face of concern.

* * *

Archangel, Bridge:

Sebastian observed the bridge, "So far so good." Arnold Neumann reported, as he earlier shut down the Archangel's engine.

Murrue let out a long sigh, "Thank goodness." she commented, as she turned to Jackie Tonomura, "Is there any sign of the ZAFT ships?" she asked.

"No mam." she commented.

Lia Ramius was still in constant contact with the Archangel, "_I don't know if you all share my views, but I am finding this way to easy._" she noted.

Sebastian nodded, "I agree, this isn't like Creuset." he admitted, '_Something is just not right._' he thought to himself, as he looked ahead.

"_I agree with wolf."_ Alex announced, "_As much as I know of Rau, he is being to silent."_ he noted.

Mu La Flaga nodded, "I agree." he said getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you heading?" Natarle questioned.

Mu shrugged, "I'm going to go speak with the kid." he told her, as he went through the hatch, as it soon closed behind him.

Alex smirked, "_Lia, I want Kyle in Devastator, and the ship at Station yellow." _he told her.

"Station yellow?" Murrue wondered.

Sebastian smirked, "It's ZAFT's version of being on standby for a combat situation." he told them, as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "And now is the time to be ready." he admitted, as Murrue followed his trail of sight.

"A Nazca!" she warned.

"How did that get there?" Jackie questioned, as he was checking his systems. "Another engine signature, behind us, its a Laurasia!" he warned them.

Lia was on screen, "_We got trouble!_" she told them. "A Nazca has managed to detect Valkyrie, its gotten directly behind us!" she warned them.

Murrue nodded, "Alright, everyone go to Level One Battlestations!" she ordered.

Chandra came in, "Captain, a group of Heliopolis Refugees is wanting to speak with you."

"We have no time to listen to their complaints!" Natarle told him.

Chandra shook his head, "No, they are wondering if there is anything they could do to help." he told them, earning a surprised look from Sebastian and Murrue.

Sebastian turned to Murrue, "This ship is undermanned, I think it would be wise to allow them." he told her, as he went for the hatch. "I'm going to head out as well." he told them, leaving.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

"We have gone to Condition red!" Kyle Perry called as he was climbing into the dark gray Buster lookalike.

Alex nodded, as Stormbirds hatch closed, as he noticed Samuel floating to the Jade Frame. "Sam, what are you doing?" he questioned.

Sam got into his machine and hit the radio, "Listen, you said it yourself, I have combat experience, and the more machines we have out there the better." he told Alex. "Besides, I'm Rondo Mina's Body guard, and I'm not just going to sit in our quarters, letting a bunch of rookie ships to defend us." he added, with a bit of an insult within it.

Alex shrugged, "Whatever." he said.

"_Stormbird and Devastator to the Starboard Catapult, Jade Astray, to the Port Catapult."_ The announcement called, as the Jade Frame and Stormbird disconnected from their resupply station and walked to their catapults. Stormbird stepped into the kinetic launching catapult, while the Jade Frame did as well. Though the Jade mobile suit, had a sequence like that of the Strikes, as the high mobility pack lowered and connected to the mobile suits back.

"Binsoku pack attached, Jade Astray, is ready for combat." Samuel noted, as the machines eyes flashed yellow as its main systems began to show its true self.

_So it begins,_ Alex thought, fastening his restraints. _Yzak, at least hear me out. Please._ "Kyle, you up?"

Kyle Perry grinned from the left-hand comm screen. "Ready any time, Alex."

"As soon as Kira launches from _Archangel_, so do we." Alex flicked several switches. "Stormbird is on-line."

"Devastator is up and running," Kyle echoed.

"Roger that." To his surprise, Cagalli looked at him from the other screen. "Ready for launch when you are."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Cagalli?"

The princess gave him an innocent look. "Hey, I can't just sit around, can I? I told you I've had military training; Lia suggested I coordinate the ship's mobile suits, since I don't hate your guts anymore. This way, I can help you and Kira both."

He considered that, then shrugged. "Works for me." He smiled, knowing that the only other person who could see him knew him well enough not to be surprised. "Any word from the _Archangel_?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga just launched; Kira and Sebastian will be heading out soon," Cagalli replied. "Almost time."

Samuel smirked, "It seems she's taking a liking to you, what did you two do?" he questioned.

Alex sighed rolling his eyes. "So it begins."

Archangel Launch Catapults;

"Sebastian_, Kira_!" Miriallia called to them.

"Miriallia!" The two of them yelled in surprise to see her.

"_Thats right, and from now on, I'mthe battle controller for the Mobile suits, and Mobile armor."_ She infromed the two teens. "_Pleased to work with you._" she told them, as the Strike began to equip its Aile Striker pack. "_Kira, the Equipment will be the Aile Striker, and for you Sebastian._" She informed the both of them. A short while later, the battle had begun, _"Kira Sebastian, its time._" She told the two.

"Gotcha." Sebastian told her, lowering his wolf like visor. "Predator, heading out!" he told her, as the machine blasted off, with beam rifle in its right hand.

Before Kira did however, he thought of his friends, joining this ship to help out. And of the opponent he might have here today. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, Launching!" he called out, as his machine blasted off into space, as the two Gundam machines were ready to fight. The two machines, changed from their dull gray state to their colors, the Predator to white and forest green, as the Strike went to blue, red, and white.

* * *

Valkyrie Catapult:

"_Jade Astray you are clear for launch_." Cagalli's voice rang in Sam's helmet.

"Roger that doll face." Sam joked, as Cagalli's face was showing anger.

"Don't you ever Call me that again Lewis!" she told him, hands crashing down on her control panel.

"Easy, I was only kidding." Samuel told her, as he grabbed the controls. "Jade Astray, heading out!" he called as the linear catapult kicked in, forcing Sam to cringe from the sudden G-Force, but he adapted to it, as his Machine went into space.

Alex shook his head, "_Alex its your turn, and if you call me doll face" _Cagalli began in a threatening tone.

Alex shook his head, "I did not intend to." he told her, as he activated his suit. "This is Alex Strassmeier, Stormbird Launching!" he called as the suit took off.

Behind it, Devastator landed, "Dollface, nice." he admitted. "This is Kyle Perry, Devastator launching!" he called out, as the Gundam took off. Both Devastator, and Stormbird went from dull gray, to their actual colors.

* * *

Argama:

The mobile assault ship's primary hangar opened. The MBF-P05 Silver Frame moved on its linear catapult to its proper launching position. Vyse in its cockpit activated the suits systems, "Alright, everything is good." he relayed to the bridge.

"What do you expect?" came a voice that asked him. He shuttered hearing it was Fiona a bit angered. "Now don't screw anything up in that OS!" she told him. She then calmed down, "Please come back alright?" she told him, wishing it.

Vyse nodded, "If your heart desires it, I will return. That and my skill will add to the chances." he told her, getting a smile out of it. "Commander, this is Vyse, Silver Frame heading out!" he called out, as the Silver Frame, the two upper pods split revealing some extra thrusters, allowing the suit to launch at a higher speed as the catapult launched him. Silver Frame raced towards the battle that was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the Delay, I got a new Beta, but he hasn't been on for a while, so I am updating the chapter now. Sorry for the Incovinence.

Model number: MBF-X109

Code name: Devastaor

Unit type: Long Range Support

Color: Normal:

Phase Shift: Olive Drab Torso, Tan limbs and head

Manufacturer: Valkyrie Crew

Operator: Independent, Later Orb, ZAFT

First deployment: January 27th CE 71

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit

Dimensions: 17.5 Meters

Weight: 81.55 Metric Tons

Construction: Unknown

Powerplant:** Ultracompact Battery**

Equipment and design: Sensors unknown range, Phase Shift Armor

Fixed armaments: 60-mm beam rifle, 75-mm gun launcher (can be combined in the same manner as the Buster's), missile pod x2, beam saber x2, 75-mm CIWS Igelstellung x2, anti-beam shield


	5. Chapter 05: The Choice

Chapter 05: The Choice

* * *

"All mobile suits have launched Captain." Miriallia informed the bridge.

Sai, who was on the Electronical warfare, and enemy detection. "Six mobile suits have launched from the ZAFT ships. Bringing up two Id's of the ZGMF-515 CGUE. Both are equipped with D-Equipment, Ion cannons." Sai informed them. "Recognizeing other signatures. GAT-X102 Duel, 103 Buster, 207 Blitz, and the 303 Aegis!" he called out.

"They are sending them all out?" Murrue questioned surprised.

Arnold shook his head, "Whatever they did with those machines, they did it." he told them.

Natarle nodded, "Those four Machines are no longer ours, they are the enemy now." she told everyone. "They are all Hostile units." she ordered.

Murrue turned, "Belay that order!" she ordered, as Natarle looked at her. "The Duel, seems to be piloted by Alex's cousin, if we try to take him down, Valkyrie can turn on us, and if you remember, they are behind us." she told them. "Keep the ship heading to Artemis."

Natarle shook her head, "Captain, if we let them stay. . ." she began.

"Let Kira and the others to handle them. We also have to continue with the Lieutenant's plan." she ordered.

Natarle shook her head, "Alright, Activate the CIWs for Missile interception, unlock the safety locks on the other weapons. If we need to, we plow through that ship infront of us!" she ordered.

"Right!" Chandra called out.

* * *

Artemis Nearspace:

"Sam!" Alex radioed as the Stormbird, and Jade Frame flew not far from each other. The Jade Frame, shareing resemblence now to the Strikes Aile mode, which it was in, but only with color difference. "It's the Duel." he relayed.

Sam shook his head. "Alex, you handle him, I don't wish for Yzak to know that I am alive yet." he told his cousin. "I'll take on one of the other suits." he told him, as the thrusters came to more of a life.

"SAM!" Alex called out, only for the fact, was that the Jade Frame was already past him. "Idiot, its not good to run from your past like this." he said under his breath.

Not far, Sebastian looked at his coming foes. "This is really going to hurt my reputation." he mentioned, as Kira looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "Its not good for me, to fight those that I was a hero to." he admitted. "But I have something to do." he admitted, as the thruster launched towards the oncoming suits.

With the ZAFT side, Yzak snarled, "Alright guys, we have to destroy the remaining suits here." he told them. "Alex, you idiot." he said.

Bartlett smirked, "Evan's you take on Conner. Athrun you take on the Strike, Buster, support from the rear, try to take out that Devastator machine from afar, Nicol, you get the ship, Yzak take on the Jade machine, I will take on Strassmeier!" he called out, as his CGUE went on ahead.

"Right!" they all called out. The Buster stopping, and combined his machines weapons, to make the long range sniper rifle. He fired right there, causing the suits to break formation.

Sebastian hit the universal channel, "Aurloooo!" he called out, as Predator started out its part of the battle, with three shots from the beamrifle.

"Conner, you are mine!" Evan's called out, firing his heavy Ion Cannon, at the Predator after dodgeing the attack. Sebastian moved and returned fire, however then another suit came in and fired on him, it was the Blitz. "Amalfi!" Evan's called out, as the CGUE fired as well. "Your target are the ships, return to your assignment!" he sneered.

Nicol shook his head, "No, I have to try." he began.

"Begin what!?" Evan's called out.

Nicol grimaced, as he then went for the Predator Gundam.

* * *

Vesailius:

Rau Le Creuset looked over the Bridge, and the ship that was now infront of the Nazca class destroyer. "Ades, what is the opposition?" He questioned.

"We have detected the remaining two GAT models from the Legged Ship." Ades the captain of the ship reported, as he looked on. "And from the black ship, are three machines, one of which is the machine that interefered in the battle before Heliopolis was destroyed." he added, as Rau quirked an eyebrow.

"I wonder, has that man's mobile armor not been repaired yet?" he questioned, as he viewed the outer area. Ades looked at his commander with a questioning look. "The Zero, I wonder where that has gone." he wondered.

* * *

Artemis Near Space:

The Yellow beam saber that had emerged from the right forearm of the mobile suit the GAT-X303 Aegis, and crossed with the Strikes light purple saber in the clash of intense heat. The two mobile suits broke apart, and flew around each other, neither one, going in for another attack. "Kira!" Athrun called out. "Please put away your sword!" he added. His frustration of his best friend being an enemy swelling up inside forceing hints of tears that he fought back from coming out. "You and I are not each others enemy!" he called out. "Right? Why do we have to fight one another?" he asked.

Kira looked with sorrow in his eyes at the circleing red Machine. "Athrun." he sighed, as he listend.

"Why Kira? You are a coordinator like us!" he called out, the Aegis told him, beam rifle taking aim.

Kira shook his head, "Believe me Athrun, the last thing I want to do is fight against you." he began, "But the thing is, I'm not part of the Earth Forces! I'm only protecting my friends! I don't care if they're Naturals!" He held his position, still unwilling to attack. "Besides, why are you with ZAFT? You used to tell me you hated the whole idea of war."

Not far, Sam flew the Jade Frame towards Bartlett, as Bartlett was more going for the Stormbird. "You get out of my way!" Bartlett called out, as he fired the Ion cannon, but missed as the Jade Frame moved out of the way. "It's fast." he admitted, as the Jade Frame moved and went at him. "I wont let you stop me from getting to him!" he began. "Joule!" he called out.

* * *

Sam saw the 102 Duel heading his way. "Alex, its Yzak!" he called out.

"I see him." Alex complied as he flew past the Jade Frame.

Bartlett sneared, "Strassmeier!" he called out, as the Stormbird stopped.

"Bartlett?" he questioned, as he turned to take an Ion cannon blast to his shield. "I have no time for you!" he retorted, as the Stormbird fired. The CGUE dodged the attack, and was about to return fired, but was startled as a beam saber seared through the weapons metal making it a molten liquid for a few milliseconds before the coldness of space froze it.

"What!?" Bartlett called out, as the Jade Frame's left Elbow came and smashed into the main camera of the CGUE, shattering the optical sensor to a few hundred pieces. "My main camera!" he called out, as the Jade Frame and CGUE backed away from the exploding cannon. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.

Sam smirked, "Alex! Go for Yzak, I'll handle this one." he called out.

Alex looked on, '_He hasn't lost his touch in the cockpit' _he admitted. "Right." he began.

Sam raised a beam rifle and opened fire, only to be dodged by the CGUE. Bartlett shook his head, "That machine doesn't have Phase Shift, that is why it is built to have such maneuverability, for its defense." he told himself, as he tossed the destroyed ion cannon, and drew the CGUE's heavy sword, and had it in the right hand. "Try this!" he called, raising the left arms shield, and began to fire the Vulcan gun that it had.

Sam began to move his suit, a few seconds ahead of the Vulcan rounds, smiling all the way. He placed the beam rifle onto its docking area on the Jade Frame's right hip, and drew a beam saber from the left forearm.

At the same time, the Duel and Stormbird approached, both with sabers drawn, the only thing was, neither suit dared attack, only circleing each other. Two pairs of eyes, of the same shade of blue looked at the monitors, as the two suits made contact with each other. Yzak snarled, "Alex, is that you?" he questioned.

Alex nodded, "Yes Vetter. (Cousin)" Alex began. "Long time no see." he added, manageing a bit of a smile.

Yzak snarled, the hothead that he is, his temper began to rise. "Why are you helping the Earth Forces!?" he demanded to know, boosting the Duel closer, as the suit was just entering Melee range, where the ignited saber was able to portray the death of any foe that it would cut through. "How can you even _think_ of helping an Atlantic Federation warship!? With what they have done to Samorei!? What they are doing to Andrea?" he barked with a tone of ferocity.

With that, the Duel swung its beam saber, and the Stormbird brought its own up, to parry the pillar of fire, blocking three consecutive attacks, and then interlocking the two sabers together, the eyes of both machines looking deep into each other. _'If only I could tell you.'_ he told himself. "I'm not helping the Earth Forces." he began. "Though I doubt you would believe that, or that your brother may still be alive somewhere like my sister I'm hoping is." he began.

"Sam can't be alive, he died at Junius Seven!" Yzak called out.

Alex shook his head, "Sam's body was never found." he reminded Yzak. "But the reason I am helping the Archangel, is that I am ensuring the lives of innocent Civilian's both on Valkyrie and Archangel from dieing." he called out.

"Civilian's?" Yzak said a bit shocked. "Its not like you, to help someone other then yourself, or your family." he told him.

"That is irrelevant Yzak. It does not change the truth, In any case. What happened to my sister has nothing to do with this. The G-Weapons were created by an in co-existance of the Sahaku Family, and Admiral Lewis Halberton, and there's no way either group are involved in the events you speak of!" he called out. "The ships captain promised to look into the matters for me." he told him.

Yzak opened fire with the Igelstellungs located within the Duel's forehead. "Alex, have you forgotten, those bastards killed your family, we you and I have suffered so much from their actions!" he called out.

Alex shook his head, "Yzak, the Archangel's CO is a senior grade lieutenant. I highly doubt she was any way involved with the blockade." with that, his beam saber connected to Yzak's shield. "If you are trying to show me the error of my ways Yzak, you are not going t. . ." he began, as he felt a sensation. "What?" he questioned, just then he shouldered Yzak's machine, "move!" he called, as the shield pushed the Duel out of the path of the beams, Alex hit reverse instantly after he pushed the Duel. Though the beams seared through the Stormbirds left arm, sending the shield spinning in space away.

"What the hell?" Yzak questioned, as he saw the culprit, as four wired gunbarrels reattached to the mobile suit. Its silver and white paint job litterly glittered from the distant sun's rays. "Where the heck did that suit come from?" he called out.

"Yzak?" Dearka called out, as he took time after destroying some of the Devastator Gundam's missiles. With the explosion, the Buster, went after the newcomer. "How dare you! Eat this!" he called out, as the Buster launched a full arsenal at the new machine. However to his surprise, the upper two barrels opened up, revealing more thrusters, allowing the Machine to completely dodge the onslaught.

Alex cursed as he saw it, "Sam, Silver has arrived." he radioed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Nicol exchanged a parry of blows from their sabers. "Sebastian, please tell me that there's more to this. I can't believe that you would willingly leave us like that" Nicol pleaded.

"There's more going on than you know little brother, but I can't tell you right now" Sebastian said softly, "ZAFT has a dark secret, one that not even I should have been aware of. They plan to commit genocide, and I will not be a part of that!"

"More Conspiracy talk? You've been hanging with Strassmeier too much." Nicol told him, firing another beam, only to be dodged.

Sebastian came in closer, "Nicol, this is the truth! I've seen it with my own eyes!" he growled. With that, as the Blitz came in, the Predator dodged it, and snapped an elbow into the Blitz's face. Though as he was about to slice the Gundam's head off, the Ion cannon from Evan's fired passed, forcing the former Leader of the Storm Wolves to take evasive maneuvers.

"Amalfi, don't listen to this know it all." Evan's scowled. "He thinks he has all the answers just because he got the Order of the Nebula." he added. He dodged a retaliation shot from the Predator.

Sebastian came closer, "Nicol, just listen to what I am saying. If it was not real, I would of stayed, I'd be fighting on your side right at this moment." he radioed as Predator came ever closer to the Hyena's CGUE, but was blocked as the Blitz came in, blocking the beam saber with its Trikero's shield. "The future the current leader of ZAFT has viewed is one I want no part of!" he yelled, forcing the Blitz away.

* * *

Yzak was a bit bewildered, at the new machine coming in that Dearka had attacked. "Who are you!?" he yelled out, firing his beam rifle at the new foe.

Alex sneared, as he moved out of the way of a incoming beam attacks from the lower 'wings' remote weapons of the mobile suit. "Sam, what is taking you?" he questioned.

Sam though, had just his transmissions with his allies cut, as he came to the Silver Machine. Vyse took notice, as the Jade and silver machines flew just a few meters away from each other, beam rifles firing, with the beams flying past them on either side. Alex though looked over to Yzak. "Let the Jade Machine take care of it." he told Yzak, as Stormbird rammed into the Duel.

Yzak sneered at his cousin. "Why should I talk, to someone that has betrayed the Homeland by working with the enemy?" he questioned, the emerald beam being shot at the Gundam, only to have it stopped by the beam saber.

Alex was quite surprised with himself and his new affinity for mobile suit combat; though he showed not a sign of it, that he stopped the beam with his saber like that. It was his first actual combat against ZAFT forces that did not require him to hold back. "Listen to me Yzak, I know that you are wanting to go after both of those machines at this moment, but I wont allow it." he began, as Yzak looked over.

Yzak snarled, as he took aim. "Why should I listen to you!?" he growled.

Alex just was fed up, 'He turned off the com so' he began in his head. "Yzak, the one piloting that green machine. . . Its him. . ." he began, which caught the silver haired pilot a bit of revelating shock in his eyes.

Sam though crossed beams with the Silver machine. "Vyse what are you doing?" he questioned, as he had to back away as four beams nearly destroyed his machine, with each beam crossing infront of him.

Vyse shook his head, "I should as you the same thing." he began, as the four pods reattached to the Orb built machine.

"Listen Vyse, tell your commander, to leave this group alone." he called out, as the Jade Frame, took a hit to the shield by the Silver Frame's beam rifle. The more maneuverable machine moved, and fired from a different angle, however Silver's pods opened for more thrusters, and allowed the machine to dodge the attack.

Vyse smiled a bit, 'This Machine is several times better then any GINN Variant or the CGUE.' he admitted, as he opened fire with his CIWs. "Tell me Sam, why have you joined them. . .?" Vyse asked, his voice darkening, as Sam shook his head.

"I have not." he noted, as the Silver and Jade machines came closer, however Jade kneed the Silver once it was close enough. Sam looked right into the screen, "Representative Athha, and Kanto Sahaku's daughters are aboard the ships!" he called out.

Vyse stopped at that moment, as he looked at the green machine, getting between the Silver, and the large black Archangel class ship.

Bartlett sneared, as his CGUE came to life again, Vulcan firing, "Your mine green one!" he called out.

Sam saw it, "I don't think so!" both Vyse and Sam called out, as their beam rifles took aim, and both fired a single shot, Sam's beam destroyed the left arm of the CGUE while Vyse shot right on through the optical sensor or what was left of it, of the CGUE.

Yzak saw this, "Didn't like him much to begin with." he noted. The Duel then looked at Stormbird once again, "My turn!" he called out, as Alex just saw the Duel take off.

"Yzak stop!" he called out.

Vyse had the sensation of the Stormbirds pilot coming towards him, as Sam went to join with Alex once again. "Oh no you don't." Vyse noted, as the pods detached once again. Sam saw the Duel coming there way.

He then noticed his machine warned him, of the pods of the Silver Frame. "Sam stop him!" Alex's voice rang in the Jade Frame's cockpit.

"You're mine!" the Duel's pilot called out. He fired his machines Grenade at the machine.

Vyse smirked, as the four weapons, and beam rifle got into position. As soon as it was finished, a beam fired from each beam weapon barrel. The first beam seared on through the grenade the Duel had fired, causing an explosion, while the remaining four went for the Duel.

Yzak saw the beams coming his way, he never thought something as black of death would really come to him, as something green. Though that was when his thoughts changed. The Jade Frame had lunged its anti beam shield, spinning towards the Duel. The Shield intercepted the beams from Silver. The Jade Frame then floated infront of the Duel, as though it came out of nowhere. Now though, beam rifle in the right hand, and saber in the left.

Alex let out a relieved sigh, as he saw it. The Jade Frame, had protected the Duel.

* * *

Vesalius:

Creuset smirked, as he just herd the newest part of the report. "So Bartlett's machine has been disabled." he mused, as he looked at Ades. "Bring up the videos of those two machines." he ordered.

Ades nodded, "Get us a close up of those machines!" he ordered, as on the viewscreens, they got closer looks of the machines. Though the most interesting aspect, was the remote weapons of the Silver Mobile suit. "Those weapons." he began.

Creuset nodded, "It is like that special forces mobile armor they have. But with beam weaponry." he noted, as he saw the machine. "I wonder though, why hasn't that ship attacked us yet." he began to wonder. However just then, he felt a familiar sensation. "What?" he began, then he stood. "Ades, Boost Engines! Lower pitch angle sixty!" he ordered.

Ades wondered, what he meant, that was when the crewman spoke up. "Heat Source detected, from below! Its a Mobile Armor!" he called out.

Ades then turned, "Activate CIWs, boost engines, lower Bow pitch angle sixty!" he ordered.

Underneath the ship, Mu smiled, "Try on this for size, Rau Le Creuset!" he called out, as the wiredgunbarrels detached, and they along with the linear cannon opened fire from the mobile armor, into the belly of the beast. The attack stitched across _Vesalius_'s hull like a sewing machine, setting off secondary explosions and short-circuiting half the ship's computers. Then, for good measure, the Zero's grappler lanced out, using the ZAFT ship's hull to slingshot it back towards the _Archangel_.

Ades coughed on smoke. "Damage report!"

"Number five sodium wall damaged," a tech replied. "We've got fires all over the place." He looked up. "We can't take the legged ship in our current condition, sir."

The captain grimaced. "I see." He looked at Le Creuset. "Orders, sir?"

Le Creuset clenched his fists. _Mu, you bastard. You'll pay for this._ He sighed. "We're pulling out. Send word to the _Gamow_, and _Mendeleev_ and order our mobile suits to return."

* * *

Archangel:

"Communication received from Lieutenant Flaga," Jackie reported. "Mission completed, returning now." Jackie continued relaying the Hawks message.

Murrue sighed some relief. "Before we lose the chance, fire at the Nazca, inform our machines to get out of the way!" Murrue ordered them.

"Lohengrin, one and two, prepare to fire!" Natarle ordered.

As with that, both machines got the word. "Temporary Withdrawl, now that is what I'm talking about. Kira, Alex, Sebastian, Kyle lets go!" Samuel called, as to the mobile suits, all the machines flew towards the Archangel.

The Duel came up behind the Jade Frame, "Why did you protect me!?" he questioned, "I am your enemy!" he called out.

Sam smirked, and slashed upwards, severing the left arm of the Duel. And then slashed across, melting the head right off the Duel Gundam's shoulders.

"Yzak!" his team members called out. Nicol and the Blitz came and grabbed the Duel. Sam saw the two machines fly away.

"Be safe." Sam whispered, as the Jade Frame turned and went towards the Archangel.

Vyse saw this, and wondered what had just happened. "_Vyse return to the Argama._" came the voice of his commander.

"Commander Aznable?" Vyse said in a questioning tone.

"_Return Vyse, there is nothing more for us to do here, getting to close to the umbrella maybe a bad idea."_ Char relayed to Vyse.

"Roger." Vyse began, as his suit turned and flew into the blackness of space.

Kyle Evans came in after the Strike, giving it a hard time to do the withdrawl order. "You think you will get away here?" he asked.

Kira dodged, and aimed his rifle, though a bit of alarms began to ring inside the cockpit. The beam rifle only fired a small spray of beam energy as he looked. "What no power?" he asked. With this, the phase shift began to dissipate bringing the machine to its original dark gray colors.

Kyle smirked, as Athrun looked on seeing the CGUE discard the Ion Cannon. "This is going to be bitter sweet." he said, as the machine came towards Kira.

Athrun though had other plans, he was not going to let his childhood friend die, to the Scavenger, the red machine flew towards the strike, and in mid flight it transformed into its mobile armor form. The nose of the armor opened up into the four legs acting as a claw as it grabbed the Strike. Kyle was surprised as the sword did not go through, and he saw the reason. "Athrun!? What are you doing?" he questioned. The CGUE's sword had hit the 'leg' of the Aegis Gundam.

The Jade Frame, Stormbird, Devastator, and Storm Wolf stopped and turned to see that the Strike was captured. "Kira!" Sebastian and Alex shouted at once.

Samorei saw that the two of them were about to go out. "You two wait!" Sam called out, as the two stopped.

"I'm not leaving him!" Sebastian called out, as the Jade Frame flew by. Alex watched on, "Sam?" Sebastian questioned as the Predator was about to take off.

"Sebastian, stay back." Sam radioed. "The Strike has lost energy, and if that is so, it wont be long until both Predator and Stormbird follow." he told them. "This is why I never liked phase shift." he added, as the Jade Frame took off.

Dearka took notice, "No need for this." Dearka called out, "Mobile suit incoming!" he called, as the Buster opened fire.

"What are you doing Athrun?" Kyle yelled, as Dearka went with Athrun, fireing upon the incoming suit.

"What?" Dearka called, as he continued his firepower on the Jade Frame. "We were ordered to destroy it, stop doing things on your own accord!" Dearka yelled.

"It'll be better if we capture it, if we can! Now we Retreat!" Athrun ordered the other pilots.

Kyle cursed under his breath. Though he turned to see the Jade Frame coming in, as he raised his machines shield and fired the Vulcan gun attached to it, towards the Jade Frame.

Sam smirked, as the Jade Frame evaded the shots from the two machines, as the Aegis was taking the Strike. Although inside the Strike, Kira was trying desperately to get the Strike free.

"Athrun, what are you trying to do?" Kira called out.

"I'm taking you to the Gamow." the Aegis pilot replied.

"Stop Joking Athrun! I am not setting foot on no ZAFT ship." Kira told him, starting up the self destruct panel.

"Stop it Kira, you are a coordinator just like us!" Athrun told him.

"No! I will not join ZAFT!" Kira yelled.

"That is enough Kira!" Athrun told him with Anger. "Just shut up, and come with me or else. . ." He hesitated. "Or else I will have to shoot you down." he told him.

"Athrun." Kira motioned, hearing the pain in Athruns voice when he said those words.

"My mother died in the bloody valentine." Athrun said with a sad voice. "I. . " Athrun began, then he detected the Zero. "What?" he questioned. Just then Dearka fired its sniper rifle configuration at the Jade Frame.

"You're going down." Dearka noted as the beam fired.

Sam smirked, "Unlock five percent." he whispered, just then the Jade Frame's olive green optical sensors began to glow a ghostly white. In the cockpit, Sam's own eyes began to change, as the veins began to bulge around his eyes, and the pupils began to become dialated. "Not dieing today." he began, as the Jade Frame did a barrel roll over the beam from the sniper rifle.

With that, the Jade Frames thrusters began to go beyond what they were doing. The machine tossed its beam rifle, and drew both of the mobile suits beam sabers. Lia took notice of the Jade Frames sudden upgrade. "That machine." she began, as she just watched. "Is it true?" she wondered.

Alex took notice of the sudden change in battle tactics. "Sam, you idiot." he began, as he hit stormbirds thrusters.

Sebastian watched with surprise. "Hey, what's going on?" he questioned, as Predator took off as well.

Dearka though was not so happy of the surprise, as the Jade Frame approached him at a fast pace. "Dearka, watch out!" Athrun called out, but Dearka saw it was to late, the Jade Frame rammed its shoulder right into the midsection of the Buster Gundam's Torso. Then the igelstellungs began to open fire wide open on the torso.

"Dearka!" Athrun called out, as he watched over, seeing the Buster being shot up by live ammo from the Jade Frame. Just then, a pair of beams blasted on either side of the Aegis. "What?" he questioned, as the ones firing at him, were both the one armed Stormbird, and the Predator Gundams.

"Let him go!" Sebastian called out, as he continued to fire.

Evans on the other hand, saw that it was Sebastian firing at the Aegis. He smirked, as he flew, and grabbed his Ion cannon. "Say hello to the rest of your pack you maingie wolf." he snarled, as he took aim and fired.

"Sebastian look out." Alex warned, as he moved out of the way of the oncoming beam. Just then he felt the same sensation he felt before his mobile suit lost its left arm. Coming from below the Aegis, was the Mobius Zero, its Gunbarrels detaching and spinning around in a barrel roll, like the actual main body. Machine guns fired, as various rounds hit the backside of the Aegis, forcing it to let go of the Strike.

"No Kira." Athrun called out, as the Aegis transformed into its mobile suit mode.

Sam saw this, as he pushed the Buster back, and then gave it a drop kick before propelling itself towards the lone CGUE. Sebastian smirked, "Sorry Kyle, but I am no longer having to play with you." Sebastian told him.

Kyle turned, and soon, saw that the beam saber of the Jade Frame pierced right through the upper left Torso, close to the shoulder of the CGUE. The saber melted right within the machine melting away the fuselage along with several other internal components. "Arghhhhh!" he roared out, as the computers began to explode inside the a piece of shrapnel flew into his helmet however. "Argh!!" he yelled in pain. The Jade Frame brought the saber out of the left side, and then the other saber came up, slashing through the upper right arm, up and out of the head.

Kyle was in pain, but that was not the end, as the Jade Frame pushed it out of the way, and went for the Aegis.

The Strike though began to head for the Archangel for its retreat.

"Sam, we are pulling back." Alex called out, as he opened fire towards the Aegis.

Athrun cursed, "Kira." he whispered, as he looked at his suits power. "Damn, Dearka time to retreat." he told the Busters pilot, as Dearka nodded, grabbing the damaged CGUE that the Hyena was in, and went back to the ships.

While the other mobile suits, returned to their specific ships.

* * *

Archangel: Mobile Suit Hangar

Sebastian Conner, had a grim look on his face, as he propelled himself out of the Predators Cockpit, his mind wandered of the most recent battle. "Nicol, I can't believe of all the teams of ZAFT Nicol ended up with the Creuset team. Let alone Kyle Evans was among them as well." he said to himself as he floated in the hangar. "He just happens to be one of the pilots who stole the Earth Forces prototype mobile suits." he said shaking his head. He then took notice, that a large group of the Archangel's Mechanical staff had gathered around the Strike itself. This perked the Storm Wolfs interest, and bounce off the beam behind him, sending him towards the Strikes Cockpit.

Mu finally opened the cockpit from the external controls, Kira was sitting in the cockpit, his hands holding the controls of the Strike in a death grip, his brow having sweat come off of it. "Hey kids, calm down." he told Kira.

Sebastian arrived, "What's wrong?" he asked, as he saw the condition Kira was. "Hey Kira, are you alright?" he asked.

Kira just lowered his head, "This. . ." he calmly said. "If it wasn't for . . ." he calmly said, as Mu looked at him. "Athrun. . ." he whispered, so that Mu could not hear him, as he felt Mu's gloved hand on his.

"Listen, the worst has passed." Mu calmly told him, as Kira looked at Sebastian, and nodded in agreement with Mu.

"Come on, lets get you something to drink." Sebastian told him, but Mu stopped him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Before you go there you two, I suggest a little something." he told them, as Kira looked at him in a bit of confusion. "You should put a lock on your machines." he informed them.

"What why?" Kira asked.

Mu just shrugged, "Its just something you should do." he added. "Alright, just trust me on this." With that, he earned a slow nod from Kira.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

Sam looked on as he saw his machine. "Beam Rifle, and shield." he whispered. "The only things missing." he said quietly. He moved his left hand over his right forearm. '_Damn, this pain.'_ he whispered. He then rubbed the back of his neck, as he felt a slight pain there as well.

"Sam, what were you thinking?" came Alex's voice, as Sam turned, to see him coming over. "You do remember how bad you could get if that happens, or even if you lost control?" he asked, grabbing Sam's shirt.

Sam just force Alex's hand off of his flight suit, and looked at him. "Perhaps you should not dwell on that right now, and discuss what you are going to do, about Artemis, the Archangel is going to dock there, what will you do about it?" he asked.

Alex just looked at Sam, and nodded, "I guess it was going to come out eventually." he admitted. "Just becareful Sam." he told him, backing off, "Kyle, I'm going for the bridge." he told his wingman as he left.

Sam looked towards the Jade Frame. "Perhaps Lady Sahaku needs a report on the events." he said with a smirk at the machine, as he followed Alex out, but went for a different part of the ship.

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge:

Alex came onto the bridge, as he saw the current bridge crew turn to see who it was, while Lia herself was still talking to Murrue Ramius. Their battle with the Creuset Team was eventful. "_Tell me Lia, what happened to the Jade Frame? Its pilot just raised his skill level several times to how he was performing earlier in the battle._" she questioned.

Lia had a concerned look, "To be honest Aunt Murrue, I have no idea on how that happened." she admitted. '_Though I actually do'_ she thought to herself.

"_Well it doesn't matter it helped out alot. It fended off the Silver Astray, Duel, both CGUEs, and even the Buster, quite the show_." she reported.

Lia smiled a bit at that. "Yes, he sure is rather a good pilot, its something we will have to thank Lady Sahaku on a later occasion." she added, as Murrue nodded. Lia took short notice of a happy like grunt from Alex.

Murrue nodded, from Lia's earlier commented, "_How damaged was your ship_?" she asked.

Lia smiled a bit, "Well the only real damage was Stormbirds lost arm and shield, as well as Jade Frames lost rifle and shield." she listed to her. "Other then that, getting the rest of our weapon systems online is all we really need to do."

Murrue nodded, "_Understandable. Though, you're still not going to come inside Artemis with us_?" she asked.

Alex shook his head, "We can handle the repairs ourselves." he informed her. Then a brief grimace briefly appeared on his face. "Besides, I don't trust Eurasia any more then the Atlantic Federation, no offense." he told her, putting in who Murrue was aligned with. "I've also heard a lot of things about the commander of this place, all of them not very helping his resume." he told her. He then went over to Lia's terminal. "Let alone of what we still have to do to the ship, we need to get Scorpion, Shinobi, and the Inferno ready for any likley future sortie. Two to three days till they are operational." he added.

Murrue nodded, "_Alright, Archangel out_." she told them, as the screen that she was on went black.

Lia rested back, "Alex, was that the evidence of Sam's other state?" she questioned in a low tone. All she received was a nod, "I see." She then rolled her eyes a bit, "And now we wait, and its going to be eventful." she added.

"Yeah, we have to make sure we don't have a war in here with the Orb nobles." he told her. Then he went and looked outside of the ship at the Umbrella of Artemis. '_The Gamow, and Yzak are still out there somewhere'_ he thought to himself.

Cagalli came over, "Hey Alex, are you ok?" she asked him, in a soft tone.

Alex was silent for a short few moments. "I will be. Its just that. . ." with that, he shook his head. "Yzak's out there, and he has been more of a brother to me, then a cousin." he told her. "Sure he's a hothead, but I can usually get through to him, This time though. . ." he said with a sigh. "He doesn't believe what I am saying. Naturally, he brought up what happened to his Brother both years ago, and the Bloody Valentine, as well what happened to my parents and sister, wanting to know why I'd help an Atlantic Federation Warship. I know he doesn't want to fight me any more then I do him, but still." he said with a shrug. '_let alone Sam wont come clean' _"It hurts thinking like this." he told her simply.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He managed a smile, ignoring the surprised looks from the bridge crew, not noticing the way Kyle and Lia exchanged knowing grins. "Thanks." He looked into space again, then shifted his gaze to Artemis. "I hope Murrue and the others are all right. I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay, massive Writers block, let alone my girlfriend spent Christmas here with me and my family. I hope the chapter was up to stuff. Nuke Dawg heading out. 


	6. Chapter 06: Quarantine

Chapter 06: Quarantine

* * *

Argama Hangar: 

The MBF-P05 Astray Silver Frame walked over to its docking area. The cuplinks of the recharger, and the mobile suits connection area connected, allowing the suit to recharge. Vyse began to completely shut down the Silver pentuplit of the Astray family. The cockpit soon opened, as Vyse emerged, his hair waving in the motion as he shook his head. "He was there." he told himself, as he propelled himself, passing by the Red CGUE his commander flys, and the different colored GINN that the only survivor of the regular squad had piloted.

"Vyse" a soothing voice called out, as Vyse turned to see Fiona, her hair in a mess from the low amount of gravity in the hangar.

Vyse smiled, as he caught her, when she got close. "Hey how are you doing?" he asked, as he made a motion towards her arm that was in the sling. An injury from when they acquired Silver.

She smiled at him, "Alright, arm is healing steadily." she told him, as then they turned, Char, wearing his white mask came approaching each of them.

He came over with a serious look on his face. "How are you doing Commander Wisan?" Char questioned.

Both Vyse, and Fiona broke apart, and gave him a Salute. "Alright Captain." Vyse told him, "Though I have some inquiry of the Trojan Horses Pilots." he reported.

Char nodded, "I see, I knew something about a few of them were odd." he noted. "What have you found out?" he questioned, as he looked Vyse right in the eyes. Though Vyse was unsure do to the Mask his captain wears.

Vyse nodded, "It seems that one or more of them are a lot like us. Along with that the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due is among them, piloting the Earth Alliance mobile suit Predator." he informed him, as then Fiona saw that Vyse was quite uneased. Char took notice of the concern on her face, and looked back at Vyse.

"You seem troubled Lieutenant Commander, what is wrong?" Char wondered.

"Captain, its about the Jade Mobile Suit, and the Black Trojan Horse." he calmly began, as Char stared at Vyse, with a piqued interest.

* * *

Artemis Hangar Bay; Archangel Bridge: 

The Archangel had finally evaded the Creuset team long enough to get through the Umbrella shield of Artemis. Everyone thought they were safe now, however, what truly happend is that they jumped out of the frying pan, and right into a fire. With this, several armed Artemis soldiers stormed the Archangel, and had begun to take the entire ship prisoner, right under the ships officials nose. On the bridge, armed soldiers storm the place, with their commander right in the middle of the area. Each soldier placed a gun on each of the bridge members at the moment. "Commander! What is the meaning of this!" Murrue protested.

"Be silent Captain." Biddaulph ordered. He was a large proud man, with a strange face of scars. "This is something we should do, as your codes are not in our database, so we are unsure that you may actually be ZAFT operatives, that have managed into our base." he told her.

* * *

Archangel Cafeteria: 

Sebastian Conner, and Kira were having their lunch after such a large fight, though Sebastian heard several voices heading their way. That was when a trio of guards came into the Cafeteria, "Alright everyone, put your hands where we can see them." the soldiers called out.

"Hey what's going on?" Kuzzey asked, as Sebastian shook his head at him.

"Excuse me, Just what is going on here?" Sebastian asked.

"Quarantining this ship." one of them told him.

"Quarantine? I wasn't aware there was an outbreak aboard. Is it something that requires my assistance?" Sebastian announced.

The soldier looked at him with an angered look. "This isn't a joke brat, no one leaves the ship, or gets on the ship without a commanders Authorization." he told him.

"Oh really? Last I checked, I was a commander!" And in a spilt second, the blade of Fenrir was buried up to his chest at the guard. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Sebastian Conner...perhaps you've heard of me?"

With that, the other two, had their guns pointed at Sebastian. "Put the sword down kid." another ordered.

"Well well, the Admiral would be glad to hear this." the one that had the sword point on him backed away, assault rifle pointing at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, "I wouldn't mind meeting your Admiral." he told him in a cold whispered, as the soldier smirked, as he activated his Radio. "Commander Biddaulph." he radioed.

* * *

Archangel Bridge: 

Biddaulph activated his radio to respond. "What is it?" he questioned.

"We have a problem down here sir, the Admiral might like to know, that we have the Storm Wolf onboard this ship." the soldier radioed.

Biddaulph had a look of surprise, "Well well, the Storm Wolf, one of ZAFT's former top Aces, before he went Awol." he began with a smug face. "Though this makes it more of a reason to impound this ship, and quarantine your crew inside the ship." he admitted.

"But. . ." Natarle tried to protest.

"We are a military installation." Biddaulph told her, beginning to raise his voice. "I hope you will be able to understand that." He ordered. While if looks could kill, the one Captain Murrue Ramius was giving him, he would be dead on the floor at the moment. "Well then, could the commanding officers of this ship, along with the Storm Wolf, come with me." he ordered. He then went on the Radio, "Please find the higher ranked officers on this ship, and bring them to the shuttle." he ordered.

* * *

Valkyrie: Sahaku Quarters 

Rondo Mina Sahaku, nodded, as Samuel finished his report to her on the current situation. She stood, "This is not good if BRO continues with their mission." she told him, a hand to her chin, and then to her mouth, as she bit her finger a little; a little bad habit of hers, when she is worried. "This is very troubleing." she added.

Sam nodded, "Indeed, and now the Archangel is in the hands of the Euraisian forces. Though they may not have the diehard hatred to Coordinators like the Atlantic Federation." he noted, as he looked out. "Infact, ages ago, I put down an idea to the council, in trying to capture this base." he noted.

Mina looked at him, "Why would you?" she asked him.

"Look at it Mina." He whispered, "With a defense system like that, Boaz would be unstoppable, along with Artemis. The two stations would ensure the safety of the PLANTs, for a long time to come." he told her, as Mina sat back, thinking about it.

She nodded in agreement with what Sam was saying, "This is an If, but if Orb is forced, or volunteers into this war, we will likley take Artemis, whether we join ZAFT or not."

Sam smirked, "Now is not a time to talk about that, we need to actually have something for us to contribute, a Symbiotic relationship so to speak with the chosen allie." he admitted, as Mina quietly laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing Sam, nothing, but the question is, what are we going for now?" she wondered.

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge around Area Map: 

The primary commanders of the crew were around the holographic map, along with Cagalli Yula Athha also joining them. Unlike Rondo Mina, she has been allowed to move throughout the ship freely. "So that is the extent of our status." Lia Ramius noted, as she looked around at the other three. Alex, and Kyle, were the other two, as well as Cagalli. "We can finish the repairs in less then a day, and the rest of the weapons in a few days." she began. "More Quantity then Quality, here in a few days." she admitted.

Alex let out a small grunt, "Good thing, we have a skeleton crew though; one of those leaks from a hit we took, contaminated our water supply, we are in just as much of a rut as the Archangel now." he took note, which left Lia with a Grim look.

"I'm afraid your right Alex. There is not much we can do about it, without docking at Artemis, and much like you, I don't trust them." she told him, voicing her feelings on such a subject.

Kyle snorted, "Who in their right mind would?" The man from December city rolled his eyes. "Especially the man in charge of this place, the jackass Garcia. I've heard his position is because political string pullers." he began waving his hand.

Alex shook his head, "Then this guy owes his rank for the Eurasian goverment." he commented. "Because of a bunch of string pullers no less." he added with disgust. "What I don't understand is why they wasted a lightwave barrier, on a back water base like Artemis, There's nothing here either side cares about." he admitted. No one could answer Alex on that.

"Well." Lia began, as she rose, "I'm heading to my Cabin, though we are an independed faction, its a good idea to keep records, so I have to go and do some paperwork." she began. "Kyle?" she asked.

Kyle went for the Hatch, "I'm going to go supervise the mobile suits." he then glanced over to Cagalli. "Care to join?" he asked her, as she perked a glance over to him.

She shook her head, "No, but thank you for asking Kyle." she told him. "Not just yet. . ." she began, as she looked to Alex, "I feel like staying here, unless you want some privacy Alex." she told him.

Alex shrugged, "Your company is alright with me, besides, our helmsman will still be here anyways." he added, as the man raised an arm, to show Cagalli, that he was still there. Though she then looked, to see Alex sitting at the Electronics warfare station, as he was poring over yet another file. When Lia, and Alex left, Cagalli studied her new found friend. She'd realized there was a real person in that cold shell of his, she wanted to know that warm inside. Despite his openess to her however, he had an aura of mystery to her. Almost as though there is more then meet the eye.

'_Of course, there is,' _she told herself. '_Sure he obviously considers you a friend, otherwise you would be confined to a room, but do you really expect him to tell you everything, in such a short time?_' she asked herself.

Alex took notice, that Cagalli was having some thoughts, by seeing some that she was having some Scrutiny about him. It did not bother him at all, though he was not very sure why. Not that he was really thinking about it right then; he had too much else on his mind to think about it. The information he was studying, and the events that has passed on buy in just the past few days.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Such as what has you in such a deep thinking?" she asked him, gently breaking into his thoughts.

He waved his hand, "Talk about what, the battle we just had, or this!?" he said waving at the computer screen.

Cagalli came over, "Well, I was thinking about the battle," she began, "But I am curious with what you are working on." she added.

Alex sat back, with a stretch, "Well even though that was my actual first full battle." he began, as he then brought up the Duel. "As you know, the Creuset team attacked in order to capture the six G-Weapons. If Kira hadn't fallen into one, or Sebastian found his, and captured it, he would have succeeded in getting them. As it stands, he has four, even if one of them is on its way to the PLANTs as we speak." he began, as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if he told anyone, but you did hear the conversation Kira and I had with Athrun Zala before the collapse?" he asked her.

Cagalli nodded, seeing where he was headed. "Yeah. You said their was no possibility the Orb government was involved." she frowned after saying that. "But how was that possible? Morgenrete built those machines, and they must have had authorization in order to do so. Heck, Orb even used the technology to build the five Astray models." she told him.

Alex nodded, "Yes, I do see why you would believe so, but only a few of those families even had anything to do with it. And yours, was not one of them." he corrected her. "There's no way he was involved in this; he's not that stupid to let the Earth Forces, have such a weapon." he told her. "I've made a practice to keep an eye on the Political side of things down on Earth; maybe because I'm related to one of the seats on the council. Anyways, Orb is one of the few nations that has a sane policy on regarding relations between Naturals and the Coordinators. I believe that Coordinators are allowed to life openly within Orbs territory so long as they abide by the laws given to them." he began. "They are correct?" he asked, as all Cagalli did was simply nod. "That policy appeals to me for obvious reasons, and your father is one of the few politicians I genuinely admire." he began, then he waved a hand, "He's delusional if Orb is going to be staying out of this war." he began, as his expression darkened. "One of two things is going to happen. The first is that, Zala may win the upcoming election. He will likley order an attack on Orb, to continue his plan of eradicateing all Naturals." he explained it to her. "Earth Alliance though will demand that Orb renounce its neutrality." he grimaced. "Either way, there is a disaster waiting in the wings."

Cagalli, winced, she knew all too well that both sides were capable of. "So, do you know who had the G-Weapons sponsored?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "I've heard something from Kira, and if you find the term G-Weapon awkward, you can call the mobile suits Gundam." he told her. "Just take the first letters of General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System" he told her. "Though to answer that question of yours, I have one definite, and the rest are possible." he told her.

"You mean, the Sahaku's, Seiran's, Zabi's, and Deikun's?" she asked him, as Alex nodded slowly. "Though, with Mina here, we can ask her directly." she pointed out.

Alex nodded, "Though Samuel, he obviously knew about the Astrays, and from data he willingly gave us, he only gave us the designation code, their name, and even a image of each." he told her, as he showed them. "MBF-P. . ." he began, listing what is the same for each. "01 Gold, 02 Red, 03 Blue, 04 Jade, and 05 Silver." he told her.

Cagalli felt it was time, to change directions in their conversation. "Tell me, about your family." she demanded of him, in a rather nice tone.

"You've actually met Sam. His brother though, Yzak."

She looked at him, "What's Yzak like?" she asked.

"Yzak's hotheaded, impulsive. Occasionally reckless. Arrogant, but he knows how to back up that arrogance." he explained, as he shrugged his shoulders. "Aside from the arrogance, he's a lot like you, actually." he smiled, at the mock angry look she was giving him. "You have a temper best described as volcanic, your decision to come to Heliopolis certainly impulsive, and the way you charge into that factory was clearly reckless." as the smile turned almost gentle. "You have one more trait in common; you're both fiercely protective of the things and people most important to you." he told her.

Cagalli soon found herself chuckleing. '_he has a point at that'_ she thought to herself. "I guess your right." she told him, as she looked out of the viewport, Artemis was there, still having its umbrella active, not allowing them to get any closer. "I hope Kira, and the others are all right." she said in a worried tone.

Alex nodded, "So do I." he told her, looking out as well.

* * *

Artemis Garcia's office: 

The three officers, and the Storm Wolf, were escorted into the room. Their was a desk, and several large monitors behind it. A large rotating chair was sitting in front of it, with the back support, facing them. "I apologize for the unpleasantness," Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia said. "Your identity has been confirmed, so there is nothing to worry about." He frowned. "However, I must ask you to explain what that black warship outside the Umbrella is doing here."

Murrue Ramius kept a firm grip on her temper. "That ship is called the _Valkyrie_, and its commander is my niece, sir."

"That seems unlikely," Garcia's aide put in. "You're only in your middle twenties, and you expect us to believe you have a niece old enough to command a warship?"

"My niece is a first-generation Coordinator, Admiral," Murrue replied. "Her father, my brother, is ten years older than I am; he and his wife are with the Junk Guild."

Mu La Flaga spoke up. "That ship was a big help on the way here, sir. They don't like the Earth Forces much, but since their captain is related to ours, they were willing to help." He sent a quick warning look at Badgiruel.

The look was unnecessary; Badgiruel knew perfectly well that revealing the fact that the _Valkyrie_ group included the princess of Orb, Rondo Mina Sahaku and Ezalia Joule's nephew was a bad idea. She still didn't trust him, but she preferred Strassmeier to a man like Admiral Garcia, who had been promoted to his level of incompetence.

"We apologize for taking up your time." Mwu told the elder natural.

"Its nothing to worry about Hawk of Endymion, yes, your glorious name has reached even my own ears." Garcia told the ace pilot. "I also took part in the battle of Grimaldi." Garcia informed the small group.

"Oh?" Mwu said with a bit of surprise. "Admiral Villards unit?" Mwu asked him.

"Yes exactly right hawk." Garcia told him. "When we were on the verge of losing, Everyone were very encouraged to continue on, hearing that you destroyed five enemy GINNs." he commented on.

"Thank you, I think." Mwu told him, as Sebastian kept scouting the room.

Garcia took notice of this. "It's astonishing to find _you_ of all people aboard, ZAFT Commander Sebastian Conner." Garcia said.

"Oh, you don't say, Admiral?" Sebastian replied, "Why is it such a shocker?" he questioned.

Garcia leaned forward, with a smirk on his face."I'm 'shocked' that ZAFT's Top ranking Ace pilots would willingly betray the PLANTs." he noted. "Well then, let me clear the air by saying, that while I've deserted ZAFT, I haven't betrayed the PLANTs." Sebastian said, as evenly as possible, all the while fighting his desire to wring Garcia's neck.

"Even still, now that you've joined the Earth Forces, which makes you very…valuable to me."

"Cut the crap, Garcia! Let's skip to the chase" Sebastian snapped, tired of the charade, "I know what it is you want. You want all to know all about ZAFT's defenses, and how to get past them. Well sorry, you're not getting anything but this! You cockbiting fucktard!" and Sebastian flipped the bird.

"That was a foolish move, Commander. You'll find that I can be most persuasive" Garcia said, "Take them away, Private. I'm sorry Lieutenant, this is for your own protection…"

"You're making a mistake, Admiral-" Natarle started, as the guard reached for Sebastian, who grabbed the guard's arm and twisted, breaking it in the process, Sebastian then pushed the guard away, reached into his uniform jacket and produced his USP, and put a bullet in the guard's head.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I may be known for the sword, but did you really think it was my only weapon? I may not like guns, but I'm not above using them." Sebastian said, running out the door before anyone could react to what had happened.

Mu looked back and forth, "Well that was rather. . ." He began, as several more guards came in, as they restrained the Archangel Officers. '_what are you trying to do wolf?_' he wondered.

* * *

Garmow Bridge: 

Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and _Gamow_ captain Zelman stood around another tabletop screen. The green icon representing _Bismark_ burned near the edge, but they ignored it. None of them had been pleased when they heard the Bartlett team was in the area. Yzak's hatred for Daniel Bartlett was legendary, Dearka knew and despised most of the man's pilots, and Nicol had met Bartlett himself once without enjoying the experience. Zelman, for his part, saw Michael Harriman as a gutless incompetent.

"Right now, our main problem is how to get past that light wave barrier," Yzak said. "Any ideas?"

Dearka shrugged. "Got me. None of our weapons will punch through."

Nicol, however, looked thoughtful. "I think I have a way." He tapped a few keys, bringing up the schematics of the Blitz. "My machine, the Blitz, is equipped with a system called Mirage Colloid. It renders the machine invisible to radar, thermal detection, and the naked eye." He looked at his comrades. "If we take the _Gamow_ out of detection range of Artemis, I can sneak in and destroy the reflectors."

_Normally I'd call this a coward's tactic, but not with Alex and his friends out there._ "Sounds good to me," Yzak agreed. "Any problems with it?"

"Just one: the Phase-shift armor can't be used while the Mirage Colloid is activated." Nicol shrugged. "I think it's a fair trade-off, since you can't fight what you can't see."

"All right." Yzak nodded. "Take out those reflectors, and Dearka and I will follow you in." A grimace of distaste touched his face. "You can bet Commander Bartlett will be going; he hates Alex even more than he hates me. Alex humiliated him at a martial arts tournament last year."

The other two pilots agreed; Daniel Bartlett, while an excellent pilot and a skilled tactician, was known to be extremely competitive, and extremely vindictive.

Nicol turned to leave, then glanced over his shoulder. "Speaking of Strassmeier, did you get anything out of him, Yzak?"

The white-haired pilot grimaced again. "Just what he meant by Committee Chairman Zala's 'madness'. It's the same thing he told my mom last year: he thinks Zala wants to kill all the Naturals." He smiled humorlessly at the looks of astonishment that earned him. "I know, it's crazy, since we have Natural allies in Oceania and the African Community." A shrug. "That's what he believes."

"That is crazy." Nicol resumed walking, but Yzak caught up with him at the hatch. "Yzak?"

Yzak's voice was unusually soft. "If Alex launches, leave him to me, okay?"

Nicol smiled; they didn't always get along, but they stuck together when it counted. "You got it, Yzak."

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge: 

Lia rested back, as she decided to come back onto the bridge, and look at what Constalations she could see in the distance. However, she turned a bit, and saw Cagalli Yula Athha came in. "Hey there Cags." Lia began, as Cagalli landed near the captain's seat.

"Excuse me, Lia." Cagalli began, earned a bit of a quiet look from Lia, as she got the captain's attention. "I'm wondering, if I'd be able to use some of the water as a sponge bath, as we are trying to ration the water now." she told her, as Lia nodded.

"I don't see why you can't Cagalli." she told her. "Though I do wonder, why did you not ask Alex?" she asked.

She shrugged, "Guess that I knew where you were, but I don't have a clue about Alex at the moment." she began, as she looked to the door. "Well I'm going to head down to the girls showers." she told Lia, as the young Ramius nodded.

"Alright." Lia said.

* * *

Valkyrie Hall: 

Sam was walking, and then he saw what or rather who he was actually looking for. "Alex there you are." Sam began, as he came closer to his cousin.

"Ahh Sam, whatcha need?" he asked, as Sam shrugged.

"Its not what I need, its Lady Sahaku." he began, as Alex had a bit of a look of disgust. "Take it easy, she isn't like the rumors that have been spread." he told him.

Alex shook his head, "You of all people would know that it was her family that funded the GAT project right?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, I have seen that happen, but here is the thing, its for the better of Orb." he told Alex, as Alex looked over to him cautiously. "First came the GINN, ZAFT's elite unit capable of curshing several Mobius Mobile armors in mere seconds. After the Mobius came the Zero, but only few could pilot those." he added.

"Just what are you getting at Sam?" Alex asked him.

Sam smiled, "Then came the units you now Call Gundam, or the GAT project. In turn, that brought out, the Astray project, and your own private army project. So in the end, you should be thanking her rather then hating her." he told him, looking at Alex, with a stern expression.

Alex looked at his cousin, Sam's tone was more then serious to how he normally heard his cousin speak. "I see your point, Sam. That doesn't mean I'm happy that the Sahakus are in league with the Earth Forces, whatever their reasons." Shrugging, "You've always been a good judge of character, so I'll take your word for it; for now." he told him. "What was your request?" he asked.

"Mina wishes to use some water. She has already been informed to the water shortage." Sam told him, as Alex caved.

"Alright, she can, but enough only for a spongebath." he told Sam. After that, Alex should add, "I trust you won't take it amiss if I keep an eye on Lady Sahaku. I understand where you're coming from, but I cannot afford to be careless. There is too much at stake."

Sam nodded, "If you let that paranoia out of control, I will have no choice but to stop you Alex." Sam told him, turning and getting ready to leave. "I'm going to go tell her now." he told him.

* * *

Artemis, Archangel Cafeteria: 

With Sebastian on the loose, security throughout the base had been increased, and Murrue, Mu, and Natarle had been locked up. Sebastian had gone to the hanger and found both the Predator and Strike missing. He then followed Garcia, his aide, and four guards, at a safe distance as they went in search of the Strike pilot. _I've got a bad feeling about this_, was the Storm Wolf's only thought.

Garcia paraded into the cafeteria liked he owned the place, "I'm looking for the pilot of the X105 Strike. Which of you is it?" He demanded. Kira was about to stand, but Murdoch stopped him.

"Commander Connor was flying it, why don't you look for him?"

"Nice try, we know he was flying the X108 Predator. He's killed one of my men, and he's rigged his machine to explode if we try to use it. But now I'm looking for the Strike pilot. _Where is h_e?" as if to make his point, the guards raised their rifles.

Garcia saw Flay, and grabbed her, "The captain of this ship is a woman, who's to say that the Strike pilot isn't also the same."

"Let me go!" Flay shrieked. Kira then sprung up.

"It was me! I'm the Strike pilot!" Kira said, staring the Eurasian right in the eye.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" Garcia was about to hit Kira, but the Coordinator held up his arm blocked it.

"_I am_ the pilot of the Strike, I'm the one you want, leave everyone else out of this" Kira said, putting on his best poker face, and never losing eye contact with the admiral.

"You have courage, boy. Very well, you will come with me and remove the encryption lockout on the Strike's OS. Bring the girl just in case he needs…motivation." Two guards flanked Kira, while the other two dragged Flay out of the cafeteria.

Sebastian hid behind the corner, as the guards took Flay and Kira away, with Garcia leading them. '_Damn, Flay, Kira'_ he thought to himself, as he then began to get ready to move. "Two guards on the outside." he took note. With that, he left the corner, and went for the both of them.

"Hey who are. . . You!" the soldier called out, and was about to fire, but Sebastian forced the assault rifle up, to shoot the light out in the ceiling. The next part, was his elbow into the mans chest, knocking the air right out of him. He brought the mans arm around then, and got the gun to aim towards the other guard, as it opened fire, sending three shots into the torso, and two more into the mans head.

Some of the civilian's in the cafeteria screamed, hearing the gunfire. Sebastian then got the gun away, and slammed it into the jaw of the guard he grabbed, knocking him unconscious.

Murdoch and Jackie got ready to jump the person, but the Eurasian soldier's body came in. Behind him, was Sebastian, with the two assault rifles in his hands. "Did yeahs miss me?" he asked.

"Sebastian!" a few of them spoke.

"We were getting worried." Murdoch told him. "Where's the captain, and Lieutenant?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian answered. "Chief, what's going on?" he asked.

Murdoch looked at him, "Garcia with an armed escort came in looking for the Strike's pilot. He got Kira, and Flay, using her as motivation." he told him.

Sebastian had the look of fury upon his face. "Not if I have anything to do with it." he told him. "Chief, you're in charge here. I'm going to help Kira and Flay, and locate Predator."

"Will do sir!" Murdoch said, "Give 'em hell for me!"

"Don't worry, I intend to. Gerard Garcia is going to learn what it means to be _hunted_" Sebastian said, his tone even and low. With that, he handed, the rifles to Jackie, and Murdoch. Miriallia came to him,

"Here, Sebastian, you might need this!" Mir said, giving the Storm Wolf back his katana.

"Thank you for holding onto it, Mir" Sebastian said, strapping his sword to his side and then kissing her hand, and forcing her cheeks to flush.

"Be careful, kid" Murdoch said. Sebastian stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

"If you're worried about me, don't. Worry about Garcia, He's about to find out that I'm just as dangerous _outside_ of the cockpit as I am _inside_!"

* * *

Valkyrie Woman's shower 

A long slim leg, was being doused in water with a sponge, as it was set onto the sink's cover ledge. The water drippled down the leg as the water trinkled upon down it. "I wish we didn't lose that much of our water supply." she took note. She stood there infront of the mirror, in a white bra, of the extra clothes from the Valkyrie's backup supplies. She continued to clean herself, until the sliding door opened behind her. In came Rondo Mina with a bucket of water.

"Well well, if it isn't the Athha girl, I could of sworn you'd be more at home in the boys washroom." Mina mocked her, as Cagalli looked at Mina with an annoyed look.

"What are you really doing here Sahaku. Why did you help with the construction of the G-Weapons, or the Gundam's for the Earth Forces?" Cagalli asked her, in a serious tone.

"Why does it matter to you?" Mina questioned her, taking off her shirt, so she can start her bath. "I'd thought you be happy, it'd give you an excuse to shoot things in a mobile suit." she joked to Cagalli.

"First thing I'd shoot would be you Mina." Cagalli told her. Next thing she knew though, the shirt Mina was wearing, hit the container of water she had, spilling it onto the ground. "Hey!" she called.

"Whoops." Mina told her trying to be innocent.

Cagalli stormed over, took Mina's water, and sent the water right back into Mina's face. "Oh, did I do that?" Cagalli questioned her.

Mina moved her hands over her face, and then sent the water to the ground. "Oh, you are going to pay for that!" she called out, as she then delivered a backhand to Cagalli.

* * *

Valkyrie Halls 

Alex, and Sam walked in different areas, but they could both hear, people argueing. Alex knew one, "Cagalli." he began, as he rushed towards, the sound.

Sam knew both, "Oh no." he began, as he rushed to the same location.

Both Alex, and Sam met outside the door, "What's going on?" Alex asked, as Sam shrugged.

Alex went, and punched in the master code on the code box, and as soon as it opened They went in, only to see Cagalli holding Mina with her arm to Mina's chest, against the mirror of the room. Cagalli then saw the two men in the mirror.

She let Mina go, and walked towards them, covering her chest, "What are you looking at pervert?" she asked Sam as Sam just looked surprised, the next thing he knew though, Cagalli's fist slammed into his eye, sending him onto the ground.

Alex looked at Sam who went down hard, he turned again though, and soon, was hit by a fist himself, as he hit the floor as well. "Now get out the both of you!" she ordered.

A few minutes later, in the Cafeteria. "I never knew she could hit so hard." Sam told Alex, as he put an ice cold stake on his eye.

Alex smirked, "She's not called the Lioness of Orb for nothing Sam." he told him, as Sam smirked.

"Well at least I wasn't the only one to be punished." he began, as he stood up. "I have to head back to our Quarters." he began, as he passed Alex the stake, and began walking away.

"You know Sam, I still don't trust her." Alex told Sam.

"Like a punch would change your mind Alex." he admitted. With that, he left the room.

* * *

Artemis Nearspace, cockpit of GAT-X207 BlitzNicol punched up a recorder; this was the first use of Mirage Colloid, so he wanted to record as much data as possible for the benefit of the engineers back home. "Mirage Colloid online," he said. "Particle dissipation rate is thirty-five percent. Maximum time in stealth mode: approximately eighty minutes." _More than enough time to get the job done._

He gazed at the asteroid base ahead of him as the _Gamow_ pulled out, wondering, as many on both sides had, why the Eurasians would waste such a powerful defense system on Artemis. With the collapse of Heliopolis, which was itself controlled by a neutral nation, there was nothing at the L3 point to defend. Neither ZAFT nor the Earth Alliance had any colonies in the area.

_Unless the Eurasians have some secret project of their own out here,_ Nicol thought, then shrugged and shifted his gaze to the black ship holding station just outside the Umbrella. Though he knew the _Valkyrie_ couldn't possibly detect him, he shivered at the sight. While it had the same basic shape as the _Archangel_, it looked somehow predatory, like a creature of the night ready to pounce on the unwary.

"And if Yzak's right, that cousin of his _is_ a predator," Nicol murmured. "I'd better be careful." Even as he spoke, the Umbrella came down. _Okay, here we go. Blast one reflector, then move before the _Valkyrie _can localize me._ He powered up his beam rifle -the saber was useless with Mirage Colloid up- and fired, blowing one of the emitters apart. Boosting to another position, he fired again and again, slagging two more.

When he had taken out six emitters, Nicol dropped stealth and keyed his radio. "Yzak, Dearka, the path is clear!"

"Roger that, Nicol," Yzak's voice came back. "Good job. Any reaction from the black ship?"

Nicol checked his radar. "Nothing yet, but you can bet they're not going to take this lying down."

"Bartlett and his people are launching," Dearka put in, sounding more than a little disgusted. "They should be able to keep those guys tied down. You get into the harbor, see if you can find the Strike."

"Got it." _And if I do find him, I'm not shooting to kill. Athrun's been through enough; I'm not going to be the one to kill his best friend._

* * *

Artemis Hangar: 

A massive explosion rocked the base. Acting quickly Kira kicked the guard away, grabbed Flay around the midsection, pulled her inside, and sealed the cockpit. Ending up with Flay in Kira's lap.

"What are you doing!" Flay squealed.

"Saving your life!" Kira retorted, "Hold on tight, we're getting out of here!" Flay quickly grabbed onto Kira's neck. Kira equipped the Sword Strike package, and used the Schwerht Gewerh to cut a hole in the wall. Allowing them to escape.

* * *

Valkyrie Pilots Ready Room: 

"Go to level one Battlestations, I repeat, Enter Level one Battlestations." Cagalli's voice echoed. Soon enough both Alex, and Sam got into the pilots ready room, with Kyle close behind.

"I knew this peace wouldn't last long." Sam admitted, as he zipped up his flight suit. The other two said nothing, as they all grabbed their helmets at once, and went for their respective machines.

Each of them, landed in the cockpits, and put their helmets on, Alex keyed his radio, "What's the opposition?" he questioned.

Cagalli came on, her face blushing a little, "Opposition is the Blitz, also the Duel and Buster are incoming. We also detect three GINN's as well." she told him, as Sam, and Kyle heard it as well. Each machine beginning to move, heading to their launching areas.

Sam looked on, as he selected his A-Pack equipment. Once the Jade Frame docked into the catapult, its Binsoku pack lowered, equiping itself onto the mobile suit.

Alex's machine landed on its catapult as well. "Sam you are with me. Kyle, defend the Valkyrie." Alex commanded.

"Gotcha Alex." Kyle reported, as Devastator waited for its que.

"Jade Frame, Stormbird, you are both clear for launch." Cagalli's voice informed them.

Alex nodded, "This is the Stormbird, heading out." he called as the catapult activated, sending the G-Force's to Alex, sending the suit into the vaccum of space. The machine flew, and began to change its colors to what its phase shift gave it.

Sam got ready, "This is the Jade Frame, I'm heading out." he called, as the machine launched, jumping off the catapult as the Binsoku pack snapped into its true form, and came to life, sending the suit into the battle.

They'd hoped to have the other three machines ready by the time they had to fight again, but ZAFT evidently wasn't willing to give them the time needed. Alex shrugged; it didn't really matter at this point. The Blitz had gotten into Artemis, true, but Kira was more than capable of handling it. Alex and Kyle, meanwhile, could destroy the incoming mass-produced machines, then focus on the Duel and the Buster.

Even as the two mobile suit forces closed, Lia was bringing her ship into battle. Knowing that _Valkyrie_ outgunned a _Nazca_-class vessel by a substantial margin, her orders came swift and sure. "Target Sledgehammer missiles on the _Mendeleev_," she barked. "Ready Gottfrieds and Parsifals!"

The Devastator got into position, ready to attack. Sam though had a feeling, "Alex, can you handle these guys?" he questioned.

Alex was caught by surprise with this. "I might, but the Duel and Buster will be a hard match." he took note.

"Alright, I guess your Yamato friend, and Sebastian can handle the Blitz." he admitted, just then he dodged something that came from behind. "Mobile armors." he growled.

Alex cursed in german under his breath, "What was just hard, just got really annoying." he admitted. "Though they will just be a bit of misquito's." he admitted, as he turned his machine around, and fired.

Sam cursed, "Speak for yourself Alex." he told him, as the Jade and white machine dodged another linear rifle. "I don't have that phase shift armor your machines rely on for defense against kinetic weapons." he pointed out, as a Mobius got close to him. Sam crashed the Jade Frame's foot onto the mobile armor, and then fireing down with the beam rifle, making it into a ball of fire.

Yzak took notice, "What's going on here, a Civil war?" he questioned rather annoyed, as he took aim at the Jade Frame.

Alex took notice, and moved in, taking the beam to his own shield. "Yzak, come to give me more of an ear full?" he questioned, as he took aim and fired. Yzak dodged it, having his head barely out of its path. The Duel placed its beam rifle/grenade launcher to the Duel's hip, and drew its beam saber.

Like in their previous encounter, the Duel held a beam saber in its right hand. "We don't have to do this, Alex," Yzak said. "You're one of us, remember? You grew up in the PLANTs."

Alex sighed. "Yzak, listen to me: I will not serve under Patrick Zala in any capacity. Not now, not ever." His saber clashed against the Duel's shield. "To do so would be to show approval for outright genocide." Knowing that Yzak wasn't trying to kill him, Alex glanced at the incoming mobile suits from the _Mendeleev_. The GINNs were clearly ZAFT standard. '_So Evan's and Bartlett are out eh?'_

"The Naturals are using you!" Yzak protested. "Just like they are intending to use Andrea!" Yzak, was then hit from behind, as a Mobius flew by.

Sam saw this, turned, and fired, "Leave them be!" he called out, as the Mobius was destroyed.

Dearka flew into the picture, "Take this!" he called out, firing his Gun Launcher, and beam rifle at the Jade Frame. Only to be dodged, "That suit is fast." He took note, as he then added his missiles into the equation.

Sam flew backwards, opening fire with his Igelstellungs. The four suits, danced in a battle of gunfire, as the three GINN's charged for Artemis itself.

* * *

Artemis: 

The Strike rose above the Archangel itself, Kira floored the accelerator as he made his escape. He was doubly determined to make it out in light of his passenger. Flay currently had a death grip around Kira's neck, head burrowed into his shoulder, and eyes clamped shut.

"Don't worry, Flay. I won't let anything happen to you" Kira said in a reassuring tone.

"Do you really mean that?" Flay said, opening one eye. To which Kira simply nodded.

"Then in that case, do something about that!" Flay screamed, pointing at the black and red mobile suit approaching them, beam rifle firing.

_The Blitz_, Kira thought, _at least it's not Athrun_. He raised the Schwerht Gewerh, "Why can't you just leave us alone!" Kira shouted, swinging the massive blade.

Nicol quickly reversed thrust, just barely avoiding being bisected right in two. He fired the Blitz's lancer darts, forgetting that they would have done jack against Phase Shift.

Kira wasn't taking any chances. He evaded two of them and sliced the last one in half, "Just go away! I'm not going to let you hurt her!" he screamed. Flay looked up into Kira's eyes, seeing how fiercely he was fighting to protect her.

_Maybe, he's not that bad after all_, Flay thought, _He _did _stand up for me in the cafeteria, and he's fighting to protect me, like a knight protecting his princess, _Flay smiled at that last notion.

* * *

Artemis, Interior 

As Kira battled Nicol, Sebastian was still stalking the corridors, looking for Predator, as well as Garcia.

_You can't hide forever cockbite_, he thought, _a wolf's sense of smell is second to none, and sooner or later, it finds its prey._

Sebastian glanced into a room and found Predator, swamped over with technicians, and surrounded by guards, and overseeing the whole thing, no one less than Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia himself.

Sebastian drew his sword in his left hand, his USP in the right, and calmly walked into the room.

"Excuse me!" Sebastian said at the top of his lungs, "I don't believe that belongs to you!"

Garcia began laughing, "You really are a fool. You know that, Connor? Look around you, how do expect to defeat a full platoon of guards all on your own? You may be a Coordinator, but even you can't last that long!"

"You're absolutely right, Admiral," Sebastian said, closing his eyes as if he was deep in thought, "Under normal circumstances, even a Coordinator would have to be suicidal to face these kinds of odds." Sebastian's eyes snapped open, and everyone stepped back in shock.

"But whoever said I was _JUST_ a Coordinator?" the source of everyone's shock was Sebastian's eyes, they had narrowed almost to slits, and the color was no longer blue, but a brilliant brownish-gold, the eyes of a wolf. The pupils had contracted, making the golden irises prominent. Sebastian let off a massive howl and charged head long into the fray.

It became a one sided massacre after that. Those not brought down by a pinpoint shot to the head from Sebastian's pistol met their very bloody end on the edge of Sebastian's sword. As he did this, Sebastian was growling and snarling. He was the wolf personified.

Eventually it was just Garcia and the Storm Wolf himself. To say that the good admiral was scared would be a gross understatement.

"Don't come any closer." Garcia quivered, as his hand was really shaking the pistol in hand.

"You're pathetic," Sebastian growled in a low tone, "You call yourself a soldier? I'd love to see you on the front lines. you'd be shot down by a wet-eared kid on his first sortie."

"What is it you want?" Garcia said fearfully.

"I'll just be taking back what's rightfully mine," Sebastian said, "I could waste you, right here and now, but I'm in a giving mood today. So you'll live. Pray we never meet again, cockbite." And with that, Sebastian turned on his heel and walked toward Predator.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'll be sure that we don't!" Garcia hissed, secretly drawing a small pistol, but Sebastian wheeled around, bringing the sword up from below, cleaving the gun in half.

"Next time Garcia, I wont be so forgiving, now if you mess with anyone again, I will kill you." He threatened, as he climbed into Predator's cockpit, and began to give the suit its power after he disenganged the self destruct mechanism. The suit changed from its dull gray to its true color, and took off.

"Damn that bastard." Garcia called out, waving his fist in the air, as the Predator took off. The only weapons it had being its sabers, and whip. No shield nor rifle.

* * *

Kira soon fired his rocket anchor to deflect the one fired by the blitz, both of them smashing each other out of the way. "Damn it, leave will yeah!" he called out, as he went for the Blitz with his "Schwert Gewehr" chargeing for the Blitz. 

Nicol dodged the attack, and flew back, firing at the Strike with its beam rifle located in the Trikeros. Though some of the shots purposely missed, allowing him to do some damage to Aretmis itself. "Kira!" Flay called out.

Just then an image came on screen, "Kira, I'm coming!" came Sebastian's voice, as Flay heard it she looked up. The Strike turned, to see Predator coming at them, both of its beam sabers in hand, and its thrusters at full power heading towards them.

"Sebastian, I have Flay with me." Kira told him. "I took her with me, as we tried to hold off any attacks that tried to attack the Archangel." he told him.

Sebastian looked to see the Blitz. "The others must have their hands full outside." he noted, gripping the controls. "Kira, the ship is starting to fire up, be ready to return post haste." he commanded.

Kira nodded, "Right."

"I'll buy you some time." Sebastian added, as the Blitz, and Predator watched each other. The strike turned, and went for the Archangel.

The Blitz kept an eye on Sebastian. "Seb, what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Sebastian please, come back to us", Nicol pleaded, "We can speak to my dad, he can help drop the treason charges."

"I told you earlier, Nick. Things have happened that have forced me to leave", Sebastian cut him off "I'm committed to this course, and I can't go back".

"Then in that case, next time I see you, I'll have no choice but to shoot you down," Nicol said sadly, "Good-bye Sebastian."

"Good-bye, Nicol", Sebastian replied, and Predator returned to the _Archangel_, as the majestic ship soon launched heading out of the doom base.

* * *

Artemis Near Space: 

Sam had the Jade Frame knee a incoming GINN, and used it as a human shield. "He, a Mobile Suit shield, Nice." he admitted, as the machine began being pelted by the incoming fire from Artemis' Mobius units. "I'm sorry." he whispered, pushing the GINN towards the Mobius units, and fired three times, the first one hit its mark on the Mobius cockpit. The second one missed, and the third, hit the second Mobius right side. While the GINN in between exploded.

"Hey, where did he?" the Mobius pilot questioned, as he flew into the smoke. Soon the Mobius emerge, to meet an unpleasant end, as the Jade Frame, slammed its shield into the cockpit of the mobile armor. He took the shield back, and flew away as the mobile armor exploded.

Yzak and Alex reconnected their beam sabers, Storm Bird's and the Duel's faces came close, as the light of the sabers made the suits faces shine. "Alex, quit being so paranoid! I know politicians lie, they do that, but why do you make such a big deal out of this? A lot of us want to stop those weak naturals from destroying any more of our homes!" Yzak told him.

Alex sneared, "Yzak, Zala is up to something to commit genocide, which is foolish!" he called out, forcing the Duel back. Just then he got word, as the Blitz came up on sensors. "The Blitz?" he questioned, then he saw the Archangel. "Alright, they made it." he commented.

* * *

Valkyrie and Mendeleev battle: 

Lia Ramius took advantage of the sudden distraction. "Parsifals, fire!"

The deadly antimatter cannons of the Valkyrie sprung out, as the stream struck the _Mendeleev_ a glancing blow, frying its main cannon and rendering the linear catapult useless.

On the ZAFT ship's bridge, Michael Harriman coughed on the smoke. "Damage report!"

"Main cannon destroyed, half our radars are offline, linear catapult disabled..." The crewman shook his head. "We can recover our mobile suits, sir, that's about it. If we don't return to the homeland, we'll never fight again."

"I see." Harriman looked beside him. "Commander?"

Bartlett coughed up smoke, "They've beaten us today, we retreat, Signal what's left of our GINN's and as soon as we get them, set course for the PLANTs." he ordered.

Kyle Evan's looked at him, "Are you serious, we can still stop them!" he told Bartlett.

"Right now, our foes have one Evans. I rather fight them again, then die here." he told the Hyena.

Soon, the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and the last GINN retreated back to their respective ships. Sam just finished the last Mobius. "Artemis forces taken out, and it seems ZAFT is retreating." he informed Alex.

Alex nodded, "I see that. Sam, Kyle, return to base!" he ordered, as the two suits went back for the Valkyrie, which followed the Archangel.

* * *

Archangel Hangar: 

Kira exited the cockpit and slid down the wire. Flay clinging to him tightly. He saw Sebastian exit Predator, a sorrowful look on his face. Out of concern for the Storm Wolf, he went over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked uneasily. He was surprised to see Sebastian, silent tears running down his face.

"No, not really," Sebastian's voice cracked, "But nothing a warm shower, a meal, and a nap can't fix." Wiping the tears out of his eyes, "I saw you get out of the cockpit with Flay. Is she alright?"

"She was a little scared when it happened, but for the most part, I'd say yeah. I'd say she'll at least talk to me without trying to kill me."

Sebastian gave a small laugh, "Every little bit helps. I'll talk to you later."

"What was his problem?" Flay asked, coming up beside Kira.

"You know that mobile suit we were facing inside Artemis?" Kira replied, "That was Sebastian's best friend, he was like a little brother to him, something happened that forced Sebastian to leave ZAFT, and now they're on opposite sides."

"Oh, no!" Flay said, hands to her face.

"I know how he feels, my best friend is flying one of those machines as well" said Kira, eyes downcast. He then received a surprise, as Flay gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was _that_ for?"

"To say thanks for standing up for me, and protecting me, and also to help you feel better" Flay said, a slight rosy tone in her cheeks.

"Thanks, friends?" Kira said, holding out his hand.

"Friends" Flay said, returning the gesture, and heading to the cafeteria.

_'Well, it's a start'_, Kira thought, and he hurried to catch up to Flay. '_Though, what he. . .' _he thought heading to his place.

* * *

Kira's quarters: 

Kira Yamato sprawled face-down on his bunk, exhausted both physically and mentally. The battle with the Blitz had been brief but fierce, as wars battles usually are.

_"But you're already a traitor to your fellow Coordinators, are you not?"_

_"We're Coordinators, just like you!"_

Those simple comments, one spoken by a so-called "ally" who wasn't acting like one, the other by an enemy who under other circumstances might have been a close friend, reverberated in Kira's mind. Try as he might, Kira couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow betraying his people.

"Birdy!" the bird-robot by his head chirped. Kira ignored it.

"Traitor," he whispered.

Behind him, the hatch opened, admitting Cagalli Yula Athha and Alex Strassmeier. Upon learning of Admiral Garcia's treatment of Kira, and the young pilot's subsequent confrontation with Nicol Amalfi, Alex had suggested that they check on him. Cagalli had readily agreed; though she'd only known the Strike's pilot for a couple of days, she felt connected to him in a way she couldn't quite describe, and she hated to see him in this kind of pain, behind them though was Sam, he came as well with Rondo Mina, who helped pay for the ship itself.

Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, Kira rolled over on his back. "Alex? Cagalli? What are you two doing here?" Not that he was complaining; he felt the same connection Cagalli did, and if anyone could understand what he was feeling now, it was a PLANT native like Alex.

"Checking on you," Alex replied. "Mu told me what that dimwit Garcia did with you." He used the Lieutenant's name at the man's insistence; La Flaga had expressed a dislike of excessive formality.

Kira sat up, rubbing his eyes. "He said I was a traitor to my fellow Coordinators, and that guy in the Blitz." he admitted.

Alex laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kira, you keep fighting them to keep your friends alive. Remember that. As for Garcia..." He snorted derisively. "You're from Orb, if memory serves; if you betrayed _them_, that would be one thing. As it stands..." His shoulders twitched. "It's not our genes that determine who we are, Kira. Genes determine certain physical traits, nothing more. Many on both sides have forgotten that. Blue Cosmos thinks we Coordinators are evil. Zala, on the other hand, believes we're some kind of new species, which anyone with even a cursory knowledge of biology knows is preposterous."

"What about you?" Kira frowned. "I mean, you're fighting your own cousin..."

The other sighed. "Kira, one thing you have to remember about Yzak is that he's the dictionary definition of 'arrogant hothead', and, as I said, I have no intention of killing him. No, what I'm fighting is Patrick Zala's madness, which if left unchecked will destroy both sides." He looked Kira in the eye. "So don't think of this as fighting your own people."

"I understand. But still...Athrun..."

Cagalli sat next to Kira and gently embraced him. "It'll be all right. Alex says that your friend isn't like his father at all. He'll see what you're trying to do sooner or later."

"Thanks." Kira hugged her back, a little nervously, then chuckled as Birdy landed on the princess's shoulder. "I think Birdy likes you."

She smiled and lightly stroked the robot's head. "Athrun gave it to you?"

"Yeah, just before he left Copernicus."

"I remember he had a talent for small-scale engineering," Alex commented. "Incidentally, I have also met your recent opponent, Nicol Amalfi. It's not exactly a surprise that he and Athrun are close; his personality is so similar to yours it's almost eerie." He moved for the hatch. "I need to get back to my own ship. Coming, Cagalli?"

She waved. "I'll stay here a while longer, keep Kira company for a while."

"As you wish. See you on the _Valkyrie_." he then turned, "Oh right, hey Kira, this is Samuel Lewis." he told Kira. "He is the pilot of the Jade Astray Mobile suit." Alex told him.

Sam nodded to Kira, "Good to meet you Yamato, I know your parents quite well." he admitted.

"You know mom and dad?" he asked.

Sam just nodded, "Yes." he then turned, "I'm going to head out and find Lady Sahaku." With that, both Alex and Sam left.

When they had left, Kira shook his head in bemusement. "Why'd he get so friendly all of a sudden?"

Cagalli shrugged. "He gave me a kind of long-winded explanation, something about how he prefers to keep his thoughts hidden so people can't take advantage of him, and that he's always grateful when he finds someone he can open up to."

"Makes sense, I guess." Kira looked away. "Thanks for coming, by the way. You and Alex both."

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled.

They shared a companionable silence after that. Neither knew what the future would bring, but for now things seemed all right.

* * *

A/N: Guess this took a while. Hard work trying to intertwine events from three stories. Well next chapter, The Graveyard 

Brought to you by Nuke Dawg, Dragoon Swordsman, and Storm Wolf77415 I'm afraid this chap isn't up to snuff as others were. Leave a review to inform me.


	7. Chapter 07: The Graveyard

Chapter 07: The Graveyard

* * *

Argama Bridge:

"Maintain distance, I want to see what they are up to." he noted, as Jerid Massa came onto the bridge. "Are you ready to actually follow orders now Massa?" Char asked, as Jerid had an angered look as he watched.

"With due respect Captain. Why don't we destroy them?" Jerid asked him, as Char just looked at him.

"We have entered a devious complication." Char noted, "Rau Le Creuset just happened to attack Heliopolis, when two VIP's were there." he told him, as Jerid just gave him a 'are you serious' look. "Those two ships carry Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Cagalli Yula Athha." Char noted, as Jerid just looked at him.

"Oh just great, what next!" he said smashing a fist to the wall. "Can we not catch a break against these guys?" he questioned.

"There is one bit of good news." Fiona's voice spoke up, as she was standing at the communications terminal. "Our Mechanics have given both the CGUE, and GINN their own beam rifles now. Still working on the sabers however. They wont be completed for another two days." she informed them.

Char looked on, "I wonder if the Trojan Horses are heading to the Moon, it is a primary Earth Forces base. Even with the girls onboard, we have to take out the mobile suits." he informed them.

Jerid smiled, "Good, I can get a bit of revenge." he noted.

Vyse, who was over the elctronics warfare terminal he looked up. "Careful Jerid, revenge, is a sure way to get one killed easily." he told him.

Jerid had a look of disgust, he never did like Vyse. "Captain, any chance of us getting re supplied from Home?" he questioned.

Char shook his head, "Not at the moment, we cannot change course, otherwise we will lose them." he noted. "So in otherwords, all we got is the GINN, CGUE, and Vyse's Silver Frame." he pointed out.

Vyse turned to Fiona, "Fiona, have you gotten into contact with HOME?" he asked.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, I got word they picked up one, and gave another away." she informed them.

Char sat back, "Oh joy."

* * *

Archangel:

Captain's office:

Sebastian was standing infront of Murrue, as she looked at him. "Sebastian, what was with that scene back at Artemis, in Garcia's office??" she questioned him.

Sebastian looked at her puzzled, "I don't know where your coming from Captain." he asked her.

She looked at him, "The killing of that Private, and then you just well ran." she told him.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "I did not want to be detained by that man." he answered.

Murrue shook her head, "It was because of that, that the lieutenant's and I had some trouble because of your antics." she told him.

Sebastian looked away from her, "I'm sorry for what happened Captain, but. . . please don't tell anyone." he told her, as he caught her interest. "I was worried about Flay, because, she's my cousin." he told her.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked him. "That is quite the statement considering who her father is." she told him, as Sebastian sat down. "Though, there is no punishment Sebastian, so if you wish you can leave." she told him. Just then her console beeped, "Yes?" she asked.

Natarle's image appeared, "_Captain, Lady Sahaku is on her way to your office._" she informed Murrue.

With that, the door slid open, "She is already here." Murrue told Natarle as she stood up. "Lady Sahaku, its good to see you again." Murrue told her.

"Ahh Lieutenant Ramius, or is it captain now?" Mina questioned, though she took notice of someone beside her, The Storm Wolf. On his face was fear, astonishment, and surprise, but before Mina could even say anything to him, he left the room. She had a questionable look, as she turned to Murrue. "What was that about?" she asked.

After several minutes of confusion from Murrue she broke the silence. "I don't know."

* * *

Archangel: Dormitry Corridors

Sebastian went right for his room, he made it in, as he shook his head. "That is not her. That is not her, that is Rondo Mina Sahaku." he repeated shaking his head. He could feel the sudden shock as he whiped some sweat off of his brow. "Jessica." he repeated.

* * *

Eight Years Ago:

A young Sebastian, walked with a tall slim woman with long dark raven hair. Seb looked up at her with a smile, an ice cream comb in his hand. He held the girls hand, and ate his ice cream. "Thank you again for the Ice Cream Jessica." he told her.

The woman looked at him and smiled. "Its no problem Sebby." she told him, messing his hair up with her hand.

"Hey Hey Hey stop that." he said, trying to get her hand away from his head. "Please stop." he said telling her, until she did. The two continued to walk, Sebastian, not caring that his Ice cream was melting onto his hand. He never knew it until something surprised them, as they came close to an alley between two buildings. A grown man lifted Sebastian off the ground. "Hey!" he called out, as his hand was ripped away from Jessica's. Jessica became frightened as another two grabbed ahold of her, and each of them went into the alley.

"Hey let go of us!" Jessica told them.

"Shut it wench." The man told her, as he back handed her on the right side of her cheek. Sebastian stared in horror, as he seen his cousin being hurt. "Now." the man began, as he unzipped his pants.

Little Sebastian had a million things go through his mind at that instant, Though the final part was what was important, within his mind as he closed his eyes, a golden SEED and in his mind, he heard something. He heard the sound of wolves moving, and howling in the nightly sight inside that mind of his. The moon slowly turned into that of a Golden Seed he saw earlier as it turned into an exploding Nova. With that the sounds of several wolves howled. "Let her go." the child began.

The man holding him looked down, and then all of a sudden, Sebastian opened his mouth and bit hard on the mans forearm. "Ahh!" the man yelled, but Sebastian was not done yet, as the Man lowered his head, Sebastian rose his smashing the back of his head into the mans jaw with such force no child should have been able to do.

The one that unzipped his pants turned to see Sebastian chargeing right at him. "I said let her GO!" he yelled sending his right shoulder into the Torso of the older person, knocking the guy down. The one holding Jessica did not know something, soon Jessica slammed her foot into his.

"Hey!" he yelled, as soon as he let go, she delivered a stern Elbow into the mans sternum. Even though she looked a bit defenceless she was not, as she delivered a roundhouse kick into the mans temple having him turning and smashing into the brick building behind him.

Sebastian was calming down, as the other men ran away, scared of what had just happened. Sebastian's ice cream on the ground dirty and melting. He then went down to his knees tears coming to his eyes, he never felt like that before, however he was surprised to hear and feel Jessica. Her hand on his shoulder as she was kneeling down to him. Sebastian looked ather with teary eyes, he raised a hand to touch her right cheek, which was becoming a bruise. "I'm sorry." he told her, as she got a surprised look. "I'm going to protect you from now on." he told her.

"That's sweet of you Sebastian." she told him, as he just hugged her out of nowhere.

* * *

Archangel Sebastian's quarters:

"Jessica, are you. . ." he began, as he shook his head. "No, Jessica Winston died three years ago." he told himself. "That's Rondo Mina Sahaku." he began, just then he heard someone out in the corridor she began to come in.

"Umm Sebastian, what was the name before you said Lady Sahaku's?" came the nervous voice of Flay.

Sebastian looked surprised all of a sudden and new why. '_I guess now would be a good time'_ he thought, as he stood. "I said the name Jessica Winston. I believe she is the same person you are thinking of." he told her, as Flay just looked at him.

"No, it must be someone different with the same name." she told him, shaking her head, but then she looked at him.

Sebastian shook his head, "I'm sure its the same person, when did your Jessica Winston die?" he asked her.

Flay looked saddened, "She died at the Bloody Valentine, the Coordinator Natural Resource PLANT." she told him, as Sebastian nodded.

"Same time, same place." Sebastian told her, as she looked at him with a surprised look. "The reason of this Flay, is that I am your first cousin." he told her, which Flay had a mix of surprise and horror on her face. She soon left in a hurry not telling Sebastian why. Though someone else was there as well.

"Is that the Flamming red head daughter of the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation." came a familiar voice to Sebastian, though the tone was darkened. Sam came into Sebastian's room.

Sebastian looked away for a moment, despite the truth, Samuel did not speak well of his own family. "What is it that you came here for Sam?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, "Lady Sahaku asked me to check to see you if you were alright." he told Sebastian, as the wolf looked at him with surprise. "When she saw you, she wanted to meet you but you left rather abruptly and without a word." he told him.

Sebastian rubbed his hand, "You see. . ." he began, as he told the story behind his older cousin looked like Lady Sahaku, and that being the reason he did not want to talk to her right then. "Sam, what is your reason for protecting her?" he asked.

Sam looked at him, "She helped me, she gave me a second chance at life. I owe her mine, and after the past year being around her, I've grown to her, and she's come to depend on me. I've changed her, and she changed me. I love her now, and I wish to Protect her, as I believe you do the same with your Fiancé." he began.

Sebastian smirked, he was not surprised that Sam of all would know of that engagement. "I see. I know that you like to protect her as well. So I will help." he began, earning a concern look from an old friend. "I believe Jessica would want me to help you. She's refered to you as a Knight, so I wish to help you be one, though I am still a soldier, well more like a freelancer now. I will help you protect Rondo Mina Shaku, for Jessica's sake." he told him.

Sam could not hold back a smile from that comment. Sam never truly belive in the cod of a soldier, only that of a Knight.

* * *

Archangel Corridors:

"Are we heading to the bridge now?" Cagalli wondered, as Lia nodded.

"Yeah, its time to discuss our water situation." she admitted, as Alex walked ahead of them. "Sam and Mina will be there as well." she added.

Cagalli knew of Sam's true origins from her companions, but she still did not fully like him, do to his relation with the Sahakus. "Listen Cagalli, I wish for you and Mina to not make a scene." Alex told her.

Cagalli gave him an angered look. "And what is that suppose to mean."

Alex shook his head, "Just try alright." he began, as they entered the bridge.

* * *

Archangel Bridge February 2nd CE 71:

More then one of both Ships crews saw their escape from Artemis as a case of out of the frying pan, and into the inferno. Even with the food at a good supply of both ships, they all knew of the Rationing of water has been taken into effect. Both Ships had been winging it in their own self repair attempts with what they had been doing. "So should we go with the Bad news, or bad news first?" Sebastian Conner pointed out. He was there wearing his Voluntairy uniform without the sword. Alex and the people from his ship, did not wear any uniform, just their civilian clothes so to speak. With Rondo Mina and Cagalli wearing extra's from the ships crew they were on.

"I say we go with the good news first." Mu admitted, as he already know full well of the bad.

Lia looked on, "Our remaining units have become fully operational." she informed them. "Sad to say that is all we got." she admitted.

"Another Plus." Chandra began, "Is that there is no ZAFT ship within a 5000 radius." he pointed out.

"That will be good for a short while." Sebastian pointed out. "ZAFT can be known as hunters if they have ships they want to come after us." he added.

Sam though looked a bit grim '_Though BRO is still after us.'_ he thought. "Has anyone figured out a way to remedy our current dilemma?" he wondered.

Mu took notice of Cagalli standing closer to Alex more then ever. '_What's going on with those two?' _he wondered. '_I thought she hated his guts for that ship_' he added as he stroke his chin. "Well we are no in danger if an immediate attack so we have some breatheing room for some rest and to think more carefully of our situation."

Natarle looked at him, "Are you sure of that?" she questioned him.

Alex gave out a shrug. "Our Positron cannons, took out a good chunk of the Mendeleev so we are in the clear from them." he noted. "The Vessalius has already returned to the PLANTs likley but now the Garmow is a different story." he noted. "I don't fully know of that ships Captain, but I am sure they would not be foolish enough to do anything this close to the Debris belt." he added.

The Debris belt is an actual graveyard for ships, and pieces of forgotten and ill fated Colony's before the PLANTs, and the Resource Satellites that drifted within Earth's ring, making it into another Planet that uses them, along with Uranus, Saturn, and Jupiter. An area that would wreak havoc on sensor systems on ships both Earth Forces, and ZAFT. Though the area would not be completely deserted. Junk Techs of the Junk Guild have been known to venture within to break up potential falling Debris, or just to find something of good value.

Mu took a smirk, as everyone start to take notice, and realy noticed something when he said. "Am I not, or am I the man that can make the impossible possible?" he asked everyone.

"What are you getting at Flaga?" Mina questioned him.

Mu's smirk turned into a Grin. "Lets follow the Junk Guilds Example." he told them, as some got a questionable look. "But rather finding something to sell, we look for supplies." he told them.

"But what of Pirates?" Miriallia asked.

Alex looked at her, "I'm sure we can take on anything they throw at us." he told her. "Besides Jade Frame, all our suits are equipped with Phase Shift armor. And I highly doubt Pirates have anything that can fire Beam weapons." he noted. "We'll make short work of those Vermin." he added.

Murrue, Lia, and Cagalli all had the grim looks of that they were planning on doing. Lia broke the silence, "Perhaps we should do so." she said reluctantly.

Alex shook his head, "It sounds a bit Macabre but it is our only option." he added.

Sam nodded, "Its a sound thing to do, we should be able to find something of use." he added.

Mina nodded, "This is for the best." she added.

Cagalli still did not like it, but she realized that it was needed to be done. "We'd better not hang around to long." she began.

Murrue turned to look at her. "Why's that?" she asked being puzzled.

Sebastian looked over, "The ruins of the Bloody Valentine became apart of it, three months after its destruction." he told her.

"Yeah." Cagalli began, "We have twelve days before the anniversary of that event, and I highly doubt PLANT officials escorted by ZAFT military Ships, more then a general squad will be here before to long." she informed them.

Natarle nodded, "She's right Captain, what we are going to do, we best do it before to long. Last thing we need is to encounter Multiple ZAFT forces." she noted.

With that, Neuman began to change course towards the Debris belt.

* * *

Cafeteria:

Flay was complaining about the water shortage, as Tolle looked at her, "Flay quite being troublesome." he told her. "Will you stop asking that over and over again?" he asked.

Flay just looked at him, "But I want my shower, you may like your own stench, but I don't I want to have a shower again!" she roared at him. They were joined by Alex's friend Kyle, pilot of the Devastator. Like all the _Valkyrie_'s pilots, he had enrolled in the college at Heliopolis, and he'd taken some classes with Tolle and Mir. The three of them had become close friends over the past year, and Kyle had repeatedly apologized for his deception.

"For crying out loud, don't worry about it," Tolle said for about the fifth time, laughing. "If even half of what Alex says about Patrick Zala is true, we can't exactly blame you for being cagey."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks. Now, getting back to the topic at hand, anyone have any ideas?"

Sai shrugged. "Not a clue. We shouldn't worry about it, though; I'm sure the officers have some plan."

"With Alex helping them, you bet they will," the pilot said with a smile. He gave Flay a gracious nod. "He might not like the Atlantic Federation, but he's not going to desert you guys."

Flay wondered about that. She didn't like Coordinators, and she was more than a little nervous around Alex, but she believed what she'd heard so far. Let alone her mind still raced with what Sebastian told her earlier. '_And what happened to his sister is every bit as wrong as what ZAFT is doing' _She grudginly admitted. "Does Alex have anyone close to him, like a girlfriend?" she asked.

Flay jumped, startled, as Kyle roared with laughter. It was nearly a minute before he could speak. "Alex Strassmeier, have a girlfriend? Ha!" He wiped his eyes. "I asked him the same question when we left the PLANTs. He gave me this icy look-" everyone, Flay included, grinned; Alex was famous for his ability to stare people down, "and said that any girl who took that sort of interest in him should have her head examined."

A low chuckle ran around the table. While he wasn't rude or unfriendly -Kira had actually seen him grin once- Alex tended to keep to himself. Until Kira had revealed what Cagalli had told him, the others had thought it was simply Alex's personality. Now they knew better.

_'I bet what happened to his sister has something to do with it, too,'_ Mir thought. "Did you know his sister?" she asked.

Kyle shook his head. "I didn't meet him until a year after she was abducted. It wasn't until after the Bloody Valentine that he told me what was ailing him. He somewhat broke his cold act after hearing the death of his cousin" A wry smile touched his lips. "I _do_ know Yzak, though. Nice guy, unless you're his enemy. Hotheaded and impulsive, sure, but everyone's got their problems."

Kira seemed distant, he was troubled within whether to tell them of the pilot of Aegis or not. Its hard for him. "The Bloody Valentine. . ." he began, as Flay looked over. "It's almost been a year since then." he admitted.

Everyone even Flay grimaced, Flay herself was shocked and horrified do to some family relations were on the colony when it was destroyed. "How can we claim to be better than they are if we do something like that?" she'd asked at the time.

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

Chandra began to pick something up, "Captain, something large is coming up, I have no idea what it is." he began. As Murrue turned to him, "It's the size of a colony." he told her, as they began to see it on screen.

"What is that?" Cagalli questioned seeing the large thing. It was huge, and it seemed to be a squeezed together place of old Ships, and colony Debris. It was certainly not something that broke off of something else.

Sam looked at it, "No way." he began. "That's the Graveyard." he began.

"Graveyard?" Natarle questioned.

Alex nodded, "My older Cousin told me about it. Its a strange colony made from spare parts. Its working, has Air tanks, and even a water supply." he added. "The place has no actual strategic Value to either side." he added. "Even with the stories, I never thought it be that ugly." he added.

"Who even lives here to have that?" Natarle asked.

Sebastian took that over, "Mainly people of various craftsman, who practiced mostly forgotten arts until they were nearly whiped out by Pirate Raiders." he added. "I read the report. ZAFT also has a failsafe forceably installed just incase the station's orbit decays." he told them.

"We should be able to get something from here then." Mu noted.

Murrue nodded, "Alright, Neuman, bring us in close, "We'll send a team in." she commanded.

Alex nodded, "I'll inform Kira to gear up and take the Strike, just incase we run into mobile suit pirates." he told them.

"I volunteer to leaded the Expedition." Sebastian told them. As a lot of them nodded in agreement.

Lia nodded, "I'll get some of our crew ready to give a hand on it." she noted, moving out.

Sam looked at Alex, "We'll escort the shuttles to the Colony with our Machines beside Kira. Then patrol the area." he added.

Alex nodded in agreement.

* * *

About a half an hour later:

Three Mobile Suits flew in close formation. The Strike with its Aile pack equipped along side The Jade Frame the Astray copy of the Strike, and the Stormbird, each of them coming to a door to the place. The Jade Frame placed its rifle on the hips, and began to open the door manually with the mobile suit. The door slid open as the air within began to go into the vaccum.

Once opened, the shuttle went in,followed by the Strike. "Phase one complete." Sam radioed.

Alex nodded, with that, both machines flew off, as the door closed.

* * *

Graveyard, Main Hangar:

The Strike helped the shuttle settle, as he began reading the Air values. "Alright Decompression has returned to normal, The Air is breathable." he radioed.

Soon enough, Sebastian came out of the shuttle, alongside Mu La Flaga, various Archangel Personel along with Valkyrie Persons. "Alright Kira thanks." soon they all began to move inside. "This place certainly is deserted." he began, as a few others were beginning to feel a little warm.

"It seems the Temperature is rising." one of the Valkyrie's crewman noted, as he used a thermostat device telling them the temperature. "Boiler room maybe?" he wondered.

Mu continued walking, as he suddenly heard something in a distance. The sound of a dog actually, a bark within the distance. "Hey did anyone else hear that?" he questioned.

Sebastian looked over to him, and shook his head. "No, not a thing." he assured him, but then he also heard something. "Ok, now I did. A Dog." he noted.

"Is anyone detecting any lifesigns?" One of the others questioned, as Kira himself was trying to calibrate his sensors to figure something out how to detect them.

"This is weird." he noted, he was detecting several hot spots in the area, but none giving life signs, or so he thought so anyways.

"The Graveyard, sure is getting spooky now." Mu admitted.

Sebastian gulped, as he nodded in agreement. "I sure hope Sam and Alex are having a better time then we are."

* * *

Debris Belt:

Sam and Alex had split up, but were within radio contact, and able to be seen in the distance. "I really dislike the Debris belt." Sam retorted, as the Jade Frame landed on a piece of debris. From Alex's point of view, the mobile suit was upside down. "Even with the changes to the OS, it still wreaks havoc with the sensors." he noted.

Alex snorted a little, "What do you expect Sam?" he questioned, as he floated around the area.

Sam sat back, his arms crossed as he did not like the question. "I would rather have the sensors to find any ambush waiting to happen." he noted. Just then, his machine was receiving a text message from an unknown source. "This is weird." he began, as he took a look.

'_White Devil as that is who you are, head to Indigo 2000 from your current position, Alone. I have some information that you would find useful.' _Sam then looked farther into the message, '_It concerns a little Strassmeier'_.

Sam's eyes went wide, as they then had a stern look. "Alex, continue your root, I'm going to check out that area." Sam informed him, with that, the Jade Frame's bonus thrusters came to life once again, and the machine went towards its new Destination.

* * *

Graveyard: Main Hall

The Strike aimed its rifle down the hall, as it continued walking. Though as he rounded the corner, the tips of the Aile Striker streaked and streined against the metal walls. "Hey Kira mind taking it easy there!" Mu called up.

Kira also felt the strein from within. "Alright, I'm jettisoning the Aile Striker. It wont be good in here anyways." he admitted, and with that he ejected the pack, as it slowly landed behind the Strike. "This'll be easier." Kira admitted, as the Strike continued.

Mu looked over to Sebastian, "It's quite odd, that all the doors here, are capable of allowing Mobile suits through." he noted, as Sebastian nodded.

"I heard though they go with lost practices here, they still work with the new, and even putting the old into the new." he began. Just then they all began to hear something, the sound of a mobile suit heading their way. Kira immediately took notice, one of the heat sources coming their way.

"You damnation of pirates, how dare you come here!" came an old mans voice. They then saw it, driving on the ceiling was a TMF/A-802 BuCUE, complete with Railguns. Kira got to his Machines knee, though was puzzled as to why a person was riding on the back of the machine. Though he was then surprised, as the old man jumped off of the machine. Soon after he drew a Katana from its scabard and began to come down with a Vertical arc towards Mu. Three shots were fired from Mu's gun, but the new foe was someone well trained. He read Mu's impulses of muscle movements within the arm, and deflected the bullets to ricochet off of the blade into the walls. Mu looked on at the blade, but in a moment's notice Sebastian's own blade Fenrir came out to meet the oncoming blade. The sound of the two metal's echoed in the hall.

"No you don't old man." Sebastian told him, as his superior coordinator strength and that his age helped as well, was able to force the old man back. Sebastian then got into a swordsman position, placing his left foot infront of him, with his sword upright in front of him.

The old man smirked, "So even pirates have decided to learn some of the old ways." he spoke, as he mirrored Sebastian almost exactly. "Lets see how much." he began, with that, he came in with a vertical slash blocked by Sebastian, Seb then moved his foot along the floor moving the blade with it, bringing the old mans sword down as well. He twisted around, about to bring a horizontal slash to the mans back, though the old man brought the sword over his head, and the blade down his back to block the attack.

The old man soon brought his sword up taking Sebastian's with it, though he twirled it around in his hands to hold it invertedly to block the older opponents move. '_Nimble for an old one'_ Sebastian noted, as the sound of the two swords connected again. "Though I saw this before." he spoke out loud. "Who are you?" Sebastian questioned, as the two swords clashed again, allowing both the Storm Wolf, and the old one get close.

The old man looked closer to the hilt of the blade, and began to recognize it. "That sword, where did you get it?" he asked in a stern voice.

Sebastian was caught off guard. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"That blade is Fenrir." The old man told him. Sebastian looked on in shock for a moment, as their audience was astonished with the fluent motions. "I forged it for a very promising you swordsman, and I will never forgive a pirate for using that Blade against me!" he told him, forcing Sebastian back. "I will not let his memory be tarnished by someone like you!"

Sebastian blocked the next attack, "Un-No sensei?" he questioned. "Its me, it's me I'm that kid!" he told him.

Un no sneered at that. "Quit with those lies Pirate!" he said again.

"Sebastian!" Kira called out bringing his rifle up.

"Kira no." Sebastian told him.

Un No looked confused. "You're name is Sebastian?" he asked.

"Yes Master Un No, its me, Sebastian." he told him, as Un No looked at him in shock.

He soon dropped his sword, and came to the young swordsman, with and old man style hug. "When I heard, I thought you were gone." the old man told him.

Sebastian returned the old mans gesture with a smile. "I almost did not make it, Sensei." he told him. "I joined ZAFT in the years since we last met. I was fighting at Junius Seven, trying to save them. But it was all in vain. . . I destroyed the mobile armor, but that nuke still launched and my GINN was unable to get there in time." he told him.

"ZAFT?" Un No began, as he looked at the company. "I'm no military man, but that is not a ZAFT uniform."

Sebastian shook his head with a smile. "Its a long story Sensei."

* * *

Debris Belt:

The Jade Frame slowly approached what seemed to be a ZAFT ship escape pod. "That must be it." Sam commented, as the mobile suit slowly approached. With that, the escape pod, began to open.

"Howdy White Devil." the person from within waved. "As you can see, I've come unarmed, I hope you can show the same courtesy I trust?" the man asked.

Sam shook his head, "This is going to be foolish of me." he began, as the mobile suit came not far from the pod. Soon infront of the person, the cockpit to the Jade Frame opened. Allowing Sam and the person to litterally be face to face. "Who are you? And why did you bring me out here?" Sam questioned, as he looked across, his eyes looking upon the man.

"Ahh right, I guess I know you, but you don't know me." the man began, placing a hand to his chest. "My name is Kenov Rukeni." he answered.

Sam sneered hearing that name. "Kenov you say, the informant?" he questioned, as Kenov smiled.

"Yes, I have some information for you. Particulary to the older brothers of your machine." he noted with a sly smile.

"What about them?" Sam questioned, he was almost ready to just go for his pistol to end this persons life. "The Gold Machine, someone quite powerful has gotten their hands upon that machine. Red though, has been seen in this area, and has come under command of the least of likley people. Also Blue, well you should be careful of that one, last I heard it was looking for the ship you are accompanying." Kenov told him.

Sam looked at him, "Blue is coming after us?" he asked, as Kenov nodded,

"Yes and its pilot, well lets say he goes where the money takes him if you catch my drift." he mocked Sam. Kenov then smiled, "That is not the only thing I asked you to come here for hehe."

Sam looked at him. "Hurry it up Kenov." he told him with his arms crossed. '_Then maybe we can do something about this Mobile Suit Squad you brought here.'_ he told himself. As within the vicinity, Eight GINNs hid behind, or in several pieces of Debris.

Kenov smiled, "Its about a little one, that you have been wanting to find." Kenov told him. "I know where she is. This Andrea girl." he began.

As soon as he said the name, Jade Frame's hand soon grabbed the pod, nearly knocking Kenov out of it. "Tell me what you know, or Burn within re entry." Sam told him. Kenov noticed, that Sam's eyes had began to change, with the veins around them pulsating.

"Whoa there Easy Mr. Devil." Kenov began. "I'll tell yeah." he began. "Even with that threat." he told him. Sam's eyes never leaving the snivling look of Kenov's own eyes. "Have you heard about the Combat Coordinator program?" he asked.

Sam's eye quirked. "You are talking about the program that was shut down by the Earth Alliance, because they were unsure whether their subjects would show their true loyalties?" Sam questioned, as Kenov smiled.

"Yes, she is with those of Socoius, the exact Location, I don't know." he noted. "She is still there, despite the current situation, along with many others. Who knows what the Earth Forces are up to in that regard."

Sam looked at him, "So she is now of the Socoius Program?" Sam questioned, as Kenov nodded. "Bastards, that lab is unknown to anyone besides the top brass." he whispered.

Kenov smiled, "A soon to be enemy of yours will know. The question who. . .?" Kenov began.

"Quit playing with me Kenov, and tell me!" Sam told him, with a low threatening tone.

Kenov smiled, "Is that a threat?" he questioned. "You will not bold well with that." Kenov told him, with a sinister smile.

Sam smiled, "If you plan on using the Assassins you hired, well I'm sure they will go to waste." Sam told him, as with that, the GINNs began to move. Sam then forced Kenov back, and closed Jade Frame's cockpit in a few swift motions. He took off, as the GINN's came towards him, their heavy Machine guns firing away, hitting the nearby debris. Jade Frame placed its beam rifle on its hip, and drew a beam saber. "Unlock, Seven Percent." Sam commented, as with that, the veins began to pulsate as well from within his body other veins began to do so as well.

The Shield was then tossed, allowing the Jade Frame to draw its second Saber. "You chose." he began, as he flew by, using both sabers to cut a GINN on the fly by, in three separate pieces. "A real bad day to mess with me." He whispered in a dark tone. Jade Frame's usual yellow eyes glowing a ghostly white. With that, as a GINN opened fire, Sam threw both of his sabers at the GINN. The beams seared into the mobile suit itself and with that, both sabers grabbed ahold their hilts and brought them up and out. With it, the machine was kicked away, and soon exploded. Before Sam knew it however, two GINN's got behind him and were about to open fire, though before they knew it, the mobile suit flew backwards. Both Beam Sabers were used ivertedly, with both sabers piercing a separate cockpit. Jade Frame then twirled around to face them both, cutting both of the enemy machine's in half.

The four remaining ones looked at each other. The Jade Machine just took out half of their group in quick succession. The white Devil had rampaged again. And with that, three of the machines opened fire. With this, Jade Frame charged at them, first it sliced off the arms of one GINN and then plunged both sabers into the cockpit and then bringing them both out to the sides of the unit. The machine soon turned around, throwing its beam saber once again, the beam pierceing into the optical sensor of the GINN. With that, the Jade Frame went closer, raising her saber in the air, and then bringing it down. Slicing the GINN in half.

Though before Sam knew it he was about to turn around into hailfire, a beam rifle shot past him, three of the streaks in total, each one pierceing the GINN, one in the upper right shoulder, antoher in the left him, and then the right leg being blown off.

The GINN soon enough Exploded, as Sam turned to see the newcomer. It was Stormbird, "I hate being right about this." Alex's voice spoke out, as the machine was coming in. He took notice of the last GINN retreating with the escape pod in hand.

Kenov was smug, "Well at least I only have to pay one of them." he notioned, as they got away.

"You damn bug." Sam growled, as he was about to take off after them, as Alex got in his path.

"Sam let them go, they are not worth killing." Alex told him. Sam began to calm down, as the Jade Frame's eyes returned to normal.

Sam looked at the monitor, his body exhausted. "Alex. Andrea, she. . . is of the Combat Coordinator program." he mumbled. Alex looked at him in shock, "I only know that much, but I don't know where." he whispered.

Alex nodded, "Sam get some rest on the Valkyrie, and thanks for helping with my sister." he told him, with that, the two suits began to head back for the others.

* * *

Graveyard Forge:

Sebastian and Un No walked together. Kira leaned over to Mu, "How is it possible for Denpachi to have piloted that BuCUE?" he asked him. Denpachi, was a brown lab. Un No's oldest companion, and turned out to be the one that was piloting the BuCUE when it approached the Strike.

Un No turned, "Don't be so full of it." Un No told him. "Denpachi only knows how to go forward, and open the cockpit." the man said in a grouchy tone.

Sebastian laughed a little, "I'm surprised the big fella did that much." he said, petting the dogs head, as its tongue hanged out.

Mu opened his collar a little, "What do you do here Un No?" he questioned, "It is really warm in here." he informed him.

"There's a reason for that." Un No answered him, as he looked up, everyone followed his gaze.

They saw a mobile suit, placing a dark mobile suit sized katana onto hot coals. "Hey, Welcome back Gramps." the voice called out. Everyone immediately took notice of the mobile suits features. It was a duplicate of the mobile suit Sam had been flying. Though rather then green features, they were red. And another feature, on the left arm, was a brown symbol that resembled recycleing.

"That machine!" Mu began.

"Gundam!" Kira called out.

Sebastian looked on, "Red. . . Frame."

* * *

A/N: Well well, Astray Manga events going on here. Sebastian meeting up with his old master, and Sam getting information on his missing cousin.

Soon though will be, the events of Junius Seven's Memorial Service.


	8. Chapter 08: Fading Memories

Chapter 08: Fading Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here besides Samuel Lewis, and the Jade Frame

Dragoon Swordsman: His Disclaimers can actually be found in his own Story Valkyries Run

Storm Wolf: His own disclaimers can be found in Song of the Storm Wolf.

Everything esle belongs to Sunrise, and Bandai.

* * *

A while had passed since the shock of seeing the MBF-P02 Red Frame standing within the Graveyard, Lowe Guele, a Junk Guild Junk tech, who had been able to salvage the mobile suit from the debris of the destroyed Heliopolis colony from within the factory it was built in. Lowe had been working on a katana known as the Gerbera Straight for the past few days, while his mother ship HOME had been exploring the debris belt. 

Soon enough however, the high structure of command of the Archangel and Valkyrie had arrived. "Lowe!" came a familiar voice to the Junk Tech. He turned, with a suitcase in hand, though it was a computer. Or rather AI. He looked closely.

"Lia!" he called out, as the Valkyries captain, came in and hugged him.

"By God Lowe, you certainly been doing well. Working out?" she asked him.

Lowe smiled at that, "I see you've been doing well your self Lia." he told her, as a beep was heard.

"Hey, I haven't met her yet!" came a computerized voice, as Lia looked down at Lowe's briefcase with a confused look. Lowe slapped his head.

"Ahh right. Lia Ramius." he began, holding the briefcase up so its screen was 'looking' at Lia. Then text came on the screen.

"Hi there Miss Ramius. I am eight, I am an expert in all forms of combat. I have the entire history of human warfare stored in my database. The First rule of combat is. . ."

"Not now, were not in combat." Lowe told the computer.

Lia let out a low giggle because of that. "Well Eight, I am sure you and my commander would get along quite well." she admitted. "He could be classified as a computerized human." she told the computer, as then all she saw on the screen was 'LOL!!!'

"Nice Lia." Lowe admitted.

Lia quietly laughed as well, "Say Lowe, where are the others? I know you Junk Techs don't work alone." she asked him.

Sebastian walked over, "They are apparently in the neighborhood." he told her, as Lowe nodded.

"Yeah they are around. Kisato is still the same as ever." he told her, as Lia smirked.

"Still the fan of George Glenn is she?" she asked him, as the Junk tech nodded.

"Yeah, but I was more referring to the fact that she is worried about me every waking second of the day." he told her.

Just then, there was a female short cough to get attention. Lia turned, to see Murrue was the one to do it. "Hello I'm Murrue Ramius, I see you do know my cousin." Murrue told him, extending her hand.

Lowe smirked, "Hey there, I've heard of you from Lia's parents." he admitted, "I see you are of the Earth Forces." he told her, without a bit of prejudice or anything to her. In honestly he had no ill thoughts of even ZAFT either. "I'm surprised to actually see full blooded soldiers to be here in the Debris belt. Perhaps I could interest you in something." he told her.

Murrue, looked surprised, "Oh no, I don't see you. . ." she began until Lowe cut her off.

"Oh no, there is no problem, we got Mobile Suit parts, Mobile Armor parts, technical stuff and all that. Ammunition, Mobile Suit weapons, Mobile Armor weapons. . ." he listed off to her, as Murrue just looked at him with a bit of surprise and a nod. "Though we will have to wait until our ship returns."

Alex came over to Lia. "So this guy is of the Junk Guild?" he asked Lia, as she nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Lowe Guele, he is quite the mechanic. If we had him working on our Machines when they were being built, we would have been done a month ago." She admitted, nodding her head.

"Guess he is good then." Alex told her.

Lia then sorta looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Hows Sam?" she asked him. Alex shook his head. "That bad huh?" she asked him.

Alex nodded, "Sam's little battle left him drained, and he needs time to have his thoughts pointed out in the right direction." he informed her. "Right now, we should continue with our need of water." he told her.

"I happen to agree." Natarle told them, as she walked over. She then went over to where Sebastian and Un No were talking. Before she could say anything though, a burst of steam erupted from above.

Lowe looked up, "Oh, there is my timer." he began, as he ran from Murrue, and climbed into the dormant Red Frame Astray. Murrue looked on, watching as the Red Frame stood, Lowe never even had the cockpit close, instead he had the machine grab the red hot metal, and bring out the jumbo sized sword.

Sebastian whistled, as he looked at Fenrir for a second. Un No smirked as he saw Sebastian's astonishment. "Listen Sebastian, I know now that you have been using mobile suits for a good while now." he began, as Sebastian looked over to him. "Listen, I wish to see you doing that." he began, as steam rose even more, as the red hot metal cooled rapidly.

"Few!" Lowe called out, "This is like a sauna here." he admitted, as he brought the blade out, his machines hand holding it. Though it did not have the handle quite yet.

Sebastian looked at Un No. "Are you serious sensei?" he asked, as Un No nodded.

"Yes, I find both you and Lowe to be quite worthy to use the Gerbera Straight." Un No admitted, watching Lowe rest the sword on the ground, with Red Frame kneeling down.

Natarle watched on, she knew of the GINN Heavy Sword, but a mobile suit sized katana was surely something else, especially watching one being built. She then shook her head, "Captain, we should really look at our task at hand." she told Murrue.

"Oh right." she shook her head, and went for Un No. "Excuse me sir." she began, as Un No looked at her. "I wish to ask you of a favor, is that if we could have some of Graveyards water." she began.

"No." the old man gave her the sharp answer without a second guess. "I have no wish to re supply the Military with any food or water." he told her.

"Why you!" Natarle began, as she got angry. Mu holding her back, and making sure she did not go for her side arm.

Sebastian looked at the old man. "Sensei sir, it would do a lot for me if we could have some of your water." Seb pleaded though keeping a stoic look. Un No shook his head.

"Listen Sebastian, I am willing to let you use this place to forge the Gerbera, and the water to help, but I am not giving it to any war hungry Earth Alliance or ZAFT soldiers. The Gerbera Sebastian, is because that you are close to me in that sense." he began. "Other then that, anything else you have to find yourself. This is the Debris belt, water containers would very well of came around here, so Find it yourself." he told them all.

Murrue nodded, "Alright." she began, and went to leave, as Natarle straightened her collar.

The two met up, as Natarle looked at the Archangel's captain. "Captain, may I suggest we take this places water by force." she suggested.

"Natarle, I will not stoop as low as to take water from an old man. Besides, I doubt Sebastian would do this, we could very well count him as an enemy if we did." Murrue told her, as Natarle looked at him.

"But Captain, there is a supply of water right. . ."

"Listen Natarle." Murrue began. "We asked, and he said no. Other then that, we will have to find our own water, and besides he is right, this is the Debris belt. We will likely find some around here." she told her subordinate. "Come on, We'll get Kira and some of the Valkyries other pilots to scout out the area." she told her.

"Yes mam." Natarle told her, in a disappointed tone.

Alex, Sebastian, and Mu were the only ones to stay behind for a short while. "I take it your going to be making a sword Wolf?" Mu questioned, as Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah I think so." he began, but then Un No looked at them.

The old man beginning to shake his head. "Not so fast Sebastian. You have to supply the metal to make the sword, yourself." he told Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at him, "Then I hope Pirates nor the Junk Guild found it." Sebastian noted, as he earned a look of confusion from Mu, and a sudden look from Alex.

Lowe came over, "Hey, I heard Miss Ramius said something about water, I can help you find some if you wish." he began.

Alex looked at him for a moment, "That would be a big help Lowe." he answered him.

Lowe punched his right hand, into the cupped left hand. "That's great, as soon as our Ship gets here, I'll have them get right on it." he began.

Sebastian smiled, "Alright. Alex, we should go, its time to find it." he began, with that, the two coordinators left, leaving Lowe and Un No.

Un No looked at Lowe. "Listen, use one of my Gerbera for now, and go with them." he told him, as Lowe looked at Un No. "Its alright." he began. He then gave Lowe a disc. "Give this to Eight, its updates to the OS to use the Gerbera." he answered, as Lowe nodded.

"Thanks Gramps." he began, as he ran over to Red Frame.

* * *

Supreme Council Chamber, Aprilius One February 3rd:

Fourteen people sat in a dimly lit chamber. Twelve of them sat around a large circular table: the PLANT Supreme Council. Foremost among them was Siegel Clyne, representative of Aprilius City and Chairman of the Council. Other notables included Patrick Zala, Chairman of the National Defense Committee; Tad Elsman; Yuri Amalfi; Alex Strassmeier's aunt, Ezalia Joule; and Eileen Canaver, Clyne's closest ally on the Council.

The remaining two, Commander Rau Le Creuset and Zala's son Athrun, were there to present a report on the Heliopolis operation. So far it had gone well, though some Council members, notably Chairman Clyne and Yuri Amalfi, were visibly disturbed by the destruction of Heliopolis.

"That concludes my initial report," Le Creuset said. "Are there any questions?"

Zala stood. "What of that black warship, Commander? You have so far said little about it. Let alone its fighting power, or where this Silver Machine appears and disappears to."

The masked man shrugged. "We know little about it at this point, sir. Its design is similar to the legged ship's; the main differences are that it lacks linear cannons, it uses laser clusters for point defense, as opposed to the standard machine cannons, and it is clearly intended to be difficult to find." he informed him. "The Silver Machine seems to hold the same remote weapons as the Earth Forces Mobius Zero replacing bullets with beam fire."

"Do you have any idea who is operating it?" Zala asked. "Is the Black ship an Earth Forces vessel?"

Le Creuset shook his head. "Not precisely. According to the few communications intercepts we have, its commander is related to the legged ship's captain, one Murrue Ramius, a senior-grade lieutenant. Unfortunately, we don't have much on her, but we do know that her older brother is a member of the Junk Guild; the black ship's captain is apparently his daughter." He sighed. "We do, however, have a positive I.D. on their lead mobile suit pilot."

"And that is?" Zala prompted.

Le Creuset looked directly at Ezalia Joule. "A young man named Alex Strassmeier," he said softly.

Ezalia's face, pale even under normal circumstances, went white. "Are you certain?" she whispered, eyes wide with horror.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. "Yzak had a rather vicious argument with him during the battle. There is no doubt."

Ezalia closed her eyes. _Alex, why? What could possibly induce you to help the Earth Forces?_ "Did he say what he was up to?"

Le Creuset shrugged. "According to Yzak, he had some rather unpleasant things to say about Committee Chairman Zala, not to mention my own actions at Heliopolis. As for why he would help that particular warship, his own ship's captain is also one of his closest friends; I assume he didn't want to ask her to turn against her own family."

"There may be another reason," Ezalia said slowly. "I believe you said Mu La Flaga was involved?" Le Creuset nodded. "Alex has always admired the Hawk of Endymion," she continued. "La Flaga is one of the few Earth Forces officers I would speak well of, one of the small group of their officers who see Coordinators as people, rather than monsters."

"A pity he's on the wrong side," Elsman agreed.

There was a general nodding of heads (notably excluding Patrick Zala). Despite the fact that he was a Natural, Mu La Flaga wasn't exactly hated in the PLANTs, other than among the truly hardcore factions. For most people, including the bulk of ZAFT, he was considered a worthy opponent.

_Sees Coordinators as people; could that be why Kira is cooperating with them?_ Athrun thought. Not that he could say that out loud; his father had made clear that his friendship with the Strike pilot was to remain secret.

Rau looked on, "Strassmeier is not the only one however. Another is the Storm Wolf." he told them.

"Sebastian Conner as well?" Tad questioned.

"What is driving some of our top to change sides?" Ezalia wondered. "Alex is gifted, as is Sebastian, yet they choose to side with the Naturals?" she questioned.

Rau nodded, "Its hard to know what these misguided teens are following now these days." he admitted, as Athrun looked down.

_Misguided? _Athrun wondered. _Is Kira one of the misguided as well?_

Rau then turned to Athrun, and then the council. "To give an idea of the capabilities of the new mobile suits, I have brought Athrun Zala. He piloted one of the machines we captured, and fought against the one the Earth Forces had retained. Along with a short bout with the one Sebastian Conner grabbed as well"

With this, Athrun Zala stood, walking towards the council table, and activated various monitors. "My Mobile Suits report are as follows, first is the GAT-X303 "Aegis". "One major characteristic is its transformation capability, allowing it to convert to a mobile armor for certain specialized roles. With its transforming frame, the GAT-X303 Aegis is fundamentally different from the other five machines." Combat data began streaming, and he began to point out the weapons. "In mobile suit mode, it is equipped with the CIWS Igelstellungs, four beam sabers, an anti-beam shield, and a high-energy focused beam rifle. In mobile armor form, its main weapon is the Scylla, a 580 millimeter multiphase energy cannon." A graphic was shown of it going from basic gray to its standard red. "One major technological advance used in these machines is Phase-shift armor. When in use, it puts a severe drain on the machine's energy battery, but it has compensations: this new armor is virtually impervious to physical weapons, and can only be pierced by energy weapons such as beam rifles and sabers."

The image changed, to Yzak's gray-and-blue machine. "GAT-X102: the Duel," Athrun continued. "The most basic of the six machines, this mobile suit is intended for close combat, and is believed to be the basis for the other five machines. It is the most lightly armed, having only CIWS, two beam sabers, and a beam rifle with attached grenade launcher."

He pointed out the next model, Dearka's green-and-tan unit. "GAT-X103 Buster. It possesses no close-range weapons, and appears to be intended for fire support and long-range sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield; however, it does have a 57 millimeter gun launcher, a high-energy focused beam rifle, and a pair of missile launchers, one in each shoulder. In the hands of an expert marksman, Buster is a lethal weapon."

The graphic switched to Nicol's menacing -black-and-red mobile suit. "GAT-X207: the Blitz. This model is equipped with a unique system known as Mirage Colloid, which covers the machine with colloid gas particles, held in place by an electromagnetic field, rendering Blitz virtually invisible to radar, infrared, and even the naked eye; however, power requirements mean it cannot be used while Phase-shift is active. Blitz is also equipped with the Gleipnir piercer lock, and the Trikeros offensive shield system, which consists of a beam rifle, beam saber, and three kinetic penetrator darts."

Athrun braced himself for what he was about to explain. "And finally, the one that got away." He altered the image, displaying Kira Yamato's machine. "GAT-X105 Strike. In the case of this model, we are limited to observational data alone, but we've already seen all of its various weapons in action. First, the machine itself is equipped with Igelstellungs, a beam rifle, and a pair of Armor Schneider combat knives, stored in the hips. Additionally, its loadout can be customized through the use of Striker packs, giving it added firepower, endurance, and maneuverability. Most versatile is the Aile package, which grants the Strike atmospheric flight capabilities and a pair of beam sabers, making it essentially an up-rated version of the Duel. The Launcher loadout, on the other hand, equips the machine with an antiship Vulcan cannon, a pair of gun launchers, and a 320 millimeter hyper-impulse cannon; as you can see from the combat data-" scenes from Heliopolis were playing "-it has power far in excess of any other mobile suit. Finally, the Sword Strike pack uses a fifteen-meter antiship sword, a rocket anchor, and a beam boomerang." he told them, then a green and white machine appeared. "This unit, is Sebastian Conner's unit. It is virtually identical to the Strike except for its Aile Striker has yet to not be apart of it." he announced.

Elsman seemed to be in anger with such weaponry existing. "Making machines like that." he admitted. "Those Damn Naturals." he nearly yelled.

"But they are all still in the testing phase aren't they?" Eileen Carver asked. "They are only six mobile suits, and only two of them belong to the Earth Forces." she commented. "The other four are actually ours, so how can two machines pose as a danger?" she asked.

Ezalia Joule then brought up the biggest reason for why they can be dangerous. "And they are only a step away from mass producing them." She called out. "Are you trying to say that we wait, and panic when it happens?" she asked the council.

"Is this the Naturals, revealing their true intentions!" Another council member called out. "They are actually planning, for large-scale warfare" And with this, the entire room came a blazed with chatter.

* * *

Debris Belt Valkyrie:

The sound began to be heard from the main door to the bridge. As soon as it opened, Rondo Mina Sahaku came in. Kyle Perry turned around, "Well this is a surprise." he began.

Cagalli just pretty much gave her a death glare. "Excuse me Lia." Mina began, as Lia looked over.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked.

Mina looked at her, "I wish to help out the Strike and the Archangel group to look for water." she began, as Lia looked at her.

"Sam's that bad huh?" Lia asked as Mina nodded. "Alright." she told her.

Mina nodded, "Thanks." she told her, with that she left, just as she had arrived.

Lia shook her head, "This is such a hard time for him." she began, as Cagalli nodded.

"I heard from Alex what happened with him, and I don't blame him for not feeling like heading out." she admitted, as she watched, as the Valkyrie and Archangel, slowly moved through the Debris belt.

A Short while later, the Strike Red Frame, as Lowe decided to go ahead without his ship, and Stormbird, who were flying, were met up with the Jade Frame. Alex looked back and shook his head. They go word of who was flying the units.

Sebastian on the other hand, was teamed with Flay in a nearby Mistral. Sebastian looked on, "We are almost there." he admitted.

Flay looked at him, as with that, she then saw something, over the horizon of a piece of Debris. "This. . ." Flay stumbled.

The Four Mobile suits saw it as well, a extremely large piece of debris floated in their view. It was beautiful, and yet full of the horrors of war. "This place." Murrue began, as she saw it from the captains chair.

"Junius Seven." a voice behind Lia began. It was Sam, his hand to his head, as he saw it, "Where the end of innocents had happened." he told her.

She looked back, "This, was the bloody Valentine?" she questioned, seeing the place.

Sam nodded, "And the Storm Wolves birth place." he admitted.

Arnold looked over, to the terminal he heard it from. "This place is Sebastian's birth place, or do you mean the team?" he questioned.

On came another screen, "This is my Home." Sebastian answered, as Flay looked at him full of sadness. Sebastian then turned, "I'll be back." he told everyone.

Unknown to them, Rondo Mina Sahaku began to shed two tears, she heard stories, but never saw it herself. Alex on the other hand, felt nothing, it was all he could do, without doing something foolish. This was where his cousin had fallen, or so he thought. He noticed Sebastian's and Flay's Mistral approaching the place. Soon enough however, the Strike along with the other Mistral's followed. Alex soon shook his head, and began to follow.

Mina all she did was look on, and soon turned around to head back to the Valkyrie.

* * *

Junius Seven Surface:

Soon those of that went to the Colony, landed their units in certain areas. Lowe Guele had decided to follow Sebastian, and Flay. They soon found themselves at a well known street to Sebastian. Soon enough though, Mu had joined them, as the group of four moved to an street known as Ivy Lane. Which was once a part of the country side. "Flay, has it sunk in?" Sebastian wondered.

Flay looked at him, as they jumped over the gate. "1212 Ivy Lane " she responded.

Sebastian nodded, "The last place my family stood." he told her, walking in. "The last place Jessica was." Flay was shocked when she heard that.

"Hey Sebastian!" Lowe called out. "Mind if I take a look around this place!?" Lowe called out.

Sebastian waved it off, "Go for it Lowe." he called out, as he Mu, and Flay went inside the building. Sebastian sighed, "Flay, I'm sorry." Sebastian, told her, as he went in.

As soon as Flay and Mu went inside, they saw why he apologized, meeting them immediately was the corpse of a three year old girl, which caused Flay to screamed. She closed her eyes in fear, but when she opened her eyes, as the corpse bumped into her helmet.

Sebastian looked back, and saw her afraid, as Mu just looked around, saddened. "Flay." Sebastian began, as she looked towards where he was. He was at the stairs that lead to the second story. "Come on." he told her.

Soon after five minutes, Flay was with him again. "Sebastian." she began to say saddened. Sebastian payed no heed, as he went for a room at the end of the hall, he went and opened the door. "Flay, this is. . ." he began, but he fell into a deathly silence. Flay saw pure fear on the Storm Wolfs eyes, as she came up, and looked into the room herself. She could not say a thing as she backed away, tears beginning to go down her cheeks, like that of streams before they form into a river.

"JESSICA!!!!!!" She cried out as Sebastian also had slow tears crawling down his cheek. Sebastian slowly walked in, he saw the one he had dubbed sis, as he brushed the dead woman's hair. He saw the toy in her hand, a plush wolf toy.

"Sis." he whispered, getting ready to cry seeing her. ""AURRRRRRRLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!" He threw his head back as he howled. He was now bringing in his water works. Flay could not budge from where she stood.

Soon though, she began to walk in, as she went and touched his shoulder, the both of them looking at each other. Mu had just come in, seeing the two of them. Flay soon hugged him, even though not as well as she could of as their space suits could not allow it. "Seb, I'm sorry." she told him. "For everything." she added.

Sebastian smiled at her, "Thanks Flay, but it's okay." he told her. "Jessica helped me into what I am now. Like I wished to protect her when I signed up to the ZAFT academy, but now, I have my friends to protect. As well as you." he told her. Sebastian slowly got up, as he brushed the dead Jessica once again, the hair had frozen in a wavy fashion from the absolute zero temperature. Soon he gently moved the woman's hands so that he touched her hands once again, and soon got the plush wolf toy. Flay looked at it, as Seb showed her, "Jessica got this for me, when I was six." Flay looked at it. "His name was Barger." he told her, as he gave it to her. "Please take care of it." he told her.

Flay looked at him, with her water glazed eyes. "You sure Sebastian?" she asked him, as he nodded. She knew how much sentimental value to him. "But what about you?" she asked.

"He Haw! JACKPOT!" came a voice familiar to each of them.

Sebastian had a look of fear, as he left Flay and the room in a hurry. Flay soon followed, as she saw what Lowe had discovered. Standing in the backyard of the building was a kneeling CGUE. Its heavy Sword plunged into the ground. The Machine was green and white, which made Sebastian a little angry especially after what he went through. "Hands off of it Lowe." he called out.

Lowe looked down, "Why?" he asked.

Sebastian looked at him, "This thing has to much sentimental value to me Junk Tech." he told him. "It was mine." he told him.

Lowe looked down, "Really, well well, I wont touch it then." he told him, as Sebastian looked at him, as Lowe came down in front of him. "I can see in your eyes Sebastian. This is a hard time." he admitted. "And to be honest, your machine feels the same way as you do."

"Thanks Lowe." he told Sebastian. "I owe you one Junk Tech."

* * *

Later on, Rondo Mina Sahaku, Cagalli Yula Athha, Samuel Lewis, Alex Strassmeier, Lia Ramius all arrived on the Archangel's bridge, ready to discuss the water situation once again. The bridge seemed crowded do to that most of those that went out to find the water, were among them. Sebastian rested there, He asked Lowe earlier to move the old CGUE of his to Graveyard, for a special use. "No way, are you serious!" Kira called out, his voice carrying to everyone, who could hear his protest.

Natarle looked at him, "Listen Kira, that place has over ten billion tons of frozen water." she informed him. Even though many did had gripes of the fact of what happened to the place less then a year ago. It all just felt wrong to them all.

"But Miss Badgiruel" Kira began. "That place is a graveyard, for thousands of people, you saw it as well didn't you?" he asked her. "Using their water is. . ." he began.

Murrue looked at him, "Kira, that is the only place we have found water." Murrue informed him.

Sam looked at Kira, "Kira, this place is indeed a graveyard, but they would not want us fighting right now about it." he told them.

Alex nodded, "Sam is right, with our current situation, this is the only chance we have of actually surviving." he admitted.

Mu nodded, "Listen its not like anyone here is cheering, and jumping saying, 'We have found water!'" he told Kira.

"So you are all in for taking it?" he asked, as the Valkyries members, and that of Sebastian, as well as the commanding officers. Each nodding, that it was a wise idea.

Mu stood, "If at all possible, no one would want to go there, but we don't really have much of a choice." The hawk admitted.

Sebastian nodded, "This was my home, but right now, our only right is our own self preservation." he admitted. He only earned the concern look from Flay. Everyone then nodded in agreement, the Valkyries crew began to leave, until Sebastian broke the silence. "I wish for one thing before we start collecting." he began. This stopped the members of the Valkyrie. "I wish for us, to give our respects, to the fallen here." he told them.

"Sebastian." Sam quietly began.

Flay went over, "I wish to do the same." she told everyone. This perked the attention of Sam and Alex, hearing that from her. "This tragedy is one thing that I agree with each of you, let alone my own family members had perished in this." she admitted, as everyone listened to her. "Captain, please, could we do a memorial of our own, for the Bloody Valentine?" she asked.

Murrue nodded, "It would be a good thing." she told them. "We can get everyone in this, even the Civilians." she began, as everyone nodded.

As people began to leave the bridge, Sam and Mina met up with Sebastian. Sebastian saw Mina, and had a mental image of Jessica Winston once again. "Hello M'lady." he began, with a bow. "I'm sorry for leaving abruptly with our last encounter." he began.

Mina nodded, "It's alright." she told him, as she looked him over. "I'd like to hear your reason though someday." she told him.

Sebastian nodded, "I will lady Sahaku." he told her. "Good luck in working on this guys." he told them.

Sam looked at him, "What are you up to wolf?" he asked.

"I'm going to go pay my master a visit." he told him. "Un No promised that I could make a sword like Red Frame's Gerbera if I found a proper metal. I did." he answered.

Sam nodded, "Alright." he began, and with that, began to go past Sebastian. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he went off.

Mina looked one last time at Sebastian. "He feels complete sorrow for your lost Seb." she told him. "No matter what you say to him, or anyone he will always hold it against himself." she told him.

Sebastian nodded, "Thanks Mina. I just wish something." he began, as she looked at him with a surprised look. "Take care of him, I knew someone like you, and well I think you can heal him." he began, as he left her.

* * *

Archangel Mobile Suit Hangar:

Sebastian was in his civilian clothing, rather then his Military getup. He had Fenrir with him, as he floated to the mobile suit. "Where you heading to Sebastian?" Murdoch wondered.

The Storm Wolf sighed, "I have my own tribute to the memorial Mr. Murdoch, but I have to go back to Graveyard." he told him. "Trust me, I'll be back." he told him.

Murdoch nodded, "No problem." he admitted, as he left, as Sebastian fastened himself in. The Predator became active, as it walked over to the catapult.

"Predator, you are clear for launch." Miriallia radioed, as Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"This is Sebastian, Predator heading out!" he called, as he got the all clear sound, and the mobile suit launched from its linear catapult. The machine's 'aile' striker snapped into position and the mobile suit flew off its dark gray color changing to green and white.

About an hour of flying, Sebastian arrived at Graveyard, and soon made it to the Forge. Unlike before the Red Mobile Suit was not there. Instead, he jumped from the cockpit after it powered down. Un No smiled, "So this is your metal?" he asked, as Sebastian nodded.

"Then get to work!" he commanded, as Sebastian nodded, heading for the CGUE.

* * *

The Archangel Civilian area:

Flay and Miriallia were showing some of the Civilian children how to make Origami flowers with colored paper. Though one student of theres surprised them. Samuel was there helping out, learning to make some flowers himself. Rondo Mina just watched, as it was being done.

Alex watched on, as he then saw Cagalli helping one child who seemed to distant herself from the others. As she finished a flower, Cagalli gave Alex a quick glimpse with a small smile. Though she saw that he did not return it. But inside she knew he did somehow.

At the Graveyard, The CGUE main armor was slowly melting away in the intense heat of the forge, while Sebastian worked on a giant Bellows. One of the things Un No instructed him to do however, was to keep the mobile suits cockpit open, so he could sweat, and feel all the hard work the mobile suit was having to go through.

As the Archangel and Valkyrie prepared equipment to salvage the ice, for the water. Space Suits were being handed out to the mechanical crew as the hangar would be the same as the vacuum. All the while, Sebastian brought out the liquid metal, and brought it over to the stock.

Three days had passed since they worked on it, as the Archangel was ready. "Captain." Sai began, as he turned to Murrue. "I got Predator incoming, followed by a GINN." he admitted.

"Is the GINN Hostile?" she questioned.

Sai checked, "It seems not to be in combat with the G-Weapon, Sebastian has been contacted." he added. "The machine is not a foe." he informed her. "Its, Un No?" he questioned.

Murrue thought for a second, "The man from the Graveyard?" he questioned.

Soon, the two mobile suits arrived on the Archangel. Predator with the skeleton remains of his old CGUE.

* * *

An hour later Junius Seven:

Five Mobile suits had touched down on the nearby piece of Debris to the fallen colony. Only two mobile suits remained active, which were Sebastian's Predator, and Un No's GINN. Un No had his GINN 'look' at Predator, as Miriallia and Flay were down below between them both, Miriallia holding arms full of Origami flowers. Soon enough, both the Predator and GINN drew a pair of swords. From the green and white scabbard that had been a recent add on to the Predator, drew a black and blue blade, changed colors by some additional materials. The sword gleamed in the sunlight from the sun in the distance. Inscribed in green markings showed some words in German, as Alex took notice.

"Mai ihr ganzer Seelen Rest im Frieden" Alex recited, as Sam looked on.

Soon enough unexpected by others, Sam did a ZAFT style salute to the colony. "May all their souls, rest in peace." he translated.

With that, Miriallia threw hundreds of different colored Origami flowers, as they flew in the zero gravity, to as far as the eye can see. Flay then took the position where Mir had stood. In her arms was a plaque, something Sebastian had brought with him after making it at Graveyard. It was a plaque made of the same metal of a Nazca class ships hull, and showed the resemblance of blue from it. She extended it from herself a little bit. She looked at it, "Here rests the souls who died because of the Foolishness of Mankind. May those here rest in peace, and may this Tragedy never Happen Again." she told them, as she gently pushed the plaque away from herself.

With that, the sound of two swords clashed, as overhead, both the GINN and Predator had crossed their blades together. Forming a large X out of it. Sebastian nodding, "May all Souls Rest here in eternal peace." he whispered.

On the Archangel, and the Valkyrie, their pilots and crew each gave a Salute to the colony, as did Rondo Mina and Cagalli. Each of them giving their respects, and silent prayers to the colony.

* * *

A while later, Un No had left to return to the Graveyard, while everyone else began to forge for water. Alex and Kira were patrolling the area, as they were vulnerable while gathering the supplies. Samuel was down on Ice water, using his machines Subeta pack, the A-Pack equivalent to the Strikes Sword pack. He had the Anti Ship Sword cut large cubes of ice right on out, and handed it to the Mistral's that were being used to transport everything.

Sebastian and Predator however were doing something else, he was back at his home, in his own room no less. He had layed the body of Jessica onto his old bed. He tucked her into the beds covers, and made a cross on his chest, as he watched her. He slowly set Origami flowers all around her, as he finished he kneeled to her. "Jessica, I am sorry that I could not protect you, and that you had died so young." he told her, tear streaming down his cheek. "But now, you have given me strength, to go on once again, even in death." he told her some more. "I am telling you this because you had always listened to me. I am now swearing to protect Flay, and Lacus. Please forgive me Jessica, but I will protect them, and all my friends I have made." he told her, standing grabbing Fenrir. As he was about out the door he stopped. "This is our true good-bye, and I will miss you." he told her, leaving, shutting the door behind him, as he left the woman in the bed, flowers all around her.

Sebastian climbed into the Predator's cockpit, and closed it. He slowly took flight, leaving the ranch home, for the last time, though he smiled, placing a small picture onto a certain piece of his machine's equipment. The picture was him, when he was younger, and Jessica giving him a hug from behind, both of them smiling. He smiled seeing it, and soon left the place.

Predator soon joined both Kira and Alex in the patrols, though as he flew he altered his Machine's OS for proper combat with his new armament for the machine. "I should get Kira to double check this for me later." he admitted.

The mobile suits were spread apart, that was until Kira found something, a recent addition to the belt. "Guys, I got a ship here." he admitted, as he saw it. "Its a Civilian shuttle." he admitted.

Alex was able to see it from his location as well, "That ship." he began. "I've seen it before." he admitted. "It's the Silverwind." he told them.

Sebastian flew a little closer, but then he got an alert not to, as he saw something there. A mobile suit was there, cockpit opened. "GINN Long Range Recon, everyone hide!" he barked out, as his machine flew behind the piece of Debris. From their chosen hiding places however, Kira was the only one with a clear line of site now to the machine. He saw the pilot coming out of the shuttle, He was able to zoom in with his camera, he noticed the curves of the pilot made him figure it was a female ZAFT pilot. "A female pilot?" he asked.

Alex, was only ready if something happened, as he began to fly farther away. "_Go, Go away._" he heard Kira's voice. After their little memorial, none of them really wanted to kill in that area.

Kira saw the machine take one final look around the ship, and soon dubbed it that there was no survivors, and began to leave. What everyone thought it had given up, but in reality got ready to search for escape pods. "Its leaving." Kira sighed a bit of relief. Just then he saw it, one of the Archangel's Mistrals was strolling right on by. Do to that the size was really close to that of a lifepod, the GINN turned around. "No!" Kira called out. Sebastian immediately sprung into action, his thrusters heading for the Mistral, as he drew his Gerbera at the same time. As the GINN fired at the small mobile armor Predator got into the path, having his new sword take the hit from the beam. The beam spat off of it, like it normally would off a anti beam shield. The reason for this, is that the sword as well was given its own coat of the anti beam coating.

Kira revealed himself, as he fired twice, hitting the left arm, and the head of the machine. Though not destroyed and barely functioning the mobile suit took aim for the Strike. "Kira!" Alex called out, as he was ready to pull the trigger once again. Though the beam came from the Strikes rifle, striking the GINN's cockpit. The machine slowly flew backwards, the cockpit sparking until the machine exploded in the distance.

Sebastian watched as the machine exploded. . . "Two people gone." he admitted. As the GINN Recon was built to house two people rather then only one.

"_Thanks guys!_" Kuzzey called out relieved.

"_Yeah, I thought we be dead for sure_." Chandra told them.

However, in the Strike, Kira felt hurt bad, as he just took another life. "Damn!" he cried hitting both of his forearms onto the panel. That was when another thing came up on his screen, it was a lifepod. "A life pod?" Kira wondered, as he went to investigate it.

"Kira?" Sebastian questioned, as the Strike had passed him. Kira had placed his beam rifle on the Strike's hip, as the free arm gently grabbed the lifepod. "So there are survivors." Sebastian quietly began, as the Strike began to return to the ship.

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

Alex shook his head, "Now this is interesting, another small group of one person has graced us now with our presence." he quietly admitted.

Samuel floated above near the catwalk. '_Silverwind? The Civilian shuttle, its normally the ship used for VIPs rather then the common folk. If they keep it as a POW I'll have to get Mina and Cagalli and leave here.'_ he thought to himself, as the Binsoku Jade Frame was behind him.

Natarle looked over to Kira with a stern look. "You sure do like to bring things back with you don't you?" she asked him, with a bit of amusement in the question.

Sebastian smirked, "Lowe and his people are likely still nearby Kira, if you'd like to join up with them." he admitted.

"Hey, quiet." he began. "I'm opening the Lifepod now." he began, as he hit the final key. With that, the air from the lifepod mixed with that of the recycled air of the Archangel. Security raised their machine guns, while Sebastian had his hand firmly on Fenrir's handle. Anything, and anyone could be within.

As the pod was opening, a pink spherical object, which was a bit smaller then that of a basketball. It floated by, a pair of flaps flapping up and down. "Haro, Hello Hello Lacus Hello!" the little ball called out.

That was when they heard the voice, the one knowing it best nearly dropped dead. "Thank you! Your assistance is very much appreciated." the voice told them.

"Son of a bitch." Sebastian began, his mouth dropping, as they saw it, a teenage girl floated into the hangar from the lifepod, wearing a white gown for her upper body, and a large purple dress.

Kira paid no attention to any of the others, though PLANT Nationals, and the Orb Nobles knew exactly who she was, mixed emotions from within were telling them this could be good, or bad. Kira reached out a hand to the newcomer. "Oh my thank you." she told him, as he brought her down ships floor, rather then her floating around aimlessly. She then turned over to someone who caught her eye. Shock and surprise filled her face. "It. . . . Cannot be. . .!" she began, looking at him again. As the two peoples eyes met. "They. . . people said you died!" she began.

Sebastian gave out a kind smile, "Good to see you too Angel." he began. "I know this is cliché, but the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated."he admitted.

"Conner." Natarle began, coming over. "Do you know who she is?" she asked.

Alex smirked, "This Natarle, is Lacus Clyne." he admitted.

Sebastian nodded, "It is indeed Lacus Clyne, but she is also my fiancé."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is completed, it was quite the sad chapter this time, especially for Storm Wolfs character Sebastian. And somewhat for Sam, but his story is truly later in the story. Though he will apologize to Sebastian from time to time when this is brought up. Technically, you could call this, last and likely next chapter are most surrounded Sebastian.

Flay's hatred of Coordinator's is slowly eroding, and now she believes that Sebastian told her the truth of them being related. Also, now Sebastian has his very own Gerbera Straight, and if anyone is wondering, he used the metal his old CGUE was made of, to forge his blade to increase its sentimental value

Well I guess I should stop talking and actually post this.


	9. Chapter 09: Utter Defeat Pt 1

Chapter 09: Utter Defeat Pt 1

* * *

Aprilius One, Council Chamber:

Inside the chamber there was a uniform no one would of thought would be in there ever. Standing in the light, was a man wearing that of an Earth Forces Lieutenant uniform. "I take it you are the client that asked me to come here?" the voice told him, as the man fixed his orange sunglasses.

"Yes." the one behind the desk began. "I hear that you are quite good at working well with others during your missions." the person told the man.

"A Mercenary can work with anyone, if that's the job." he told his host. "So what is my Mission, Chairman Clyne?" the man questioned.

Siegel Clyne nodded, "Right to business aren't you Gai?" he questioned. Gai Murakumo nodded, at times through the past, Gai has been the thorn to ZAFT at times, and others a great ally, being hired by Siegel or other Commanders of ZAFT teams. "Well, I wish to ask you to accept the mission of finding my daughter, and bringing her back alive. If she is when you find her." he said a bit saddened.

Gai nodded, "Search and Rescue, not a normal thing we do, but for you Chairman, we'll do it. At a lower cost then usual." he told him.

Clyne nodded, "Thank you. Also, well for a secondary objective if its able to be done. I wish for you to destroy the Legged Ship, and bring back one of their machines." he began, as Gai nodded.

"Does it matter which?" he asked, as Clyne nodded.

"I wish for you to retrieve the GAT-X108 Predator." he told Gai. "I will give you supplies and a sum, and if at all possible, I wish for its pilot to be alive." he added.

Gai nodded, "Don't worry, I always complete my mission." Gai told him, as he turned to return.

"One last thing Gai." Siegel began. "Join up with the Creuset Team, they are searching for my daughter, and if you find her first, you don't have to do anything about the Legged Ship, alright?" he asked.

Gai nodded, "Alright, The Safety of your daughter is our main job, the other parts is only optional." he admitted. "What of opposition?" he asked.

Siegel sighed, "Follow your own judgement there Gai." he told him, with that, the Serpent Tail Mercenary had left.

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second." Murdoch began. "Did you say Lacus Clyne your Fiancé?" he asked.

Lacus looked around, "Um Hi." she said with a smile on her face.

Sebastian rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Mr. Murdoch, this is Lacus Clyne, who is indeed my fiancé" Sebastian answered him.

Lacus was still in disbelief that Sebastian was indeed him, "Sebastian is it really you?" she asked him.

Sebastian looked at her for a moment, "Perhaps this'll help." he told her, as infront of the entire Crew that were present saw Sebastian plant a gentle kiss upon the girls lips. It was soft and delicate, with a rather calm energy radiated from it. The two seperated.

Lacus' cheeks gently blushed. "Yep you are him!" Haro called out waving its flaps.

Lacus giggled a bit, "Only you could do that Sebastian." she told him.

"Hm hm." Alex began, to get their attention. "It certainly has been a while Miss Clyne." he began, walking closer.

Natarle looked on, "He must know her from living in the PLANTs do to his family connections." she pointed out to the captain. Rondo Mina just looked to the catwalk, Sam was still there, but not saying a thing.

Lacus looked at Alex, "Mr. Strassmeier, oh excuse me Alex." she amended, recalling his dislike of formalities. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, as she then saw Sebastian's volunteer uniforms Insignia. "This isn't a ZAFT Vessel is it?" she asked.

Many saw that she did not expect to be onboard an Earth Forces Vessel. "No, this is an Earth Forces ship." Kira informed her.

The pink ball jumped up, "Oh No, Oh No!" it called out, its flaps moving rapidly.

Alex shook his head, as Sebastian looked at Lacus, "This is actually the Archangel, an Atlantic Federation ship." he informed her.

Murrue sighed a moment, "I think we should continue in Private." Murrue admitted.

Alex nodded, "That would be a good idea." he told her.

Murrue nodded, "Natarle, could you take the bridge?" she asked her second in command. Only to be saluted by the woman. "Lieutenant, Sebastian, Alex, could you join us with Miss Lacus?" she asked, as Alex and Sebastian nodded.

"This would be a good idea." Sebastian admitted, as with that, the hangar began to empty.

Alex stopped for a moment, as Sam appeared from above. "Alex, keep Lacus safe." he began to tell his cousin.

"What are you getting at?" Alex began.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "I believe your rubbing off on me, I have a feeling that these people may use her. She is Chairman Clyne's daughter after all." he told him. "Trust me, if she is dubbed a hostage or Prisoner, by my terms of it I will attack this ship." he told him.

Alex smirked, "I doubt even Sebastian would stop you." he told Sam, and with that, Alex followed the group, while Sam and Mina went for the Jade Frame, to return to the Valkyrie.

* * *

Archangel Lacus' New Quarters:

Sebastian leaned against the wall, beside the Chair Lacus was sitting in. Across from them, was Murrue sitting in a chair normally, while Mu was in one, though it was backwards to Lacus and Sebastian. Alex on the otherhand was leaning back on a pair of bunks. Murrue, looked right at Lacus, "To begin, I am deeply puzzled, what would bring the daughter of the Supreme Council Chairman, to the Debris belt?" she questioned. She then stated that, "This is rather unusual."

Lacus, looked at her, but Alex lowered his head, "Is it not obvious Murrue?" he asked, her.

Lacus answered anyways. "As you know, the one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine is eleven days away. I came as part of a committee to prepare for a memorial ceremony. However, we encountered an Earth Forces vessel shortly after we arrived. When they learned we were from the PLANTs, they demanded that we allow an inspection party aboard."

"An inspection party?" Mu repeated.

She nodded. "Seeing no harm in this, I agreed, but when they came aboard, they began to argue with the ship's crew. They insisted we were a ZAFT vessel, and then things grew violent. Someone pushed me into a lifepod, and that was the last thing I saw." Lacus sighed. "I hope everyone is all right."

Sebastian lowered his head, "Lacus." he began, as she looked at him. "We found the ship, and the only pod we found was your own. I'm sorry." he told her.

"Oh no!" she said with a large amount of grief seen on her face. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, he's sure Lacus." he told her.

Mu let out a sigh, "What are we going to do now though?" he asked. "Its bad enough having Alex here with us, being Ezalia Joule's nephew, but now we also have the Chairman's daughter here as well." he then looked at Sebastian, "Let alone one of the more renowned ZAFT soldiers working along side us." he added.

"The endless challenges we face." Alex admitted. "It'll be hard to make ZAFT believe that we did not do that to the Silverwind." he added.

Murrue nodded, as Sebastian sighed, "At least with them knowing we are here Alex. We can be sure that some of the heat will be alright, once they find out." he added.

Murrue then looked at Lacus, "Well I can say this for sure, Miss Lacus, is that you are safe for now. And that you're a guest, not a prisoner, and will be treated as such." she admitted. "Sebastian, I guess you can escort her around, but to be safe, I don't want her on the bridge, alright?" she asked him.

Sebastian nodded, "I guess that is fair." he told her.

Lacus bowed slightly, "Thank you Miss Ramius." she told her.

"Haro, Thank you, Thank you!" the pink ball said flapping.

"What is this thing?" Mu asked, as he looked at the bouncing pink ball.

Lacus smiled, "Oh, this is Haro, a gift from a dear friend. His name is Mr. Pink." she told him, as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

* * *

Valkyrie Sahaku Quarters:

Sam sat down at the desks chair, and began typeing, as he looked at it. "Whatcha doing?" Mina asked him, as Sam entered the command, as the screen flashed: '_Connecting'_ With that, the emblem of Orb appeared on screen. In a few minutes, the screen came on again. On the screen was a woman in her mid-late twenties, with dark brown hair, and wearing a Red Jacket. Mina then smiled, seeing this.

"_Ahh, Mr Lewis, and Miss Sahaku. Thank goodness you two are alright._" Erica began.

Sam nodded, "Its good to hear we were worried about." he told her. "Though, that is only part of why I am calling you." he told her, as Erica cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sending some data on the Astray Prototypes right now. I'm sure you have gotten some info. But this is from Jade, and I know the location of the Prototype 02." he added.

Erica cocked an eyebrow, "Where is this?" she wondered.

Sam looked at her, "Its of the Junk Guild now." he told her, as the data ended in the sending. "Now for another thing. You can be sure that the Princess of Orb is safe." he told her.

Eria got a surprised look, "Wait, you mean. . ." she began.

Sam nodded, "She is onboard the ship we are on. Its a twin of the Archangel Class ship of the Earth Alliance, though it was made by another party. We can trust them." he told her.

Erica nodded, "Thank goodness. And thanks for the data, this will help with the Astray Program." she added, "And I'll inform Representative Athha of his daughters safety." she added.

"Alright. Samuel out." Sam told her, as he rested back, letting out a long sigh.

Mina just looked at him, "I guess our next step is to get back to Orb then." she said with a small smirk to the silver haired pilot.

Sam sighed again, "Yeah, I guess we are going to move out here soon enough."

* * *

Archangel Cafeteria:

Mir handed Flay a tray with a meal on it. "Here Flay take this to our new guest." Mir told her, as Flay just sighed.

"Do I really have to be the one to do so?" she whined a bit, feeling rather annoyed being charge with such a task.

Mir rolled her eyes, "Listen Flay, many of the civilians around here are pulling their weight around." Mir told her, forcing the tray into Flay's hands.

"Ahh, this sucks." she began.

Kira looked at Kuzzey, "What's going on?" he asked him.

Sai shrugged, "Mir is trying to get Flay to take some food to the girl you found in the Debris belt." he answered Kira, as he saw the disappointment on Flay's face, as she began to leave the Cafeteria.

About a few moments later, the sound of a plate shattering on the ground, and the tray hitting there as well, with a scream from Flay. Kuzzey, Kira, and Sai got from their seats, and went out into the hall with Miriallia, they saw on the ground was Flay with a ruined pink outfit, while standing just barely as Sebastian Conner was able to catch her. "Haro, Big Mess Uh-Oh"

The pink ball just flapped, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Lacus began, as Flay looked up, Lacus had also seemed to have gotten the stake that was prepared for her, on her own white clothes, and some on her purple dress.

Flay looked up, a bit frightened that it was indeed Lacus, and clicking that she was indeed a coordinator. "No, I'm sorry." she began, as Sai came over.

"Here Flay, let me help you." Sai told her, as he began to pick up some of the broken food.

"I'll go get a mop and broom." Kuzzey pointed out leaving.

Lacus kneeled down, and helped Flay to pick up the broken plate. "I'm so sorry Miss. . ." she began.

Flay just looked at her for a moment, "Flay." she said quietly.

Sebastian smiled a bit, '_She's come a long way since Heliopolis'_ he thought to himself. "Lacus." he began, as the pink haired maiden looked up. "This is Flay Allster, my cousin." he told her, as Kira and Sai got a look of shock hearing the news for the first time.

Flay looked at Sai, and nodded, "Its true, I did not believe it at first, but at Junius Seven, it truly sunk in for me." she told her fiancé.

"Wow, from what Sebastian told me, I never thought I'd get to meet any more of his family." Lacus told him, looking at Flay.

Kira looked at the girls, "Flay, Miss Lacus, mind going to your rooms?" he asked them. Flay looked at him for a moment. "I'm just saying that it would be wise. I'll get yeahs some extra clothes while your own washes." he told them.

Flay sighed, "Yeah I guess your right." with that, she stood up, "Miss Lacus, it was good to meet you." she told her, as she turned to head for the quarters she stayed at.

Lacus smiled, "She seems rather nice, though she also seems to show a bit of sadness." she admitted.

Sebastian lowered his head, "She had some bad feelings come up a short while ago, I'll tell you about it." he told her, leading her to their room.

* * *

Garmow, Pilots Lounge

Yzak Joule sat on a couch, brooding. He was alone, just as he preferred; while he appreciated his teammates' sympathy, he wasn't one to wallow in it. Right now, his thoughts were focused inward, as he contemplated the trinket in his hand. It had been a gift from his cousin Alex, four years before.

_He still remembered that day. "A tooth?" he'd said, puzzled._

_Alex had smiled ruefully. "It's from the shark that bit my arm off," he'd replied, flexing his prosthesis. "I know you're interested in folklore, so I figured you'd be interested. South Sea islanders used shark teeth for, among other things, currency."_

_Yzak remembered his cousin's fascination with such creatures; it came with being the son of an ichthyologist, he supposed. "I'll take your word for it," he said with a smile, pocketing the tooth. "Thanks."_

_Alex had run a hand through his space-black hair, done in the same style as Yzak's. Both of their parents had commented on the similarity in their appearances, along with how, though their temperaments were almost exact opposites (Alex was cold and methodical, while Yzak was hotheaded and impulsive), they were close enough to be brothers. "Think of it as a link, cousin. You and I, different though we may be, are alike in the ways that truly matter."_

_Tears stung Yzak's eyes, and he angrily dashed them away, thankful no one else was present. Now was not the time or place for such things. Even though Andrea was still missing, he couldn't afford to give in, not now. Too much was at stake._

_He sighed. "Alex, wherever you are, whatever you're up to...keep yourself alive, okay?"_

_Little did he know that, at that very moment, his cousin was having similar thoughts._

* * *

Valkyrie Alex's quarters:

Alex was sprawled out on his bunk, gazing at a tooth. He remembered in the past, he gave his little cousin one that was similar. Both of the in question teeth came from the same terror of the deep shark. He too remembered that day four years ago. He remembered it all to well. That was when the door chimed, "Its open." he told the one on the other side, as he stared at the ceiling.

The hatch slid aside, and Cagalli stepped in. "We've topped the water supply." she began, as she walked in, taking a seat on the chair at his desk. "We'll be departing soon, alongside the Archangel." she admitted.

Alex sighed, "Well at least we haven't run into anything, I'm surprised that GINN's team hasn't come back yet." he took note, turning to his side, so he could see Cagalli. "The biggest surprise however was us finding the Storm Wolfs fiancé in midst of the debris belt."

Cagalli shrugged, "I've seen stranger things happen, like your cousin has been fraternizing with a Sahaku." she told him, with her arms crossed.

Alex let out a small grunt trying to keep from laughing. "You got a point there, that certainly is strange." he said as he gotten a sad look, "Though it is good to see he was alive. . ." he added.

Cagalli saw the sadness, Alex was hard to read at times, but right now the cover of his book was wide open. She felt a need to change of topic. "How is. . . Lacus?" she asked.

Alex let out a small sigh, relieved of the change of topic. "Better that I would of expected from someone in her position." he replied, frowning slightly. "It's as if she doesn't realize that she is on an enemy warship." he told her. "She was unfailingly polite, and didn't show any fear."

Cagalli looked at him, "Wouldn't that be because you, and her husband to be are here?" she asked him. "With you two she would likley be able to relax." she answered. "And Sam likley have something to say about it."

Alex nodded, "Sam had few words mainly, as if she is declared a hostage or prisoner, he'd attack the Archangel." he then snorted a bit. "In anycase, she barely reacted when she heard Sebastian and I were fighting along side the Earth Forces; I may seem emotionless, most of the time, but my hatred for that bunch isn't exactly a secret."

"Maybe she's had a sheltered life."

Alex considered that, then shook his head. "Unlikely. That girl is more than just a pop star, and I have a hard time believing Siegel Clyne's daughter to be a complete idiot. Besides which, it's pretty hard to have a sheltered life in the PLANTs, particularly after Junius Seven. No, I think there's something else." He chuckled softly. "Now that I think about it, maybe my presence here isn't that much of a surprise, either. I haven't exactly hidden my opinion of Patrick Zala."

"You got that right," Cagalli said, chuckling herself.

He started to reply, then closed his mouth as another thought struck him. "It just occurred to me that Lacus's presence could complicate things even more." When the princess raised her eyebrows, he grimaced. "You can bet there'll be a search party or three headed this way in the near future, since she obviously hasn't been heard from. . ." he was cut off from the door.

Just then the door slid open, standing at the entrance was Sam. "Well well, you two on a date or something? Being all alone in Alex's room and all."

Cagalli looked at him, "It is not like that at all!" she told him.

Alex looked at him with a stern look, "Come on you know me better." he commented.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, and I know you have a thing for tomboys." he joked.

Cagalli's cheeks began to blush a very light rosey pink. "Its not like that, we're only friends." she told him, as Sam smirked.

"Sure Princess, though I'll accept that answer for now." he told her, letting out a small laugh throughout his words. He then came in, leaning against the wall. "The ship is ready to move out." he informed Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes, "And you or Lia couldn't radio me, rather then bargeing on in?" he questioned.

Sam smirked, "I saw her come in earlier, so I just had to spoil your fun." he then looked at the tooth that was not normally over Alex's collar. "Thinking of Yzak Alex?" he questioned.

Alex felt the sharktooth he had. "You could say that." he began, feeling a little down. Cagalli came over, and gave him a quick hug, much to the surprise of both of the men in the room. "You'll make up someday, I'm sure of it." she told him.

Sam smirked, "I wasn't far off to begin with." he duely noted.

"Shut it Sam." Cagalli nearly shouted at him, catching the silver haired mobile suit pilot by surprise. "And if you tell anyone about this, I will see to it, that Sahaku will be looking for a new body guard."

Sam was caught offguard beyond belief with such a sudden threat. "Um, . . . Yeah. . . . Sure." he studdered. He then looked at Alex, "We'll be a family once again someday." he told his little cousin.

Alex smirked, "I hope you're right Sam." he added in.

Cagalli shot them both a look, "Don't either of you think otherwise." she told them firmly. "Besides, I'd like to meet this Yzak fellow."

Alex managed a smile. "Then we'll just have to make sure we all get out of this alive." With that, Alex looked out to the stars, and made himself a promise. That they would find his sister Andrea. '_Yzak, keep yourself alive out there. You, Sam, and I will find Andrea, and help put an end this this war.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Argama Lounge:

Standing on stage Fiona took the microphone in her left hand. She wore common clothes of blue jeans, and a yellow striped white shirt. Her long darkish green hair was flat on her back as she took in a breath. "I thought I'd sing to the ship." she began, her voice echoing throughout the corridors of the ship. "In remembrance of the Bloody Valentine."

"_In this quiet night I'm waiting for you. _

_Forgiving the past, and dreaming of you_

_Time passes by and memories fade._

_But time can't erase the love that we made._

_And the stars in the sky, that I wish upon, _

_can bring you back to my side (Back to my side)_

_Though your not here with me, I dream of the day_

_that we'll meet again (We'll meet again) _

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart I will find you_

_No matter where . . ."_

Char entered into the room, as he leaned against the wall to listen.

"_I have to go and dream of peace, for I will be there._

_Follow the stars that lead, in this quiet night (Quiet Night)_

_I'm waiting for you forgetting the past and dreaming of you_

_Time passes by, and memories fade, but time can't erase, _

_the love that we made. And the stars in the sky, that I wish upon_

_can bring you back to my side. Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day, we'll meet again (meet again)_

_Hold me close So dear in your heart, I will find you_

_No matter where I am. To go and dream of me, for I will be there_

_Follow the stars that lead Into the quiet night (into the quiet night)_

_(into the quiet night)(into the quiet night)_

Fiona slowly stopped, taking a breath. Vyse soon came on the stage, Fiona looked at him with a smile. "What did you think?" she questioned him, lowering her head onto his chest.

Vyse smiled brushing her hair, "You did great." he told her.

Char came in clapping, "Wonderful Miss Heartily" he told her, clapping the whole time. "I would not of been able to tell the difference if it was you, or Miss Clyne singing there."

"_Commander Char" _The PA system rang out. "_Two Nazca's detected, they are heading this way, they have been confirmed to belong to the Yun Law team._" they informed him.

Char raised a hand to his chin, "Hmm, I wonder." he pondered, "Move the ship so that we are being hidden by the sun." he ordered. "If they head for the Debris belt, be ready to launch our mobile suits." With that, he left, though stopped before leaving the room "Vyse suit up, Fiona, you have the bridge." Char told them. "Bridge, inform Jerid to get mounted up for anti mobile suit and ship combat."

With that, the Argama banked so that the incoming ships line of sight will be interrupted by the sun's gamma rays, and other rays of light.

* * *

Argama hangar:

Vyse and Char emerged from the pilot's ready room. Char got to his machine, "How are the new thrusters?" he questioned.

The mechanic saluted, "They have been installed sir, all that is needed is the OS's recalibration." the mechanic admitted, quietly admitting.

Char nodded, "It will do." he told him, as he went into the CGUE's while not far, Jerid climbed into his GINN, while Vyse was closing the cockpit of the Silver Astray. Both the CGUE and GINN began to move, grabbing a beam rifle each. "Alright." he began, as the mobile suits got on catapults, waiting until the clear for launch.

* * *

Archangel:

A short while later, Sai was at his station, taking a drink of water from his container. Then fast moving blips could be seen, "What?" he wondered, as he got to work. "Captain." he called, as Murrue was talking to Natarle. "Mobile suits detected, Six GINN's moving in from outside the belt." he told her.

Murrue and Natarle went for their stations. "How did they find us?" Murrue questioned. "Go to Level One Battlestations!" she ordered.

Natarle got in, "Crewman Buskirk, radio the Valkyrie, they should be informed of the incoming mobile suits." she ordered.

* * *

Outside the Debris belt Argama:

"_Six machines have went into the belt."_ Fiona's voice informed the pilots.

Char nodded, "Alright, Jerid Vyse, we're moving out!" he ordered, with that, the GINN and CGUE's hatches opened, into decompression, and then moved into space. The pair of catapults got ready.

"This is Jerid, GINN moving out." he called, with that his colored GINN took off, heading towards the Nazca's.

Char nodded, as he hit the accelerator. As the linear catapult launched him into the void. His machine's newer thrusters coming to life increasing his speed.

The Silver Frame soon came out on the catapult. "This is Vyse. . ." he began.

Fiona's face came on, "Be careful Vyse." she told him, as he nodded.

"I will. Silver Frame, heading out!" he called out, with that, the machine launched, the upper wired weapons of his spread open, and acted as bonus thrusters, sending the machine out.

He caught up with Char, "Let us begin, I want to test out the abilities of my new equipment." he began, as he pulled on ahead. Vyse stopped taking aim with his rifle. "One more thing you two. These ships are not our enemies, if you can attempt to disable their mobile suits and the ships."

"Whatever." Jerid began, as he took aim, the newly designed beam rifle his machine held fired. The beam streaked across space it soared until it pierced through the bow of the first Nazca.

* * *

Nazca Class Adorno:

"Commander, the Abelard was just hit!" the communications officer called.

"Where are the attackers coming from?" the commander questioned.

"We don't know, the attack came from. . . The Sun?"

"Scramble the mobile suits, they'll be attacking us soon, call the squad back from the Debris belt!" she ordered.

* * *

Debris Belt Archangel:

"Captain." Sai began, "The GINN's, they're turning. . . back?" he questioned.

Sebastian's face came back on screen, "What's going on?" he asked.

Murrue looked up, "The attack force we detected, they're retreating."

* * *

On the Valkyrie Alex pondered, "The only reason they would do that, is that their ships have come under attack." he pointed out.

"Is it Earth Forces?" Natarle questioned.

"The only way we can tell, is if we go." Mu told them.

Murrue calmly tried to think. "Archangel is moving out!" she ordered.

* * *

Outside the Debris belt, Char was pulling some maneuvers the enemy pilots did not expect. "He's fast." one soldier called though before he knew it, Silver Frame came in, slashing its beam saber through the middle of the back of the war machine. He continued onward towards the ship. As soon as he was within range, he dodged their large beam cannons, and sent out his four wired remote weapons. Each one took aim at a different weapon on the ship and opened fire. Two of them destroyed the ships hundred twenty centimeter high energy beam cannons, and the pair of sixty six milimeter dual Railguns.

Char smirked as he fired at the VLS on the same Nazca disabling the missile launchers.

Jerid sneered as he detected forces coming at them. "Here they come." he informed the other two, as he changed course, heading after the incoming forces.

Char smiled, "Alright, Vyse, disable the other Nazca, Jerid and I will handle their mobile suits." he informed him.

Vyse nodded, "Gotcha sir." he radioed, as his remote weapons reconnected to the Silver Frame. The Red CGUE and GINN went to meet with their opponents.

Char flew in, and fired, the beam searing through the main optical sensor on the first GINN he fired at. With that, as he moved down dodging some machine gun fire. "Not good enough." he admitted, firing the beam searing through the heavy machine gun.

Jerid on the otherhand, had drawn his Heavy Sword, stabbing one of the GINN's right in the cockpit. He raised his beamrifle firing at another GINN blasting the beam through the right leg as the GINN was barely able to dodge the attack. Char then detected something, "So its coming out. The Trojan Horse." he began, as he backed away, firing at a GINN blasting away its arms. "Jerid Vyse." Char began.

Jerid saw the Archangel, "I see it." he began.

Vyse just seared through the last of the VLS of the last Nazca to have them completely disarmed besides just having their engines. They had managed to launch their GINN's but the two lower remote weapons fired in two different directions destroying the two. "I'm on my way sir." he told Char, as the two remote weapons reattached, and the upper two split apart. With that, the mobile suit went towards where the small battle was happening, though only two of the Nazca's GINN's were left of the attack force.

* * *

Archangel:

"Captain, mobile suit ID's are coming through." Sai reported, "I am detecting three GINN's, a CGUE with modified engines, and. . ." he began. "Captain, an Astray Prototype, Silver Frame!" he informed her.

"Those guys again." Natarle began.

Murrue looked at Sai, "Have we even detected their mothership yet?" she questioned.

Sai shook his head, "I am only detecting two heavily damaged Nazca's, none of their weapons are online." he informed her.

Murrue sighed, "Let us Assume their ship went into the Debris then." she began.

Lia nodded on screen, "I agree, We'll send Shinobi and Scorpion to look around in the belt." she told them.

Murrue nodded, "That would be wise, Get ready to Launch mobile suits." she commanded.

* * *

In the hangar:

"Strike and Predator to catapults." Miriallia's voice rang throughout the hangar, as the two machines walked onto their catapults.

Predator did not get any extra equipment, though the Strike was equipped with the Aile Striker. Sebastian calmly breathed, "Alright Kira, its these guys again, you ready?" he asked.

Kira nodded, "Yeah."

"Strike, you are clear for launch." Mir's voice rang.

"Strike here, heading out." Kira called as the Strike launched, its phase shift becoming active.

"Predator, you are clear for Launch." Mir informed him.

Sebastian nodded, "Predator heading out." he called, as his mobile suit as well took off.

* * *

Valkyrie:

The Jade Frame had just finished equipping its Binsoku pack. "This is the Jade Frame, heading out." he called as the white and green machine launched, a few seconds before that of the Stormbird.

The Four Gundam's rushed in towards the combat.

Char smirked, "Lets test out your reaction times of your G-Weapons." he began, as his CGUE took off towards the new opponents.

Vyse blasted towards them with him, "Fiona, prepare targeting Argama's weapons just in-case we need some support fire." he ordered as on the communications com, Fiona nodded.

Alex then sensed the incoming pilots, "It really is them." he admitted, as the mobile suit came in after the Silver Frame.

Kira was getting closer to the incoming CGUE. "Who are you?" he questioned. His crosshairs locking onto the target. With that he fired his beam rifle, though the CGUE nimbly dodged the attack. "I missed?" he questioned. Just then he had to bring the Strike's anti beam shield as the beam from the CGUE struck the shield.

"The main forces now have beam rifles?" Sebastian questioned, as he charged at the CGUE, drawing the Gerbera, as the black and blue blade could be seen.

"A new sword huh?" Char concurred, as he disengaged the Vulcan System. He drew his Heavy Sword, though as the Predator came in with a vertical slash. The mobile suit dodged a bit to the left of the attack.

Sebastian was surprised, as he brought his Katana up to block the heavy sword. "Who is this guy?" he questioned. As he noticed the mobile suit backed away to dodge a beam from the Strike. With that, the CGUE was in full reverse firing at the Predator with the beam rifle.

"Damn." Sebastian quarreled, as the mobile suit he was flying was able to dodge the attacks.

Alex grimaced as he took four direct hits to his shield. "No you don't!" he ordered, firing a single beam towards the mobile suit, only to be dodged. He had to quickly move as the Silver mobile suit moved above him. Though realized a possible fatal mistake. The silver mobile suit had left two of the pods behind, and with the Stormbird in full swing to chase after the mobile suit. It was a wide open target for the weapons. "No. . ." was all Alex calmly said.

Just then as the beams fired, both beams splattered against the anti beam shield of the Jade Frame. "Alex!" Sam called out as he saw the two pods return to the Silver Frame. "This pilot is unlike others we have fought."

Alex nodded, "No kidding, he's like me." he told Sam.

Sam sighed, '_and me as well' _

Alex did not hear what Sam had just said, as he fired a pair of beams at the Astray. The mobile suit returned fire. The shield of the Stormbird blocked the attack, just then Jerid's GINN came out of nowhere and fired at the mobile suit.

* * *

Argama:

Fiona and the others of the bridge watched the battle unfold. "Airla, what is the current powerlevel of our mobile suits?" she questioned, as Airla brought it up.

"The GINN and Astray are running low." she informed Fiona.

Fiona looked a bit nervous, 'Vyse' she thought to herself. "Get our weapons ready." she commanded. With that, side panels on the Starboard and port sides of the ship opened. A pair of single barrel weapons appeared from the yellow hatches. "Get ready to go at full." she commanded.

"Yes mam!" The bridge called out.

* * *

Outside Debris belt:

The Yun Law teams pair of Nazca's gathered what units they could and began to retreat, while their enemy forces were busy engaging each other. Alex and Sam both fired mutliple beams towards the Silver Frame. Though the mobile suit was dodgeing the attacks. With this though, the Silver Frame drew its beam saber, and went for the Stormbird.

Alex dropped his beam rifle and drew his own beam saber, which clashed with the same colored beam of the saber. Alex made sure Stormbird was durable, and it seemed the test of strength here is showing it. "This is a real fight." he thought to himself, as he backed away from the Silver mobile suits sudden move to do a horizontal slash against the Stormbird. Alex was really puzzled, as the only other times hes faced a machine that could hurt him was Yzak.

That was when Silver had to stop its pursuit and block incoming beams from the Jade Frame. "Alex!" Sam called out, as he tossed his beam rifle and drew the saber from beneath his anti beam shield, and went for the machine.

Vyse looked on, "I don't think so." he began, and with that, the top two remote weapons of his came out, and opened fire. Sam nimbly dodged the attacks, and began to fly on past them. The beam saber, seared through both of the mobile suits remote weapons cables. The two remote weapons floated there in space. Vyse looked on as he retracted what was left of the weapons cable.

Alex took this time, to return his beam saber to its docked position, and grab his floating beam rifle, and fired at the Silver Frame. Vyse sneered, as his bottom two came off the suit, and came shortly out to fire at Stormbird. Jade Frame however took aim, and opened fire with machine gun fire from its igelstellungs. The kinetic weapons though useless to phase shift. Were cutting the wires that connected Silver Frame's remote weapon pod off. The shots though continued as they splashed off of Stormbird's phase shift armor without much effect on the mobile suit.

"What damn!?" Vyse called.

Though not far, Char dodged, as he fired his beam rifle destroying the Strike's own rifle. "Vyse." Char called, as he was about to go help his subordinate, but he dodged the horizontal slash from Predators Gerbera. "Persistant one aren't you?" he questioned, as he flew backwards, which was rather reduced speed as the engines it had was not that well in effect. "And where is Jerid?" he questioned.

The GINN pilot was coming towards the Archangel. "Your mine!" he called, as he fired his beam at the ship.

The Archangel had the beam splash off of it, as the area it heated cooled rapidly.

Natarle ordered the next attack, "Helldarts, Fire!" she called, as several missiles from behind the bridge flew from behind and then towards the GINN.

Jerid sneared, as he had to fly back while firing at the missiles, though he was not fast enough to get them all. Two missiles scored direct hits to the GINN's head, and right arm, destroying the GINN's beam rifle in the process. "Argh!!" he yelled, as he was slowly flying backwards. "Damn it." he began. "I have to retreat." he said punching his console. With that, he took off, in a direction Sai noted.

"Enemy GINN his heading Orange Alpha." he declared.

Natarle told the Captain something after that, "Captain, he's not heading into the Debris belt." she informed her.

"I can see that." just then it hit her. "Their ship, its not in the debris belt! They are using the Sun to block their location!" she told the bridge crew.

Natarle cursed, "Impressive Military Strategy." she admitted.

Kuzzey looked around, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Chandra peered over, "Do to the N-Jammers from those Nazca's, we are unable to detect them, within our short distance, and using the sun, blocks our ability to actually see them." he informed Kuzzey.

"Kira, Sebastian!" Miriallia began, as she informed them.

Sebastian cused, as he stopped his attack. "Kira handle this guy, I'm going for the ship!" he ordered.

Kira nodded, as the Strike drew its Aile Striker's beam saber. "Right." he called, going after the Red CGUE. Predator soon blasted off.

"Leaving so soon?" Char wondered, as he had to refocus his attention on the Strike. "Ahh its that unit." he began, as he blasted out of the way of the Strike. Just then he noticed Predator's course. "What?" he began. "THEY KNOW!" he said alarmed, as Vyse heard him.

"They. . ." he began. "Shit!" he called out, as his last pod was destroyed by Alex's shot when Vyse was preoccupied in his mind.

* * *

Argama Bridge:

"Jerid is returning to the ship." Fiona was informed, as she cursed.

Airla turned, "Silver Frame's pods have all been destroyed or disconnected from his unit." she informed Fiona. "We are also detecting one of the Trojan Horses Mobile suits heading right for us!" she called out.

Fiona looked out, "We have been discovered, Move the ship out! Charge the Lohengrin!" she called out. "Get me a direct link to Vyse!" she ordered.

"Yes mam. Connection established." the mobile suit observer informed her.

Fiona, looked on, "Vyse, listen to me." she began.

* * *

Vyse dodged a shot from Stormbird, and then blocked a beam saber from Jade Frame with his own. "I'm a bit busy Fiona." he told her, dodging attacks from the Valkyrie's personally built Gundam.

"_Vyse."_ Fiona began. "_Your pods are not lost to you."_ she informed him as he got a questionable look. "_I've done some altercations, through particle transmissions, you should be able to control them, but only for a short period of time." _she told him.

"Are you serious?" he asked her, as she nodded.

"_Yes, just go to use them like you would normally._" she told him, as Vyse sighed.

"Alright." he began. "Catch me if you can." he taunted, as Silver took off, going right past the Stormbird. Sam took chase as did Alex. Sam and Alex flew closer and closer, but suddenly the Silver Frame did a 180, extending the mobile suits hand. "Hit the MARK!" he called out.

As soon as he said that within his cockpit, the three detached pods that Sam had taken off of the mobile suit earlier, lost their cable like tails. Compartments on each of the rears opened, and emitted small particles. But all of a sudden, their thrusters came to life, and rushed right behind the two mobile suits.

Alex suddenly felt something. "Sam!" he called out.

All of a sudden, all three of the detached pods came at them, doing fancy maneuvers. Each one firing beams in rapid succession. Sam was unable to dodge completely, his mobile suits right leg was blown away from one beam, and the left arm was blown away from the elbow. And two more beams struck the shoulders, melting them half away.

Alex was able to get his shield up in time too block four beams however one beam struck the head and melted half of the Stormbird's head away, and the left leg was blown away from the knee down. The Beam rifle was also no more, from the sudden blitz attack of beams from the weapons.

They were hit hard by the sudden beam shower. "What the!?" Sam called, as the pods reattached to the Silver Frame.

Vyse looked at his power meter, "Captain, its time for us to leave!" he called.

Char nodded, "I agree." he began, as he suddenly flew at the Strike, Kira was surprised, as the CGUE gave a hard kick to the area of the cockpit of the mobile suit. Kira was forced back, as both the Red CGUE and Silver Astray flew.

Sebastian got a warning about the damage Jade and Stormbird had taken. "Damn." He began, as he had to block his eyes. However all of a sudden, he had to dodge a Positron cannon. "Whoa, that was close." he called, but then, a pair of beams fired from the same origin. He brought the Gerbera up, and blocked the beam in time, though his mobile suit was forced back.

As he was forced back, both the CGUE and Silver Frame flew on by. Though Char turned, "Time to leave us be." he told the Predator through universal communications channel, as he opened fire.

Sebastian blocked the beam with his Gerbera. All the while Char going backwards, as he saw it. The white and red ship flying away from the belt. He also saw side panels open allowing the Silver Frame to return to the ship. "Is that what has been pursuing us all this time?" he asked, as he slowly flew back, while the Red CGUE got into the ship. The ships engines having it go in full retreat. Though while it was, Sebastian quickly had been taking scans of it, using Predator's sensors.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later Valkyrie Bridge:

The pilots of Valkyrie's machines circled the room, as did Archangel's pilots along with Murrue. "So just what exactly are we dealing with here?" Mu questioned, as Sebastian sighed, as he activated the Holotable. On it, was a scale version of the ship. With what they estimated was its actual image. "This ship, I've never seen that design before." he began.

Sam snorted, "It looks to me to be somewhat designed like that of the Archangel." he told Mu.

Sebastian raised a hand to his chin, "Y'know, Sam has a point, particulary the bridge area, its a spitting image of the Archangels."

Alex looked on, "My question is who? It has opening attacked us, and ZAFT." he acknowledged. This earned an erie silence.

Sebastian sighed, "I wish I knew. Whoever they are they're good." he told them.

Mu shook his head, "Rau said something at Heliopolis when that triangle fight of ours with that GINN." he began, rubbing his chin. "He called him Char, or the Red Comet." he pointed out.

Their was a silence, "The Red Comet, I heard of him, a former ZAFT soldier, Elite Red if I'm not mistaking." Alex took note.

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, he left about two months before I did. He was awarded the Order of the Nebula and awarded a CGUE after the battle of Yggdrasil." he noted.

Alex looked at him, "Just like Rau huh?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded, "The strange thing though, Char was always wearing a mask, or sunglasses." he noted.

Sam was silent since the last time when he said of the resemblance to the Archangel. Rondo Mina Sahaku knew of the reason why, though she did not speak. "How about the other part. Just what happened when Stormbird, and the Jade Frame took damage?" she suddenly questioned. "The Silver Frame was designed with wired remote weapons." she pointed out.

Alex sighed, "Apparently he temporary used Particle Transmissions, something hard to do with the N-Jammers." he commented, as he watched the footage. "I'm wondering who this pilot is. He is definitely like Mu and I as he can handle remote weapons like that." he admitted.

Lia sighed a bit this time, "So we know the Red CGUE pilot is Char Aznable, the Red Comet. And that the Silver Frame's pilot definitely has Heightened Spatial Awareness." she stated. "But the biggest question, is what now?" she questioned.

Sam looked out of the viewport, "A very good question." he concured.

"Captain, receiving message from the Archangel." the communications officer informed the meeting.

Lia nodded, "Put it through." Lia told the officer.

With that Natarle came on screen, "What is it Natarle?" Murrue asked.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission." Natarle told her. "Its been decrypted, though it has just ended, I thought you would want to hear it." she admitted.

With that, the Archangel played the Transmission. The message was broken up by interference, but still partially understandable. _"This... Earth Forces Eighth Fleet... _Archangel_, respond. This is... _Montgomery_... and _Law_. Rendezvous at these coordinates."_

"They're under Admiral Halberton's command!" Ramius said in relief.

The bridge crew of the Archangel could be heard, as they all began speaking at once. "The _Montgomery_... that's Koopman's ship, right?"

"We've made it!"

"Nothing's going to stop us now!"

It looked like the Earth Alliance Forces Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel_was finally out of danger, after two long weeks fleeing ZAFT Forces. Once this advance force reached them, the enemy wouldn't dare attack.

On the Valkyrie, Sam had a serious look, in which Alex and Cagalli took notice of. Sam though looked at Mina, who nodded, as the two went and left the bridge.

"Where are they going?" Cagalli questioned, as Alex looked on.

Alex shook his head, "He's heading to get some insurance so to speak."

* * *

A/N: Done of the first half of the Advance Fleets fall. And what is Sam still thinking, and what of Gai. What is his mission now? Will this Mercenary complete, or fail his mission. Lets hold on and wait and see. 


	10. Chapter 10: Utter Defeat Pt 2

Disclaimer: Again, all I own is Sam, and the Jade Frame (As I designed it before I even KNEW about Green Frame) Vyse, and Silver Frame

Dragoon and Stormwolf own the things seen in this story that they had put in their own thanks.

* * *

Chapter 10: Utter Defeat Pt 2

* * *

Valkyrie Corridors:

Sam and Mina floated down the corridor, "What are you planning Sam?" the Sahaku questioned, as Sam had a look of determination on his face. 

"The Advance Fleet." he began, in a low tone. "The ones that are in command of Admiral Halberton." he told her, as she came to the elevator that would take him to the hangar. "Listen Mina, I'm just heading down to help out on the repairs to Jade." he explained, as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "I have a feeling they will all know the truth soon enough." he told her.

Mina nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do about the Lacus situation?" she asked.

Sam sighed, "I'm hoping Alex asks them if Lacus could be moved here." he admitted. "At least if she is on this ship she will never be thought as a hostage." he admitted. "Well at least to the inner circle of this temporary Alliance." he told her as the sliding doors opened. He then looked over Mina, "Mind keeping an eye on things up here while I work on Jade?" he asked her.

Mina nodded, "I'll try my best, with my limited freedom on this ship." she said with disgust. With that, she got a nod from Sam as the sliding doors cut them off from each other.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

Sam came in, as he began heading to the Jade Frame. Its shoulder armor had be replaced, and it was laying on the ground. The mechanics were currently replacing its leg. "Hey Malcom!" he called as he floated closer. 

The head mechanic looked up, to see the Silver haired pilot of the Jade Frame coming to him. "Ahh its you. Whatcha need?" he asked as Sam shrugged.

"Tell me what to do sir, I'm here to help with the repairs." he told Malcom as the head mechanic nodded.

With that, he begun telling Sam of things needing to be done, as both Jade Frame, and Stormbird took heavy damage in the past battle. 

* * *

Argama Hangar:

Vyse was getting close to the elevator alongside Char. "You handled those units of yours rather nicely." he told Vyse in his calm tone. "Just what did you do in order to use them like that?" he questioned.

Vyse shook his head, "It wasn't me captain. Fiona rigged it that way without me knowing." he admitted.

Char smirked, "You chose a rather talented girlfriend." he began, as it stopped Vyse in his tracks, blushing and everything that went with it. "There is no need of that." he admitted. "Besides the open affection, we knew it quite well. I just wonder when she was doing that?" he began.

That was when the woman in question came closer, "Perhaps during the time we were on standby outside the Debris belt." she answered him, as she stopped and gave her captain a salute. Though with the wrong hand, it was very understandably why.

Char smirked, "Well that is a definite surprise." he concluded. "Even more so against the enemy." he added.

Fiona nodded with a smile on her face, tilting her head to the right. "Well, better to surprise the enemy, then allies with such weapons." she admitted. "Though do to the N-Jammers on Earth, and the fact Silver is only powered by a battery, those units can only use them for thirty seconds. A minute tops!" she explained.

Vyse nodded, "Gotcha, good to know if they are detatched from my machine." he admitted. "Thank you Fiona." he told her, as she blushed a bit.

Char nodded, "I'll leave you two be." he began, as he went on past. 

As Fiona turned to watch him go, Vyse placed a hand on her good shoulder. "What other tweaks have you done to my machine?" he questioned.

Fiona looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Oh wouldn't you like to know?" she told him in a teasing tone.

Vyse sighed, "That could either mean really good or really bad." he admitted.

Fiona shook her head, "You know what the best thing is about Prototypes?" She questioned. "You can always make them better." She began, as she began walking towards something in the corner. "I've been working on a few things, but most require Nuclear power and unless we are far away from Earth, that is kinda useless." she told him, leading him somewhere. "Though, this, can be optional." she told him, as she lead him to, a very large shield. Four Silver plates sticking out from the circular center. 

Vyse whistled, "Is this thing for me?" he asked her, looking at it. Thought it was only half finished so to speak. "What is it?" he asked her out of the blue.

Fiona looked at him with a bit of an angered look. "This is called Divider, its a anti beam coated shield, that mounts a pair of thrusters, and beam weapons." she told him. Vyse looked at her, then to the shield, "Though its an energy hog, you have to be careful and use the weapon so just use it, as a last resort alright?" she asked him.

Vyse crossed his arms, "I'll use it when its unexpected and sparingly alright?" he asked her.

Fiona looked at him for a second, "All I care about is that you come back to me." she told him. Vyse smiled, as he forced her to look at him, as he planted a lip lock onto hers. Fiona was startled, but melted right into it. The two broke the kiss as Fiona blushed a little.

Vyse smirked, "Well?" he asked.

With that Fiona pushed him away, "You know I don't like to kiss in the open like that!" she told him.

Vyse just floated backwards, laughing the whole while.

* * *

Valyrie Bridge:

"It seems Miss Lacus is settling in just fine," Lia said. She and Alex had returned to the _Valkyrie_ minutes earlier. "She's even got Flay Allster out of her shell." 

Alex snorted. "Only a convinced misanthrope -or a Blue Cosmos operative, if there's a difference- could dislike Lacus Clyne. Normally I'd be concerned about her being on an Earth Forces warship, but since your aunt is in command, I don't think there'll be any problems."

He crossed to his own chair on the starboard side of the bridge. Flay's reaction to Lacus had taken care of one of his last worries. Since she was the daughter of an important Atlantic Federation official, Alex had feared that her attitudes could cause trouble. Fortunately, those attitudes seemed to have vanished; apparently her time on the _Archangel_ was doing her some good.

Alex sipped from a coffee mug at his elbow (he didn't have Andrew Waltfeld's obsession with coffee, but he did enjoy a good brew, and one of the few things he hated about free fall was having to drink through a straw). There was still the possibility of a ZAFT attack, but he highly doubted that even Rau Le Creuset would open fire if he knew the daughter of the Supreme Council Chairman was on the _Archangel_. No, his worries were far more personal, and not just about his cousin.

_If only Zala hadn't gone off the deep end. Then Yzak and I could be fighting side by side. _Few people alive knew that Alex had almost joined ZAFT himself. The deaths of his parents, his sister's abduction had combined with the Bloody Valentine Tragedy which went along with what he thought was Sam's own Death, filling him with a desire to see the Earth Alliance destroyed.

Then he'd learned of Patrick Zala's plan to exterminate the Naturals. Feeling betrayed, Alex had vowed that he would never serve under Zala; he knew better than to blame all Naturals for the actions of a few deranged fanatics.

Alex sighed, fingering the collar of his black coat. If it hadn't been for Zala's madness, that collar would have borne the insignia of the PLANTs, and the coat would have been a different color, green or perhaps even elite red; he was confident enough in his abilities that he could have won the red uniform.

_It should have been green at the very least,_ he thought. _But Zala took that away._ As a patriot, having to leave the PLANTs in order to stop a madman from having his way hurt more than he cared to admit, but that didn't make him an Earth Forces sympathizer. Indeed, were it not for the fact that he saw the _Archangel_ as separate from the Earth Forces as a whole, he would almost certainly have opened fire on them.

A hand on his shoulder jolted Alex out of his reverie. "Hey, you awake there?"

He looked up, somehow not surprised to see Cagalli standing over him. She'd changed from the drab outfit she'd worn at Heliopolis to khaki pants and a red t-shirt. "Isn't that an unusual outfit for a princess?" he asked mildly. "You're not exactly incognito at the moment."

She glared at him. "What, you think I should be in a dress? You know I hate that. And don't call me a princess, got it?"

"As you wish," Alex said with a shrug. "From what I remember of that party, you looked good in a dress, but the fact that you visibly hated it spoiled the effect somewhat. So no, I don't think you should be in a dress."

Cagalli shook her head. "I'm still not sure what to make of you," she muttered, but there was a glint of humor in her eyes. Her voice softened. "Brooding again?"

He shrugged again. "Something like that," he admitted, fingering his collar. "It's strange how things turn out sometimes."

She frowned. Something in his voice... "What do you mean?"

Alex stared out the forward viewport for a moment before responding. "If I hadn't learned about Zala's madness, I would probably be helping track down the _Archangel_; I was literally on my way to a ZAFT recruiting center when Kyle stopped me." His fist clenched. "I don't think I've ever felt so betrayed. I wanted to join the fight, make the Alliance pay for what it did to my family, what it did to Junius Seven."

"So instead, you went underground, fighting your own fight," Cagalli said. "Against both ZAFT and the Earth Forces."

Alex nodded. "To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that Lia's aunt is in command of the _Archangel_ -and of course Mu La Flaga's involvement- I would probably have attacked that ship at Heliopolis." He shook his head. "Like I said, it's strange how things turn out."

_He's got that right._ Though she supported her father's insistence on keeping Orb neutral, Cagalli's sympathies for the most part were with the PLANTs, especially after Junius Seven. Her time on the _Valkyrie_ had reinforced that, though she too liked the _Archangel_'s crew (especially the pilot of the Strike, as everyone on both ships knew).

"It must be frustrating," she said at last.

"To put it mildly. I should be wearing a ZAFT uniform, but Zala made that impossible," Alex said bitterly, then shook himself "What's done is done, and there's no point in moaning about it," he said in his usual tone. He punched up a schematic on his terminal. "A more immediate concern is what they'll do with the stolen G-weapons. Especially this one."

Cagalli stared at the black-and-red machine on the screen. "The Blitz? What about it?" Then it hit her. "Mirage Colloid."

"Exactly. I shudder to think what a man like Patrick Zala would do with such a system." He glanced out at the _Archangel_. "But even that isn't our biggest problem. Recall that the _Archangel _has Lacus Clyne aboard. Lacus, in addition to being the Supreme Council Chairman's daughter, is very famous as a singer, which means ZAFT will be searching for her; Lacus, in addition to being the Supreme Council Chairman's daughter, is very famous as a singer, which means ZAFT will be searching for her; Infact, I have no doubt the Chairman has likly hired a few freelance Mercenary's to find her." he said. "Though to be honest, I don't really doubt that Sebastian's and Lacus' engagement was broken." he admitted. He then took a bit to think. "Also I don't think Creuset has had his fill of us."

She winced. "Rau Le Creuset will come out in person."

"Most likely," Alex agreed. "And not just with the _Vesalius_, either. With the defeat of that ZAFT team outside the Debris belt." he began. "Le Creuset won't be taking chances. At the very least, he'll have the _Gamow_ along."

Cagalli knew exactly what was bothering her friend there. "Which means you'll have to fight your cousin again."

He sighed. "Almost certainly. Yzak and I won't actually be trying to kill each other, but you know as well as I do that a mobile suit can be neutralized without killing the pilot."

She squeezed his shoulder gently, silently cursing both Zala and the Earth Forces. Most of her ire was directed at the Earth Forces; while Zala wanted to exterminate the Naturals, his views weren't widely held, even in the wake of the Bloody Valentine. _The Alliance, on the other hand..._ Cagalli shook her head in disgust. The more she learned of the Earth Alliance, the more convinced she was that the men and women on the _Archangel_ were too good for them.

* * *

Not far from the two, Lia Ramius watched from her command chair, smiling to herself. While Kyle Perry was Alex's de facto second-in-command, she actually knew Alex far better than he did. They had first met ten years earlier, when she visited the PLANTs with her parents. 

The two had quickly become close friends, though few were aware of it; Alex had told Yzak he had a friend in the Junk Guild, but had never mentioned Lia by name. This had been at the request of her parents; given that the Junk Guild was stubbornly neutral, they preferred that Lia's friendship with a relative of a Supreme Council member not become widely known. (This was before her father's sister Murrue Ramius joined the military.) Alex and his parents had agreed readily enough.

In any case, Lia was one of the few people with whom Alex would drop his emotionless mask. The only people who truly knew him better than she did were Andrea Strassmeier, who was missing, Yzak Joule, whom he now had to fight, and the most recent member of the ship Sam. 

Which was why she was glad to see Cagalli taking an interest in him. Lia could see the pain Alex had been going through ever since the Mandelbrot Incident, and facing his cousin in battle had only compounded it. He needed someone who could help him keep going, and Lia knew she herself couldn't do it; they were very close, but there had always been a certain distance just the same.

_But Cagalli can get to him without any trouble,_ she thought, somewhat bemused. _And he doesn't even realize it; I'll bet he didn't notice the line about her looking good in a dress slipping out._

Cagalli seemed to sense her scrutiny. She glanced over her shoulder, giving Lia a look that unmistakably said, "What are _you_ looking at?" Lia just shrugged, looking innocent. The princess frowned, then turned back to whatever she and Alex were talking about.

_Those two... Valkyrie_'s Captain thought, suppressing a chuckle.

* * *

Archangel Lacus' Quarters:

Laying on the bunk, Sebastian was laying down, with a pink haired girl. She was wearing an oversized shirt, and Haro was on the floor next to them. Lacus could be found resting her head on the muscular body of her loved one. Sebastian smiled as he placed his right arm over her back. "Sebastian." Lacus whispered.

He looked down, as Lacus looked up at him, "What is it?" he asked her, sliding his hand over her face.

She smiled, laying her head back down, "I've missed you so much." she told him, as she listened to the rhythm of his hearbeat.

Sebastian moved to be leaning up, Lacus followed, as she looked at him, her hair a bit messy. "I've missed you to." he told her, as Lacus smiled at that.

"Missed you Missed you!" Haro began, as it flapped. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, as he placed an arm around his girlfriends slender waist. Lacus was giggling as she knew how much Haro annoyed Sebastian, and yet its one of the funniest things to see. "I like this." she told him.

Sebastian smiled, "Same." was is only answer as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I should go to the bridge though." he told her, as he got off the bed. "Mind sleeping for a while longer I'll be back soon." 

Lacus just sat there and watched as he left. "See you later Sebastian." she told him, as he left the room. She layed back down, "Hey Haro?" she began.

"Haro." The pink ball flapped as it turned around. "I'm really glad to see him again." she told the robot, as she layed down attempting to go to sleep.

* * *

The Bridge:

Acting Crewman Kuzzey Buskirk sat up as his board beeped at him. _Hmm? A signal?_ He tweaked his controls, adjusting the gain, then looked down at the Captain. "We're receiving a signal, ma'am. Header indicates it's from the _Montgomery_, assigned to Eighth Fleet." 

Murrue sighed with relief. "That's Admiral Halberton's command. We're almost there."

"You are, at least," Lia said from her own bridge.

Murrue raised her eyebrows at her niece. "I take it you have a longer journey in mind?"

The younger Ramius nodded. "We're making for Orb, since we've got the princess with us." Behind her, Cagalli Yula Athha rolled her eyes. "Besides, as far as we're concerned, Orb is the only sane nation left on Earth. No offense, Ensign," she added, glancing at Badgiruel.

Badgiruel shook her head. "None taken, Ms. Ramius; I may have my doubts about who was responsible for the abduction of Strassmeier's sister, but I don't blame either of you for feeling as you do. Particularly since your friend is a native of the PLANTs."

"That reminds me." Murrue shifted her gaze to Cagalli. "Miss Cagalli, how are we supposed to handle your presence? Given the role you have on the _Valkyrie_, you're not exactly inconspicuous."

"When I'm out on my own, I drop the last part of my name," the princess responded. "I'll go by Cagalli Yula."

Murrue nodded. "That should work."

"Another message from the _Montgomery_, ma'am," Kuzzey said. "Vice Foreign Minister George Allster is on board."

"Tell him that his daughter is safe," Murrue said. "Kira saw to that."

Behind Lia and to her right, Alex Strassmeier snorted. "I'm not sure how grateful he'll be," he said. "The Vice Foreign Minister's opinion of Coordinators isn't exactly a secret. Which explains Flay's former attitude; she practically absorbed it through osmosis."

Murrue shrugged. "We'll just have to hope Flay can convince him otherwise. She and Kira have become fairly close since we got out of Artemis." she then sighed, "And then after the events in the Debris belt."

"You might prove more of a problem," Badgiruel put in. Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she shrugged. "I intend no offense, but as you yourself have pointed out -several times- you _are_ related to Ezalia Joule."

Alex nodded. "Believe me, Ensign, I am acutely aware of the potential difficulty. I'm not a big fan of the vice minister, but I'm perfectly capable of restraining myself." For a moment, his face had a wry look. "For Flay's sake, if nothing else; I never thought I'd say this, but I consider her a friend."

Murrue shook her head, bemused. _He's certainly changed in the past couple of weeks._ She was inclined to agree with her niece's belief that Cagalli was responsible for the change. Alex still seldom showed emotion in public -by now, everyone knew why- but at the same time, he seemed more approachable somehow.

_And if he can warm up to someone like Flay Allster..._ She glanced over her shoulder at Kuzzey. "That reminds me. Given that we have a number of Coordinators with us, we should probably have Flay present when we speak to her father. As Alex just pointed out, Vice Minister Allster isn't very fond of Coordinators."

Neither was _Montgomery_ captain Koopman, as it happened. Much as some people -notably Natarle Badgiruel- would have liked to deny it, anti-Coordinator sentiment was pervasive both in the military and the government. "Space monster" was a common epithet, implying that Coordinators (the majority of whom lived in space) were inhuman and dangerous.

Such attitudes played into Patrick Zala's hands. In his speeches, he often cited them as proof that the Naturals, despite (or because of) their "inferiority", recognized that Coordinators were a new species. Though he stopped short of calling for a campaign of extermination, Zala did his best to incite hatred against Naturals in general. Thus far, it had only worked on the most hardcore.

"Zala isn't helping matters," Alex said, voicing Murrue's thoughts. "I don't know if you've seen any of his speeches, but I can tell you, even though he hasn't actually called for the extermination of the Naturals, he manages to make it abundantly clear that it's what he wants."

Mu La Flaga snorted. "No kidding. I saw the one from just after the Bloody Valentine. Man, his glare could punch through the _Archangel_'s laminated armor."

Alex's lips twitched in what might have been a sneer. "And he's not exactly known for moderation; if anything, he's even worse in private. Aunt Ezalia's told me quite a bit." He shook his head, visibly disgusted. "I swear, the only good thing that guy ever did was have a kid."

"Perhaps so," Murrue said, "but we don't have to worry about that right now. We have more immediate things to deal with." She looked at Kuzzey again. "Inform Captain Koopman -and Vice Minister Allster- of our situation. Make sure they understand that the _Valkyrie_ is a friendly."

"Yes, ma'am." With that however.

"Crewman Buskirk, you can put Koopman on." Murrue told him, as Lia's image disappeared, with that Captain Koopman came onto the vidscreen. 

_"The Arrival of the eighth fleet's advance fleet, at the rendezvous point is going according to schedule._" Koopman informed the occupants of the bridge as Murrue took a drink from her container. "_After your arrival, your ship will be under our command."_ he briefed the crew. "_It's just a little bit more Captain Ramius, we pray for your safe arrival._" he hoped, as the screen got bigger, another person was in the picture. He looked like a goverment figure, as he wore the suit, and had the face of one, his hair color was a dark grey. "_This is the Vice Minsiter of the Earth Alliance, George Allster._" The Captain introduced the man.

_"First off Archangel, I would like to thank you for taking care of the civilians." _George pointed out. "_I had a pleasant surprise, that one of the names on your list was of my daughter's name upon the list._" He commented, as only Sai knew that this was coming. "_If its at all possible captain, I would like to see my daughter._" he told her.

"_Vice Minister._" Koopman turned to the man. "_You can see her immediately after we rendezvous._"

Sai smirked at the notions of George. "Its just like him." he commented. With that, Natarle just looked at him with a erie look.

* * *

Bismark:

_So, _Daniel Bartlett thought, gazing at the tabletop display. _The game's afoot _He thought as he was on the bridge of his new flagshipHe had given his old ship the Mendeleev to Evans. _That will make this whole trip worthwhile, even if we have to work with the Le Creuset team._ Favored though he was by the high command, Rau Le Creuset had more than his share of detractors. Bartlett himself was among them (one of the few cases where he agreed with Alex Strassmeier); others ran the gamut from feckless incompetents like submariner Marco Morassim, who often referred to Le Creuset as a punk, to highly skilled warriors like Andrew "Desert Tiger" Waltfeld.

"From what we've heard, the legged ship and its companion were almost certainly responsible for the Coast team's disappearance," Michael Harriman said. "They may well be nearby."

Bartlett nodded. "I agree. Le Creuset does, as well, or so I judge by our current status. Whatever else Alex Strassmeier might be, he isn't stupid, so such a large force is common sense."

Evans was on screen, "We've also got the famed Serepent Tail with us." he said full of sarcasm. "But will Joule be willing to open fire on his cousin?" Evans asked. "That could be a problem."

"Le Creuset has already given Joule permission to use disabling attacks if we do encounter those two ships," Bartlett replied "Though Le Creuset is in charge, so it's his decision to make." A feral light showed in his cold gray eyes. "I, on the other hand, am under no such constraints. If I get within range, Strassmeier is doomed."

* * *

Gamow Hangar:

Yzak Joule sat in the cockpit of his Duel Gundam, hands flying over the machine's keyboard. As a group, ZAFT soldiers were more individualistic than their Earth Forces counterparts. Mobile suit pilots were allowed great leeway in personalizing their machines; Miguel Aiman, for example, had customized his GINN for higher performance. (Unfortunately, he'd also had more breakdowns than most.) 

Even more than regulars, the four Gundam pilots were expected to make whatever modifications they felt necessary to bring out the best in their one-of-a-kind machines. So it was that Yzak found himself in his cockpit, tweaking the OS.

He sighed. His main reason for working on his machine was to try to distract himself, but it wasn't working. Yzak's mind was only half on the task at hand. He couldn't stop thinking about the coming battle; he knew as well as anyone that they'd soon be facing the legged ship again. And facing the legged ship meant another confrontation with the _Valkyrie_.

_Alex, why do we have to keep fighting each other?_ Yzak was profoundly grateful that Commander Le Creuset was allowing him to use disabling attacks on the Stormbird, but that was only part of the problem. He knew perfectly well that Alex would never surrender, that his cousin would prefer death to falling into the hands of ZAFT as it now was.

"Hey, Yzak."

Yzak glanced up. "Nicol? What are you doing in here this late?"

The pilot-cum-pianist shrugged. "Same thing you are; I had an idea for an improvement on the Blitz's OS, so I figured I'd better take care of it ASAP. We never know when we'll run into Earth Forces units."

"Especially when we're searching for Lacus Clyne," Yzak agreed. He frowned suddenly. "But there's something..."

Nicol blinked. "Yzak?"

"You can bet the legged ship's going to turn up again," Yzak said slowly. "The captain's older brother is in the Junk Guild; the guy's daughter is in command of the black ship, and she's one of Alex's closest friends..." He trailed off, then abruptly snapped his fingers. "Of course!"

"What is it?"

"About ten years ago, Alex told me he had a friend in the Junk Guild," Yzak explained. "He didn't mention her name, but he did ask that I keep it quiet."

Nicol frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Yzak shrugged. "You know the Junk Guild: they're stubbornly neutral, even more than Orb. The girl's parents didn't want her friendship with a Supreme Council member's nephew to be widely known. Anyway, I think that she must be the black ship's captain."

"Makes sense," the other agreed. He drifted towards his own machine.

Yzak watched him go. Initially, he'd thought Nicol a coward, though Sebastian Conner was on the Legged Ship. He was in the same situation. And much like Nicol more and more of his cousin. Alex Strassmeier had a soft core, however much he tried to hide it; Yzak was one of the few people who'd actually seen it.

He sighed and resumed typing. Whatever happened, he had to make sure the Duel was ready for the next battle.

* * *

Laurasia Class Cobra:

Elijah Kiel watched over the Holographic table, he was thinking the same thing he normally does when it came to working with ZAFT he kept on thinking of a former comrade of his. Goud Veia. "Hey Kid." a bellowing voice called, earning Elijah too look up. "You thinking of your old teammate again?" Reed Wheeler asked. He wore an Earth Forces uniform with the sleeves off. He sat at the Captains chair, feet up on the arm, and a container of alcohol in his hand.

Loretta looked at him, "Hey leave Elijah alone Reed. He went through a rather hard hardship at Literia." she told him. The girl was rather beautiful, and wore an Earth Forces uniform. "Leave him be will you?" she asked him.

"Listen Loretta, its something you'd have to go through at some point being a Mercenary." he told her. "Elijah just learned that."

"That is enough Reed." Came a voice behind Elijah. Gai came in, wearing his uniform and orange sunglasses. "Elijah, if you wish, you can sit out of the upcoming battle with, the Archangel." he told the younger pilot. The only one wearing a ZAFT uniform on the five member crew. 

Elijah shook his head, "No Gai, I'll help you out, till I fall." he told Gai. "That is how I feel now, Goud was a good friend, the best out of Miguel and I. If Miguel was here, we could show them how to do things." he added his voice going lower with each word.

Gai nodded, "Its your choice Elijah." he told him. "Reed, what statistics do you have on the Advance force that is meeting up with the Archangel?" he questioned.

Reed turned around, "A Nelson and a pair of Drake Class ships, coming with a full compliment of Mobius mobile armors." he informed them.

"They'll be simple enough, unlike them ambushing us like last time." Elijah admitted.

Reed nodded, "Though the Archangel and its Dark twin are another story. The Archangel holds two mobile suits and a single mobile armor." he informed them, "The Dark Twin little is known but as its a copy, it likley has similar armaments. And from the info of the Archangel's this ship should have about eight to ten machines at least. Though only two launch repeadedly, two are for sure. One of which is like the Blue Frame." he added.

Gai stroked his chin, "I see, so more have survived." he noted. "Any other idea of their machines?"

Reed nodded, "One similar to the Buster." he noted. "Though that is all we got."

Gai nodded, "Alright, I am going to use the Missile Launchers again, we are facing a good amount of ships, those will come in handy." he admitted.

* * *

Vesalius:

"So," Rau Le Creuset said, "it appears we have company." 

"Yes, sir," Ades agreed. "A _Nelson_-class ship, and two _Drakes_."

"Hmm." Le Creuset gazed thoughtfully at the display. "Given that there's nothing nearby that the Earth Forces care about, I would have to say they're here to resupply the legged ship. In which case, we have a golden opportunity."

Athrun Zala looked up in surprise. "Sir, aren't our orders to-"

"I'm well aware of our instructions to search for Miss Clyne," Le Creuset said. "However, we cannot afford to pass up a chance to destroy the legged ship." His voice softened a little. "I don't blame you for being anxious, but first and foremost we _are_ soldiers."

Athrun swallowed hard, then nodded. "I understand, sir."

"In any case, we might find your fiancée at the same time," the masked man went on. "I would not be at all surprised if those two ships passed through the Debris Belt after they escaped from Artemis, and from what Yzak has told me, Strassmeier, despite his cold-blooded exterior, would happily perform a rescue operation. Therefore, if we encounter the black ship, only its weapons and engines will be targeted."

_Assuming we can even see it_, Athrun thought sourly.

None of them realized they were worrying about the wrong ship...

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

Having reached communications range with the advance force, the two mobile assault ships coasted along at a relatively slow speed. The _Archangel_ flew slightly ahead; Captain Koopman of the _Montgomery_ was slightly nervous about the _Valkyrie_. As Murrue had requested, Flay stood on the _Archangel_'s bridge, and she smiled when her father appeared on the screen. "Hi, Daddy."

Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster slumped in his chair, visibly relieved. "Flay, thank goodness you're safe." He looked at Murrue. "Thank you, Captain Ramius. I owe you a great deal."

"And not just for that," Koopman put in. "You've done well, keeping both your ship and the Strike intact." He frowned. "But what of the other ship?"

"The _Valkyrie_ joined forces with us just before Heliopolis collapsed," Murrue responded. "My niece Lia is in command."

Koopman nodded, and shifted his attention to the younger woman. "You have our thanks, as well."

"Don't mention it," Lia said cheerfully. She jerked her head at the expressionless Coordinator behind and to her right. "Alex doesn't much like the Earth Forces, but he's not a fan of ZAFT, either. And he really hates Rau Le Creuset."

The Earth Forces officer blinked. "Alex?"

"Strassmeier," Lia supplied.

Allster surged out of his chair. "Strassmeier? Ezalia Joule's nephew?"

"Correct, sir," Alex said, speaking for the first time. He cocked his head. "Is there a problem?"

The vice minister ignored him, addressing Lia instead. "What is someone like him doing there?" he demanded. "A Coordinator, a relative of one of the biggest radicals in the PLANTs, no less?"

Lia's eyes narrowed. "It was Alex's idea to build this ship and its attendant mobile suits, Vice Minister. All of this was part of his plan to stop Patrick Zala from wiping out all Naturals." Her expression hardened. "And for your information, sir, I too am a Coordinator."

"And so's the pilot of the Strike," Flay put in. "If he hadn't picked up the lifepod I was in, I'd be dead."

That rocked Allster back a little. _A Coordinator...saved Flay? But they're..._ Now he was confused. He disliked Coordinators (to put it mildly), and yet one of them had saved his daughter's life. "They are not the only ones." Sebastian noted. 

"The storm Wolf." Koopman noted.

Allster looked at him closely, "You look familiar storm Wolf, but I can't quite put my finger on it." he took note. 

Sebastian merely grinned, "Well, I would think you would not remember me. You should remember my parents though, especially mom. Wouldn't you? Uncle George." This earned silence in the whole room.

Though with a trained eye however, one can see a vein forming on Allster's forehead. Flay was the first to start backing away then suddenly. "You. . . . HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UNCLE YOU BLIGHT UPON THE FAMILY TREE!" he said, with blood pressure rising, and his voice going with it.

Sebastian looked at him, "Wow, did you know the vein above your right eye swells up when you get really mad? My dad's left eye would always bluge out when he got mad. It was always so creepy to see how red the blood vessels in his eye were." he pointed out.

"Shut it." he told Sebastian. "I now see why you have had so many hardships. Two Coordinators onboard." he began. Murrue made sure Lacus was unknown to them when the list was sent over. "And a ship likley full of them with you, no wonder you have had so many battles." he noted as well. "This is. . . Unthinkable, Unforgivable." 

"Daddy stop!" Flay screamed out. 

George was suddenly stopped. Then he looked at her, "Flay, don't tell me they have poisoned your mind with their words." he growled. "As soon as I can, I'm taking you back to America, going to Private College." he told her. Flay looked on, saddened.

Unknown to many of the ones talking, in the Valkyrie's Hangar, the Jade Frame's pilot was inside listening in on the conversation. Though the Jade Frame was the main focus, as its normally golden eyes began to glow a ghostly white. George though was not done, he then looked at the image of Alex. "Let alone one of their supreme council's close family members is with you!" he continued.

Alex crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have a problem with me sir." he began, as he strained to say, Sir.

"Of COURSE!" George called out. "I have a problem with you, is that you clearly are another one to blame for the trouble for everyone on the Archangel, you and your ship." he told him.

Alex was rather calm, as his eyes narrowed to slits; Lia and Cagalli, both of who knew the signs, were ready for an explosion so to speak. "Just what are yous accusing me of?" he asked in a deceptively soft tone.

George looked at him, "No one with a background like yours would work alongside the Earth Forces, you are obviously the very one that had Heliopolis attacked! You damn spy!"

Alex looked at him. "The whole reason for the existence of this ship, and the mobile suits are to stop Patrick Zala from commiting genocide do to his current focus. As for my association with the Archangel, we currently have common interests, at the moment, I have friends on that ship-including- Its G-Weapon pilots, and Captain Ramius is my best friends aunt, are you satisfied."

"Bull. We know that is what the PLANTs want. And likley what you want."

Flay looked on, "Daddy Stop it! Please."

"The girl is right Minister." Koopman told him, "Sit down." he told George. Mr Allster began to do so as Koopman sighed, "I apologize for my passengers choice of words." he told Alex. "Though some sentiments of his words I had thought as well. But that is not the case right now."

Cagalli gazed at the vice minister with thinly veiled contempt. '_What an idiot. Hard to believe Flay's his daughter; she's such a nice girl.'_

Alex's thoughts were much the same. '_Flay's actually related to this bigoted fool? The mind boggles.'_ He stood, his face somehow more hawk-like than usual. "Sir, if you'd bothered to read any reports of the final moments at Heliopolis, you'd know that your accusation is baseless. As the crew of the _Archangel_ will confirm, I personally struck down the Magic Bullet of Dusk, Miguel Aiman, in that battle. Even Patrick Zala isn't ruthless enough to sacrifice his own people just to maintain a spy's cover."

"He's right," Mu put in. "Zala's a nut, but he wouldn't try something like that." His gaze sharpened. "And Alex isn't the sort of person who'd kill without a good reason."

"In any case, you have nothing to fear from me at this point," Alex said. "You may find it hard to believe, but I consider Flay a friend, and I have no intention of bereaving her if I can possibly avoid it."

Allster sat back, stunned. After hearing what had happened at Heliopolis, he wasn't that surprised that Flay and the Strike pilot would have become friends -Kira did save her life, after all- but someone like Alex Strassmeier? "Strassmeier, what are you-"

He never got a chance to finish, for at that moment, "Captain Koopman, N-Jammer interference!" 

With the said words, the Vesalius, Bismark, and Mendeleev launched two GINN's each. With the Aegis also heading out, as it was best equipped to destroy entire ships. 

The seven units, went for the group of three ships. Though of the ships, Cobra was laying back, it was undermanned in terms of crew, so it would be not as effective as the fully staffed ZAFT ships in a ship to ship battle. Montgomery, Bernard, and Law each launched the complimentary Mobius units. The mobile armors all going to meet the mobile suits in combat.

* * *

Archangel, Hangar:

"Geesh, so close to the Advance Fleet, and then this!" Murdoch called out. As Kira floated past him, putting on his helmet. "Guess you called it kid." he added.

Kira nodded, "Yeah, though I wish I didn't." he admitted. 

"Kira!" came a voice from the catwalks. 

Kira looked up to see Flay, looking down at them. With that, he jumped off the floor and up to the catwalk. "What is it Flay?" he asked her. 

Flay looked at him, "You probably already heard, but my father is on the Montgomery, could you, please protect him." she told him, tears coming out of her eyes.

Kira nodded, "Flay, I'll do everything I can to help him." he told her.

"Thank you." she said with a small smile. She then saw Sebastian come out, "Sebastian!" she called out. "I'm sorry for daddy's words, could you still protect him for me?" she asked him.

Sebastian stopped looking up, "I'll do my best Flay. Count on it." he told her with a thumbs up. Flay smiled at him for that, a tear floating in the hangar.

Kira jumped from the Platform heading for the Strike. "What happened?" he asked Sebastian.

"Don't worry about it Kira. Just a short version though is that, her father wasn't happy about me being here. But Flay still cares for us but still cares for her father." he explained to Kira. "Well discuss it later, right now, we are to be in our suits." he told him, with the two going into their cockpits.

* * *

Out in the battle, 

A GINN flew underneath a Mobius and opened fire with its heavy machine gun. Three bullets scored direct hits, with the Mobius turning into a ball of fire just after it. Athrun though moved in for the ships, though he fired his beam rifle with the beam of fire seared through the main fuselage of the mobile armor, turning it into nothing more the debris floating throughout space. Athrun turned to two of the GINN's, "You two come with me." he told them, as the two of them did, the Gundam and mobile suits heading for the nearest Drake Class ship. 

The three mobile suits first target was none other then the Bernard. Athrun flew to the engines, and opened fire upon them, dealing heavy damaged, and slowly stopping the ship, which was now only trapped in its own inertia. Athrun left the two GINN's to handle the ship, as he transformed into his mobile armor form, and went towards Law.

* * *

Valkyrie's hangar:

The Jade Frame had already touched down on the catapult waiting for the all clear to launch. Alex on the other hand just climbed into his, with Cagalli coming on screen. "What are you planning to do Alex?" she asked him.

Alex was activating his mobile suit after strapping in. "We are heading out." he told her.

Cagalli looked at him, "Alright just to tell you, the Archangel has been ordered to withdraw, though I doubt they will." she informed him.

Alex nodded, "Gotcha, I'm hoping they join in though, its stupid of them ordering the Archangel to stay out of it." he told her. 

That was when Sam's face came on, "That's the thing though, we are not abide by their foolish orders, despite what they said about us." he told Alex. 

Alex nodded, "Exactly right. Despite what they said, I find Flay a friend, and I wont let her father go and die out there." he commended.

Sam nodded, "I actually want that gluttonous jackass to say those things to my face." he admitted, as he selected the Binsoku pack again, with Valkyrie's equipment equipping it to the mobile suit. 

Alex winced a bit, "That would not be good." he added.

Cagalli nodded, '_Sam is already having issues of the Earth Alliance, hearing that face to face would not be good for that man'_ she admitted. Alex was then set to launch, "Jade Frame, and Stormbird, you are both clear for launch." Cagalli informed them.

With that, Sam's screen began to show some static, do to his own use of the Jade Frame. Though he could still be heard, "We're heading out!" both Alex and Sam called out in unison , as both machines took off from the linear catapult. Stormbird changing colors, and both machines activating their thrusters to go after the attacking ZAFT forces. 

Soon though, the two machines were joined by the remaining compliment, of Devastator, Scorpion, Shinobi, and the Inferno Gundam. The six mobile suits heading for the conflict ahead of them. "Alright people, show me that you did not cheat through those simulations!" he ordered.

"Right!" the four other Gundam's called out.

Sam though quiet, and flew on with them. 

* * *

With this though, the ships retaliated, with the original Seven machines launched, Sixteen more mobile suits had launched, three of which were the other Stolen Gundams. The last ship though launched a single mobile suit, fully loaded with missile launchers.

Gai looked on, as he detected the mobile suits. Yzak made communications with the Mercenary, "Listen Merc, leave the Stormbird to me, Got that!" he told Gai.

Gai nodded, "My mission is of no concern to that unit, my target is the Legged Ship as you call it." he told Yzak. Gai then looked on, "I will attempt to leave it to you, but I make no promises if he goes after me." he told him.

Sam flew towards them, the six machines were met with a few GINN's, though Sam quickly dispatched the one that came after him, as did Alex. Sam then got a signal from one of the machines, his monitor was displaying a new foe. "What?" he began.

Alex turned, "What is it Sam?" Alex called to him.

"Alex, its another Astray Frame!" he called out, as his monitor was saying Frame?.

The Inferno Gundam got a view of the machine. "Alex, its the blue one." the Red headed Chris Madsen informed his friend/commander. He then zoomed in on the emblem on the blue machines shield. "Oh shit." was all he said once he recognized it.

Alex looked on screen, "Well who is it?" Brian, the pilot of the Scorpion asked. 

"They hired Serpent Tail." Chris informed them. "I am so not ready to face this pilot though." he added.

"What do you mean?" Kyle Perry asked, as the Devastator, combined his weapons into the beam sniper rifle, and fired at the machine in question. The blue machine dodged the attack.

"Its Gai Murakamo." was all Chris told them.

Alex sneered, "How do you know this?" he questioned.

"No time!" Sam told them, as he went for the Blue Frame. 

"Sam!" Alex called out, though the Jade Frame was already gone and after the Blue Frame. "Chris you are telling us what this is likely about, after the battle." he told him. Just then he caught sight of the Duel, "Sam becareful." he commented, as he turned, and went after the Duel.

Sam opened fire on the Blue Frame, though was surprised, that the Blue Frame only moved only a little, and only just enough to dodge the beams. Gai smirked, "You can't hit me from that distance!" he called out, as he was heading for the machine. He then fired from his Cattus Recoiless rifle.

Sam moved out of its way, and fired again at the blue machine. "This is the famed Mercenary?" he questioned, as he dodged the attack. "Wait a second, Kenov, knew about this!" he called out, eyes wide. "Wait, how?" he wondered, as he dodged another shot from the recoilless rifle. "That bastard Kenov, I'll kill him!" Sam began, as he kept on firing at the Blue Frame.

Gai instinctively dropped the rifle he had been firing, and soon drew a knife from a holster that was on the from of the upper leg armor. Sam continued to fire rapidly at the blue machine though was missing each time. Gai on the other hand, was right where he wanted the Jade machine, and Forced the thrusters to get face to face with the mobile suit. Sam was caught off guard, as the knife came in. Though rather then going to the cockpit of the non phase shift unit. The Knife was instead jammed as it pierced into the armor of the mobile suits right shoulder. As soon it was lodged in, the Blue Frame let go, and continued onward towards the ships. 

"What?" Sam questioned, as he raised the arm up to fire at the Blue Frame. Unknown to him, Gai smirked a little, just then, the bottom of the knife had an indicator light, that turned from a blinking green to red. The weapon exploded, on the outside, and inside the machines right shoulder. "Arghh!" Sam called out, as the knife exploded, disconnecting the mobile suits arm completely from the unit. "What the?" he questioned. After the smoke was cleared, the Jade Frame's right arm was blown off, as the sparks from the systems there was gone. "Damn." he said, as the arm slowly floated away. "Archangel! Mobile suit heading your way! With Heavy Missile Payload!" he called out.

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

"Mobile suits scramble!" Murrue's voice radioed into the hangar.

Sebastian nodded, "Hurry, equip the Launchers anti ship vulcan!" He called, as the Predator got it on. "Predator, launching!" he called out.

Kira nodded, "Strike heading out!" he called as the Strike launched.

Murrue looked on, "Ship, full speed ahead, its time for us to get into this battle." she ordered.

Arnold nodded, sending the ship at maximum thrust, towards the battle. Its two mobile suits were heading out.

The battle had become fierce, as the Valkyrie's Gundam's were fighting with the GINN's of the ZAFT ships. Sebastian stayed near the Archangel, as Mu and Kira went for the battle, staying away from the Blue machine. Gai looked on, "Interesting." he began. "That's him." he added, with that, the missile launcher on his left shoulder got ready to fire. With that, the Blue Frame fired eight missiles at the Predator, along with another six from the leg mounted missilelaunchers.

Sebastian smirked, "I don't think so!" he called out. On the right shoulder of the mobile suit, the Predator opened fire the 120mm Anti-ship vulcan gun, of the Launcher pack, and his machines igelstellungs on the missiles that were targeting the Archangel. Along with the Archangel's CIWs, helping out. With that amount of firepower, the Archangel, and Predator easily detonated all fourteen of the missiles fired from the Blue and white mobile suit.

Gai smirked, as he then fired another missile from a hidden weapon underneath his shield. Sebastian smirked, "It did not work with a bunch, it wont with one." he called, as he opened fire with his Igelstellungs, striking the missile. Though this one was different, there was no fragmentation explosion, no, it was an eruption of a blinding light.

The Archangel's bridge crew covered their eyes, "A Flash missile!" Murrue called out.

Sebastian was able to cover his own eyes, but the monitors of his mobile suit were completely white. "Shit, that fucktard he blinded me!" he told himself, as Predator was floating backwards, unsure of what it should do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex clashed his beam saber with the Duels, the two mobile suits close together. "Alex, why do you insist on helping these naturals?" Yzak questioned.

Alex forced the mobile suit away for a second. "Yzak, I have no intention to stop what I am doing with Zala still in charge of the Military!" Alex told him once again.

"So you work with them?" Yzak questioned, as he swung again, his beam saber clashing against the mobile suits shield.

Alex sighed, as he fended him off. However unknown to him, the Bismark had launched another mobile suit, a CGUE. Equipped with an Ion cannon. Inside Bartlett smiled, "Get the ship in position, and fire when ready." he began, as he went for the Stormbird.

Alex took notice immediately, as the machine opened fire, despite Yzak being there. "Bartlett!" Yzak yelled. 

"If you are not going to take your beloved cousin down Yzak, I will." Bartlett called out. Alex quickly found himself engaged by two machines at once, his cousin Yzak's Duel, and Daniel Bartlett's custom CGUE. The CGUE was clearly the greater threat; he knew Yzak wouldn't be willing to shoot to kill, at least not yet. Ignoring the Duel, he fired one shot at the CGUE, which simply splashed on the ZAFT machine's shield.

Bartlett laughed harshly. "You'll have to do better than that, Strassmeier!" He returned fire with both his beam rifle and shield Gatling, the latter intended merely as a distraction.

Alex took the beams on his own shield and ignored the bullets completely. "You persist in underestimating me, Bartlett. One day that sort of thing will get you killed."

While the two rivals exchanged gunshots and verbal barbs (watched by a very nervous Yzak, who was unable to intervene), the larger battle continued unabated. Athrun ignored the _Valkyrie_'s mobile suits completely, concentrating on the Earth Forces warships. Kyle and Dearka found themselves trading artillery shots, while Hiro played hide-and-seek with Nicol's Blitz. Brian, meanwhile, gave the ZAFT ships' CIWS fits with his unpredictable maneuvers.

_'Scorpion's mobile armor mode is just what the doctor ordered,'_ he thought with a tight grin.

Alex spared him a brief glance. '_You're doing well, Brian. Keep it up'._ Boosting away from the Duel and Bartlett's CGUE, he pulled his plasma cannon and leveled it at the Bismark. "Try this," he muttered, and fired. The red-orange blast cored through the ZAFT ship's starboard engine pod.

"You'll pay for that, Strassmeier!" Bartlett shouted, his beam rifle spitting emerald darts. When they struck the Stormbird's shield without any noticeable effect, he cursed. "Just go down!"

"Once again, you underestimate your opponent." Alex spun his machine and fired past his cousin's Duel, striking one of the _Vesalius's_ GINNs. One spectacular detonation later, he turned back to the red CGUE. "Here's a piece of free information: my shield absorbs energy, channeling it into the Stormbird's battery. In other words, you're recharging my machine for me."

Bartlett raised his eyebrows. "Why tell me this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it doesn't help you any. You still have no choice but to use beams, since projectiles are useless against Phase-shift."

A dry chuckle from the ZAFT commander. "Perhaps so. But even your shield can only take so much." He laughed harshly and abruptly boosted away.

Alex didn't realize the danger at first. _What is he up to?_ Then he suddenly found himself looking down the barrels of Bismark's cannons. _Uh-oh._ He kicked in his verniers just before the ship fired. Stormbird made it out untouched; the Bernard wasn't so fortunate. The Earth Forces vessel vanished in an instant, destroyed with all hands.

* * *

Sam was looking towards the fight between Bartlett and Alex. "Alex." he began, as he began to move again, rather then standing in shock. He discarded the anti beam shield, and went for the floating severed arm, he then ripped the beam rifle from the hand, and had it ready. He then cut all power that was going to the right arm, which had the sparks that were flying from there suddenly stop. "Alex, I'm coming." Sam whispered, as he blasted off back into the fight.

* * *

While at the same time, with Sebastian, he was looking every which way of where the Blue Frame was. His screens still unable to see, though suddenly the Blue Frame appeared. Using its recoilless rifle as a melee weapon, knocking the beam rifle from Predator's hand, sending it floating off.

"Damn." Sebastian sneered, as he regained his balance. Vision had returned as the light faded, and he was out of it. Infront of him though was Blue Frame. Sebastian was thinking of what to use, he dropped his anti beam shield, and grabbed the hilt of the Katana. Predator drew the Katana, and brandished it towards the Blue and white machine. 

Gai saw the blade, "Well it seems this guy is a swordsman." he stated, as the Missile launchers all detached from the Blue Frame, as he then drew a single beam saber. The pillar of frozen fire ignited, "Steal or beam, I wonder?" Gai questioned as the two Gundam's began to size each other up, flying to the side of each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bartlett dodged Plasma fire from the Stormbird. "Alex!" Sam called as the Jade Frame was rushing in, rapidly firing its beam rifle. The CGUE had to evade the attacks. "Yzak, get rid of him." Bartlett ordered.

Yzak looked at Stormbird, and then went after jade Frame. "Yzak wait!" Alex called out, but then the Stormbird was hit hard from a shoulder tackle from Bartlett's machine.

While with the Duel and Jade Frame, Same instantly recognized the machine, "Yzak, why you?" he questioned as he placed the beam rifle on his machines hip. He took aim towards the Duel and forcibly ejected his beam saber. Upon giving a little more juice in his speed, the Jade Frame grabbed its only beam saber and ignited the beam invertedly.

"Who is this guy?" Yzak questioned, as he was firing, though being dodged by the machine. But once Sam was close enough he changed his direction and flew overhead the Duel. But at this time, the barrel of Yzak's beam rifle was sliced off by the heat of the beam saber. "What?" he question turning. "Fine then." he noted, drawing a beam saber. "Your mine green machine!" he called out.

Sam braked, and brought his arm up with the inverted beam saber to block the Duel's own saber. Sam's mind raced of what he could do, he was already at a disadvantage thanks to Blue Frame earlier. "Yzak." Sam quietly said, as he brought his saber up, forcing Yzak to do the same, and then made the Astray do a roundhouse onto the mobile suit.

"Argh you bastard!" Yzak yelled. "What do you take me for you damn fool!" he growled, as he flew towards the Jade Frame again. Sam got ready to defend himself but rather then attacking with the saber, Yzak rammed the Jade Frame with his machines shield. 

Sam was surprised, and bewildered of Yzak's unexpected move. It also forced the Jade machine to drop its beam saber, as the item's beam flickered away. Sam then looked at him with a stern eye, "Ok, time to try this." he began. With this the Jade Frame slowly moved its arm around the back of the Duel's head. "Just a little more!" he called out. 

With this, the Jade Frame grabbed the Duel's spare beam saber. "Hey that's mine!" he called out, as he stopped, and was about to cut the machine in two, but Sam flew back. 

"Now to change the Algorythms of the Jade Frame's hand to match the Duels beam saber and. . ." he began, then suddenly the stolen beam saber came to life like the one that the Duel was using.

"What!" Yzak called out surprised.

Sam smirked, "Let us continue." he began, as he flew towards the Duel, ready to clash blades once again.

Closer to the battle, Law was being hit hard by GINN Assault types, as the macines fired revolvers and gattling guns at the ship. Eventually the ship was destroyed by their onslaught. Athrun had broken off to defend them from the Strike. The two units were doing fly by's of each other firing their beam rifles, though both units were only barely missing each other. Not far, Mu and his Mobius Zero mobile armor opened fire with its linear gun destroying one GINN. Its wingman however fired and damaged the main body of the mobile armor. "Damn, this is going to make me look bad." he noted. With this he retaliated in firing his Gunbarrels onto the GINN. 

While at this time, Kira and Athrun continued their dance of death. "Kira!" Athrun called out. "What are you doing, you said you were not apart of the military!" he called out to him.

"I'm not!" Kira informed him, "I'm just protecting a friends family!" he called as the two machines continued. They either dodged each others attacks or took the attack to their shields. 

* * *

On the Archangel.

Flay came onto the bridge with Lacus. "What's going on?" she questioned. "Is my father's ship ok?" she asked. 

"What are they doing here?" Murrue questioned. "Get them out of here!" she ordered.

Sai let down his headset. "Flay." he began.

"No, What's going on, is my father's ship ok?" she asked.

"Everything will be fine." he told her.

"Captain, the Montgomery!" Kuzzey called. 

"Daddy!" Flay shrieked, as she pushed Sai off of her. "What's going on?" she asked Kuzzey.

"Um Flay." Kuzzey began.

With that, Flay pushed him out of his seat, and grabbed the boys headset. "Daddy, are you there?" she asked.

"_Wait, who's this? I wanted the lieutenant!"_ Koopman demanded on the other side. 

"_Daddy!" _Flay called on the mic.

"_Flay?"_ George's voice came on.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked over the mic.

"Flay honey, I!" he began, just then. 

"_We lost the starboard engine!"_ a voice called from the background.

Flay looked scared, and Sai could see it, as did Kuzzey. "Daddy, I'll think of something." she began, as she franticly looked, around, her eyes fell upon Lacus. She then turned to Murrue, "Miss Ramius, I need your help." she pleaded, with Murrue giving her a questionable look. "Please, for daddy's sake, can we use her as a hostage!" she cried.

Lacus looked on surprised. "Miss Flay?" she questioned.

Flay was looking at Murrue with watery eyes, "Please!" she pleaded.

"Captain, if we did, this battle can be stopped." Natarle informed her.

"No, I wont allow it." Murrue told the bridge crew. Flay just had her eyes wide open with shock.

* * *

As outside Mendeleev had stopped from that battle and was heading towards the Archangel, and had launched three more Machines. Two GINN's, and a CGUE that seemed to had a color scheme that resembled that of a pattern of an African Hyena. Outside, Sebastian's sword force the Blue Frame's saber away. Gai smirked, "You're good." he admitted, as he blocked it, "But being good, is only half the battle." he pointed out, as he had lured Sebastian to his abandoned gear. Gai then activated something. Within a few seconds the gear began to self destruct. 

Sebastian looked around, "What the?" he asked. As the smoke cleared though, as Gai had left and went for the Archangel.

* * *

Onboard the ship, Flay grabbed Lacus by the arm, "Please, radio ZAFT to stop!" she called. "If daddy dies, I. . . I'll Kill this girl!" she called out in desperation. "Tell them that!" she began, as tears began to go down her cheeks.

"Flay hold on!" Sai began as a Disagreeing way. Just then, the bridge shook from a sudden impact, everyone turned. Standing infront of the bridge was the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame. 

Gai had the Blue Frame, aim its rifle right at the bridge, the rifle's beam began to glow from the inside, as he looked on within the ship. "What?" he began, as he saw her. On the bridge, he saw the Chairman's daughter, "Damn." he began, as he looked at the fear on everyones eyes. 

Just then Gai looked to his right, "Aurlooo!" came the howl of the wolf, as Predator was racing in from the left, with the Gerbera ready to cut the Blue Frame in half. Gai quickly dropped the beam rifle and his shield, and produced something. The sword clashed with metal. Though in the hand of the Blue Frame, Gai blocked the Gerbera. With a Knife. . . Sebastian looked on with surprise. 

"This. . ." Sebastian began, as his eyes seemed dialated and gold, "Whatever, I wont let you harm them!" he growled. They both took notice that the CIWs were opening fire, the Mendeleev had come into attacking distance. "That ship." he growled again.

Gai took the sudden distraction, to jump off the Archangel and away. "This is Gai, the mission is unable to be completed, do to things out of our control." he radioed to his ship. 

Elijah came on, "_What's going on Gai?"_ he asked.

"To fullfill our second objective, would mean that we would have to fail our first." he informed Elijah. "Lacus Clyne is onboard the White Legged Ship." he added.

This earned a look of concern from the ships crew. "_What do we do about it?_" Reed questioned.

Gai took a moment to think, "Our primary objective is to keep Miss Clyne Safe. Protect the 'Legged ship'" he called.

Reed coughed a bit, "_Gai its called the Archangel."_ he informed Gai.

"_Like it matters!"_ Elijah interjected. 

Gai nodded, "Changeing mission plan." he began, as he dodged the Predator. "Archangel mobile suit, I am no longer your enemy." he radioed to Predator's pilot.

Sebastian was surprised by the sudden statement. "Is he trying for a ploy?" he wondered, as he stopped his attack, though his sword was still bared ready for any sudden move. "What are you getting at?" Sebastian questioned Gai.

Gai smirked, "Listen Storm Wolf." he began, "My mission has become a failure do to certain reasons." he began. "I have no more reason to fight you." he began. Just then Predator came under fire from the incoming GINN's. He then looked on.

Sebastian cursed, "Damn, Alex, Sam, the Archangel is in immediate danger!" he radioed.

* * *

Alex looked over, he did not notice the fact that Mendeleev was getting to close. With its position, the Valkyrie was unable to support without blasting the Archangel with it. "The Archangel!" he called, as he dodged the Ion cannon from Bartlett's CGUE again.

Sam cursed as well, as he ad the Duel clashed beam sabers. "Yzak!" Sam called out.

Yzak heard that voice, "What?" he questioned clearly confused. This sudden confusion allowed Sam to grapple with the Duel, forcing the Gundam towards the Archangel and the ships. 

* * *

On the Archangel though, Natarle was barking out orders do to the incoming ship. Flay was still scared, but then she heard her daddy's voice. "Daddy?" she asked, getting Kuzzey's mic again. She looked on the vid screen where he was, "Daddy!" she called.

""I hate to say it, but it looks like I wont be able to see you again. So I must tell you one thing. Its about your mother, she is a. . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" George called out to her, as infront of their eyes, the Montgomery, was lost, in a large pillar of fire, from the result of the Vesalius' High Energy beam cannons.

Utter silence fell upon everyone, as the ship was destroyed. Flay stared in shock, as did Sebastian. The Nelson was destroyed, and Flay began to go backwards, full of shock on her face. "No, no, NO!" she screamed as she soon passed out.

Yzak saw his opportunity with this, dropping his shield and saber, and put both of the Duels hands together. With this, the mobile suit, slammed both hands onto the Binsoku pack on the Jade Frame. Sam was hit hard, and was forced to let go. "Now you're mine!" he called.

"Samorei!" Alex called out, this startled Yzak, as he had just grabbed his beam saber. "Samorei?" he questioned, as he was suddenly rammed by Stormbird. "Sam, protect the Archangel!" he called.

Sam shook his head, as he looked over. Sam was confused a bit, as he ejected his pack, "Right." he began, as he used the machines normal thrusters to go for the Archangel.

Yzak growled, "Alex, why did you call him that!" he demanded the answer. The Duel placing its hands on the shoulders of Stormbird. "Tell me!" he roared, as he had the Duel's head smash into Stormbirds, bits of the armor flying off of both mobile suits.

Alex had his machine back away. "I wish I could answer that Yzak." he began. "But. . . I'm sure someone else will." he added.

With this, Sam flew to the port side of the Mendeleev, as he flew by he plunged the beam saber he had stolen from the Duel, into the large oval compartment of the Nazca. The compartment in question for sure began to explode as he flet on by. During the flight the machine flew infront of the three mobile suits that were about to attack the Archangel. "All Forces, cease this battle at once!" he called out.

Kyle Evan's growled, "Why should we!" he began, as he fired his Ion cannon at Sam's machine. Sam moved.

"Fine, if you wish to continue the attack, you will be a hated group of people, to all of the PLANTs!" he called out.

Bartlett sneared, as the ships were getting ready to attack. "You are doing nothing but buying time. Continue the attack!" he ordered.

"Fine, but even like this, I will not let you bring harm to Lacus Clyne, or any of the people onboard this ship!" he called out.

Athrun stopped, "Lacus?" he questioned.

Sam looked on, "She has been onboard the ship since we found her. And I will let no harm come to her."

"Why should we trust you!" Yzak questioned.

Sam smirked, as did Alex. "You should know why you should trust him." Alex told Yzak, as Stormbird flew around.

"I swear on my name and grave, as Samorei Lancelot Joule!" Sam declared, this earned some unbelieved eyes, with smiles from those that knew the truth of his identity. With any non believers, he removed his helmet, and allowed his image to display to all forces.

Yzak, watched, his eyes completely wide, "No, no, Impossible!" he called out, the Duel stationary as he watched on out. He remembered that one day, when Sebastian had came to his home shortly after the Bloody Valentine. 

* * *

Joule Residence February 17th 

Sebastian Conner had come to the living room of the Joule household. "Hello Lady Joule, Yzak, You're Alex right? Sam mentioned you," Sebastian said slowly, trying hard and failing to hold the tears back, "I'm sorry, Lady Ezalia! He's gone." He thrust Sam's uniform into her hands, collapsed to his knees and started bawling. "I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't save him! Or my own family!" 

Ezalia looked at him, "I don't blame you." she told him. 

Alex nodded, "Sam attempted to save all those lives. Though its, cliche, he died a heros death." he told them, though the tone of his voice was full of sadness. "Those Earth Forces, Bastards will PAY!" Yzak growled.

"I see that spark in your eye, Yzak. If you wish, I'll sponsor your application to the academy." 

"You think I'm going to reject that?" Yzak questioned.

"I'd like to do my part as well." Alex commented.

"I'll sponsor both of you, and together...we'll rip the throats out of the Earth Alliance!"

* * *

Space, the Current time:

The crew of the ZAFT ships, were struck with disbelief as well, Creuset did nothing but smile. "Now this is certainly a new twist." he admitted.

Kyle Evans looked on, "I don't care who the hell you are." he declared, "I'm taking down that ship!" he took aim, as his ion rifle locked onto the bridge. However, as he was about to pull the trigger, the incoming object alerted him. Coming at him was none other then the Blue Frame. A single beam rifle fired, blowing off the arm that had its finger around the trigger of the Ion cannon. Blue Frame also had saber in hand, and forced the saber into the CGUE's optical sensor. He then removed it.

"I cannot allow that." Gai radioed him.

"What the hell, we hired you to. . ." he called.

"Search, and bring Lacus Clyne back alive if she is. So I cannot allow you to kill her." he told Kyle. "And that is how I intend to finish the mission." he finished. 

"You actually believe such garbage this man is throwing. Samorei Joule died at Junius Seven, he is lieing there, so why should we believe that Lacus is on that ship!" he declared.

Gai smirked, "That is because I have confirmed his story in being true, I saw her on that ships bridge." Gai told him. "And any further attacks on that ship, I will defend it." he informed Kyle.

"Very well." a transmission came from the Vesalius. "All mobile suits, and ships, pull back." Creusets voice ordered everyone.

Evan's cursed, as he pulled back with the Mendeleev. "Yzak!" Dearka called, as the buster came near. "Yzak?" he questioned.

Yzak was still in shock, "Alex, is it true, is that?" he questioned.

Alex nodded, "Yes, Yzak, that is Sam, your brother. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner." he radioed, as he took off towards the Valkyrie.

Yzak watched as everyone began retreating, and soon did as well.

Athrun, could not believe Lacus was there, "Lacus, she is safe, as long as Sebastian is with her." he quietly noted. "Kira!" he called out.

Kira turned, "What is it Athrun?" he asked.

"Keep Miss Lacus safe will you." he asked Kira. "As a request from your old friend, please protect her." he radioed.

Kira nodded, as the Strike and Aegis parted ways. All the mobile suits returning to their respective ships.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, Sam has spilled his beans for all to hear like he did in his own story. Gai Murakumo took part in the battle. Things have been getting hectic and will only grow further. Those worried, These events is what I believe would have been going through Flay's head during this time. So if anyone has any hate, vent it onto me, and not her. Nuke Dawg out

Also, Storm Wolf will be posting a small prologue for Alex, Sebastian, and Sam before the events of this fic. See you with your reviews, and any questions be answered soon. Later! 


	11. Chapter 11: Return, Like it Or Not

Chapter 11: Return, Like it Or Not

Argama Bridge:

Char watched as the Archangel and Valkyrie were allowed passage by the ZAFT ships. "Well, that's interesting." he stated, as he looked over to Vyse. "What do you think on this?" he questioned his XO.

Vyse looked on, "They must of came to some sort of compromise, however it came to late for that Nelson and those Drake class ships." he stated to the captain.

Jerid shook his head, "Why don't we just ask that probe we sent out." he said rather rudely. "Your girlfriend Vyse made the damn thing, why don't we use it." he stated.

Char smirked as he shook his head. "Lighten up Jerid." he commented. "Airla, activate the probe after we retrieve it. Then proceed to follow." he added.

"Yes sir." Airla began, turning, and began working on it.

"I do wonder what happened." Vyse pondered.

Valkyrie Bridge:

A good number of the crew of the Valkyrie was in the bridge. Normally, the Captain was asking questions, about what had happened in the previous battle, but right now, it was the crew that had doubts and questions in their minds. "How could you be keeping such information like that from us!?" Brian Kilgore questioned Samorei.

Sam was just sitting there, "I know that you are all looking for an explanation of this." he commented.

"You got that right." Chris stated. "You as well Alex, we trusted you, and you keep a secret that your older Cousin is alive!" he called out, his fiery attitude rising. "And walking with us!"

"Cool down Chris." Kyle began. "Sam and Alex were not the only ones that knew. It seems Alex trusted Cagalli, and Lia more then us with this secret." he admitted, looking at those in question.

Sam looked at him, "Leave them be, if anyone you should be mad at is me." Sam told Valkyrie's members. "I asked him to keep the secret from you. Lia as well. Cagalli was able to find out by a family portrait Alex has by his bunk." he told them, looking at the two, and then at Lia. "I understand that keeping my survival secret was a bad thing, when in Orb, I did not want them to be in danger. Samorei Joule was of that program remember?" he asked.

Whispers began, "You are talking about that abduction right?" Hiro questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli wondered.

Alex looked at her, "I'll tell you later, its a bit hard for Sam to talk about." he told her, "Or in his presence." he informed her.

Cagalli nodded, "Alright I understand." she added.

Sam looked over to her. "Right now, though my prime directive is to find Alex's sister." he told them. He stood, "I will do any punishment the crew of the Valkyrie desire for keeping that from you all." he began.

Kyle sighed, "From what you have said Sam, we don't blame you. The name change was the best defense for Orb, if your presence was found out. Being KIA'ed was the best poise." he commeneded.

Alex nodded, "Now that we got Sam's little revelation, and that the secret we kept by his request is out in the open." he began, as he turned to the Pyromaniac. "Chris, what details do you have on Serpent Tail?" he questioned.

Chris shook his head, "Ahh yes. More particularly though, is on the pilot of the MBF-P03 Blue Frame." he began. He then looked over the bridge, "How many of you know of a man named Gai Murakumo?" he questioned.

Alex nodded, "I've heard of the man. A really good pilot." he noted.

Chris nodded, "And he is someone that has made a living off fighting ZAFT and Earth Alliance Aces, as well as pirates, and other Rival Mercenary Groups." he informed them. "I was once his wingman." he admitted, "What was really interesting though, about Serpent Tail, I had a crush on Loretta Aja." A few of the others silently laughed at that. "Hey, I liked her, and besides, I was fifteen, and for a Natural, she was quite the looker." she stated.

All Alex did was roll his eyes, "I asked for a report on Serpent Tail, not your past love life Chris." he told the flamehead.

"Right." Chris stated, as he looked on. "I have no idea what they are doing here now, and if they attacked the Archangel in that past battle. I have no doubt they will try again." he informed them. "Gai goes by the saying, 'I'm a Mercenary, I'll get the job done."

Sam nodded, "Though he changes sides, after he blocked Sebastian's Gerbera." he noted.

Alex nodded, "He's after something, or someone." he added.

Lia stood, "we wont know until we figure it out. This interrogation is adjurned." she told them, adding in the small jokie.

Sam nodded, as he began to leave, as Alex placed a hand on his older cousins shoulder. "I'm glad your back to being you." he told Sam.

Sam smirked at that, "I suppose the White Devil should of returned sooner, it would of prevented a lot of trouble." he then looked out of the bridge's viewport. "I wonder though, Yzak was there, and heard it all." he began. "Mom will know before long, and she wont be happy for our chosen allies." he noted. "Yzak and I get our Hot tempers from somewhere y'know."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, though you also share that soft spot for those you deeply care about." he pointed out.

Sam nodded, "speaking of which Alex, I was heading somewhere. Can I trust that Jade will get up and running again?" he questioned.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, as it was the only one of our machines to take damage, it should be back up and running soon." he admitted. He then looked at the ship that is in the lead of them. "As long as Lacus Clyne is with us, ZAFT will not attack. And for that other ship. . ."

"They wont attack either." Sam interrupted Alex, as he then left.

Alex had his stern look, '_Just what did you mean by that?_' he wondered to himself.

Sahaku Quarters:

Rondo Mina was brushing her hair, she was wearing a white t-shirt, and her nobleman pants. She was watching the Archangel through her quarters window. She sighed, "That was really close." she whispered to herself. "We made it out, but at what cost to Sam?" she wondered out loud. Unlike many outside of Sam's immediate family, and those involved, Mina had complete knowledge of Sam's point of view of his turmoil. She sat on the bunk, and layed down, as she let out a really long sigh. "I wonder what will happen now? I'm sure when we reach Orb, they will surely know that Samuel Lewis, My personal body guard, was really ZAFT's renowned White Devil, Samorei Joule."

She thought back, of that day when she first saw him. Laying on the bed in the spare bedroom of the manor.

February 20th CE 70:

"Any Idea who he is?" a man as tall as Mina stood at the entryway. He was nearly identical to her in appearance, though his voice was deeper then hers. On the bed, was Sam, his body was bandaged up, of several broken bones, and some internal bleeding.

"I question where you found him." The doctor commented. "I took notice of evidence of several injuries, but his body has healed rather well." he admitted.

Rondo Ghina Sahaku nodded, "It seems so, even for a Coordinator, his healing is phenomenal." he took notice of.

The Doctor nodded standing, "Indeed, though I think he should still get some rest." he requested to the Nobleman. Ghina only nodded in agreement.

As the two left the room and went down the hallway, Rondo Mina slowly walked into the room. "So you are that person we found on one of the peninsula islands off our shore." she began, as she loomed over him, eyeing the motionless man on the bed. Bandages all over, even half his face was covered, though she could still see his silver hair. "Just who exactly are you?" she questioned.

She then took notice the man's left arm began to move, which startled her for a moment. A long painful moan was heard from the man, as she saw him stirring. His left eye the only one visible slowly opened. "W. . . Where am I?" the persons voice scratchy, but was still able to be known.

Mina looked at him, "Listen, you may be injured, but I asked you first commoner." she told him.

The man breathed, "My name?" he questioned, breatheing heavily. "Its . . ." just then his eyes widened open. "What happened!" he began, as he shot up right. "Tell me what happened!" he demanded.

"Who do you think you are?" Mina questioned. "How dare you speak like that to me!" she said infuriated. She then took notice, on his right ribs, the bandages began to be dyed Red.

The man placed his hand on it. "I'll answer anything you want, but tell me, what happened, to Junius Seven?" he asked her.

Mina looked shocked with her eyes wide open. "You mean that colony that was destroyed nearly a week ago?" she questioned.

The man's eye was wide with shock, "It. . . It's gone?" he asked, "no, no no, I failed." he began, tears forming from his eyes.

Mina shook her head, "Stop your crying baby." she told him. "Now, who are you!?, Tell me!" she ordered him.

Sam shook his head, "no, no, no, its all my fault, all those people. . . and, Sebastian, his. . ." he cried. Mina resisted the urge of giving the injured man a backhand, but chose against it. Even that was not right even for her.

Mina walked closer, "Listen, from the way you are acting, you are a ZAFT soldier correct?" she questioned him, as he started to stop crying, with only a few Sobs. "I see you are saying yes." she took note, as she stood. "I just wish for a name." she told him.

Sam nodded, "Its Samorei, Samorei Joule." he told her, repeating it.

Mina took a moment of thought, she looked over at the folded ZAFT pilots uniform, "Samorei Joule, the White Devil?" she questioned.

Sam looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I hate that name." he informed her, as he looked at his hand, dyed red of his own blood. "Where am I? You look familiar to me." he asked.

Mina looked at him, "You are at my Manor within the Island of the Orb Nation." she answered him, "I am Rondo Mina Sahaku." she informed him.

Present Time Sahaku Quarters:

"Sam." she whispered, just then the door slid open, revealing that injured man that showed up to her house nearly that year ago. "Well well, I was just thinking about you." she admitted.

Sam smirked at that, "Were you now?" he asked her, as he sat down beside her. He folded his arms on top of his lap. "I wonder now." he began, as he looked at her, "They know who I am, but should we let our relationship out in the open too?" he asked her.

Mina smiled, as she rested her head onto his chest, "I am unsure." she admitted. "Though still. . ." she began, as she looked up at him, she got closer and placed her lips on his. Sam quickly accepted, as the two broke soon after. "No matter what they say, it wont change." she admitted. Sam just nodded.

Archangel Cafeteria:

"I just don't believe it." Mir admitted to Tolle. Since the battle, Flay has been bed ridden, and has yet to awaken since the events.

Tolle nodded, "You're telling me, I heard the White Devil died, but to find him, with us?" he questioned it himself. "Just what kind of luck are we having anyways?" he questioned.

Mir shrugged, "I have not a clue." she commented. "Say, how's Kira doing?" she asked him.

Just then the third voice came in, "Kira knows that Warships will be destroyed in a war. Though he still blames himself for what happened to Uncle George." Sebastian pointed out, coming over with a tray of food and sat down. Beside him, Lacus Clyne sat down as well.

Mir looked at Lacus, "Are you alright Miss Clyne?" she asked her.

Tolle nodded, "Yeah, Flay was well, not herself during that time, I hope you don't hold it against her." he told her.

Lacus shook her head, "I do not blame Flay for anything that happened on the Bridge, I am just glad that was all the casualties that battle had ensured." she told them. "I'm just glad Sebastian did not have any hard feelings on that." she admitted.

Sebastian nodded, "True, I'm just glad Samorei stepped in, and stopped it before it got worst. I am not sure we would of won that battle if it continued." he admitted.

The others nodded in agreement, the events had it seem rather bleak of survival. "That brings something else up." Kuzzey began.

Sebastian raised his hand, "Flay is alright if you are worried. Sai is looking after her right now." he informed Kuzzey.

Kuzzey shook his head, "Sebastian that was not what I was going to ask." Kuzzey admitted, "I want to know, who the White Devil is, he was a ZAFT ace, but what else? Why has he been lieing to us for the Past few weeks?" he questioned Sebastian with multiple ones.

Sebastian smirked, "Ahh yes that." he began, as he took in a breath, "Sam was a ZAFT ace, wearing ZAFT's red uniform of the Elite." he commented. "Do to his ferocity in some skirmishes, and the glowing eye, or rather now Eyes, of his machine went white. He was soon dubbed White Devil." he explained to them. "At times, when that happened he could not be stopped, and went for the Ship in question rather then fighting the Mobile armors." he added.

"That would have been tough." Tolle commented. "Being that the Mobile armors still used Nuclear power." he pointed out.

Sebastian smirked, "Some of our machines did too, mainly for those in scouting missions, or lookout." he pointed out, as he lowered his head. "I'm the one that asked Sam to go for the Missile, his machine was faster then my own." he admitted. Sam being in the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type. "Next thing I knew, he was unable to be found, I thought he was destroyed by the Nuke, but I guess he was sent flying towards the Earth Sphere, and well he's here now." he commented.

Lacus placed an arm on his shoulder, "Was that why he avoided me? Because I knew him?" she asked him.

Sebastian nodded, "That is what I am thinking too honey." she told her. "But now the next time he is here, you can say hi to each other." he pointed out, as Lacus nodded with a smile.

"Friends, Friends!" Haro chirped, jumping up and down.

"Shut it." Sebastian told it, as he caught the bouncing ball.

"Hey now." Lacus began, "Don't do that to Mr. Pink." she informed him, as Sebastian rolled his eyes, as he let the flapping ball go.

The Heliopoless Volunteers all quietly laughed at the Storm Wolf being defeated by the sweet one Lacus.

Laurasia Class Cobra Serpent Tail Bridge:

Loretta was sitting at the map, various papers over the Hologram produceing table. "Lets see." she continued on. Reed was relaxing in his commanders chair, while Elijah was playing with an Elastic band.

"Why don't we just attack that ship?" Elijah began, as he flung the rubber band across the bridge.

Loretta looked at him rather annoyed, "The simple fact is that we are out numbered, and out gunned Elijah." she said shaking her head. "I'd thought you'd be smarter, being a coordinator and all." she told him shaking her head.

"Now don't start that again!" Reed hollered from his chair, as he took a sip of his drink. Being alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah mom." Kazahana interjected.

Loretta gave her daughter a pleasant look, "Sorry honey. Now where was I?" she began.

"Deviseing a Plan so we can get Miss Clyne, and return her to the PLANTs." Gai interjected this time, as he came over. They had a good view of the two ships. They were not going at full speed like Cobra, but they were nearly at the same speed. "At this rate, we will run into another Earth Alliance fleet, and we'll never get her if they meet up with another group." he admitted.

"I know I know, but I keep on getting to either her dieing, or you dieing Gai, and I cannot accept that." She informed him, as she crumpled another piece of paper. She then threw it behind her, and it floated over to a small trash can.

"Nice trick shot Mom!" Kazahana told her.

Loretta smiled, and then once the word trick hit her, she was thinking of a interesting Plan. "Gai, do we still have that hi speed shuttle?" she asked, as the leader nodded. "Good." she began, as she was thinking. "I may have a good idea of how to get Miss Clyne here with us!" she began. With that, the crew began to inform each other of various plans, and objections of everything.

Archangel: Outside Flay's quarters

Kira stood, waiting outside the room, the crush he had on Flay was making him worried about her. He had the image of the Montgomery being destroyed replayed within his mind. "Damn it." he said, as he slammed the bottom of his fist onto the wall behind him. "Why did I just. . . Why did I just fight Athrun?" he asked himself, as he heard the door infront of him, open. Sai was coming out, with a clothe in hand.

"Oh Kira." Sai began quietly, though a bit startled.

"How is she?" he asked Sai, as Sai just looked back into the room, Flay was sleeping soundly on a bunk. Just then they saw Miriallia coming from the Cafeteria, she had a few bottles of water on a bed tray.

"She is sleeping right now." he admitted.

"Hey guys." Mir began, as she came to them. "Here you asked me to bring these?" she asked, showing the water to Sai.

"Yeah, thanks Mir, much appreciated." Sai said thanking her, as he took the tray, and began to head into the room. However something startled him.

"Daddy, what about mom, what are you?" Flay was saying as she tossed and turned in her slumber. Then all of sudden, her eyes opened wide very suddenly, causing Sai to drop a single bottle of water, in the path of the sliding door. Mir, and Sai went to her, Kira to startled to even move from the spot he was standing at.

"Daddy!" she called, as she looked around, as she suddenly clung to Sai's volunteer uniform. "Sai, where is he, wheres dad?" she asked franticly, Sai held her hands and looked at her with a sad face. Flay read it like it was an open book. She went and burried her face in his chest. "Why, why why" she kept on repeating as she then saw Kira. Her mind was already damaged from the experience, as she saw him. She saw the person to fix the blame upon. "You!" she began, face full of sadness.

"Flay." Kira began.

"You didn't try to save him did you!" she called out. "Why, why didn't you kill them!" she yelled at him.

"F. . . Flay." Kira said, suddenly.

"You didn't even try your hardest, its because your a coordinator too!" she yelled.

Mir came to her, "Flay, you know Kira was trying his best out there, you can't. . ." she continued.

"Why? My fathers gone, and." she said as she cried into Sai's chest. Kira though was slowly walking away. He walked down the hall, and went for a rear viewport.

Archangel Large Viewport:

Kira slammed the glass, that layed between him, and the endless vacuum of space. The pain of what Flay said to him, earlier, was tearing the teen apart on the inside as he yelled and yelled into the endlessness of space. "Its not fair," he whispered, calming down a bit, as he heard something mechanical approaching him.

"Oh my, is something the matter, Mr. Yamato?" Lacus Clynes voice pierced his yelling, as she floated beside him.

He turned to see her right beside him. "L-Lacus!" he said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Kira asked the girl, as he whiped what tears he had away. The tears of failure away from his face. "In a place like this?" he asked the songstress.

"Well," she began as she pushed away from the window. "I was taking a walk" she began, "Without Sebastian this time." she said with a smile.

"The fighting is over, right?" she asked the Strike pilot.

"Yeah, well. . . Thanks to you and Sam." Kira told her. "It was thanks to both of you, that we came out of that alive." he informed the pink princess.

"An yet, you seem so sad." she pointed out to him. "is something the matter?" she asked the teen.

"Well. . . " he began, thinking on the words, that Flay had used moments ago. "Its because of all this fighting. I never chose to fight in this war, I am no soldier, and yet, I have been pulled into these rescent events." Kira explained to her.

"If only this war never begun, because it seems to draw in the people who have wanted nothing to do with this war." Lacus told him

Walking in, came Sebastian, "That is something War can do. Bring those that don't want anything, do to certain strings being messed with." he included to them. "You disappeared on me Lacus." he said with his arms crossed.

"I heard crying so I came to see Mr. Yamato." she told him.

Kira nodded, "I never thought I'd see him out here." he noted.

"He who?" Lacus asked.

"Athrun." Sebastian noted, as he saw birdy come in landing on Kira's shoulder.

Kira nodded, "He's piloting the Aegis." he noted.

"Why haven't you told the crew?" Sebastian asked Kira.

Kira looked down, "He is an enemy soldier to this ship, if I did and was able to bring him here, he'd become a Prisoner of War." he informed Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, "It seems you decided to use Caution about it huh?" he asked, as Kira nodded.

Lacus let out a small sigh, "It is such a shame, all three of you are such good people." she noted.

Kira smirked, "I knew you'd know Athrun somehow." he admitted.

She nodded, "Wouldn't it be great that, we could all see each other again, in peace?" she asked them, as the others nodded. The three of them watching the stars of space, as Sebastian placing an arm around Lacus.

A few hours later, a few thousand miles infront of the Archangel, was a small shuttle. In its pilots seat was Gai Murakumo, as he zipped up a second space suit. The only thing that was not a second, was the helmet. He ripped it open a little, as he placed a small package of blood there. He was wearing a ZAFT green uniform, with another over it. And the same type of helmet. "I hope her plan will work." he began, as he slid a keypad onto a chest pocket, and placed a gun on his right hip, and a knife on his right.

He set the ship on remote autopilot, and went for the Airlock. Upon double checking of his suit being sealed, he opened it. The air was being taken out, and had him launch out as well. He activated the small jump pack that was on his suit. "_Gai just go a few miles ahead of you, and you will be in position."_ Loretta's voice echoed in his helmet.

"Roger that." he noted, as he flew towards his designation point. Upon arriving, he drew his knife, and placing a hand over the blood packet, upon proper movements, he ripped the outer flight suit, where the blood packet was. He now gave himself an illusion of that he was bleeding, though the blood slowly froze with frozen droplets littering infront of him. "Wake me when the ship gets close to me." he whispered, as he to slow down his breathing he went to catch a quick nap.

Upon a half an hour later, his radio came back on, "_Gai, they are within five hundred of you._" Loretta's voice rang within his helmet.

Gai moved slightly, "I see them." he began, as the ship was flying close to him. The ship was paying no mind to him, as was just going to bounce his 'corpse' off of the ships hull. As the ship got closer he reached to his leg, and placed a pair of magnetic hand grips on. He had the thrusters go for a second, as he dodged the mass of the ship, and then activated the magnets. He was no on the Archangel's hull. "Phase one complete." he radioed. "Going into radio silence now." he ordered, as he then floated along the hull.

Inside, Kira was sneaking along the hall way, earlier he had decided that Lacus should no longer be on the ship. She was in to much danger either way, whether she stayed or not. He opened the door, to see Sebastian and Lacus talking. "Sebastian." he began.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know Lacus is a guest here, but it just hit me, what about at the Moon?" Kira asked. "I think we should get Lacus out of here, before something bad happens." he noted.

Sebastian looked at Lacus and nodded, "Kira in all honesty, we were thinking the same thing." he noted, as Kira looked on with a smile on his face.

Archangel Hull:

Gai made it to a hatch, as he got a decoder from its pocket, and placed it on the Keypad for the hatch. He hit the code for the decoder to begin. "Upon being finished, the ship will make a beline right for here." he whispered, as the decoder finished.

On the Archangel Bridge:

"I'm on break." Sai began, as he went to place his headphones down.

"Alright." Natarle admitted, as she was standing in the middle of the bridge infront of the Captain's chair. But as Sai was getting up he noticed something on his equipment.

He looked at it, "Miss Badgiruel!" Sai called out. Natarle turned, "Incoming object, from straight ahead of us, coming in fast!" he called out.

"Activate the Igelstellungs and Gottfrieds, Evade!" she ordered.

"Its to late!" Jackie informed her.

The Ships CIWs opened fire pelting the ship with machine gun fire, and was soon destroyed, exploding all over. Gai had the hatch opened and went inside with the decoder. Upon being inside, he opened the next hatch. He saw that nobody was there, and stripped off the outer uniform, and opened his visor. He looked out again, with his gun in hand. With this, he began to sneak through the corridors.

Meanwhile:

Kira, Sebastian, along with Lacus, were moving down the halls, they felt the sudden shake from the nearby explosion. "Great." Sebastian began, "We are under attack." he noted.

"Then why are we only in level two?" Kira asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Kira there you are." came a familiar voice, as Sai and Mir were seen heading their way.

"What's going on?" Sebastian wondered, as Sai looked over.

Sai took a breathe, "A shuttle went on a suicide run with us." he informed them.

Sebastian looked at him, placing a hand up to his chinn. "Something does not seem right. Come on." he told Lacus and Kira, as he grabbed Lacus' hand heading towards the Hangar.

"Where are you heading?" Mir asked them.

Not far, Gai kneeled down, placing a small amount of dough on the wall. "Hey, who are you?" came a voice behind him. Gai stood, as he twirled, drawing his weapon at the same time. "I don't think so." said the voice, as he grabbed the hand. Gai suddenly came face to face with the Hawk of Endymion.

"The Hawk of Endymion?" he questioned, with a stern look.

"You seem to know me. . . so who are you?" Mu asked, ready to have a bit of hand to hand combat. "Also, I haven't seen you here before let alone what you are wearing." he added.

Gai smirked, "I am here on a mission, you either leave me alone, or fall." he said, as he dropped the gun, and grabbed it with his other hand, and then the end of the barrel aiming it into the gut of the Hawk.

Mu looked down, "Alright big fella, there is no need of bloodshed here." Mu said letting go, his hands behind his head.

Gai smirked, "I see, you are rather smart, Mu La Flaga." he began, as he then fired anyways.

Mu felt a sudden sharp pain, as he moved his hand to the area. His fingers felt something, that surprised him, he took out a dart. "What is. . ." he began, as his vision began to become blurry.

Gai stood there, "The name is Gai Murakumo, of the Serpent Tail. And you Mu La Flaga, was just hit by a tranqulizer." he informed the Hawk, as Mu fell to the ground, fast asleep. "Now for my mission." he continued, as he went down the hall.

Archangel Storage Room:

Sai Argyle, and Miriallia Haw had chosen to help get Lacus off the ship, unknown to them, someone with the same intent was heading their way. Kira had opened a locker and shown Lacus a space suit. "With that dress, I don't think this will fit. . ." Kira noted.

Lacus looked at him, "Oh, I understand." she told him, as she took some suspension straps from under her shirt, and proceeded to take of the dress. Kira started the blush, as he was able to get a clear view of a pair of pink and lacy panties.

Sebastian began to blush, as he and Kira attempted to look away. After a short while, they turned to see Lacus wearing the suit, and took notice of a massive bulge in the abdomen area. As soon as they came out, Sai and Mir took notice. "Umm. . ." Sai began.

Sebastian looked at him, "I know you are asking, and no she is not." Sebastian bet him to it. "Lacus is not pregnant." he added.

"Um sure." Sai said, just then they heard something. And saw it, they were being aimed at with a gun.

Sebastian took an instant reaction in placing Lacus behind him. "You must be the Storm Wolf." The voice spoke.

Sebastian looked at him, "I am, and. . ." he began.

Gai Murakumo smiled, "I'm glad, perhaps you will see Reason." he added.

Sebastian was going for the hilt of his Katana, "And you are?" he asked.

Gai nodded, "Gai Murakumo, and I am here for Lacus Clyne." he told him.

Sebastian began to be a little more calm, "Who are you?" he asked.

Gai lowered his weapon, "Gai Murakumo, I was hired by Miss Clynes Father." he informed them.

Sebastian had a small look of surprise, "You were sent by her father huh?" he asked. He relaxed slightly, but still keeping his hand on Fenrir.

Gai nodded, "Yes, I am here to take her back, Miss Clyne, your father is very worried about you." he told her, looking at Lacus.

"My father hired you?" Lacus asked him. Gai nodded, "Alright." she said with a kind tone.

Gai nodded, "I'm glad that you are not putting up any resistance." he admitted, as Lacus came over. "I am glad you chose to come." he added.

Sebastian sighed and put his hands on Lacus' shoulders, "Then...you should go back with him, sweetheart. Tell your father I'm sorry. And remember, I love you, my White Dove." The two chips of steel that made up his eyes gazed straight into Gai's and his voice was as cold as the black of space itself, "Guard her with your life. If anything happens to her before she gets home. I'll kill you myself."

Gai smirked, "I knew you would say that Wolf." Gai began, "And don't worry, I will not let any harm come to her." he assured Sebastian. "However." he added, "Getting to our escape may take some time." he continued. "Lets go Miss Lacus." he began, as Lacus nodded.

Lacus turned one more time however, "Thank you all for so much." she told them. "I hope to see you all again, someday." she added. With that, the two went back the way Gai came.

Sebastian took a huge gulp, "Come on, we need to get to our Rooms, to avoid suspicion." he informed them. Kira, Mir, and Sai all nodded, as they went.

Sai came close to Kira, "Kira, if you were to go out, would you of gone with her?" he asked.

Kira looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Sai. . ." he began.

"Well?" Sai asked him again.

"Of course not, I'd come back to yeahs, you are all my friends after all." he answered, as they went on, Sai smiling and giving an approving nod.

Just then they saw smoke coming from a corner, Gai had set off smoke bombs, to cover his and Lacus' escape. "This way." he told her, as she kept ahold of Haro, but still kept up to the Mercenary.

"Hey what's going on here?" A burling voice of Murdoch echoed, as he swung his arm to move some of the smoke out of the way, but before he knew it, he felt the side of a hand hit him in the back of the neck. Gai had subdued him, and continued on. "Here we are." Gai informed her, as they got to the hatch, and went in. "Make sure your helmet is on right miss Clyne." he informed her.

Lacus went with one last check of her helmet, after Gai suggested that. "I'm ready." she told him.

Gai nodded, "Alright." he said, as he came closer, "Hold on to me." he told her, as she did with one arm, while Gai did the same with her.

"Here we go!" Haro called, as Gai opened the Airlock, the three, were sucked into the Vaccum.

Gai smirked, looking up, "Mission complete." he noted, as he looked up, activateing his thrusters,. "Activateing, beacon." he added.

Lacus looked at him, as a light was flashing on the mans chest.

Not far from them, Elijah Kiel activated his blue GINN. The mobile suit went closer to the two free floaters Gai looked at Lacus, "Its time to return you home." he told her, as the GINN caught ahold of them, and went for the nearby Cobra.

A/N: Ok, I know some people will not like the fact that Kira and Athrun did not talk here. But I felt like doing something different. And I know the end may seem a bit rushed, its just that I'm not feeling well right now, so it may not be up to stuff of my work, so sorry about that.

I hope everyone did have a good read, and give me some feedback if you wish.


	12. Chapter 12: Race Against Time

Disclaimer: The only things I own, are those that are new that are found in the Jade Series.

StormWolf owns that what are his within Song of the Stormwolf

Dragoon Swordsman's things are told to yeahs within his own story of Valkyries Run

The rest belongs to their own creators.

* * *

Chapter 12: Race Against Time

Archangel Infirmary:

"Are you sure Mu?" Murrue asked the drowsy pilot.

Mu nodded, "Yeah before I lost consiousness, he said he was Gai Murakumo, a Serpent Tail Mercenary." he informed her. Murre was worried of what happened to Mu, when she was informed that he was found out cold. She was also worried about the missing Lacus Clyne. "So why was he here?" Mu asked, "Or how he got in the Archangel in the first place?" he asked.

Murrue sighed, "Lacus Clyne is missing, I've already informed Sebastian, but. . . he did not seem to much said anything about it." she admitted. "It's like he already knew why." she added. She then took a moment to think, "He probably got in by one of the glitches in the system after that shuttle tried to ram us." she added.

Mu thought for a moment, "I heard of Serpent Tail, and Gai I think is someone that does anything to get the job done." he admitted. "Perhaps we should talk to Sebastian again, as soon as I get feeling back into my legs." he said with a slight chuckle after it.

Murrue let out a small chuckle as well. She then nodded, "Please inform me when you can walk again." she told him, as Mu gave her a thumbs up as she left.

* * *

Vesalius Bridge:

On the bridge of the Vesalius, Athrun Zala, Rau Le Creuset, Daniel Bartlett, Kyle Evan's as well as Captain Zelman and Fredrik Ades. "We just received word from the Mercenaries." Rau began the small meeting. He had a small smile, "It seems that their little operation. . . worked." he said to them.

There was a mix of reactions, though most were a sigh. Though from Evan's just a smile, as he smashed his fist into the cupped hand. "Good, now they are out of our way, we are free to attack." he declared.

Rau nodded, "Yes we are, though they did not finished as soon as we wanted. We got a short time, until they meet with the eighth fleet, we may have the proper numbers to take out the fleet, but with the added might of the Legged Ships will will surely be defeated." Rau informed him, as he looked around, "That is why we attack, here and now. Everyone back to your own ships, and prepare for a battle." he ordered.

"Sir!" they all called, giving him the Salute.

The Four ships after retrieveing their respective members, had their engines go at full. Going after the two ships, and now they do not need to hold back. Because their reason was no longer there. Each member of the ships had sheer determination, though some for different reasons.

* * *

Gamow Joule and Elsman quarters:

"It seems you'll be seeing him soon enough." Dearka commented.

Yzak gave Dearka a scowled look, "I know Alex is out there, but that is NOT Sam." he said stressing out his disbelief. "Samorei died at the Bloody Valentine, Sebastian Conner said that Sam was to close to the blast, and did not make it." he said, Dearka could tell Yzak was saddened.

Dearka nodded, "I agree with you, it was a little to much of a coincidence that Samorei would be in Hiding only to return on your cousins side." he admitted, waving his hand. "Perhaps they are just using psychological warfare with you."

"Oh, I'll show Alex." Yzak began, as he punched the wall. "I'll teach him from trying to play such a trick on me!" he yelled. "I'll destroy that green and white Machine, I will Destroy it!"

Dearka looked out the window, "I wonder though, why your cousin would lie to you like that?" he wondered.

Yzak shook his head, "Alex has never did something like that to me before." he said, still feeling anger.

"Easy Yzak. I'll keep your cousin busy, while you deal with the Imposter, got that?" he asked Yzak, as the silver duel pilot nodded.

"Thanks Dearka." Yzak said, feeling a bit of his anger leaving him. "Come on, we'll be fighting soon." he admitted, as he left the room, the two Pilots determined to get to the bottom of this fiasco.

* * *

Valkyrie Sahaku Quarters:

"Well that was interesting." Sam said, to Mina, he had just returned from a small meeting, about that Lacus was no longer on the Archangel.

Mina had heard of it, "I have to agree, that Mercenary sure knows how to work." she admitted. "Perhaps maybe. . ." she began.

Sam nodded, "Perhaps if we find him, we could. . ." he began. "Hire him to find her." he stated.

Mina nodded, "I am ready to use what funds I can to help find her Sam, y'know that right?" she asked him, as Sam told her only with a smile and a happy nod.

Sam smiled to himself, "Thank you." he told her. "Now my mission while looking for her, is to find Gai. If he is as good as Chris has told us, then, he'd be able to do it." he admitted, looking at the Earth Sphere from the window.

Mina nodded, "Now what about the Lacus situation?" she asked. "We are sure to expect an attack." she pointed out.

Sam nodded, "I have no doubt, and Alex is sure there will be one. We are both sure that Yzak will come after the Jade Frame." he noted.

Mina looked a bit disturbed, "Fighting your own brother, I don't think I would be able to do that myself." she admitted. "He is my Twin Star after all."

Sam nodded, "I understand." he stated, as he turned to her, "At times I never thought I'd be able to fight Yzak, but to defend these ships, I will." he added, as he sat on the bunk. "It'll also be my first real one on one fight with him. I'll have to try my best not to kill him." he added.

Mina went over placing a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you can do it. I know you wont let him fall." she assured him. Sam felt good after what she just said, as if at peace. "You should head to Jade, and get ready, this battle will be hard for you." she told him, as Sam nodded, standing and went for the door.

* * *

Valkyrie Pilots Ready Room:

Sam entered the room, he saw Alex, already suited up. But what surprised him, was Sebastian was also there. "Sebastian, what are. . ." Sam began.

Sebastian smirked, "Well I thought I'd fly with you for a battle, like old times." he commented.

Alex grunted, "Sebastian, what happened with Lacus?" he asked.

Sebastian turned with a smirk on his face, "Gai told me he was taking her back, do to the Chairman's request." he informed Alex. "So I let him, this way also no one got in trouble for helping her escape." he admitted.

Alex smirked, "I see. I do have to say, I admire how Gai was able to do it." he admitted.

Sam chuckled, "Alex, I never thought you'd actually admire a Mercenary, you always looked down on guns for hire." He said laughing a bit.

Alex looked at him, "Sam I have always admired innovative tactics." he pointed out.

"_Mobile Suits detected, the Ship is going into Level One battlestations!"_ Lia's voice rang out the ship. "_Pilots to your mobile suits!_"

Alex looked at Sam, "It seems we were right." he noted.

Sebastian looked at Sam, "Be careful." he stated, as he left.

Sam smirked, "I hope I can." he added.

* * *

Alex went out, Sam read that Alex's movements meant that he was also worried for Sam. Sam finished getting ready, and grabbed his helmet. He saw both Stormbird, and Predator moving to the different catapults. "_Mobile Suits, have been detected, Ten GINN's along with the Four Heliopolis machines, and three CGUE's!" _Lia's voice informed them.

Alex had a stern look, "Three CGUE's? Has Rau decided to join the battle?" he asked.

"That Fucktard." Sebastian began, "He actually wants to fight now?" he said angered.

Sam had climbed into Jade Frame, and closed the cockpit, "It would have to be sooner or later Sebastian. And the more suits the use, the better the chances they have, of sinking these ships." he stated, as the machine began to walk towards the catapult. "Alex, what's the plan?" he asked.

Alex got connected the the catapult. "We only got a few machines, Inferno, and Scorpion will be launching with us. Devastator suffered some damage last battle, and we repaired yours first. And Shinobi is experienceing electrical problems." he added.

Sam shook his head, "Alright." he finally said.

With this, Alex got the all clear, "Stormbird, heading out!" he called, as the Stormbird took off.

Sebastian lowered his visor, "This is the Wolf, Predator launching!" he called out, as the mobile suits took off.

After a short while, the Strike, Mobius Zero, Jade Frame, Inferno, and Scorpion had joined them. All of them going behind the ships, to engage the enemy forces.

* * *

The Four other Gundam's formed up, from ZAFT's side. Yzak had an angered look, as the Jade Frame appeared on his monitor. "Dearka, you can go after one of the others, I'm sure Evans has the Predator, while Bartlett will take Alex. I'm going for Sam." he announced.

Dearka nodded, "Right." he began, as he stopped, "Lets get this party started!" he called, as his shoulder mounted missile launchers opened, and fired a volley of missiles at the enemy forces.

Mu saw it coming, "Everyone scatter!" he called, as the mobile suits broke off. The Mobile suits using their CIWs against what Missiles went after them.

Sam saw the Duel making a beline for him, "Yzak." he whispered, as he placed the shield infront of his machine. His equipment, seemed to resemble the Strikes Sword Striker equipment. It was that of his own Subeta pack, which acted identical to Strikes Sword. But as the Jade Frame is, it was more maneuverable then the Strikes version. Sam still used his beam rifle with this configuration, and was ready to fire on his own brother.

Kira had similar thoughts about Athrun, as the Aegis was approaching. The last thing they fought Kira kept his attention on him, and lost Flay's father because of it. "Athrun. . ." he whispered, as the Strike went for the Aegis.

Athrun looked on, "How could he, have let them use Lacus like they did. Kira." he repeated, as the Aegis went after the Strike.

While the Jade went for Duel, and Strike went for the Aegis. Alex had engaged Bartlett, and Sebastian clashed with Evans. Both Inferno, and Scorpion went for the remaining GINN's, which left the Blitz a free shot for the Archangel, as Mu had just came to Rau. "Rau Le Creuset!" Mu called out, as he fired his linear gun.

Rau mused, as his CGUE dodged the Zero's attack. "Well well, Mu La Flaga, its amusing you are actually still alive." he mused, as he opened fire at Mu.

"I could say the same about you Creuset." Mu announced as his machine shifted to its side, as the two machines sized each other up.

Rau had an amusing smile, as the two did the same thing, getting ready to strike, when the time was right.

* * *

At the same time, there seemed to be more of a physical fight. The Jade Frame launched its 'Panzer' Grappling claw. Yzak brought the Duel's arm up, to have it be grabbed. With this, he went and forces the Jade Frame towards him. When Sam was close though, Yzak brought the Duel's fist, and smashing it hard onto the Jade Frame's face. "How dare you use my brothers name in vain!" Yzak yelled, as he grabbed a beam saber from its docked position, and charged for the Jade Frame.

Sam got back his orientation, and grabbed his beam boomerang located on the machines shoulder, and blocked the saber with the small beam weapon. "Yzak, it is me." Sam protested, as he backed away, his machine having its rocket anchor return.

"Liar!" Yzak yelled, as he charged again. "He died!" he called out, as the beam saber came down. Sam was forced to add his beam rifle back onto the leg, and drew a beam saber. In which he blocked the saber again. "I will not let you be using his name in vain you bastard!"

Sam looked at him, "You arrogant fool Yzak!" Sam yelled, as he had his beam saber interlock with the Duels. "How can I prove to you that I am not lieing to you!" he yelled. "Do you want an apology, a reason why!?" he asked, as the Jade Frame was forcing the Duel back. "Tell me!" Sam called out, his anger rising, which caused the Jade Frame's eyes begin to glow.

Yzak took notice of it, "This can't be really him, only Sam could do that to a machine." he quietly admitted, as he began to force him back.

"Yzak, need some help?" Dearka's voice came through.

"Stay out of this Dearka it is my fight!" Yzak ordered him, as he forced the Jade Frame out of the lock, and gave the mobile suit an elbow into the chest of the green and white unit. "What are you primary trying to do then? What has Sam vowed to do!?" Yzak yelled in his cockpit, as he changed his sabers direction, and was ready to plunge the pillar into the Jade Frame.

Sam was able to bring the beam boomerang up, to have its beam, to slice the hilt of the beam saber in half. Forceing Yzak to back away for a moment, the Jade Frame looked like it had been physically drained, however still was ready to fight. "What I vowed?" Sam questioned.

He then had to block the Duel's attack again, this time, it was a kick, which Sam took to the rocket anchor which doubled as his shield. "Answer me!" He ordered, as he then charged again.

Sam knew he was in trouble, Yzak was out for blood may it of be of his own family, or someone that was trying to play him. Either way, Sam was in trouble.

* * *

Alex took notice of this, "Sam!" he called out, but he had to turn to block a beam from his foes Ion cannon.

Bartlett smirked, "It seems your little scapegoat, has not fooled Joule." he mocked as he fired three more shots at the Stormbird.

Alex cursed under his breath, "This is not good." he whispered.

"Cat got your tongue Strassmeier?" Bartlett questioned, as he continued to fire. Alex was beginning to use his speed against Bartlet. He then noticed that the Gamow was opening fire on the Archangel, one of the blasts ended with a graze on the ships starboard side.

Alex shook his head, "Just got nothing to say to someone as demented as you." Alex stated.

"You. . . What did you say!?" Bartlett called out, as he went in closer, doing some unorthodox maneuvers.

Alex smirked, "Foolish." he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian's Gerbera collided with the Heavy Sword used by Kyle's CGUE. "So how was it?" Kyle questioned. "Having that pink haired beauty taken from you?" he asked, as he collided his sword with the Gerbera.

The two units were in a deadly dance of blades, though Predator was safe from any hits do to the GINN's blade being useless against phase shift. "She may have left me physically. But in my heart, she is right beside me!" he called out. Just then behind his eyes, a golden seed fell, and exploded within his mind, as well as a howl of a wolf being heard with in. With the sudden burst in his mentality, he was able to move the Katana in forcing the Heavy sword away, and then with several quick movements of the blade, he slowly backed away, and turned. The Predator slowly moved the sword back into its sheath. Soon Evan's was furious.

"Don't turn your back on me! I wont be ignored!" Kyle yelled, as if he could plunge the sword into the back of the mobile suit. But in the cockpit, Sebastian snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the CGUE began to fall apart at the seems, of clean cuts.

Sebastian radioed to Kyle, "You might want to retreat Evan's, I'm not sure a cockpit would survive alone in a fight." with that, Predator went to join in the fight against the others.

"I'll get you Conner, and you will pay!" he yelled out.

Kira was in another fight all together. Even though both the Aegis, and Strike circled each other, firing their beams at each other. "Kira! Why did you not come back with Lacus!?" he asked the strike pilot.

Kira sighed, "Why do you keep asking this Athrun?" Kira wondered. "There are people on that ship I feel obligated to protect." he announced. The two units then had a pair of beam sabers clash, "I never wanted to fight you Athrun, but you are not giving me much of a choice in the matter."

Athrun sighed, as the two suits sized each other up. "Is there any way I can change your mind on this Kira?" he asked. Kira then shook his head, "Then I'm sorry, but now, I can show you no Mercy!" he called out, with that, the Aegis charged, with its shield up, which connected to the torso of the Gundam.

With this, the ferocity, between the two Gundam's had increased.

* * *

Mendeleev:

"Sir, commander Evan's CGUE has been severly damaged." An officer reported. "The cockpit is being returned via GINN." the person added.

"Alright. Once we retrieve the commander, prepare to attack the Black Legged Ship." he ordered, as the soldiers nodded.

* * *

Though unknown to the group, another party had different thoughts. Onboard the nearby ship Argama, Fiona stood at command on the bridge, but the biggest thing, was that the ships bow had begun to open up revealing the Lohengrin cannon. "Target locked Commander!" The weapons officer called back.

Fiona nodded, "Alright, Fire the Lohengrin!" she ordered.

With this, the positron cannons cartridge activated, and fired the Red beam that was encircled with light blue light, as a light dancing red around the beam.

* * *

Archangel/Valkyrie Bridge:

"Captain, Positronic particles detected!" Sai informed Murrue.

"Where is it heading?" Lia's voice questioned.

That was when the beam answered them, the beam smashed into the Mendeleev, half of its bridge was vaporized, as well as the port side oval container was heavily damaged. And the cannons blast continued on, until it dissipated over the distance.

"The Mendeleev!" Yzak called out, as he saw the ship have multiple explosions happen around it. The Mendeleev began to fall apart, as its crew was no more.

Rau looked over, "What just happened?" he questioned, just then, Rau, Mu, and Alex all felt the same sensation. That was when they saw, an incoming Red CGUE and Silver Frame was approaching. "The Red Comet." he notioned.

Mu noticed that Char, rather then going for him, the Red CGUE went right for Rau. "What the?" he questioned.

Alex took noticed of this as well, as Silver Frame fired three shots, two of which missed Bartlett's CGUE but one scored a shot upon the Ion cannon. "What is. . ." he began to wonder.

"_Attention Mobile Suit, we are here to assist you this time."_ Vyse informed the Stormbird.

Alex was actually confused with this, and Bartlett was furious. "Who are you, and why do you interfere with this!?" Bartlett demanded.

Vyse looked over, "Be quiet." he commanded of the ZAFT pilot. Just then he had the four wired weapons swing towards the CGUE and each one fired on the mobile suit. Most of the beams missed, but one hit the CGUE square in the optical sensor. He then looked at Stormbird, the mobile suit, was ready to move just incase it needed to.

Not far, between the Duel and jade Frame, the two mobile suits had beam sabers clash again. Yzak was determined to finish his opponent off, and held nothing back. "Why wont you go down!" he yelled out, as he charged again.

Sam placed his beam saber back to its location, and drew his anti ship sword, known as Tatsumasa which translated into the Dragons Fang. "Yzak, I survived the Bloody Valentine, I wont go down in such a small skirmish!" he called out, as the Jade Frame charged. Samorei came in, delivering a hit from the flat side of the Tatsumasa.

"Argh!" Yzak roared, as he was sent back. With this however, Sam came at him again, though this time, the beam of his weapon pierced the lower torso, melting away the phase shift armor that was there. Yzak yelled as he flew back, and Sam removing his blade from Yzak's machine.

Vyse watched on, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Valkyrie:

"Blitz has gone under." The electronic warfare officer informed Lia. He refered under as the mobile suit activating its Mirage Colloid.

"Understood, switch to Ballistic Missiles, and set up the laser batteries for random fire." she ordered.

* * *

Archangel:

Little known to Lia, on the Archangel, Natarle was doing the same thing. Though she went with something better as the invisible enemy fired a few shots at the Archangel. "Tri-angulate the Blitz's position from the angle of firing!" she ordered. Soon enough, Blitz's location was located, "Load Korinthos, Fire!" she ordered.

* * *

With that, the Archangel's stern side engine wings open revealing their missile tubes, and soon the Korinthos missiles fired. As they launched out, their outer shells opened, and fired several smaller missiles.

Nicol was a bit surprised as he dropped Mirage Colloid, and brought up the Trikeros, to take the Blunt of the blow. "That's right, you use to own this machine, of course you know its weakness." he thought, as he vanished again. This time, with the thought of going ever closer.

Athrun on the other hand backed away from the Strike. However from behind the Strike, he saw four Wired weapons, "Whoa." he called, as he backed away, taking one beam to its shield. Kira was surprised at this, he could of easily been destroyed by the surprise attack, but instead, it fired around him.

"What's this?" Kira questioned, as he flew out of the Silver Frame's line of fire. However the mobile suit payed no attention to the strike, and instead went for the Aegis. Athrun quickly had to bring up his shield to block beam rifle shots of emerald beams.

Athrun cursed a little, "This is not good, its another model like Murakumo's." he stated, as he flew away, blocking the shots that came at him with his own shield.

"Kira!" a voice came over Kira's radio. "The Blitz, its right beside the bridge!" Miriallia's voice rang in his cockpit.

"What!?" Kira called out in surprise.

As it was true, the blitz had landed on the side of the bridge, and was letting out shots, one after another. Many things began to pass through Kira's mind at this point. His friends, Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and even Murrue, Natarle, and finally Flay. Kira closed his eyes, "I wont let you sink the Archangel." he said, as an amethyst seed came down within his mind, and shattered into a brilliant light show. With this, he opened his eyes, to get a blank stare, and a look of complete determination. His hand lowered onto his machines veiner controls, and turned it all the way up.

As the Silver Frame kept Athrun and the Aegis busy, Kira rushed to help the Archangel. As the Valkyrie was unable to shot at the blitz, in fear to hit the Archangel, they needed a mobile suit to strike. And Kira was him, as he drew his beam saber, and came in with a vertical slash towards the Blitz.

Nicol being warned of the Strike's approached, escaped from the attack in time. However Kira went right after him.

Yzak noticeing this, grabbed Sam's blade under his machines left arm. "You are not my brother." he told the Jade Frame's pilot, as he took his beam saber, and rammed the beam into the mobile suits head. "And I will kill you for shaming his name Natural!" he yelled, as he began to move the saber down.

"No!" Sam yelled, as he grabbed his beam boomerang with his free hand, and jammed the beam into the opening on the armor. The exposed internal components, began to explode from the heat of the beam.

Yzak let out a sudden yell of pain, as his hand clasped onto his helmet. A sharp pain was felt over his right eye, as droplets of blood floated in the zero gravity of his cockpit.

Sam look on in horror, as he removed his beam boomerang from the area he had hit. "What did I do?" he asked himself.

"Yzak!" Dearka's voice called out, as the Jade Frame backed away, to let Yzak's teammate arrive.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, as he turned and left.

Meanwhile, Kira was chasing down Nicol, throwing away his shield and firing his beam rifle at the Blitz. Nicol's machine suffered some damage from one of the shots to the Blitz's right shoulder. "Damn." Soon the Strike stopped, leaving Nicol some choices, charge in or leave. That was when Rau answered him, "Nicol, retreat." he ordered.

Rau himself in his CGUE, had just fought against his new found rival along with Mu, the Red Comet, and knew that he was defeated. "Ades, order a retreat, now." he ordered, with that, the respective ships, fired return flares, telling their machines to retreat.

Char smiled at this, "We won, Vyse, return to the ship." he ordered, as Vyse nodded, Silver Frame turning and leaving.

Mu flew past Kira, "Kid you were great, no more then great, you were amazing." he radioed.

Kira shook his head, "No, I'm not." he stated, as with that, the Strike, and all the others, returned to their respective ships.

* * *

Archangel, Hangar:

Cheers were being called, as Sebastian opened his machine's cockpit. "What's going on?" he questioned down.

Murdoch was the one to turn and look up to him. "We made it, we have gotten to the eighth fleet!" he called up with a wave.

Sebastian smiled, "Admiral Halberton's fleet, at least I'll be a little more at ease with him around." he admitted to himself.

As while at the Strike, Mu came to Kira, "That was great kid, what the heck happened you just turned into well beyond your normal self." he stated with a smile.

Kira looked away, "I don't know what happened, my mind just cleared, and the battle became a whole to me." he explained, as he looked at his hands, they were trembling only a little barely even visible.

Mu just smiled, "Who knows, you might be one of those Berserker's of Norse Legend." he stated, as he walked on.

"Me a Berserker?" Kira said rather dark tone, he did not want to think of himself as a person using rage, to fuel himself to go after men for the sake of bloodshed. "I'm not a berserker." he told himself.

* * *

Archangel, Crew quarters:

Flay sat down, unfolding her skirt from under her as she did so. She sat, as her face was ridden of despair and sorrow. The room was dark, as the quarters doors were closed. The battle had ended about an hour or two ago, everyone was happy, besides her. Her hand though trembling reached for the computer terminal in front of her. "Flay Allster, subject I'm sorry." she stated. "To anyone who has found this, it is safe to say, that I am no longer here." she whispered.

"Ever since I came onto this ship, I mostly have caused everyone grief and sorrow, because of myself." she whispered. "Right now, everyone is happy upon joining with the Eighth fleet, led by Admiral Halberton. And Happy I am not there with them, to spoil everything." she said, a pair of tears streamed down her cheeks, meeting at the tip of her chin, and then falling to her hands that were clasped on the bottom of her skirt. "I am sorry everyone, Mir, Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, The Archangel's crew." she stated. "Sebastian, and especially you Kira." she said as her watery eyes looked at the computer monitor. "Kira to you the most. I am deeply sorry for blaming you about my Father's death, when it's all ZAFT's fault." she then slowly got up, walking over to the bed that was there. She took off all its sheets, blankets, and even the pillow cases.

She sat there, "My father was the only family I knew of till I Sebastian showed me his family." she whispered, as she began to tie the sheet with the pillow cases, twisting it to strengthen it. "But now, I hope he lives a good life, you as well Kira. I hope you really find the girl of your dreams." she added, as she tied a noose out of it. "Please protect everyone Kira." she added, as she began to tie the other end of the sheet to a ceiling air filter. She gave it a good few nots before ending it. She then stood on the chair, having the noose go around her neck, her tears flowing more frequently now. The salty tears beginning to stair the sheets around her neck now. "Everyone, I'm sorry, for everything." she said, as she slowly bent her legs.

Just then the door slid open, "Flay." Kira began, as he walked in, "I brought you your. . ." he began. "Flay!" he called, as he dropped the tray, the food falling slowly, as Kira ran over to Flay as she had just jumped off the chair. The only sound to be heard, was the glass of water slowly striking the floor where the sliding door would be.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, finally out of that rut of a writers block. I guess Skies of Arcadia helped me out of it, along with my new Wii. That means I have all but the DS of the newer systems now, hehe.

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review.


	13. Chapter 13: Flay's and Kira's Choice

Chapter 13: Flay's and Kira's Choice

* * *

The floor had became wet, as the former glass of water, rested on the floor now. Food had fallen and settled onto the ground as well, as utter silence was in the room. "Let go of me!" the red headed Flay screamed as best she could with the makeshift rope around her neck. Kira had hold of her around the waste, making sure her weight would not end her life. "I said let go!" she yelled.

"Flay stop this." Kira's voice told her, as he kept his hands locked around her waist. "Please stop."

"Why? You all would be better off!" she told him, squirming.

Kira held her tightly, "No we wouldn't." he told her. "We all care for you Flay, I more then others." he told her.

Flay suddenly began to calm down, "Wh. . . what did you say?" she asked him.

Kira looked up at her, "Flay, I have had a crush on you ever since you enrolled at Heliopolis." he told her. Flay's eyes calmly looked at him, her heart seemed to be enlightened by Kira's kind words to her. "So Flay, stop this foolishness will yeah?" he asked her. She nodded. Kira began to move her to the chair that she jumped off of but, it was laying on the ground. He did not want to hurt her so; "Flay we are in a bit of a predictamet." he admitted.

Flay reached behind her neck, and try to untie herself, but the knot was to hard for her. "Uhh Kira." she began.

With that, the two began to call for help. Lucky for them Sebastian was actually walking down the hall. "Help!" was all he heard, as he ran and floated towards the area. He saw the spilt items.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as he came in, with that, he saw Kira holding Flay up.

Flay smiled, "Uhh, I had a bit of an episode." she told him.

Sebastian shook his head, as he drew Fenrir from its sheath. "Kira thanks." he said, as he grabbed one part of the makeshift rope, and had the sword cut on through, giving Flay some breathing space. With that, she and Kira sat down, Flay landing on his lap, as Kira let out a long sigh.

"That was way to close." he said, as suddenly he felt Flay's head rest onto his chest. "F. . . Flay." he began, as Sebastian sheathed his weapon once again.

Flay's tears began to soak into Kira's volunteer uniform, "kira. . ." she began as her voice seemed short and full of sadness, "I'm so sorry." she told him.

Sebastian smiled, as he left, moving the glass out of the way of the door to allow it to close properly. Kira then placed his right arm around her back. "Hey, you have nothing to apologize for." he told her. He brushed his hand through her hair, as the two sat there.

All she did was smile, as she closed her eyes, falling asleep, after her near death experience. Kira just sat there.

* * *

Valkyrie:

Sam was in the mens showers, as the water splashed off of his chest. Certain areas of his body, one could see scars, that had never healed. However, the past was not something he was exactly thinking of. His silver hair was damped and clung to his scalp, as his forearm kept the water from reaching his eyes. "Damn it!" he yelled, as the forearm that covered his eyes, smashed into the wall beside him. "Yzak. . ." he whispered, as he stopped the water.

After a short while, he came back out of the room, wearing his clothes again. "You ok?" came a voice behind him. Sam turned a little, to see the little Ramius, Lia.

"Hello there Captain." he stated. Though they did not talk much since Heliopolis, Sam had gotten into calling her Captain. It was Alex's ship but she was the voice of it so to speak. "I guess you could say there is." he told her.

Lia just looked at him, "Anything this black ships captain can do about it?" she asked him with a smirk.

Sam matched her smirk with one of his own, "Only if you could build a time machine, so I can go back ten years." he told her as he stretched out his forearm.

Lia knew what he meant by that number of years. Alex had informed her, of the events that has happened to the Joule Family concerning Sam from back then. "I'm sorry I am unable to do that y'know." she told him with a smirk. "Say, how about I get you a Coffee, give yourself a pick me up so to speak." she told him.

Sam nodded, "Instant or brewed?" he asked her.

Lia gave a small giggle. "One thing Alex made sure when this ship was built, is to not have instant." she told him. "A knack he's shared with the ZAFT ground commander the Desert Tiger." she told him.

Sam smirked, "Andrew Waltfeld." he pointed out. "I had a short term assignment along side him." he admitted.

Lia quirked an eyebrow. "Is that right?" she asked.

He nodded, "He was only Andy back then though. CE 69, he lead a team with me in it against a small in progress Earth Alliance base in our territory." he admitted. "Only four of us." he stated, as the two of them went for the Cafeteria.

Lia seemed interested in this war story, "What sort of support did you guy shave?" she asked.

Sam smiled, "I was a part of the support, I was testing out the new GINN model. The GINN H10." he told her.

Lia cupped her chin with her hand, as she thought of that model. "I know that unit, nicknamed the GINN Hang Ten right?" she asked him, as Sam gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "It's because of the scale system like surfboard right?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a former Junk Tech huh?" he asked her, as they came to the Cafeteria. "Well there was me in that, and two others in standard GINN's as the support." he told her. Lia seemed to be more glued to the story then the coffee. "The base was in our territory, African Savanah, just after sunset." he explained. Under the radar, I had my GINN as did the others, at a distance using Linear Rifles, with Sniper add ons." he told her.

Lia had a questionable look. Though it did click to her, "So what happened?" she asked.

"Bullets fired, Support fired on Tanks and Heli's as the team got out, after a short while, one of the Support GINN's which was wearing the Assault Armor, and opened fire with missiles on the base." he informed her. "The battle was short, three wounded of the ground team." he admitted.

"Fascinating, though I prefer to know how that GINN H10 was. The group I was with of the Junk Guild never got to find the remains of one." Lia informed him.

Sam smirked, "That is actually my fav part about the military, the weapons, I always liked looking deeper into the metal armor." He then leaned in, "You see, the scale system that are on ZAFT's land battleships, but you likley already know all about that. But with the GINN H10, it's only on the surfboard." he told her. "It was the leading suit in use of desert combat." he stated.

Just then they both heard a grunt, "I never thought you'd be the one to tell war stories Sam." Alex's voice told them.

Sam smirked, "And I never thought you'd have any friends outside of the family." Sam told him back, as the side of his hand was against the temple of his forehead. With that, the three let out a good old laugh.

* * *

Nazca Class Destroyer Vessalius Commanders Quarters:

Rau le Creuset sat behind his desk, the three ships were on standby. The crews had been shaken up as their comrades that were killed by the Argama. "Char. . ." Rau began, "What are you planning? And the use of that long range ship, you seem to keep it out of range of scanners, and use long range weapons." his silence was only broken as his right hand had its fingers tap on the desk.

The silence filled the room, until his council began to beep, as he pressed the button. "What is it Ades?" he questioned.

Ades gave Rau a salute, "Commander, the Bataille and Haraway are approaching our position sir." Ades informed him.

Rau smirked, "Very well, thank you Ades." he said as he turned the council off. "The Karn team. Zala is pulling out the stops to take down the Legged Ships." he stated. With that, he stood, and began to leave, and head for the bridge.

Bataille Bridge:

The bridge was like of any other Nazca as its bridge crew calmly worked, though one could tell that they knew a battle was coming. "Commander Karn." the communications officer called back. "We are coming up with the Creuset team, we have an open channel with them now." he called.

Sitting in the commander's chair, was a woman wearing the white ZAFT uniform, female variation. Her hair seemed rather unique, her hair is a dark pinkish, with blue eyes. "Good." the woman stated. "Rau Le Creuset, do you hear me?" the woman questioned.

On a monitor Rau's face appeared as he sat in his own commanders chair. His gloved hands coming together, "Haman Karn, I never thought I'd see you this close to Earths orbit." he stated.

Haman gave a slight smirk, "Well if you don't want me and my team here, I'll take my ships back, and not give you the new GINN and CGUE issued beam rifles like from those G-weapons." she stated.

Rau smirked at her response, "I see. Come to us then, and soon we can strike against the Legged Ships, and the Eighth fleet."

* * *

Eighth fleet, Earth Orbit:

The two Archangel like ships eased into position, to the port side of the Flagship of the Eighth fleet. Sam and Mina watched from the viewing level under the Valkyries bridge. "So, we've finally made it to the Eighth fleet." Mina stated, as Sam just gave a nod. "Just one stone left, before we are finally home." she declared.

Sam nodded, as he watched the ship they were getting closer to. "However, will these guys let it stay a stone, or add in alligators and crocodiles into the water?" he asked her.

Mina nodded, "Yes, let us hope." she admitted.

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

"Deceleration proceeding normally," Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann reported. "Matching velocity with the _Menelaos_." He looked over his shoulder. "Is it a good idea to cruise this close to the flagship?" Murrue smiled. "Admiral Halberton probably wants to see us with his own eyes. As you probably know, he was one of the biggest supporters of the program that produced both this ship and the G-weapons." She shifted her gaze to the comm screen. "Which reminds me, the Admiral is planning to pay us a visit. Lia, if it's all right, I'd like you and Alex to be present."

Lia glanced over her shoulder at the hawk-faced Coordinator, got a nod from him, then turned back to her aunt. "We'll be there."

"Very well." Murrue rose from her command chair and moved for the elevator hatch, accompanied by Natarle Badgiruel. "Please hold the fort while we're gone."

"Yes, ma'am," Neumann acknowledged.

Badgiruel braced herself as the hatch slid shut. She knew her commanding officer would dislike what she was about to say, but she felt she had no choice. As far as Badgiruel was concerned, nothing was more important at this point than the Strike; specifically, the Strike's current form. And since they knew of only one person capable of handling it...

"Captain, do you have any plans for the Strike?" she said at last.

Murrue frowned. "What plans?"

Badgiruel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Everyone on this ship knows that the only reason we were able to make it this far was because of the Strike's incredible capabilities, and because _he_ was the one piloting it. Are you planning to just let him go?"

Murrue sighed. She knew exactly where her subordinate was headed, and she didn't like it one bit. "I understand what you're saying, Natarle. But Kira Yamato is not a member of the military."

"His abilities are invaluable to us," Badgiruel persisted. "We cannot afford to lose them."

The captain sighed again. "Regardless, we can't force him to volunteer. And if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," she added, "don't. We can't afford a repeat of what happened with Lacus Clyne."

"Captain-"

"And let me remind you of what he's been going through," Murrue said sharply. "In order to do what he believed was right, Kira had to face soldiers, that were obviously trained for what he has done." she informed her.

"But Captain, what of Predator?" she questioned.

Murrue lowered her head "Sebastian, I have no idea." she whispered.

* * *

Gamow Infirmary:

The physical pain had faded for the lone pilot within the room. However an emotional scar was left in its place, as his anger showed. "Damn it!" he yelled, as he knocked over a desk causing what was on it to fall off. "How dare that bastard!" he yelled out. "That Green mobile suit. . ." he said with such anger within his voice. "I will kill that imposter." he declared with a sinister smile appearing on his face.

Half of Yzak's face was covered by bandage wrappings; wounded from explosions in his cockpit that slashed a gash from the bridge of his nose, to beneath his right eye. He'd received a hefty dose of anesthetic and pain killers, but it wasn't enough to soothe the anger that boiled within him. To him, his brother was dead, and the imposter that caused this, will be destroyed once and for all.

"Alex, you better not get in the way, this is for both of us. This guy has done something to you, and I wont let him disgrace our family." he said to himself. Yzak closed his eyes. He had no doubt that battle would once again be joined soon, and he intended to be ready. His Duel Gundam had been upgraded with a modified Assault Shroud. This equipment package, originally developed for GINNs and CGUEs, gave his machine extra armor, as well as more firepower, in the form of a missile pod and a railgun.

For now, though, he needed to rest. Even if he wasn't healed when they struck, he was going out there.

* * *

Valkyrie Cafeteria:

Kyle Perry, Hiro Nakamura, Brian Kilgore, and Chris Madsen sat together near a viewscreen. The image before them was dominated by the two largest ships, the _Menelaos_ and the _Archangel_. A few of the smaller _Drake-_ and_Nelson-_class ships were visible in the background, but the two largest warships had the young pilots mesmerized.

"Gotta say, the Earth Forces build pretty ships," Brian commented. "Sure, the _Archangel_ was built by Morgenroete, but to the Alliance's specs."

Predictably, Chris had other things on his mind. "First a brand new warship, and now the entire Eighth Fleet?" he groaned. "I mean, Lia's aunt is one thing, but an Alliance flag officer? Do we really want to deal with this bunch?"

Kyle heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Chris, for once in your life, think with your head instead of your prejudices, okay? Admiral Lewis Halberton is one of the few -probably the only- flag officers in the Alliance that we _can_ trust."

"Besides, Alex thinks Halberton might give him another lead about his sister," Hiro said quietly. He looked at Kyle. "You think they'll find out anything?"

The nondescript pilot shrugged. "That's more your department than mine. To be honest, I don't see Halberton knowing anything useful; there's no way he was involved in the kidnapping, and it's highly unlikely that the incident was publicized even within the military."

"If it had been, Ezalia Joule would've found out a long time ago," Brian opined. "She was even madder than Alex after Mandelbrot; Alex's mom was her sister, after all."

"Mad doesn't begin to describe it," Kyle said. "She made a major speech just after it happened. If looks could kill, then entire Atlantic Federation government would have been struck dead right through the camera."

Just then, they heard a low laughter, as they took notice Sam was over getting a tray of food. "Talking about my mother's death looks huh?" he asked them, earning a few looks. "If her looks could kill, Yzak and I would both of been dead a hundred times over from the antics we get into." he declared. "Though the event your talking about, we never really did much after that." he admitted to them.

Brian looked at him for a moment, "The reason being only Alex returned?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, relieved that we were of his survival, but hurt for the rest." he explained, as he sat down with them.

Chris looked at Sam, "Hey Sam, I don't get it,we all know Zala is a homicidal maniac; so why can't your mother realize it?" he asked him.

Sam looked at him, "You know, I don't quite see it, though I have been dead for the past year, so what do I know?" he asked full of sarcasm in his voice. With that, he quietly ate the clump of stake on his fork.

"Besides," Kyle began with a sigh. "It's just not that simple Chris; you see he is a consummate politician; he didn't get to be Chairman of the National Defense Committee by doing stupid things," he exlpained. "He knows as well as we do that if he publicly called for the extermination of the Naturals, his own people would revolt."

Sam nodded, "If what Alex and you all say is true about him he will bide his time, before he can make a move like that. . . he needs a catalyst for the rest of the PLANTs to follow." All of that was certainly true. Much as Zala hated to admit it, ZAFT couldn't win without allies on Earth, which meant they had no choice but to deal with Naturals. Without the Naturals of Oceania, ZAFT wouldn't have the vital Carpenteria Base, and their allies in the African Community had provided a major staging area for the operation that took Gibralter away from the Eurasians.

"None of that matters right now," Kyle said. "The _Archangel_ is bound for JOSH-A in Alaska, Kira and his friends are going home, and we're heading for Orb. Once we've settled down, then we can figure out what to do about Zala."

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

Even as they made rendezvous with the Fleet, the mechanics worked at a feverish pace. The Strike was undamaged, but Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero was still undergoing repairs. Fortunately, they had a spare gunbarrel to replace the one Dearka's missiles had destroyed. There were also some computer problems due to a short circuit; to deal with that, Mu had enlisted the aid of master programmer Kira Yamato.

"Would someone please tell me why we're in such a hurry?" Kira asked, poking his head through the Zero's hatch and scaring Mu, who had almost dozed off, out of his wits. "We've met up with the Eighth Fleet, so why...?"

Mu took a moment to slow his heart. "I don't feel safe when it's still damaged."

"The new pilots from the Fleet are all wet behind the ears," Murdoch put in. "If something happens, we'll need the Lieutenant here to sortie."

Kira digested that. "I guess, but what about the Strike?" he went on, nodding at the silent mobile suit. "Is it really okay to leave it as is?"

Mu followed the Coordinator's gaze, an arrested look on his face. "Never thought about that," he said slowly. "We can't return it to its original state, since that would reduce its performance."

"Then we'll just have to hope we can find someone who can pilot it as is," a feminine voice said.

Mu and Kira looked up to see Murrue Ramius drifting toward them. "To what do we owe this honor?" the lieutenant asked, eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to have a little talk with Kira," Murrue said.

Kira frowned. "A talk? About what?"

Murrue smiled at his expression. "Oh, don't give me that suspicious look of yours." She chuckled ruefully. "Although I can't say I blame you."

A few minutes later, the two stood on a catwalk in front of the Strike.

"The past three weeks have been rather chaotic," Murrue said. "I haven't really had a chance to talk to you before now." She sighed. "It must have been hard for you, and I admit I didn't make things any easier. To be honest, I'd do it again if the same situation arose."

Kira managed a smile. "I understand; and you did make it a little easier, when you let me use disabling attacks on the Aegis."

"I was being realistic," Murrue replied. "I couldn't ask you to kill your best friend, after all."

"I'm surprised Ensign Badgiruel didn't protest." Kira put it.

Murrue gave a small giggle at that, "Kira, I have to say, thank you." she said giving him a bow. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

This caused Kira a moment of dumbfoundedness. "Uhh, Miss Murrue," he said a bit surprised and flustered. "Ah, thanks. I'm glad I could help," he told her rubbing the back of his head.

Murrue stood back up, "I imagine things will be chaotic on Earth," she informed him, in which she held out her hand. "Good luck Kira. I hope we meet again someday, away from a battlefield."

Kira could not help but smile back to her, as he placed his hand in hers. "So do I Miss Murrue." for Kira and Murrue, despite their first meeting, he had grown to like the Archangels Captain.

* * *

Archangel Corridor:

Alex and Lia had arrived on the Archangel about ten minutes ago. Lia had both of her hands held behind her back as she and Alex walked threw the corridor. "I wonder what the Admiral wants?" she wondered. She just looked over to her friend, "he's Aunt Murrue's mentor, sure, but I don't see that being the only reason why he's coming over."

Alex gave her his regular shrug, "he's probably curious. Remember Lia the Strike, and Predator were both piloted by a pair of coordinators; one of which being a former ZAFT ace no less." he remeinded her. "Not many coordinators work along side the Earth Forces under any normal circumstances. I'm very well aware that Admiral Halberton doesn't have any animosity towards Coordinators, but the fact remains that msot of us are in the PLANTs these days, and that usually means of ZAFT." he told her.

Lia nodded, "Like you almost were, and both Sam and Sebastian once were." she said nearly in a whisper that Alex could not hear. "If not for his move to Heliopolis, Kira might of joined ZAFT himself," she said out loud before Alex could reply to her earlier comment.

"If Sam was with us, he'd say something along the lines of 'We have no idea.'" he dualy noted. "Though Kira is definitley not a fan of the Earth Forces; if his classmates hadn't gotten involved, he might well have the given the Strike to Cruset just to make him go away." he noted, just then he saw a figure approaching, it was Sebastian.

"Hey Lia, Alex, you two know where Kira or Flay are?" he asked them both.

Just then they heard a loud voice in the area, "I SAID WE ARE THROUGH!" came Flay's voice, as she left the room, with the door closing behind her. She almost did not notice the three coordinators that were infront of her, until she bumped into Sebastian's elbow. "Oh Sebastian, Lia, Alex." she said rather surprised to see all three of them at once. "I'm sorry it's just that. . ." she began.

"A little preoccupied?" Alex finished for her, in a form of a question, as Flay just nodded. "Please forgive us for overhearing, but it was just. . ."

"Rather hard not to." Flay told him in turn giggleing a little. "But yeah, I just broke up with Sai," she admitted in a low tone. "Our engagement was arranged by my father, and since he died. . . I don't see why I should be bound by his word anymore," she admitted.

Alex gave a snort, earning Sebastian's attention. "Say no more, I know exactly what you're talking about." his lip twitching into a brief sneer. "Frankly, I've always despised the concept of an arranged marriage." he admitted as he "However much they might love them, parents are simply not equipped to choose their childs spouse under _any_ circumstances, and to even make the attempt is contempitible."

Sebastian nodded, "I have to admit Alex, I completely agree with your fine words." he admitted, as he turned to Flay. "So is another reason because of Kira?" he asked her. Which earned a bit of a blush from his cousin's cheeks. "You have been spending a lot of time with him since the incident," he concured, as he smiled reading her answer just from the movements she was doing.

"Yeah you can say that." she admitted, as she looked at them both. "But what of the PLANTs? I heard they are arranged marriages."

Alex just shook his head, "Much as I love my homeland, the marriage laws in the PLANTs are an abomination; the fact that we Coordinators have a low birthrate is irrelavent."

Lia gave a low chuckle from her friends statement. "I'm with Alex, though I wouldn't put it quite strongly." with that she looked onto her watch, "Well Flay we should get moving."

"Oh right the Admiral is arriving." she begun. "Good luck." she declared.

Lia nodded, "Thanks." and with that, the three coordinators walked towards the hangar. "You two think Kira has a shot?" she asked out of hearing distance of Flay.

Sebastian smirked, "I hope the kid does."

Alex just gave a shrug, "It is a possiblity, I hope so though; Kira needs a girl like her."

Lia frowned at him, "What are you getting at?" she asked.

Her friend waved his prosthetic hand. "It may sound strange, but I think Kira is leaning toward officially joining the Earth Forces, even if he doesn't yet realize it, and he needs someone like her to fight for."

The Valkyries captain just gave him a nod at that. "And Flay would be perfect." she began. "What about you Sebastian?" she asked.

Sebastian looked on, "I have to defend Flay, she is my only family left. And then theres Lacus. . ." he said shaking his head. "Until the time I can or when something comes down, I'll be fighting to help Kira, I will be of the Earth Forces, if for only a little while longer." he admitted.

"And you Alex?" she asked.

Alex looked at her, "I wont be joining the alliance that is for sure, however. I am fighting to protect my homeland, and I know for sure both Sam and I are trying to find my sister." '_And find her we will' _he added to himself. '_Or we will die trying'_

* * *

Argama:

Out of sensor distance, the lone ship Argama hovered over the Earth's atmosphere. There sensors were capable of reading the movements of the Earth Alliance fleet, as well as the ships engines circling around it. Suddenly from the side of the bridge, a sensor ball, about the size of a beach ball was fired. "Camera launched Captain, it should be in position in five minutes." the detection system officer informed the Captain.

Char nodded, "Good, we'll see how the ship formations are, and it is rather safe to say of their mobile weapon compliment, depending on the number of ships." he noted.

Fiona who had finally removed the sling from her arm sighed, "Yeah."

Char looked over to his chief in engineering, a new rank for her no less. "So Fiona, do you have any new gadgets or technology for our mobile weapons?" he asked her.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, we've completed Silvers D-shield, so the mobile suit should be able to use it in the next fight." she declared. "However, he has been warned, as if he uses the shields biggest system, it will drain his machines battery faster then a birthday cake goes at a birthday party of a lot of kids." she informed him.

Char nodded, "I see." he commented. "IS there anything else, a safety measure if we get to far in?" he questioned her.

Fiona sighed, "One could say that, I finished the Ballute system, though we don't have enough materials to use on all three of our machines." she admitted.

Char sighed, "I guess we'll have to use descent capsules then like ZAFT." he admitted.

Fiona nodded with her arms crossed, "So it seems, though that ain't so bad." she declared. "And once back home, we can get Silver upgraded. That is the good thing about the Astray prototypes." she admitted.

"Well of course." Jerid began as he shook his head, "Though I do not see why you must, it's already beyond what it was."

Fiona smirked about that, "There is a saying I go buy since I started tinkering with machines." she stated. "All a prototype is. . . is something to improve," she informed him with her arms crossed. "And now that my wound is healed, Expect my work to move along a lot faster."

Char nodded, "Good to hear." he stated.

"She can also give Vyse a little something something again to." the helmsman joked, though he suddenly found Fiona's heel smashing into his lower jaw. "Ouch!" he called out.

Char let a low chuckle out. "You do know how she is about her private life." he informed the helmsman.

Fiona smirked, "And say something like that again." she began, putting her first into her lower back. "You'll be taking a trip out of the airlock."

The helmsman gulped, "R. . . Right mam." he told her.

Fiona smiled at his admittance of defeat. "Well, I'll go see Vyse." she informed the bridge.

"Then you are dismissed." Char told her, as the young coordinator left the room.

Jerid shook his head, "I have no idea where she finds her taste in men." he said out loud, as he floated away.

* * *

In the corridor, Fiona grabbed one of the stationary handles and squeezed it, allowing it to take her towards the crew quarters. She floated over, landing infront of her quarters, as she went in, as soon as the door closed, she began to take off her uniform, and her underclothes, as she went for her shower room. She reached for the knobs that would allow her to run the water. Soon enough, she began to take this shower, though her fingers traced over the small scar of a bullet wound. "I wonder who they were. . ." she thought out loud to herself, remembering the fire fight she had with a group a few weeks ago.

After a while of the water running down her body, the intercom to her room activated. "Fiona you in there?" the voice asked. Fiona opened the stall for a moment to hit the button on the intercom in her room. "Give me a moment Vyse," she radioed.

After grabbing a pink housecoat that was kept beside the stall. She quickly slipped into it, and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. In a few moments, she opened the door for Vyse, who just came in. "Hey there," Fiona told him, giving him a peck kiss on his left cheek.

"I'm glad your better now." Vyse told her, as Fiona just gave him a cutesy smile. "I'm sure your back at one hudnred?" he asked her.

Fiona shook her head, "No not yet, more at ninety five." With that, she lead him to the bed, "I'll be getting back at it tomorrow, fresh start you know?" she asked him. "At least the D-Shield is ready for your next sortie." she told him.

Vyse nodded, "Yeah, and I'm sure it'll come in handy." he told her, as with that, he placed an arm around her waist. Fiona just brought her hand to his shoulder.

"To protect me?" she gently asked him, looking up into his eyes.

Vyse nodded, "Everyone, and with it, you are fighting with me." he told her, as with that, the two placed their lips together.

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

The Archangel's officers, senior crew, and the Heliopolis Volunteers stood well back as the Menelaos' shuttle settled on the hangars deck. No one except for the 'Captain' Murrue Ramius knew why Admiral Halberton wanted to visit the crew personally. With this the crew knew that it would be wise and knew the importance of making a good impression.

Along with this crew, few of the Valkyrie was also among them. Alex, was standing beside the Valkyries second in command. Lia let out a stifled yawn with her ease of long practice. Though Halberton was the only Alliance Flag officer considered worthy of respect from most of Valkyries crew. Alex though still disliked these sort of meetings. Just because he was experienced with formalities did not mean he liked them, and standing in line waiting for an Earth Forces flag officer was not Alex's idea of fun.

While standing behind him though, was Sam, who was somewhat looking up, as his head made him looking at the ground. It was an erie look from the son of Joule. '_Sam is really finding this bad, he hates the Earth Alliance and even Halberton he doesn't make an exception about'_ Alex thought to himself, as he shifted his head to view the one behind Lia. Rondo Mina Sahaku. _'The one who actually worked with Halberton to make the G-Weapons and the Astray, though the latter is likley done without Halberton's knowledge.'_ he thought.

With this, he then looked over to the volunteers of the Archangel. Even though with the huge breakup earlier, Sai seemed remarkably composed. Tolle and Mir looked at him every minute or so, visibly concerned. Kuzzey for his par, seemed unaffected, though head had to know what happened. Sebastian on the otherhand stood at attention, with Fenrir on his hip.

Kira was another matter entirley. Someone who had gotten his college crush, and seemed more composed. '_Perhaps to him he knows its soon time he will be at his other home'_ he thought.

"Mina is there any reason why I should be here?" Sam questioned the Orb noble.

Mina just gave him a smirk, "But of course, it's best to have the Astray pilot here, as he will undoubtly see the Jade. Besides you could likley find info on your cousin." she told him.

Alex glanced at her without moving his head, '_Exactly what I was thinking Sahaku,' _

At last the shuttles hatch opened, as a set of stairs was moved there like that of an airport. Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton stepped through from the shuttle, followed the the Captain of the Menelaos, Captain Hoffman. Tall and with broad shoulders, with blonde hair and a mustache, Halberton was very well indeed an imposing figure.

The man's face lit up when he saw Murrue. "Thank goodness you're safe," he began as he drifted towards the officers. "When we got word of Heliopolis, I thought it was all over."

Murrue just gave him a smile. "It wasn't easy, sir, but we somehow made it." With that, she gave him a salute.

The man nodded, and returned the favor "Likley do to the help of our friend here." he said looking over at the group that was the only ones in Civilian clothes.

"Commander." Natarle began, to get the attension back to the actual Earth Forces crew. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, acting XO," she said crisply.

"And I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the Seventh Orbital Fleet," Mu said.

Halberton smiled, "The Hawk of Endymion!" The Admiral said rather shocked of such a renowned pilot being there. "Well I'm glad you were here then. I doubt everyone would be here without you." he declared. With this, he turned to Sebastian. "Have I seen you somewhere before soldier?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No sir, we haven't met before, but we are both known of both of our peoples. Former ZAFT pilot, Sebastian Conner, at your service." With that, he gave a ZAFT salute rather then the Earth Alliance one.

"The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due?" Captain Hoffman questioned surprisingly.

Halberton began to let out a low laugh. "Surprising, well at least I can tell your not of ZAFT just openly saying one of the more renowned pilots." he told him. "This should be rather interesting." with that, he then took notice of someone approaching. "No it can't be." he began.

Mina approached the Admiral, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

The Admiral nodded, "Yes, though I never expected to see you here," he told her.

Mina smiled, "Quite, and I'm sure you'll have some questions about certain additions to this hangar," she stated, refering to that of the Jade Frame.

Halberton nodded, "And the rest of your entourage? All from the black ship? Also your handiwork?" he asked her.

Mina smirked, "Oh, I so wish that the Black Ship was my doing," she admitted. "Though I do wonder still, is how did they get the funds, location, and the supplies to build what they did without knowledge of either the Earth Alliance, or us." she wondered.

"Commander." Murrue began coming over a little confused. "Let me introduce you to those of the Valkyrie." She began, motioning to Lia, "This is my Niece, Lia."

"Your Niece?" The Admiral questioned.

Murrue nodded, "And this is. . . her friend Alex Strassmeier."

"Strassmeier?" Hoffman questioned.

"As in. . ." he began as Alex raised a hand.

"I know what you are about to say Admiral." he began, as unknown to all them, the handle of a knife had appeared in Sam's hand, just incase his family's name would end up bloody. Captain: Why should we trust a close relative of Ezalia Joule." The last came out in a very dry sing-song, as if he'd been over the same subject before and was weary of it.

Halberton let out a hearty laugh and smiled. "I don't blame you for being wary, Mr. Strassmeier. Rest assured, I have nothing against Coordinators, and I certainly don't blame you for the actions of your relatives." He laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know you love your aunt, but forgive me if I say that her grip on reality seems...questionable."

With that someone stepped forward. "Her views are her own, and she believes in what she herself sees." Sam said approaching him.

"And you are?" Hoffman questioned.

"Her son." he told them.

"The Son of Ezalia Joule?" Hoffman said rather surprised, beginning to have partial ideas that Natarle had, but dismissed them immediatley.

The Admiral quirked his eyebrow, "So you joined your cousin?" Halberton questioned.

Mina came over, "Far from it, we are just hitching a ride with his Cousin. Samorei Joule is actually with me." she pointed out.

The Captain of the Menealos looked at her, "Lady Sahaku, why is that?" he asked her.

"Well, he is the pilot of the mobile suit that we use." she stated.

"I see." Halberton began, as he changed his point of view onto the Heliopolis Refugees. "And these are?" he asked.

Murrue came over, "The Heliopolis Refugees sir." she informed him.

"Ahh I see." Halberton began, as his face just grew a proud smile. "We owe each of you a great deal in your efforts." he told each of them. "Especially you Mr. Yamato. Thanks to you this ship will still stand proud." he told him, but as Kira was about to reply. Halberton raised his hand for Kira to know that there was no need of a response. "We have done some checking into your backgrounds, and found out that all your families are safe."

Each of the volunteers of the Heliopolis Civilians faces lit up with smiles. "Did you hear that Tolle?" Miriallia asked.

Sai on the other hand remained quiet, thinking that Flay was not as lucky. Kira was also with him in that state of mind. Halberton then spoke up once again, "If possible, I'd like to have a chat with each of you," he continued. "Unfortunately, we're short on time." he looked over to Murrue. "We need to get some things straihtened out. I'd like your niece her friend, Miss Sahaku, The Storm Wolf and Ezalia's son to be present for this as well." he declared.

Each of the extras nodded in agreement, as Murrue looked at Lia, "of course sir."

* * *

Archangel Captains Office:

The office seemed rather crowded, but it was not full to capacity. Also for a change, Murrue stood infront of her desk instead of sitting behind it. Admiral Halberton had the honor to occupy the said chair, with Captain Hoffman at his elbow. Mu, Badgiruel, Sebastian, and Rondo Mina Sahaku stood with her, while Alex and Sam leaned looking at each other, by the small window. While Lia was standing behind her aunt. Of them all, Sam and Alex were the 'least' important to the meeting.

Hoffman let out a sigh, "I can't believe ZAFT would destroy Heliopolis and Artemis all for the sake of one Warship and two G-Machines," he said shaking his head.

Alex looked over, "Don't act so surprised Captain." Alex advised him. "Not all ZAFT soldiers would do it -Andrew Waltfeld for example, would never pull a stunt like that- but Rau Le Creuset is probably the most ruthless commander on either side." he stated.

Hoffman looked at him, "I guess you never met Haman Karn have you?" he asked him.

"No, and no knowledge of her tactics." Alex reluctantly admitted.

Halberton looked over, "Its because she is relatively new." he stated. "Regardless, the fact that you made it this far can be counted as a significant victory for the Earth Forces."

Alex hid a grimace, which Sam easily took notice of, he also notice Alex hid a smile at Halberton's declaration. "It seems that Alaska doesn't share this view." he stated.

Halberton then gave a "Bah!" with that, he put his arms on the desk. "What do they know about the realities of space combat?" he snorted Dersively. "Those pencil-pushers waste resources on concessions wile our people are fighting and dying, both in space and on the ground!"

"Don't get me wrong; I have nothing against the people in the PLANTs. Nor do I endorse the idiotic restrictions that were placed on them; and I _certainly_ don't think the Bloody Valentine was justified."

Alex waved that away. "You chose your loyalties a long time ago, Admiral. I respect that. I hope you don't mind my referring to your high command as a pack of murdering thugs, though."

Halberton chuckled. "I'd be shocked if you felt any other way." with that he looked at Sebastian. "What are your views?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "I grieve at the thought of the Bloody Valentine, but at this time, this ship needs me, I'd like to enlist." he told the Admiral.

"Well well." Halberton began. "A new enlistee then huh?" he asked as Sebastian nodded. "Alright, and as we are about to get into this, I'd like to bring each of the officers here something else." he stated. "From this point on, I wish to promote Lieutenant Ramius, to Lieutenant Commander, and Ensign Badigruel is now a Lieutenant and Lieutenant La Flaga to the Mobile Weapon Commander of the Archangel. It's not official yet, but will be once you reach Alaska. After getting all the way here, you deserve it."

"Thank you sir." The three of them said at once.

Halberton then looked at Sebastian. "And you rank, do to your renowned achievements I wish for you to be Flaga's XO."

"Commander." Hoffman began. "Is it wise for us to give ZAFT's former top pilot such a high positoin on our most advance ship without consulting Command?" he asked.

"Forget them about that." Halberton barked, "They shouldn't have given me a fleet if they didn't think I could act on my own. The G-weapons and this ship are hardly a secret anymore, and we can use a man like Mr. Conner." he stated. "Besides, its not like he is in actual command, Commander La Flaga is. It'll give them some air away from those neck breathers."

This earned a chuckle from Samorei. However before he could speak, Hoffman cleared his throat. "What of the other Coordinator, Kira Yamato? Are we supposed to just forget about him?"

Murrue took a deep breath. She'd known this was coming. "Kira Yamato climbed aboard the Strike only to protect his friends. Despite great hardship, he never gave up. Kira actually formally enlisted just before you arrived. We were quite surprised when he did, but he seems willing to fight and committed to ending this war. Besides which without him, we wouldn't be here." Murrue said.

This caught Sam, and Alex quite off guard. "This is quite surprising," Rondo Mina stated, with her chin cupped in her right hand.

Natarle nodded, "What is more surprising, is that Flay Allster also joined along side him." she stated.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian questioned, surprised about this news of his cousin.

Halberton took a moment, "Despite not having proper training, Miss Allster is a political figure so to speak, Yamato on the other hand, is quite impressive with his short term on the ship," with this he let out a low sigh, "Try to get Miss Allster some training in anything really, and allow Mr. Yamato to continue flying the 105." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Murrue told him with a Salute.

He then looked at Mina. "Tell me Miss Sahaku, when was that other machine made? The one piloted by another former ZAFT pilot?" Halberton questioned.

Mina gave him her usual Sahaku smirk. "Well Mr. Halberton upon agreeing to allow you use the factory and equipment at Heliopolis as you wished in creating the G-Weapons." Mina began to explain, "we took the technology you planned on using, and intigrated it into our own mobile suits." she told him.

Natarle looked at her, "Admiral, are you hearing this, she is admitting to stealing Earth Alliance Technology!" she told him.

"Encontrare Miss Badgiruel," Sam began for the first actual time other then a few words. "Orb allowed you to use their colony to build those mobile suits, and allowed to aide you, against you actually building these machines in Alaska yourself." he told her.

Mina nodded, "Exactly Sam," she began and turned to Badgiruel. "We sort of went with the Give and take in this, as we astrayed from Orbs ideals in not helping another nation. We decided to copy your technology and created what is now known as the Astray Series."

Halberton let out a low laugh, "You certainly have quite a sneaky way to do it," he admitted.

"Admiral." Hoffman said almost in protest.

Halberton looked at him, "What? Its not like it was not expected, the G-Weapons were built on their colony after all." With that he took a document from a stack that Hoffman had brought. "Back to the matter at hand however," he began, "I'm afraid the Archangel will have to descend to Earth with its existing Complement" he declared.

"The replacement personnel were lost with the advance fleet," Hoffman explained. "You will be shorthanded, but it unfortunately cannot be helped."

Alex blinked. He did intend to leave to Orb with all the Civilians onto his ship, but this news faltered his calculations and his friendship. The Archangel small complement would be taken advantage of ZAFT, even with Sebastian and the ever improving Kira. With that, he and Lia gave each other quick glances, as Samorei looked at the two of them. '_They better not be. . .'_

Alex got a small smile, "I believe we may be able to help," as he smiled at the surprised looks, especially of Sam and Rondo Mina. "I have no lover for the Earth Forces, as you well know, but I have my own reasons for keeping the Archangel safe." To no one's surprise he did not elaborate on those reasons. "We can see to it that this ship lands on Earth Safely; I can't say beyond that as yet. We'll have to plan further after we're down."

Halberton began to take that into consideration. '_These guys do have a lot of firepower at their disposal. If they can keep their pursuers off our backs, then it'll be worthwhile even if this is their last battle.' _he thought to himself. "Very well. I do have one question: can your mobile suits handle it if they're force to enter the atmosphere on their own?"

Lia took that one. "Our machines have been equipped with a feature we call Reentry Cocoon," she asnwered. "It acts in a manner similar to ablative gel, shielding the mobile siut from heat and friction. They'll be fine." She answered.

"That is you speaking for your suits." Mina stated. "I doubt an Astray is able to re enter without frying the pilot inside." she announced.

"That could be a problem." Alex admitted.

Sam looked at him for a moment, "Alex. . ." Sam startled him getting his cousins attention.

Alex looked over to him, '_What does he. . . wait! Sam's survived re entry before with only a GINN! If anyone he could figure something out' _he then turned back to the admiral and Mina. "I assure you, the Astray's pilot will think of something."

Halberton and even Mina had a confused look. . . "Well if you say so." Mina commented.

Halberton nodded in agreement, "That is all I wished to know; thank you." and with that he stood up. "Make those pencil pushers at Alaska get this right." he declared.

The four officers of the Archangel saulted their commanding officer. "I'll be sure to convey your sentiments," Murrue declared.

"As a surviving mobile armor pilot, that is one order I can't refuse," Mu added.

Sebastian nodded, "I will defend this ship with what is left of my life," he declared.

Halberton returned their salutes. "Good luck to you all."

* * *

Out in the corridor, Sam approached Alex. "Alex just what are you schemeing?" Sam questioned.

"What is it that you mean?" Alex asked looking at him, as Sam's ice blue eyes looked as though they were the cold piercing into ones soul.

Sam then shook his head, "What are you scheming I asked. . . as with what should be going on is us getting the Civilians and going to Orb. The Archangel IS going straight to Alaska from here, so why are we. . .?" he questioned.

Alex turned to face his cousin. "I have friends on this ship, and my oldest and closest friend happens to be the captain's niece. Is that good enough reason?" he asked.

Sam gave him a quick glance at his reason, "So it's the same reason as why we traveled with them so far?" he asked as Alex gave him a slight nod. "Then tell me, is it a good enough reason to put in dager a large group of Orb Civilians, two of their nobles and as far as we know the last friendly of their Mobile Suits?"

Alex snorted. "Sam, think for a moment. Yzak might not believe you are who you are, but he knows that I'm the genuine article, and you know as well as I do that he'll have told your mother. Do you really think even Rau Le Creuset is insane enough to blow up Ezalia Joule's nephew?" he asked.

Sam took a moment to think, "Creuset may think twice about blowing the both of us up, but what about everyone else?"

Alex shrugged. "Perhaps. Nevertheless, staying with the Archangel works in our favor. It ensures that we'll at least be safe from the Earth Forces for the time being." he stated.

Sam then gave him a shrug, "I see, well its not like I have any chance of changing your mind. A toddler has a better chance of pushing over a bull African Elephant then I have of changing your decision." he began, as he put his hands in his pockets. "Just remember Alex. . . This is a War, whether we went our own way here, or staying with the Archangel, it does not guarantee our survival." and with that he began to float down the corridor as he grabbed one of the Motion handles located on the sides of the corridor for easier movement in no gravity.

"He seems to dislike your decision." Came a familiar voice to Alex, as he turned to see Rondo Mina.

Alex waved a hand. "I suspect at least part of it is our cooperating with an Earth Forces warship. He hates the Earth Forces even more than I do, and that's saying a lot. Hard to blame him, given that he was at Junius Seven."

Mina nodded, "And the events before then," she pointed out.

Alex did not appear to change his expressions, but there was suddenly a hint of menace in his eyes, though not directed at Mina. "And the events before then," he agreed.

* * *

A few hours passed, and the Heliopolis Refugees that had volunteered were gathered in one of the Archangel's crew quarters. "I wonder what this is about?" Tolle asked.

"Who knows." Sai admitted as he sat on the bed next to Kuzzey.

Kuzzey looked at the other three. "I heard Kira joined the Earth Alliance," he quietly announced.

"Not just him," Miriallia told him. "But it seems both Flay and Sebastian both joined the Archangel as well," she admitted a little saddened.

With that, Captain Hoffman accompanied by Natarle came into the room. With that Natarle gave them a sheet of paper each. "What's this?" Tolle asked her.

"Discharge papers," Natarle answered him.

"Discharge papers?" Tolle said, perplexed.

Hoffman cleared his throat. "While you were instrumental in ensuring the safety of this ship, the fact remains that it is illegal for civilians to participate in battle. This is our way of getting around any potential complications. From a legal standpoint, you enlisted in the Earth Forces for the duration of the emergency."

"The _Valkyrie_, of course, is a different matter entirely," Badgiruel said. "They will be assisting us in our descent to Earth," she informed them all.

Sai looked at his, "Flay and Kira are both staying right?" he asked Natarle, as she gave him a firm nod. With that, Sai tore his discharge paper in half.

"What are you doing?" Kuzzey asked rather surprised at the deed Sai had done.

Sai looked over to his friend, "I'm staying, to help support Kira and Flay, even with our sudden breakup, I still wish to make sure Flay is alright." he told him.

Suddenly the sound of the other papers began to be ripped in half as well. "We'll I can leave it only to you," Tolle told Sai.

Miriallia gave him a wink, "And with Tolle staying, I got to, to make sure he stays out of trouble," she announced.

Kuzzey just looked at his, "I'm not sure if I should or not." he declared.

Tolle looked at him, "Well with the Valkyrie coming with us it seems that you'll be with us no matter the choice." Tolle informed him.

Kuzzey nodded, "You're right so. . ." Kuzzey began, as he ripped his discharge paper in half.

Badgiruel exchanged an incredulous glance with Hoffman, then finally nodded. "Very well. Welcome aboard. For myself, I'm glad you're staying; you've all been very helpful over the past three weeks." She actually smiled, much to the new enlistees' surprise. "Now I'm pretty sure you should all head to the bridge, you are on duty." she stated.

"Yes, ma'am!" The students saluted, then moved for the elevator.

Hoffman gazed after them. "You were quick to accept their enlistments, Ensign," he observed. There was no condemnation in his voice, just curiosity.

Badgiruel shrugged. "As I said, they've been a big help."

Hoffman looked at her, "Which would give you a much better chance of reaching Alaska safely," Hoffman told her. "Though I wonder how likley it is."

Natarle gave him another shrug. "I'd give it at least fifty-fifty chance. As Captain Ramius pointed out, Kira piloted the Strike to protect his friends, his resolve to stay onboard has increased." she stated. '_Especially Flay Allster. Strassmeier's right about __that_ _situation, at least.'_ Despite her by-the-book exterior, Natarle Badgiruel had a knack for reading people, and Kira's attraction to Flay was very easy to spot. She didn't say so, though; much as she respected Hoffman, he was a fairly stodgy sort.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

Onboard the Jade Frame, Samorei could be found telling some people what to do as they connected what seemed to be the Jade Frame's small anti beam shield from his Subeta A-Pack, which resembled Strikes Sword. "What are you up to?" Came a voice from behind Sam. It turned out to be Hiro, the pilot of the Shinobi Gundam.

Sam had a confused look, "Hiro is it?" he asked, as the black haired man nodded. "What brings you here? You usually prefer to stay in the shadows," he pointed out.

Hiro nodded, "I do, but I come out when my curiosity gets the best of me." he stated as he looked up. "So what is it that you are doing?" he asked.

Sam took a moment, "It is a little hard to really explain but in short, combining packs." he stated.

Hiro got a curious look on him, as he looked at that the Jade Frame was being equipped with both the Aile Striker Pack look alike known as the Binsoku pack, while with its shield. "What is its purpose?" he asked.

Sam turned his head slightly, "What do you mean? This configuration or the machine in general?" he asked.

Hiro shrugged, "I was mostly going for the combined pack," he answered.

Sam shrugged, "To use a shield. . ." was all Sam answered.

* * *

Vesalius Hangar:

The ZAFT vessels were a beehive of activity. Everyone knew that the coming battle would be important; this would be their best chance to take down the so-called "legged ship" _and_ the entire Eighth Fleet. With the help and equipment from the Karn Team, meant it'll be a higher chance of success.

"Mobile suits to launch in three minutes," the _Vesalius_' P.A. system blared. "All units, check systems."

Athrun Zala settled into the cockpit of the Aegis and began powering his machine up. He was nervous -only a fool _wasn't_ nervous before a major battle- but also confident. The four stolen Gundams G-Weapons were more than a match for Earth Forces mobile armors.

_'And if Commander Le Creuset is right, we won't have to worry about the _Valkyrie_'s machines.'_ Of course, from what Yzak had said, it was entirely possible that the Commander was dead wrong. Athrun devoutly hoped he was right.

* * *

Over on the _Gamow_, the other three redcoats prepped for action. The Blitz, the Buster, and the upgraded Duel had been repaired after their last encounter with the _Archangel_, and the pilots were spoiling for a rematch. Dearka was tired of swatting flies (mainly the Moebius Zero, and the mimic of his machine Devastator), Nicol wanted another chance at the ship itself, and Yzak, of course, had a score to settle with, the one calling himself his brother.

His superiors, nervous at the prospect of the wounded pilot (the right side of his face was bandaged from the bridge of his nose to his cheekbone) going into battle again so soon, tried to dissuade him. "Don't do it, Yzak. You're not ready!"

Yzak was having none of it. "Shut up!" he snarled. "Hurry up and guide me out," he added in a low growl. He gritted his teeth as the crew complied. '_That__ bastard! This assault shroud will teach you a lesson for humiliating me!'_

* * *

Menelaos, Bridge:

"Commander. . ." the Menelaos' radar operator called out. "Eight ZAFT Vessels apprroaching, five Nazcas and Four Laurasias, estimated time of intercept, fifteen minutes!" he reported.

Halberton cursed. "The Creuset team. This is going to be difficult." he stated.

Hoffman nodded, "It also seems to be more, the Bartlett Team, and the Karn Team." he informed them. "Seems Strassmeiers old Rival is among them, and likley the Storm Wolfs as well."

A snort came over the comm link. "Maybe he considers it a Rifalry," Alex said, "But I don't. I have more important things to worry about."

Halberton looked at the comm screen. "I'm not familiar with Bartlett, so what are we dealing with?" he asked. "You do know the man, after all" he pointed out.

Alex snorted again. "He's very nearly on a par with Le Creuset in terms of ability. Just remember: if he loses this battle, but survives, he'll come after you again. His main weakness is his vindictive nature; he holds grudges until they die of old age and then sends them to a taxidermist."

The two senior officers both chuckled. "Can you hold them off?" Halberton asked.

"We'll do what we can," Alex said. He was already in full flight gear, minus the helmet. "Count on it."

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge:

"This is giong to get ugly," Lia pointed out. "Even with Seven Gundams, sheer numbers are likley to give us trouble."

Alex nodded, "I know," he agrred. He then glanced at Cagalli, "do we stay with the Archangel, you think? Beyond this battle?"

Cagalli gave a firm nod. "For sure. I don't like the Earth Forces any more than you do, but the Archangel is different."

Alex smiled a little inside, "I was hoping you'd say that." Truth be told, he was reluctant even at this time, but something told him the Archangel was too important to let the Rau Le Creuset destroy it. "In any case, we don't have much time. . ." he went on more briskly. "In less then fifteen minutes, this area is going to be swarming with enemy machines." his expression hardened. "All pilots, to your machines." and with that, he turned for the door. "Lia, sound battlestations."

Lia nodded, "Right." with that she touched the control on her chair. "All hands, Level one Battlestations!"

* * *

Archangel Hangar:

Sebastian and Kira were busy altering their machine's OS, just incase the worst case were to happen known as Re-entry. "So what's your reason?" Sebastian asked his comrade.

Kira stopped for a moment, and climbed out, looking over to Sebastian. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked, "Why did you decide to stay?" he asked.

Kira smirked, "It should be obvious," he stated.

Sebastian quirked up an eyebrow, "Would it have to do with the hair of fire of my cousin?" he asked him.

Kira blushed a little as he climbed back into the cockpit, working on his Operating Systems. That was until, "Hey wait, we are in a combat situation, you can't go there!" a loud voice called.

"Elle come back!" a womans voice called. Sebastian and Kira peered out, and saw a little girl they have seen through out the ship during their time on it. "Someone catch her!" the womans voice called.

With this, Kira launched himself into the air, and caught the little girl. "Hey what are you doing?" Kira asked the girl, as Sebastian came floating over as well.

The little one smile at them, "I came to thank you both. . ." she told them, as she handed over a pair of Oragami flowers. A Yellow one for Kira, and a green one for Sebastian. "Thank you for protecting us all this time. . . I might not see yeahs on the Valkyrie." she told them.

Kira smiled, "Thanks." he told her.

Sebastian smiled, "Thanks Elle, now you should head back to your mother." he told her, as Elle smiled and gave him a nod. With that, Kira, and Sebastian pushed Elle back towards the shuttle that was to head for the Valkyrie.

"Elle please don't ever do that again." Elle's mother said in a worried tone, as the Archangel Mechanic helped the woman catch her daughter, and escorted them into the shuttle.

Sebastian looked at Kira, and then to the hatch into the hangar. "Seems we have a few guests coming into the hangar today," he stated.

Kira looked over to see what Sebastian spoke of, "Flay. . ." he said surprised. This was his actual first time seeing Flay in an Earth Alliance uniform, which mimicked the look of Miriallia's, however she wore green stalkings. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Flay came to him, "I came to wish you luck." she told him.

Kira rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks." he told her. Sebastian drifting away for a moment, as Flay wrapped her arms around Kira's waist.

"Thank you. . ." She whispered, as Kira wrapped his arms around her. With that, she looked up to him, and with this she brought her lips closer to his and kissed him. The two floated there until Flay broke the kiss, "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you." she told him.

Kira smiled, "It's alright Flay, I forgive you," he told her.

Flay smiled, "Forgive me, by coming back to me," she told him.

Kira nodded to her, "I promise." he told her.

"_Going to Level One battle stations, all pilots to mobile weapons."_ Murrue's voice echoed.

Kira looked at Flay again, "I have to go." he told her.

Flay nodded, "I know, I'll be waiting." she told him, as Kira smiled, as the two split apart, and went in seperate directions. Kira to the Strikes Cockpit, and Flay to the Hangar doors.

Kira smiled, as he lowered his head, and closed the cockpit, "Flay, I will return to you, that is not a promise, it is guaranteed."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I felt like trying my own Gundam Verse, and I've been well playing games like crazy these last few days, and then there is Code Geass, and well, crazy times. Well anyways, here is the new chap. Hoped yeahs like it. Leave a review and tell me if yeah wish.


	14. Chapter 14: Shooting Stars Tonight

Disclaimer:

Song of Storm Wolf Characters and Mechs belong to StormWolf

Valkyries Runs Characters Mechs and Ships are from Dragoon Swordsman

Gundam Seed Mechs, Characters, Ships belong to Fukuda

UC Gundam Characters, ships belong to Tomino

* * *

Chapter 14: Shooting Stars Tonight

Bataille Hangar:

Inside the hangar, it came as a buzz of activity. Soldiers floated around, as the pilots all began to enter their GINNs. Most were green jackets, but two that entered the GINNs wore Red, of the Elite. But most notably was one person that floated towards a white Colored CGUE, however the CGUE was different. It held a large sword to its left hip, and had a pair of cannons on its right shoulders. In its hand was the new (proto Lupus) beam rifle. It was the new testbed of beam weaponry for ZAFT's future use mobile suits the YFX-200 CGUE Directional Energy Emission exPerimental arms or CGUE DEEP Arms for short.

The person that floated to it, and entered, did not wear a pilots suit, or uniform. Instead she entered with just the ZAFT White uniform. "Commander Karn, this is the Eighth fleet, is it wise for you to go out there without a pilots suit?" a mechanic asked.

Haman Karn sat in the seat, and began to strap herself in. "Besides energy failure is there much of a point?" she questioned. "If the cockpit is hit, I'd be dead whether or not." she told him. "Besides I find it better and easier for me, to accept that, death is just outside that hatch." she told him, as with that, before the mechanic could say anything again, the cockpit to the CGUE closed. "I'm heading out first, everyone proceed behind me, today that fleet is sunk!" she declared.

"Yes mam!" the hangar called out, as the mobile suit floated to the catapult as the hangar doors began to open.

* * *

Outside: The eight ships began to launch their machines, this included the four Gundams two CGUEs, Haman's CGUE DEEP Arms, with this, forty GINNs followed suit. However they all had something up now against the G-weapon threat, each of them all carried the Proto Lupus beam rifle.

* * *

Valkyrie Bridge:

"Lia." the Electronics officer called out looking back. "Mobile suits detected!"

Lia looked back, "What are we dealing with?" she questioned, as her chair rotated.

The man nodded, "It seems wow. . ." he began taking a breath. "Forty GINNs detected, They are being lead by all four of the G-Weapons, and three other Machines, CGUEs they seem to be." he informed them.

Alex who was on screen had a calm look, "What is it that you mean seem to be?" he asked.

"Alex, two are definitley CGUEs, the other one though seems to be loaded with additonal weapons." he stated.

"I see." he told them.

Lia nodded, "Alright as we are not Earth Forces, we don't follow Halberton's or any Earth Alliance soldier's orders. All mobile suits begin sortie now!" she ordered.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

The Jade Frame landed on its catapult, already equipped with the Binsoku pack, and had its rocket anchor/shield equipped to its left forearm. He also still carried an anti beam shield, "This is Sam, just so you know, I don't care what happens to this fleet, I am protecting this ship, its cargo." he declared.

"We understand." Lia told him.

Sam nodded, "This is Samorei Joule, Jade Frame Su Binsoku heading out!" he called out as the linear catapult launched the Astray into the battle that is deadlier then most.

The gunmetal gray Stormbird landed on the catapult, "Alex, heading out." he called as his machine launched. Soon after them, Devastator, Shinobi, Scorpion, and Inferno Gundams followed suit.

* * *

Menelaos Bridge:

On the surface, it appeared that the Earth Forces had the advantage. The Eighth Fleet outnumbered their ZAFT opponents, and the two mobile assault ships, _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_, could bring considerable firepower to bear. Add in the eight Gundams, and the coming battle looked bleak for the ZAFT forces.

Admiral Halberton knew otherwise. His goal was to get the _Archangel_ to safety, which meant keeping it out of the fighting if at all possible. That would also remove one Gundam from the equation, as the Strike and Predator would not be launching; theoretically, it could survive reentry on its own, but no one (with the possible exception of its pilot) was inclined to test that.

Eighth Fleet's numerical advantage meant little. With the exception of the Moebius Zero, mobile armors were incapable of facing mobile suits on equal footing, and the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams were matched by the four machines ZAFT had stolen.

"All vessels, assume a tight formation and prepare to intercept," the admiral said crisply. "_Archangel_, do not move. Remain beside this ship."

"Mobile armors, launch now," Hoffman said. "Activate N-jammers. Prepare anti-beam depth charges."

Halberton nodded at the image on his comm screen. "_Valkyrie_, operate at your discretion."

Lia Ramius told him "You got it, Admiral." Her image vanished.

Halberton sighed. "Well, we're committed now. Let's just hope the _Valkyrie_'s firepower will be enough; we certainly can't stop that many mobile suits on our own."

The captain hid a grimace. He knew as well as his admiral did that the "black ship" was well armed, but he couldn't help wondering if even that would be enough to stop the weight of metal headed their way. It wasn't Alex Strassmeier's, or Samorei Joule's relationship to the pilot of the stolen X102 Duel that worried him; it wouldn't stop him from using a disabling attack, and disarming the Duel would be just as effective as destroying it outright.

"That may be difficult, sir," he said at last. "Leaving aside the fact that Strassmeier, and the Astray's pilot are related to one of the enemy pilots, I don't know how much they can do."

"Under the circumstances, every once of firepower helps," Halberton pointed out. He gazed out the forward viewport, watching the ZAFT machines come. "You do have a point, though. Ultimately, it's up to us."

"_And may God be with us all",_ he added silently.

* * *

Open Space over Earths Atmosphere:

Out in space, things were infact going badly for the Earth Forces, let alone that their Mobile Armors were outdated compared to the ZAFT GINN, it was worst off that the GINNs seemed to be equipped with the deadly accurate beam rifle. GINN were landing on the back of Mobius Mobile armors and fired straight down destroying the armor as the mobile suit got out of the way easily.

The CGUE DEEP Arms held its sword in one hand, and beam rifle in the other. When a mobile armor dared get close, Haman brought up her sword and slicing the armor in half with a beam rimmed heavy sword. Her forces had come at a good time to the ZAFT ships, as along with the Gundams several of her GINNs were blasting escort and capital ships.

Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, and Nicol were destroying both Ships, and Mobile Armors with superb ease in the Alliance's stole weapons. Yzak though was different, like that of the assault types of GINNs, it was given a customized Assault Shroud for extra protection. Yzak fired a hailstorm of missiles at one of the Drake Class ships, and as they damaged the ship, he added his railgun to finish the job.

Dearka though used all the weapons his machine was able to use. His 94 mm high energy rifle, 250 mm gun launcher, and his missile pods. Even combining his Launcher and rifle into their sniper mode and fired at long distance targets, destroying ships that had no idea what was coming to them.

Nicol in the Blitz flew at Mobius and fired his rocket anchor destroying the cockpit and the rest of the mobile armor, and used a Lancer Dart to fire into the bridge of a Nelson class hip.

Athrun was a whole other story, as he flew in mobile armor form, the Aegis Claws opened up and launched their anti ship Scylla. Even though targeting a ship, a mobile armor unable to maneuver flew right into the beam and was instantly destroyed.

Yzak looked around, "Does anyone see that black ship anywhere?" he questioned.

Dearka with a smug look came up beside the Duel. "I know its not the ship your looking for." he stated.

"Shut up." Yzak told hiim, "If I find the ship, I find that damn imposter!" he called out, as the Duel went back into the fray.

* * *

Vesalius Bridge:

Rau Le Creuset watched the battle from his flagship. Thus far, it had gone just as he'd hoped, despite the intervention of the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams. The Eighth Fleet's mobile armors were being taken out in a fashion that suggested his own people were indulging in a little target practice. As for the _Archangel_...

"Admiral Halberton," he murmured, clasping his hands. "He intends to land that ship on Earth at all costs. He has it stashed away in the rear and won't let it take part in combat."

Ades grimaced. "That makes it easier for us. It means they won't be deploying the Strike." He winced, seeing the Devastator score a direct hit on the Karn team's _Nazca_ with its sniper rifle. The ZAFT ship's starboard engine pod broke off, streaming fire. "The black ship's machines are bad enough."

"He knows it's no longer possible for them to beat us with warships and mobile armors," Le Creuset continued. "The man is quite the strategist." He smiled. "After all, why wouldn't he be? They say he had those things made."

"All the more reason to take him out," Ades grumbled.

A soft chuckle. "His belief does have merit. I'll prove it to him during the next battle. It's the least I can do. As for the black ship, even if it remains with the legged ship, it will mean little. Alex Strassmeier is too much the PLANT patriot to go beyond helping that one vessel." He then smiled, "That is unless he meets Haman."

* * *

The battle:

Le Creuset's pilots were proving the merits of their new machines quite handily.

Ignoring the storm of cannon fire around him, Athrun transformed his Aegis and clamped onto a _Nelson_-class ship's main gun turret. Triggering the Scylla, he backed off to avoid being caught in the massive backblast. Shifting back to mobile suit mode, he watched the Earth Forces ship explode.

Nearby, Nicol was making effective use of the Blitz's Mirage Colloid stealth system. Appearing out of nowhere in front of a _Drake_-class ship's bridge, he slammed the Gleipnir piercer lock right through the forward viewport. _I'm sorry, but I have no choice._

"Take this!" Dearka Elsman snarled. Snapping his weapons together, he fired into another _Drake_, the sniper blast going in one side and out the other. The enemy warship broke in half and exploded.

Yzak had a _Nelson_ in his sights. Coming in from the side, he peppered it from bow to stern with laser blasts and railgun slugs.

Even the spectacular detonation did little to sooth his fury. "Where is he?" he snarled. "Just where could that Jade Machine be hiding?"

The machine in question was not hiding, it was in the path of enemies and the shuttle of the Archangel's share of Civilians. After the catapult closed with the shuttle inside the ship, Sam looked out into the fight. "Alex, the shuttle is onboard!" he radioed. "Though the Strike and Predator haven't launched!" he informed his cousin.

"Blast it," he muttered, leveling his beam rifle at a GINN. The ZAFT machine exploded under his fire. "Why haven't they launched those two?"

Cagalli's face appeared on his comm screen. "The Admiral wants the _Archangel_ to stay out of the fight."

"With all due respect to Admiral Halberton," Alex said tightly, "he's making a mistake. We can only do so much out here, and, though it doesn't have our cocoons, the Strike can go through reentry on its own."

"I know, but..." Cagalli glanced off screen, and her face tightened. "Alex, the Duel and Buster have broken the line!"

Alex turned Stormbird, "Sam intercept!" he called out.

Sam nodded, "Understood!" he called out, as the thrusters of the Binsoku pack flared up and pushed him towards the oncoming foes.

Alex on the other hand dodged a beam from a CGUE. "Damn it ZAFT, they were able to make the beam rifle already." he stated, as the CGUE came towards him. "Is that you Bartlett?" he questioned.

A small chuckle came onto his radio, "Yes, and this time as Conner is not out here. . ." he began.

"Gotcha!" came the voice of Evan's as he fired. He was in a new CGUE colored in brown and camouflage colors.

Alex was able to move his shield into the path of the beam, only to have it absorbed into his battery. "Damn, Evan's too?" he questioned.

Bartlett let out a loud laugh, "How does it feel Strassmeier?" he questioned. "To no longer be invincible to us?" he questioned, as he fired his beam rifle, as Alex dodged to the side.

Alex face had drawn a slight smirk, "Even with such a weapon Bartlett, does not mean that you can beat me." he declared. "_Though it does seem to give them better maneuverability compared to the Barrus,"_ he added to himself.

With this he suddenly realized Evan had gotten close and delivered a kick to the Stormbirds torso. "Joule may not want you dead, but we do!" he called, as he aimed down. "This is goodbye for you!" he called out.

With this, though four armor schneider knives flying towards them through the power of a rocket pierced the Beam rifle Evans machine held. "What the?" Evans questioned, as the rifle exploded taking his CGUE's hand with it, though being close to an explosion Alex only felt a shockwave.

"Sorry not today." Hiro spoke, as the Shinobi Gundam floated there, it held three more armor schneiders between its left hands fingers.

Alex looked over, "Hiro, when did you?" he questioned.

"Samorei came up with the idea back at the Junius Seven." Hiro stated, "He said it'd make the mobile suit more Shinobi like." Hiro told him.

"Damn you bastard." Evan's said rather angered.

"Evan's pull back." Haman's voice rang in his cockpit, as Alex suddenly felt something and on instinct turned, to see a beam sword coming at him. He dropped his beam rifle and drew a saber just in time to parry the blow of the DEEP Arms sword. "I see, so you can sense me as well." Haman quietly stated as she dropped her rifle. "Take the Rifle Evan's and take out Halberton's ship!" he ordered.

Kyle Evans nodded, taking Haman's beam rifle, and going for the Menelaos.

Alex turned to the monitor showing Evans leaving. "Hiro after him!" he demanded as the Shinobi chased after Kyle.

Bartlett cursed, as he left Haman to deal with the Stormbird. Just then Alex's comm system activated, "Who is it that I am fighting. . ." the voice told him.

Alex let out a low breathe, "The name is Alex Strassmeier," he informed her.

Haman smirked, "So the one who betrayed his homeland is the one I face now huh?" she questioned. "Well, lets have some fun, as you now face the testbed of ZAFT's future power." she stated, as the CGUE's eyes shined brighter and began to force the suit back. Alex forced his saber to the side, causing Haman having to go and parry his next blow.

* * *

Meanwhile more in the fray of Ships, Samorei came through the exploding cloud of a Nelson Class ship. This surprised a pair of GINNs, as they were bisected in half by the Jade Frame's beam saber. "How many of them are there?" he questioned, as he turned only to see the Duel and Buster coming at him. "Yzak. . ." he began, as he waited with the larger anti beam shield ready to intercept incoming beams.

Yzak frowned, and then a smile, "I have you now!" he called out, as the Duel fired its railgun. Sam almost completely dodged it, as it pierced some of the Jade Frames right arm. "Sit still you coward!" Yzak roared over the open channel as he charged for the Jade Frame. Sam dodged the largely clunky new version of the Duel, and brought his machines left arm up. With this he fired his rocket anchor at the Duel which opened and grabbed ahold of the Duel's leg. "Oh no you. . ." he began.

However it ended as the Jade Frame was coming at him delivering a punch to the Duel's face. "Yzak, what must I do to prove my words to you?" Sam questioned.

The Duel reoriented itself and opened fire with its beam rifle at his brothers machine. "Change sides and destroy these Earth Alliance Scum!" he yelled out, "like my brother would!"

Sam lowered his gaze through his helmet, "Yzak I cannot do that, and I am no longer of ZAFT. . ." Sam reluctantly told his brother, "But I assure you, I am not here defending these Earth Alliance Ships." he stated.

"Liar!" Yzak yelled as he fired his grenade at the Jade Frame.

"Shit!" Sam called out, as he brought up his rocket anchor and fired, but the grenade made it to be only a few meters away from the Jade Frame, and the result explosion engulfed the mobile suit.

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

Murrue stared at the main screen, her lips compressed in a grim line. The Eighth Fleet had already lost four ships to the stolen Gundams, and it was only getting worse. Even with Alex and his friends out there, it was only a matter of time before the ZAFT machines got through to the Archangel.

She took some comfort in the fact that ZAFT wasn't getting off lightly, either. Her crew had raised a brief but heartfelt cheer when Kyle Perry disabled the Laconi team's Nazca.

Still, they were losing, and Murrue wasn't the only one to notice it. "Why am I still on standby?" Mu La Flaga demanded from the hangar. "Those four machines are at it again! The Eighth Fleet is in big trouble; even with Alex and his friends out there..." He hissed in frustration. "Maybe it won't make much difference, but with the Strike, Predator, and my Zero out there-"

"We haven't received authorization to launch," Murrue said. "Please remain on standby."

"But that's-"

Sebastian then cut in, "Please Captain, we need to get out there. . ." he told her.

Murrue nodded, "I'll see what I can do Sebastian, Mu" she informed them as she turned and looked up at Kuzzey. "Connect me to the _Menelaos_,"

Admiral Halberton's face appeared on the screen. "What do you want?"

"We need to make our descent at once," Murrue said. "Alex and his friends are doing their best, but it won't be enough. If we don't begin our descent soon, we won't be able to."

"Are you running away to save yourselves?" Captain Hoffman said incredulously.

Murrue ignored him, addressing the Admiral. "This ship is the enemy's target. We must move away from you, or the Eighth Fleet may well be destroyed entirely. Alaska is out of the question, but we can make it to Earth Forces territory."

Halberton was silent for a seemingly endless moment. At last, he smiled wryly. "Murrue Ramius, you haven't changed. You're still as reckless as ever."

Murrue smiled back. "An officer learns from her superiors, sir."

"Very well." Halberton glanced at something offscreen. "The _Valkyrie _is beginning its descent as well, along with the Inferno and the Shinobi; your niece apparently agrees with your assessment of the situation. We'll make sure not one ZAFT vessel gets past us."

* * *

Argama Bridge:

Sitting on the commanders chair, Char watched the battle via viewscreen. "It seems the battle is raging on," he stated.

Fiona watched as well though standing on the bridge, "seems that way," she stated. "I wonder if it was wise for us to sit out, Vyse has told me Samuel Lewis is onboard," she pointed out.

"Samuel?" Char questioned. He then took a moment to think, "I wonder if he is there, is. . ." he began, just suddenly.

"Commander, I'm getting an encrypted message." The communications officer told him. "It's coming from that Black Trojan." he stated.

"Put it on." With that an image appeared on screen, "My my, I never expected you to call." he stated.

"Well well Char, I'm surprised you are even close enough for all this N Jammer interference, then I expect this request to happen as soon as possible." the person stated.

"What would this be, Lady Sahaku?" Fiona questioned, as the person contacting them was infact Rondo Mina from the Valkyrie's crew quarters.

Mina looked at her with concern, "I have no doubt you are aware of the battle, I want BRO to help us." she told them.

Char smirked, "I see, and if I refuse?" he questioned.

Mina gave her own smirk, "Then my father, and Uzumi the Lion of Orb no Less will have some things to say to you." she told him, as he got a look of concern. "As a heads up that meant Cagalli is here too, and if we are sunk. . ." she began.

Char nodded, "Understood, have the Argama move into position, and have Jerid and Vyse prepare for launch immediatley." he ordered. He then looked at Mina, "This is a long range support ship as a reminder, so don't expect the ship to do much in the fight." he stated.

Mina nodded, "Understood," and with that she vanished.

Char sat back, "Well, so Lady Athha is among them now huh?" he questioned.

"Seems that way." Fiona dualy noted.

* * *

Argama, Hangar:

Vyse floated over to the Silver Frame, which now had a large shield equipped in its left hand rather then the old standard Anti Beam Shield, instead it was given to Char's CGUE. "Using your new shield for the first time?" Jerid questioned, as he floated towards his GINN.

Vyse nodded, "Yeah. . ." he answered Jerid as he caught onto the side of the Silver Frame's cockpit. "Well no more time for smalltalk." he stated, as he propelled himself inside and sat down in the seat and strapped himself in, and finally placing on his helmet.

As his machine began to move on the moving catapult he was raised to the hatch. "Vyse." Fiona's voice called on the comm link. "It seems that you and Jerid will be defending the Earth Alliance Fleet, but I know your past you don't wish this, but this is an urgent mission." she explained to him.

Vyse nodded, "I understand." he stated, as his machine slid into space, his monitors already picking up on the battle ahead of them. "This is the Silver Frame, Vyse heading out!" he called as the thrusters actvated and the catapult launched the mobile suit.

"This is Jerid, I'm heading out." Jerid called, as the two mobile suits went for the battle.

* * *

Archangel Hangar/Bridge:

Sebastian and Kira were rapidly altering their OS for the chance that they would re enter on their own. Mu then got on the horn with the Bridge, "Captain, how much time do we have left?" Mu questioned.

Murrue looked over, "We have determined you do have time to help, but I want all three of you to return before we enter phase three, is that understood?" she questioned.

Sebastian nodded, "Perfectly clear Captain." he told her.

"Captain, two CGUE's have broken the line!" Sai informed the bridge.

Natarle looked at him, "You don't mean. . ." she started.

"Bartlett and Evans." Sebastian growled, "Captain, send us out now!" he told her.

"I agree with my subordinate." Mu told her.

Murrue nodded, "Begin Launch operations, once they head out begin decent operation." she ordered.

Both Sebastian and Kira were loaded onto seperate catapults, "Are you two ready?" Mu questioned, "I'm not sure about yeahs, but I am kinda nervous, I've never made a sortie in this kind of situation." he stated.

Sebastian sighed, "You as well? I've never did anything this insane." he stated.

Kira braced himself as his Machine was equipped with the Aile Striker. With this in a few moments, he and Sebastian got the all clear to launch. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam launching!" he called out, as the catapult sent him out into space.

Sebastian lowered his visor, "This is Conner, Predator Launching." With this, the Predator launched into the same vaccum as the Strike, its Gerbera still at its side.

* * *

Eighth Fleet Orbit Battle:

Haman and her CGUE DEEP Arms delivered a high powered slash for another time into the Stormbirds shield, this time though the beam was capable of damaging the shield, leaving what would resemble a crack in it's metal. "Just who is this person?" Alex questioned, as he backed off and had the folding Plasma cannon that his machine held, and opened fire.

Haman dodged the beam, though a GINN that came to help was vaporized by the plasma charged cannon. "I see." Haman commented, as her shoulder mounted cannons snapped up as the thermal energy began to build up before one cannon fired, and then the second one.

Alex quickly brought his shield up to absorb the energy but one hit his Plasma cannon. Quickly his monitors showed him the alert of a spike in temperature from the cannon and ejected it, with an explosion of the cannon following right after it. "She's good if this is indeed Haman Karn." he stated as he fired his rifle.

Haman dodged the beam and went full throttle towards the Stormbird. Alex instinctly put the shield in the swords path, but he also began to sidestep the CGUE. His shield was hit by the sword, and the crack litterally had the shield broken in half. The Stormbird swirled as he fired a quick shot when he could aim at Haman once again. The CGUE's right shouldered thermal cannon was turned to molten scrap by the beam rifles shot. Haman smiled a little, "So he is a pretty good pilot. . ." she stated as she regained her position. "Excuse me pilot, why don't you fight be via the blade?" Haman questioned as she grabbed the hilt of her blade with both hands again.

Alex wondered why she asked that, just then, he had this familiar feeling again. "Look out!" a voice called into his cockpit. As behind him, four GINNs were about to open fire on him but eighteen beams pierced through each of them, two of them being pierced with five while the rest shot with four. Haman and Alex turned to the origin of the beams. The Silver Flame floated motionlessly as its shield was horizontal positioned, and revealing 18 beam guns with the armor of the shield split apart to reveal it.

"Silver Frame?" Alex questioned.

"What?" Haman questioned.

Vyse smirked "Lets dance," he said igniting a beam saber and flew towards the CGUE DEEP Arms. The CGUE moved out of the path of the beam saber and swung the sword to clash with the saber. "Eat this!" he called out as two of his wired remote weapons launched out and targeted the CGUE.

Haman hit reverse, "They made remote weapons for mobile suits as well?" she questioned as she had her CGUE nimbly dodge the beams.

"What is up with this foe?" Vyse questioned as he placed his beam saber back into its recharge rack and drew his rifle and added it into the mix of his wired remote weapons.

Alex shook his head, "I'll leave her to him." he stated, he had no care for the Silver Frame, still remembering it shooting at him back at Heliopolis. Though with its help he decided not to shoot it down, instead he flew back towards the descending Archangel.

* * *

Menelaos Bridge:

"Captain, two CGUE's approaching fast!" one of the operators informed Hoffman and Halberton. "They are ontop of us!" he called.

With that, the two were visible as they fired their beam rifles, heavily damaging the port side of the ship. "Damage report!" Hoffman ordered.

"Hull breaches along the Starboard main gun, the main gun itself has been destroyed!" he called out.

Just then, they felt a tremor in the ship, as the CGUE belonging to the infamous Hyena landed infront of them aiming its beam rifle. "Good bye." Kyle Evans said as his machine was about to fire.

"Aurlooooooo!" the infamous call was heard as the Predator came in, using its anti beam shield to ram the CGUE.

"Evans!" Bartlett called out. However his concern soon changed as a group of machinegun fired around him. The Mobius Zero approached at a fast speed and its machine gun fire ripped away Bartlett's CGUE's left leg. "Damn you mobile armor."

Mu smirked, "Kira, Sebastian, attempt to keep them away from any ship by any means possible." he informed them.

Kira nodded, "Alright," he responded as the Aile Strike fired at a GINN that broke the line, and pierced its head, which resulted in the machine suffer an internal explosion.

Evans snarled as he targeted Predator, and opened fire with the beam rifle, causing Sebastian to dodge to the right, "Beam weapons," he muttered as he returned fire. "Come on Evans," Sebastian began, as while he dodged he drew the Gerbera from it's scabbard.

With this the Gundam rushed towards the Hyena's CGUE. Evans quickly discarded his rifle to draw his heavy sword just in time before the Predator's Gerbera clashed with the sword. "I wont let you beat me that easily this time with that blade." Evans declared.

Sebastian smirked as he broke away and brought out the rifle and fired, destroying Evans' own rifle. "And now you don't have a chance of even hurting me," he declared.

Evans realized his mistake, "Bastard, Fine then I will take you down another way!" he roared as the CGUE charged, the blades connecting once again. Sparks began to flare from the two blades as they slowly grinded against each other. The two swordsman snarled as neither one were giving up.

"Samorei." Cagalli's voice rang in his cockpit, "The Forces of the Archangel has engaged near the ship, what is your situation?" she questioned.

Sam let out a grunt as he did a barrel roll out of the way of Yzak's beam rifle. "Could be doing better," he admitted to her, as the Buster added in a few missiles causing Sam to go in full reverse using his igelstellung CIWs to destroy the oncoming missiles. Coming out of the cloud of the explosion drawing a beam saber in the process. "Shit!" he called out as he went to dodge. Yzak went for an impaleing blow to the Torso but Sam mostly dodged it. What armor that was on the Jade Frame melted leaving a view of internal systems. "Shit, that was close," he shot his head up just in time, as the Duel's new Railgun opened fire.

Sam dodged it barely again, "Unlock ten percent." The screens within the cockpit began to show interference, that was until the golden eyes of the Astray glowed a ghostly white. "Bring it Yzak." Sam called out.

Yzak looked on, "Just like before. . ." he thought as the Jade Frame raised it's left arm and fired its rocket anchor. "A UE, then. . .?" Yzak questioned as he hit full reverse.

Sam came in, and came with a vertical slash from down to up. The Jade Frame was actually capable of slicing a gash into the Assault Shroud. "Yzak!" Dearka called out.

Yzak glared at his monitor of the Jade Frame. "Tell me 'Sam', what is the goal?" he questioned.

Sam got a questionable look, then he smirked, "What else? Andrea." he answered.

Yzak smiled a little, "It's you." he began.

Sam smirked then turned, and flew off leaving the Duel and Buster. "Yzak?" Dearka questioned.

The Duel looked to the Buster, "Dearka it is him, that is Sam! I finally see it now." he admitted. "I'm going to KILL HIM!" With that the Duel blasted off after the Jade Frame.

Dearka just rolled his eyes following suit in chasing after the Jade Frame, using his Shotgun to destroy a Drake class ships along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex flew over an exploding Drake Class that was just destroyed by the Gamow. "Cagalli, Lia, Status on re entry?" he questioned as he plunged a saber into the back of a GINN and then removed it from the right hip of the mobile suit.

Lia became visible to him, "Archangel is going into phase two, we are at phase one," she answered him, as he could see the two ships beginning to head to their respective destinations.

Alex gave her a firm nod, "Inform the others, I want everyone on the ship before phase three, is that understood?" he questioned her.

This time it was Lia's turn to give a firm nod. With this, the Stormbird flew towards the Valkyrie, not realizing that the Gamow was readying a kamikaze attack, a majority of it's pods already launched.

* * *

Vesalius, Bridge:

Rau le Creuset was a bit puzzled as the Gamow had broken formation and launched escape shuttles. "Give me contact to Zelman." Creuset ordered the communications officer, within moments Captain Zelman's image appeared. "Captain, could you inform me, of the reason why you have broken formation?" the masked commander questioned.

Ades nodded, "You are out to far." he pointed out.

Zelman nodded, his bridge was visible nothing more then a Skeleton crew. "We know, and we are willing to pay the price for what we are about to do. We are going to get rid of the White Legged Ship, here and now!" he informed him. "FOR THE GLORY OF ZAFT!" he called out.

"For the Glory of ZAFT!" the echo of his crew could be heard as he cut the transmission.

"Zelman!" Ades called out.

Rau smirked, "A noble sacrifice Zelman, even if this fails I will have your family know you died a hero." he commented.

"Commander?" Ades questioned.

Rau nodded, "Ades have a few GINNs that were stationed to defends us here retrieve the pods of the Gamow." he declared.

Ades was silent, and finally gave out a sigh, "Yes sir. Order the defenders to retrieve the pods before they are pulled into Gravity!" he ordered.

* * *

Valkyrie:

"Captain Lia!, the Gamow has broken formation!" One of Valkyrie's bridge crew spoke out.

Lia looked over, "What are they doing?" she questioned turning her head towards the man in question.

The one she questioned was quickly typeing on the council, "Current trajectory. . ." he began as his results came on screen. "They plan on ramming the Archangel!" he called out.

Lia's face changed from determination to fear. Do to the current stage neither ship were capable of using their weapons without having them destroyed in the process of the heat. And if they moved the slightest, their destinations will change drasticly. "Shit, what can we do?" she questioned.

Cagalli listened in on this, and bit her lower lip, '_The Archangel_' she said silently within her own mind. Though do to her keeping an open channel to Alex, he was quickly attempting to think of something.

* * *

Meanwhile the Archangel's two Gundams were fighting Kyle Evans and Daniel Bartlett. Kira was moving at a fast pase around the CGUE. Though bartlett was capable of dodgeing Kira's own shots. Daniel looked over when a sudden sound informed him that he was soon to the point of no return. "Damn, you won this round kid." he stated, as his CGUE turned around, and ran away.

Kira watched as the CGUE left, "He ran?" he questioned then he took a look behind him, as the Earth was getting bigger. "I see." he commented as he hit the communications, "Commander La Flaga, Sebastian, we need to return soon." he stated.

Mu nodded, "Way ahead of you kid." he informed Kira, as he fired a Rocket Anchor and attached to the Archangel's hull.

"Sebastian?" Kira questioned. Though unlike his foe, Evans was infact blade to blade with the Predator.

Sebastian interlocked his blade with the CGUE as both Machines went into a test of strength. "Kira, the Gamow, it's coming at us!" he warned.

Kyle smirked as he saw his chance and kicked the predator. "You are mine Conner!" he yelled as he took his blade up to his right, and went at max speed. The CGUE's Heavy Sword plunged onto the cockpit of Predator.

"Ahh!" Sebastian called out, as the Predator began to fall towards the Earth.

With this, Evans laughed a little, "This is the end." he stated.

"Evan's_ pull back now!" _Bartlett ordered. "_If you continue with your present course, you will be killed!"_ he warned him.

Evans smirked, "I am not giving up this opportunity, Conners is mine!" he called out, as he increased the speed of his thrusters even more.

* * *

Menelaos Bridge:

Captain Hoffman turned to Halberton, "Sir, I have a plan." he stated, as the ship was just informed by the Valkyrie.

Halberton nodded, "The Gamow is coming in, we need to protect the Archangel. Helmsman put us in between that ship and the Archangel!" He ordered.

"Sir!"

* * *

Archangel:

The Zero had been put aboard, as Murrue looked at the monitor. "What is going on?" she questioned, as she saw the _Menelaos_ change course.

Chandra worked his best in trying to figure out the answer to his Captain's question. "I don't know Captain," he answered her, "Any word from the Menelaos?" he questioned Miriallia.

Mir turned, "No, I can't get any word to them!" she declared.

Sai looked through, "The Menelaos. . ." he began as he turned to them, "It's getting in the path of the Gamow and us!" he declared.

Murrue looked at Sai with a horrified expression, "Admiral. . ." she whispered. She then looked over to Kuzzey, "Kuzzey tell the Valkyrie to open fire on the Gamow!" she ordered.

"Y. . Yes Mam." Kuzzey stuttered as he began to get in contact.

* * *

Valkyrie:

Valkyrie's weapons were soon online as Lia took little to no convincing to do what Murrue wanted. "Target Gottfrieds and load missile tubes with Sledgehammer Missiles!" she ordered, and with this she looked, "Fire on Gamow now!" she ordered. And thus without the Valkyrie adjusting it's angle it fired the missiles along with four beams from its Gottfireds upon the Gamow.

The assault Frigate was hit by the beams with little efforts as the Missiles had only four hit the ship the rest destroyed by the CIWs of the Archangel copy.

However even with the heroic move the Menelaos was slowly heading into Earths Gravity Well, it's thrusters were unable to break free as the ship was designed to launch from Colony's and the Moon Bases. However Halberton felt a sudden jolt. . .

* * *

Menelaos Bridge:

"What the hell was that?" Hoffman questioned. He then turned, "What was that?" he asked.

"Commander one of our Escorts is under us, they are attempting to push us out of the Gravity Well." One of the soldiers informed the crew.

"What, who?" Halberton Question.

Underneath the Ship was one of the Drake Class Escort Ships. "It's the Atilla"

Suddenly on a viewscreen on the Halberton, a soldier wearing a spacesuit came on, his hand kept a tear in the space suit closed as it was colored red from blood that an impalement had ensured. Upon hitting the Menelaos, the bridge was crushed however the control for the helm was still in tact.

"Admiral." The males voice said in pain as he held his wound air was escapeing. "I wont allow you to die here," he said in pain, and thus divereted what power he had into the thrusters as the ships multiple thrusters had all their power plus more.

Halberton was speechless, "Ian Murdoch?" he questioned as the one who was forcing the ship nodded.

"Sir I don't have much time, the least I can do is save you and your crew," he declared. He then smirked, "Besides me and my ship is to be your escort, can't let you die this way."

Murrue just watched on as the Drake pushed the Menelaos out, however it's own thrusters failed making it unable to save itself. The ship began to drift towards the Earth again as explosions could be seen upon the ship as it blew apart seconds later.

* * *

Space Battle Predator Vs Evans

Both Mobile Suits have already gone past the point of no return. The Predator was in between the CGUE and the Planet as the CGUE picked up on its thrust. "I am the winner today Wolf." Evans sneered as their blades still crossed, the only thing was the force that was bringing them down.

Sebastian shook his head, "No I will win!" he said sourly to his foe as he did some quick calculations and notice something. "Kira?" he questioned.

And thus the Strike was heading down towards the Predator, temperature rising within his suit as well as he took careful aim upon his target. Sebastian just gave his opponent a genuine smirk, "Only one of us here is dieing and its not me." he declared.

Kyle just gave Sebastian a look just then his alarm went off. Kira in his own cockpit whispered, "Hit your mark!" he called out as his beam rifle fired. The emerald fire flew though Kira's aim was for the cockpit the course of Re entry altered the beams trajectory and singed the back of the CGUE.

Kyle though as a precaution in some ways let go of the Predator causing them to drift apart though the CGUE's hand grabbed the Predators leg. "I'm not gone ye. . . ." he began as he saw the Predator hold the Gerbera in both hands with its blade pointing at the CGUE. "Ahh shit."

Sebastian smirked, "sorry no hitchhikers for this trip." With this he brought the blade down impaling the head of the CGUE with the blade going in with half of the blades length.

The CGUE seemed to lose all its life as it kicked the CGUE off the blade and thus the CGUE Fell on its own soon exploding with it's arms flying away as it fell towards Earth. "Thanks Kira!" he called out, however no answer was heard, the Strike was in free fall. "Kira!" he called out to his friend as the Predator sheathed it's blade and flew towards the Strike. "Predator to Archangel, Kira has passed out, we need rescue." he radioed.

* * *

Archangel:

Murrue looked, "Take the Archangel to save them!" she ordered.

Natarle looked at her, "If we do, we wont land in Alaska." she declared.

Murrue sighed, "Go to them, if we leave them then our purpose to get to Alaska will be for not!" she declared as the Archangel went towards them.

* * *

With this all but one battle has ended, the Duel brought it's blade upon the anti beam shield, their blades bringing out small flashes of light as the Jade Frame and Duel had their saber fight. "Yzak are you insane?" Sam questioned as he knocked a saber attack away from him causing Yzak to fly right on pass in which Sam took it to flee.

"You are not getting away from me this time brother." Yzak told him as the Duel fired both his railgun and missiles simultaniously. Sam moved out of the path of the railgun fire however he had to turn and fire his machine's igelstellungs to take out the missiles.

"Yzak, don't be an idiot, if you continue like this we will both die, and it'll leave mom alone!" Sam called out as Yzak stopped however he tried to reverse thrust.

Sam looked and saw it that Yzak was unable to pull out. "Damn, Yzak!" he called out as he brought up his rocket anchor, "Catch!" he called out as he launched it.

Yzak though gave a sneer as he turned to go head into the atmosphere, "Use that thing to get back to the Legged Ship, this thing can survive Re Entry you cannot." He told Sam as he smacked the Rocket Anchor away from the Duel.

Sam Cursed, "Yzak you idiot." he said as he watched on. However he noticed that both Valkyrie and Archangel were changing course, "What are they doing?" he questioned as he began to head for the Valkyrie. He noticed his temperature was rising fast and his machines joints and light armor were beginning to melt away. "Shit" was all he said as he went to the Valk.

The Jade Frame raised it's rocket anchor and took aim, "I only have on shot at this." he sad in a whisper. With this he closed his eyes and fired towards his mothership. . .

* * *

A/N Sebastian, Kira, and Sam were all out to long, will they survive, stay tuned, and sorry for the long wait in update people. And I know a lot of information is likley all jumbled up in this chap including Haman Karn from Zeta and Double Zeta Gundam.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle is Hotter then

Chapter 15: The Battle is Hotter then the Desert

Unknown Location:

Within an unknown location that had the appearance of an inside of a mobile suit testing ground. Young Children bodies bloodied and parts bisected. Blood stained the metallic flooring, in the center of it all Sam stood looking back and forth. "Sammy . . . " a young voice of an eight-year-old girl echoed in the room.

"Who's there?" Sam questioned while looking back and forth frantically searching for the owner of the voice. "Heyཀ" he called out.

"Sammy" and with this mention of his name Sam turned around, standing in front of him was a young girl in a white dress and long blonde hair. "Sammy . . . " she whispered.

Sam looked at her and soon found himself in his own child like body, years before what he once was. "Rin" he whispered as he ran over to her, however as he went to hug her he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Sam backed away as he held the origin of his sudden pain. He raised his head to look at Rin who now had blood upon her dress and a knife in hand dripping with blood. "Rin why?" he asked the girl in front of him.

"You killed us." she said and suddenly the pretty girl in the white dress was now in the child sized army gear along with a bullet hole within her head. "You killed us all."

"No, NO, I did not, I didn't." Sam said going to his knees in physical and emotional pain. Suddenly he felt two pairs of hands and another force him onto the ground. Sam looked up to see that they were other corpses from earlier even one that only had one arm. "No, Stop, I didn't want too" Sam yelled out.

The girl slowly approached as blood began to drip down from her bullet wound, "This was all your fault Sammy, every last bit that is here, you killed us all . . . " she said in a saddened voice.

"No, No NOOOཀ" Sam yelled out.

And with this was a sudden crash, Sam frantically moved and found that the doctor of the Valkyrie was there, "Hey easy, easy," he told Sam.

Sam looked up to see that Mina and Alex were there, "Sam are you all right?" Mina asked getting onto her knees and took Sam's hand within hers.

Alex watched on, '_She genuinely cares about him'_ he thought as he looked at his elder cousin. Sam was breathing heavily as he kept hold of Mina's hand.

The breaths became normal once again, "It was that again . . . " he whispered. Mina reached her left hand onto his shoulder and brought Sam forward into her embrace, "Mina?" Sam kindly questioned.

"Shh that is all over now . . . " she whispered into his ear in a kind tone.

The Doctor though while Sam was preoccupied with the embrace from Mina quickly checked Sam out. He then looked at Alex, "His health is as normal as Sam can get, it' seems the altercations healed him from what burns he had gotten from Re Entry," he informed him.

Alex nodded, "Thanks" he told the Doctor.

"Thank the goddess." Was all Mina could.

Sam pulled back, "What of Jade?" he asked.

Alex crossed his arm, "Jade Frame is going to take a few days to repair and replace the outer armor and some internal components required to be replaced." he informed them all as he crossed his arms, "So that means he's grounded for a while."

Sam nodded as he stood with the help of Rondo Mina, "Are we close to Orb?" he asked.

"Welll" Alex began, "You see . . . "

* * *

Archangel Infirmary:

Much like Sam, the Archangel's two mobile suit pilots were also in the Infirmary, however Sebastian was sitting up awake. The Doctor was giving him a checkup, "Well Sebastian, it seems you have minor burns, Much better then what one would expect if you were a natural."

Sebastian gave the Doctor a Smirk, "Guess it's a blessing then in a sense, so how is Kira?" he asked of his friend as he saw Flay had come in. "Flay . . . " he said surprised.

"Hey Sebastian, I came with the Cold Compress like you asked Doctor." Flay said placing them on the small table beside Kira.

"Thank you Flay." The Doctor told her, and with that the red head sat beside Kira. "She has been a good help, but when I have nothing for her, she won't leave his side," he informed Sebastian.

Seb nodded "I'm glad that she is though, the two seem right for each other like you know Romeo and Juliiet."

The Doctor smirked, "Didn't that end in Tragedy though?" he asked Sebastian.

The Storm Wolf nodded, "Yeah but that does not mean that their lives will go that way, no they'll have a long life I can see it."

The Doctor smiled, "It's good to have you with us." he said standing up as he went to check on Kira. "You are free to leave if you wish Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head as he walked over to Kira, who began stirring. "Stay strong kid." He whispered. Sebastian's head turned to the Doctor and Flay, "I'm going to head to report to the Captain," he informed them as he left.

* * *

Captains Office:

Murrue and Mwu were both within the darkened room which had light only being processed by the computer screen by Murrue and a large Map of the Northern end of the Equator. "This is Alaska." Mwu said standing in front of the map, "And this . . . " he began as his finger slid across the map to a red area in Northern Africa "This is where we are. Smack dabbed in ZAFT Controlled Territory"

Murrue took a drink from her Mug and sat it down, "We didn't have much choice . . . our alternative was to get separated from the Strike, and we couldn't afford that."

Mwu nodded, "At least we were able to stay with the Valkyrie, even though they landed a few miles east of us." He noted.

Murrue leaned forward and began to curl her bangs between two fingers, "Despite this, this ships objective and our destination remain the same."

Mwu looked at her, "Is everything alright?"

Murrue nodded, "Any idea what ZAFT Teams are in the area?" she asked him.

"That would be Andrew Waltfeld," Sebastian voice spoke out.

Murrue looked over, "You're awakeཀ" she said rather startled.

Mwu just looked over, "What of the kid?" he asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Kid's still quiet but seems to have fever induced nightmares." he admitted.

"I see." Murrue whispered, she then looked at him, "You said Andrew Waltfeld right?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, also known as the Desert Tiger."

Mwu took a moment, "Alex mentioned he met the guy once, what about you?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded, "We only met once at my Order of the Nebula ceremony, but we only spoke a few words to each other. Andy's team has been Earth-bound for most of the war, but Samorei would know him better"

Mwu looked at him a moment, "Why is that?"

Sebastian took a moment, "Before Andy was known as the Desert Tiger, he was Sam's commander when he went ground side," he explained.

Mwu nodded, "Gotcha, well I'm going to go take a look at how the kid is doing and then get some sleep." he stated heading for the door as he turned to Murrue, "You should get some shuteye, too; a commanding officer mustn't let herself get burned out, not good," he said with the waving his finger.

* * *

Valkyrie Alex Strassmeier's Quarters:

Alex leaned back in his chair, stifling a groan as he layed back. Everyone made it down to Earth Alive from their maiden voyage. Reports from the Archangel however from recent reports indicate that Kira still has a high fever and is slated to be out of action until revitalized. Mwu La Flaga would be back in action once the new Gift from the Eighth fleet the FX-550 Skygraspers.

These details were fine, but there was some bad to go with the good. The Desert, a terrain that was to alter their strategies which only so far Brian Kilgore's Scorpion Gundam, and Alex's own flight able Stormbird, were ready for action. The others either being melted from re entry or had to have their OS's altered to account for the Gravity of the Planet. The Worst being that this was Tiger Territory.

The rest, the entire crew of the Valkyrie were rather tired, new bunks were to be given out, and thus new roommates to account for the Archangel's share of Orb Refugees, and Alex was just plain tired.

"Alright." he began as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't see what else we can do tonight. Several Pilots nearly died in that last battle including my Cousin, as for us now, we need to repair the Jade Frame, other then that we need to rework the OS's of our other machines. Do to this all we have left are Stormbird and the Scorpion."

Lia who was sitting on a chair nearby nodded, "You're right," she agreed to her friends information, though in an unhappy tone. "It should take more than a couple of days to get our Machines restored, and Jade requires some new components and re applying its armor." She noted.

"Which shouldn't take too long do to that you guys made a bunch of machines and this ship, it won't be hard to repair Jade Frame" Rondo Mina stated standing in the corner.

"We may not have a couple of days," Alex said sourly. "We're up against the Desert Tiger in this area people. You think Creuset was bad, Waltfeld is worse as this is all new to us and he has been doing this for years."

Sam nodded, "I served under him." he informed the group, he was allowed to be here despite a slight fever. "He is a really good ground combatant and Strategist, he also tries to prevent collateral damage of nearby Civilians," he explained.

"Speaking of Collateral Damage, where is Athha?" Mina asked the group. Alex had a slight twitch at such a comment where Sam's eyes were able to pick up but Mina was unable to. "I haven't seen Cagalli since we landed," she pointed out.

Lia took a moment, "She and Hiro went out via Transport Jeep yesterday" She said informing the rest of the group of the two's whereabouts.

Alex sat back, "If Hiro is with her."

Mina smirked, "Good, at least with him she won't get into as much trouble if she went by herself."

Kyle shook his head, "That's not likely what she is up to, apparently one of your Colonel's hometown is one of the settlements around here, a Colonel Ledonir Kisaka I believe?" he asked.

Mina took a moment, "Ahh yes, Kisaka." she said thinking, "Supposedly before joining Orb, he was a freedom fighter." she noted.

"Freedom fighter huh?" Alex noted, "that could be helpful," with this he rubbed his eyes, "Anything else?" he asked as all he received were headshakes. "Then this meeting is done." Thus upon his command the room began to empty, "Sam, Mina could you two stay a moment?" he questioned.

Sam shrugged, "I should be resting but oh well," he admitted as the ones not asked to stay filed out of the room. "What is it?" he finally asked.

Alex took a moment, "I'd like for you Mina to stop making such comments and accusations about Cagalli." He informed them.

Mina chuckled, "Guess you have some things to learn of the opposite sex young Strassmeier, Cagalli and I have been like that for as long as I can remember, I am not going to stop because a young pup asked me to." She declared with a smirk, "though I am curious to why you did ask me?"

Sam saw immediately where Mina was going at, "Mina are you thinking Alex here has a thing for Athha?"

Mina smirked, "That's the conclusion I'm reading off him even if he is hard to read at times."

Alex looked at them out of the corner of his eye, "For your information you two, there is nothing romantic about our relationship. Nothing whatsoever. We trust each other, which I will grant is a rare thing for me, but you know as well as I do that close friendships can be forged very quickly under the right circumstances.ཁ

Sam smirked, "Yeah just keep lying to yourself about that," he stated as he began to leave.

Mina mirrored Sam with a smirk of her own, "I'll attempt to fulfill your request but I can't make no promises."

With this, the two of them left Alex alone, Alex then looked at the picture of his family by his bed, "I wonder, is Sam right?" he asked himself looking down into the palm of his cybernetic hand.

* * *

African community 3 Miles from Tassil:

Cagalli drove the Desert made military jeep, as she passed over a sand dune, Standing while holding onto the jeep in the back was Hiro as he monitored the vast African Desert. "Are you sure it's this way?" Hiro asked her.

Cagalli grunted as she had the jeep land, "It should be in a few miles . . . " She informed him as Hiro flung himself over and landed in the seat beside her. "Hey How long have you been working with Alex?" she asked him.

"A Year" was all Hiro said as he braced himself as the jeep went front first into a sand dune which caused sand to explode into a wave in front of them, the jeep then kept on going. "Quite the Driver" he noted, though he noticed something that Cagalli did not, the hand of a mobile suit emerged from the sand causing Cagalli to swerve.

"What the hell?" Cagalli gasped as the jeep went onto the two tires on its right-hand side until it slid across the sand. "Ahh what was that?" Cagalli asked as she began to get up.

"Stay down" was all Hiro told her as he drew a SIG P226, he then looked over and saw the looming thing that flung their jeep onto its side. It was of a brown shade of color along its armor, it held that of 76.24 mm tank cannon along with firing mechanisms for a mobile suit sized makeshift rifle. "That weapon, is a Eurasian tank" he whispered.

Cagalli shook her head, "Just what is a GINN Doing this far away?" she asked.

"Put your hands in the air" the pilot of the GINN ordered on the external speaker.

Hiro did so as Cagalli looked at him, "They are not military or Militia." He pointed out as she saw what he meant, a tall Muscular bulky man came toward them.

"Lady Cagalli?" he questioned.

* * *

Archangel Infirmary:

Laying on the infirmary's bed was Kira still slipping in and out of sleep from his fever, Flay was found placing a damp cloth on Kira's forehead, though it had broken the fever. While Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle gathered around the ship's doctor.

ཁThere's nothing to worry about,ཁ he was saying. ཁYour friend is in no danger at this point.ཁ

ཁSo he'll be okay?ཁ Tolle pressed.

The doctor shrugged. ཁIf he survived reentry, then I don't see this fever getting him. Did you hear what sort of temperature extremes he was exposed to in that cockpit?ཁ

ཁWe hadn't,ཁ Sai said, puzzled.

ཁWell, I can assure you none of us would have survived it,ཁ the doctor responded. ཁThis fever is nothing compared to that.ཁ

Vincent Lockwood, the doctor from _Valkyrie_, agreed. ཁWe Coordinators are extremely resilient,ཁ he said, checking the IV tube in Kira's right arm. ཁFor example, we don't catch fatal infections; our immune systems are too powerful. We have greater physical strength, and can absorb more punishment in a fight.ཁ His lip twisted. ཁSome say that we can acquire more knowledge, as well. I've never believed it, personally; since we humans, Natural or Coordinator, use so little of our mental capacity, I don't believe that there's any way to tell.ཁ

ཁI heard you've been trying to find a way to give Naturals Coordinator abilities,ཁ Kuzzey commented.

Lockwood nodded. ཁSome people -notably Patrick Zala- claim that it's impossible. Obviously, I don't buy that. Genetic engineering continues to advance.ཁ

ཁBut why are you doing it?ཁ Mir asked. ཁAnd what about the Torino Protocol?ཁ

Lockwood shrugged. ཁYou might say I'm trying to level the playing field. Aside from psychopaths like Blue Cosmos, the Natural side of the genetics issue is based on a combination of jealousy and fear. Remove that, and you've just got the lunatics who wouldn't be taken seriously at all were it not for their violent antics.ཁ

ཁAs for the Torino Protocol . . . ཁ He snorted. ཁThat was a dead letter from its inception. With something like genetic engineering technology, there's no way to keep it contained. It will spread, and grow more sophisticated. The only thing you can do is make whatever use of it you can.ཁ

Flay barely even heard. She was focused on the unconscious Coordinator on the bed before her. Kira's temperature was still far higher than it should have been, though it was coming down, albeit too slowly for Flay's comfort.

Of course, there might well have been more to the fever than just reentry heat. Judging by the way he was tossing and turning on the bed, Kira was in the grip of some nightmare.

Flay gently wiped the sweat from his forehead. If someone had told her just a month ago that she would fall in love with a Coordinator, she'd have laughed (or slapped the speaker). Yet it had happened, and there was nothing Flay could do about it, even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

_Kira, hang in there, okay? I'll be here, no matter what._

"_F. . . Flay. . ."_ Kira's voice barley got out as Flay nodded.

* * *

Gibraltar Base:

Yzak and Dearka relaxed as they seemed to be off duty at the time, "Why is my life so screwed up right now?" Yzak questioned out of the blue. _'First off my brother faked his death and is now fighting us, and my cousin hates the Earth Alliance, why are they such Hypocrites._' He thought to himself.

"Thinking about them again?" Dearka questioned in a calm fashion as he sat down in front of Yzak. Yzak just turned away from Dearka when he said that. "Hey, did you ever think that the reason they are working with the EA, that they may be trying to dig info on Andrea?" he asked him as Yzak looked over, "The Legged Ship was a top secret ship, perhaps her location a top secret location could possibly be within the black box of that ship?" he asked.

Yzak slammed his fist into an open palm, "Dearka that Musts be it, my brother wouldn't stoop as low as they have without that reason. And Alex would have been smart enough to think of such a plan."

Dearka smirked as he saw a pair of ZAFT female cadets, "Now if you'd excuse me." he said going past him, "Well hello ladies." he said walking past him.

Yzak shook his head, "Dearka," he said rather angry as he left the room.

* * *

Valkyrie Gymnasium:

With Cagalli gone Alex had not much to do in the meantime, so he and Lia were in the ships Gym. Alex had taken off his jacket and boots and was running barefoot on a treadmill. Some sensor nodes were placed upon proper spots on his head and Torso. "As healthy as ever commander." Lia said with a smirk as she watched the data on the screen rather then Alex himself.

Alex breathed in and out as he ran on the treadmill. With this Alex topped it, "Any news on the Archangel's pilots?" he asked as he walked off it grabbing a towel to whipe some sweat off and a bottle of water.

Lia nodded, "Kira is still kinda out of it, Sebastian is walking just fine, and Flaga is getting the new Skygraspers ready for flight and fight." She told him.

"I see." he said to place it back down and walked toward a set out a blue mat. Thus, he began to use the discipline of his martial arts training with several poses.

"Thought this is where you were." Came the voice of Sam from the entrance. Alex pretty much ignored him as he trained.

Lia looked over, "He is focusing on his training, do to the last while we've been in Zero G."

Sam smirked, "Guess I forgot that, listen Alex, if you don't want to lose out in your practice, you should see Barry Ho when we arrive in Orb." he suggested.

Alex grabbed a towel, "I've heard of Ho, top ranked martial artist in Orb quite formidable I should add." With this he walked over to where he had a water bottle and took a drink.

Sam gave a firm nod, "Yeah, I've met him, I did not want to spar though he'd so kick my ass."

Alex shook his head, 'Quite surprising considering that Ho is a Natural' he thought to himself. "So any news on the Jade Frame?" he asked.

Sam smirked, "Should be usable in a week, until then though I've been thinking. You got extra parts for your mobile suits so I was wondering if I could experiment with them."

Alex gave his cousin a stare as he sighed, "Fine knock yourself out."

Sam smirked as he turned to leave the Gym. "I've been thinking of doing some things for your other machines . . . as the most advanced units you got are yours and Perry's machines." He stated leaving the room. Alex just shook his head flinging the towel over his shoulder.

* * *

Desert Region:

"Kisaka, just what is going on?" Cagalli questioned as she and Hiro were escorted to a camp. As they scoped the area they took notice of RPG's and their ammo. Along with landmines yet to be burried.

Ledonir Kisaka, a Colonel of Cagalli's homeland of Orb appeared to her in the strangest of places. "I came to protect my home Lady Cagalli," he told her in a strong stern and yet gentle voice. "My home needed me this time and rather then dragging Orb with me. I came here alone and seen what I could do."

"In other words Pull your own weight." Hiro commented in a stoic tone.

Kisaka nodded, "When we saw your jeep we knew you were from one of the two ships that landed in the area, originally we thought it was ZAFT but upon a closer look I told them it was the Archangel and the Black Archangel."

"Valkyrie." Cagalli told him as Kisaka looked at her, "The ships name is Valkyrie it is independent of the Earth Alliance and is voyaging toward Orb that is why I am still with it," she explained to him.

Kisaka nodded, "I understand," he stated as he began to think, "Perhaps with your friends aide we can liberate Northern Africa of the Desert Tiger."

Hiro nodded, "Andrew Waltfeld" he whispered.

Kisaka nodded, "Just a few days ago, we witnessed Waltfeld decimate a Battalion of Eurasian tanks and fended off a mobile suit, I believe it was one of our Orb Prototypes." he stated.

"An Astrayཀ" Cagalli gasped, "What color was it?" she questioned.

Kisaka took a moment, "It's joints I believe were blue."

"Serpent Tail." the blonde whispered, "Listen can we use your radio to contact the Valkyrie?" she asked.

Kisaka nodded, "I believe you could."

Just then a large man with a full beard approached them, he looked very much to be of the same Origin of Kisaka and infact was. "No can do." he told them. "A BuCUE patrol has been sighted in the area, accompantied by a BuCUE Recon type any radios will be intercepted."

Kisaka shook his head, "Not good, they likley already saw the ships and are on their way with the Lesseps." he admitted.

"What we got to Warn themཀ" Cagalli told him.

The bearded man came over, "Oh No you don't." he told her.

"And who are you to tell me not toཀ" Cagalli told him.

He looked at her, "I am Sahib Ashman, the Leader of Desert Dawn." He told her, "And I will not let your personal problems harm my menཀ" he told her.

Cagalli grunted and turned away, "Fine. . ." with this she turned to Hiro, "Come on, we may be able to get back before it happens." Sahib came over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "What?" she questioned him.

Sahib shook his head, "I said I wouldn't let you use the Radio, but we will help them."

* * *

Archangel Medical Bay:

The Strikes pilot stirred in his bed until his eyes slowly began to open. He found the young red head known as Flay her head cradled in her arms fast asleep. "Flay . . . " he whispered.

The Archangel's medical officer walked in, "Oh, Ensign Yamato, it's good to see you are awake."

Kira looked to the doctor, "Where are we, did we make it to Alaska?" he asked him.

The doctor shook his head, "While you've been in your fever induced a coma we've been stuck inside ZAFT controlled territory." He looked at Flay, "She has been by your side the whole time since our course change to save your bacon from being cooked."

Kira rose, "Sebastian, where is Sebastian?" he questioned.

"The Storm Wolf managed to keep his cool better then you and has been moving around for a few hours." The doc answered him, just then the sleeping red head began to stir.

Her eyes blurred from her sleep as she saw Kira, "Kira . . . ?" she questioned as her vision returned to normal, "Kira your awakeཀ" she called out.

Kira felt his head, "Yeah, sorry to have worried you Flay."

Flay smiled "I'm just glad you will be fine Kira." she admitted placing her hand on his.

Kara tilted his head, "Hey Doc, am I able to get up and move around?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yeah, it seems to me that you have made it through the worst and your fever has broken, you can return to your quarters, but I suggest you keep away from the Strikes cockpit for a while and get some rest."

Kira nodded, as he began to slip off the bed. "Kira let me help you. . ." Flay told him letting Kira put some of his weight on her, he had been asleep for quite some time after all.

Kira and Flay then walked toward Kira's quarters. Upon being promoted to Ensign Kira was given a larger room for himself, with a computer terminal, and a larger bed. Flay helped Kira over to his bed and had him sit down, "I'm glad you are alright Kira." Flay told him, as Kira scope out his new room, his uniform hanging over by the door.

Kira smiled, "Thanks Flay . . . " he told her as he looked gloomy.

She looked at him, "Are you not feeling well Kira?" she asked him.

Kira looked over to her, "I'm sorry it's just I've had you go through so much, you've lost your father and it was . . . " he was cut off as Flay had placed a finger over his lips to cut him off from speaking.

"Shh . . . " she whispered as his Amethyst eyes peered into her bluish grey eyes, though her eyes showed Sorrow with the topic he brought up but they also had a mix of joy and love. "Kira . . . " she began as she brought her lips to his mouth and gave him a gentle kiss. The Kiss took Kira by surprise but he did not object as the girl brought him down to his back. "Kira, I love you . . . " she whispered as she brushed his hair with her hand. "I want you to be the one . . . "

Kira looked at her, "You mean?" he asked her as she nodded. "Are you sure? This is something really big for you, it's not to take lightlyཀ" he informed her.

He was going to continue but Flay put her finger on his lips, "Be quiet Kira. . ." she said calmly, "I've lost so much, I want you to give me something special please."

Kira nodded as he brought her over, the two teens slowly removed the others clothing, until they were both no longer wearing a thing. Kira and Flay soon became one, as the magic of their lives brought them as close as they could become. Their time slowed to a crawl for their special moment. Flay's muffled sounds of pleasure was like music to Kira as he savored the event, causing neither of them to ever forget this moment.

After their time, Flay layed beside Kira, her red hair slightly messed up, and her body hugged the covers of the bed showing the curves of her body. Her right arm draped over Kira's chest as Kira had his left arm behind his head and his right rubbing her back. Flay smiled as her eyes soon drifted her into dreamland. With the lost of her father she herself had become lost, but Kira took her into his arms, she had found her castle and sky, and that was Kira. "That was beautiful" he told her as she blushed.

"It was wonderful . . . " she whispered into his chest, and soon the two fell asleep together.

* * *

Valkyrie Hangar:

Murdoch had come over by request of Sam. The two were looking on an image desk as Sam pointed to a unit, "Do to Alex I may have acquired the items we require to make this and upgrade it." He stated. "And as it is the underwater A-pack it'd be best to have it when we head to Orb and Alaska."

Murdoch nodded, "I see your point, especially ZAFT has the GooHN we are really lagging on underwater models. From what info we got from Alex, their only effective unit is Scorpion."

Sam nodded as he began dragging images of parts of the Scorpions Scale system and began making it into a backpack to replace Jade Frame's thrusters. "Something along these lines I think is good." he admitted.

Murdoch nodded, "Agreed, you know kid your cousin would have gotten much more out of these suits if you were with him"

Sam chuckled, "Thanks for the compliment Murdoch." With this he looked at the repairs the external armor of the Jade Frame was stripped and parts being replaced underneath.

Murdoch took a moment, "Hey Samorei tell me what do you intend to do on the Water Pressure?" he questioned.

Sam turned to him with a sheer look of something as he nodded, "That is a problem." he said as he saw a piece of the armor being taken off of Jade Frame. "THAT's ITཀ" he shouted causing many to look his way, "A Submersible Shellཀ" he declared.

Murdoch looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sam went over to the display, "You see that only half of my machine actually has armor, making it light as it is. However if I put a shell over it with a Visor for the head, The Mobile Suit has an underwater shell that is capable of holding up against the water pressure." He admitted. "Basically the mobile suit will weigh more then the other suits in this hangar and those in the Archangel . . . " he admitted, "that will help me sink . . . " with this he went on and on about converting spare pieces of Alex's band of mobile suits to make a makeshift shell to handle water pressure.

* * *

Out among the sand dunes, several TMF/A-802 BuCUE, four with thirteen tube missile launchers and another six with Railguns. Two Military Jeeps rested within the desert sands as one person looked through a pair binoculars with a steaming cup in his right hand. "So this is the famed ship that was given the Famed Creuset team so much trouble?" he questioned.

"That's right commander. It's the LCAM-01XA Archangel." A red headed man said as he peered through his own set.

"Well DeCosta" the man said turning as he began to slide down the sand dune toward the quadruped mobile suits. As soon as he reached the bottom he took a drink, ""When the Coffee is first-rate, so is everything else. All right, let's go fight a warཀ" he called out as his BuCUE pilots began to mount their BuCUE Mobile Suits.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a long while, but now I'm back and posted another chapter for this story. Hope my readers will forgive.


End file.
